Wywiad
by Natasha Emily
Summary: Jest dziesięć lat po wojnie. Hermiona, dziennikarka, by dostatecznie uczcić to święto, dostaje od swojego szefa nietypową propozycję. Ma przeprowadzić wywiad z bohaterem wojennym. Kogo wybierze i jak się to dla niej skończy? - Rozdział 16 - 19 I 2012
1. Sondaże

Sondaże przeprowadzone zostały na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie przez reporterkę Hermionę Granger dla gazety „Wśród nas".

_**Czy wiesz, kim jest Severus Snape?**_

38% - Pieprzonym sadystą.

23% - Śmierciożercą i zabójcą Dumbledore'a.

16% - To chyba Mistrz Eliskirów, no nie? Uczy w Hogwarcie?

9% - Yyy… Jakimś znanym czarodziejem.

7% - Hermiona, po co pytasz się o tego dupka?

4% - Ja niej rozumi.

3% - Odmawiam odpowiedzi.

_**Kto najbardziej zasłużył się dla społeczeństwa podczas Drugiej Wojny?**_

67% - Harry Potter

25% - Albus Dumbledore

3% - Aurorzy i Ministerstwo

5% - Nie wiem


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**Rozdział 1. **

Severus Snape siedział w czarnym, skórzanym fotelu spokojnie patrząc na zegar. Dokładnie kiedy zegar wybił osiemnastą usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Szybko przywołał na swoją twarz maskę niewyrażającą żadnych emocji i włożył wypracowania drugiej klasy do szuflady.

- Wejść – zawołał donośnym głosem spoglądając w stronę drzwi. Pojawiła się w nich Hermiona Granger, kiedyś Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko, teraz absolwentka Hogwartu i, z tego, czego udało mu się dowiedzieć od Minerwy, dziennikarka magicznego miesięcznika „Wśród nas".

Kiedy weszła do gabinetu, przyjrzał jej się dokładniej i zauważył, że w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat, które upłynęły od ich ostatniego spotkania zaszło w niej sporo zmian. Po pierwsze, nieco wydoroślała i nabrała typowo kobiecych kształtów. Prawdopodobnie także trochę urosła, ale tylko na nią patrząc nie mógł tego z całą pewnością stwierdzić. Jej włosy zmieniły nieco odcień, stały się odrobinę ciemniejsze, a spod kurtyny czarnych rzęs patrzyły na niego smutne oczy dziewczyny, nie - kobiety, która dużo już przeżyła i wiele ją życie nauczyło. Nie wiedział dokładnie, kiedy to wszystko się zmieniło lecz jakieś wydarzenie, lub wydarzenia musiały mieć na to swój wpływ. Ale jego niewiele to obchodziło.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape – powiedziała cichym, pewnym tonem. – Dziękuję, że zechciał pan się ze mną spotkać.

- Witam, panno Granger – odparł nieco ironicznym, jakże typowym dla niego tonem. – Usiądź i powiedz od razu, po co dokładnie przyszłaś.

Brunetka szybko zamknęła drzwi i usadowiła się na drewnianym krześle stojącym naprzeciwko profesorskiego biurka.

- Mam do pana pewną sprawę, profesorze… - zaczęła z lekkim wahaniem, co oczywiście od razu zauważył.

- Jakbym tego nie wiedział. Nie sądzę, żeby miała tu pani przychodzić na przyjacielską pogawędkę, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ja nie nazywam się Albus Dumbledore.

Uniósł z satysfakcją brwi widząc jej zakłopotanie. Jednak mimo jego docinek kontynuowała.

-Bo widzi pan… Niedawno dużo o panu myślałam – Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł wysoko lewą brew na tę wiadomość, ale kobieta pozostała niewzruszona i mówiła dalej - o pana przeszłości jako, najpierw Śmierciożercy, a potem szpiega Zakonu w szeregach Voldemorta. – Mimowolnie skrzywił się na dźwięk tego przydomka. – Ściślej mówiąc, chciałabym przeprowadzić z panem wywiad. A nawet szereg wywiadów, bo nie sądzę, by pana życie miało się zmieścić tylko w kilku zdaniach. Czy przystałby pan na to?

Zadziwiające. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał. Myślał, że jako reporterka zechce się zainteresować jego ostatnim odkryciem – eliksirem częściowo niwelującym skutki działania zaklęcia Obliviate, który cieszył się wielką popularnością wśród grona naukowego Eliksirów. Pytanie, czy nawet prośba o wywiad - nie, wywiady, bardzo go zaskoczyła. Chociaż był człowiekiem, którego niełatwo było czymś zadziwić i mógł otwarcie się do tego przyznawać. Ale to, że zainteresowała się jego życiem prywatnym podczas wojny, w której sama po części też brała udział było… dziwne. I niespotykane. _O tak, zdecydowanie_, pomyślał Severus.

Od zakończenia wojny i późniejszego szumu medialnego, który zaczął się po pokonaniu Voldemorta, miał spokój w swoim życiu. Nadal był oczywiście nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, a w wolnym czasie, którego od tamtej chwili zaczął mieć nieco więcej, eksperymentował z eliksirami. Ale jego życie prywatne wszyscy zostawiali w spokoju. _I chwała za to Merlinowi,_ pomyślał Severus. Aż do tej chwili.

Zamyślił się na chwilę.

**xxx**

Hermiona czekała w napięciu na odpowiedź. A właściwie na komentarz, bo po tym człowieku chwilowo niczego innego się nie spodziewała. Mimo zakończonej wojny i śmierci Czarnego Pana charakter jej byłego nauczyciela eliksirów pozostawał niezmienny. Cyniczny, sarkastyczny, zgryźliwy i ironiczny. Po prostu Severus Snape.

Zjawiła się w lochach Hogwartu mając nadzieję go tu spotkać mimo trwających wakacji. Wywiad, o który zamierzała go prosić miał byś miejscem zwrotnym w jej karierze. Chociaż tego argumentu nie zamierzała używać, próbując przekonać go do wzięcia udziału w jej projekcie. Jeszcze ze szkoły, mimo że skończyła ją wiele lat temu, pamiętała, że nie lubił ułatwiać ludziom życia. Jednak to w jego rękach leżały jej przyszłe losy.

Kiedy ponad tydzień wcześniej w jej biurze pojawił się redaktor naczelny by zaproponować jej nowe, „duże" zlecenie, była zachwycona. Do momentu w którym dowiedziała się, o co dokładnie chodzi.

_- Masz porozmawiać z którymś bohaterem wojennym. Wiem, że sama brałaś udział w walkach, więc powinnaś znać ludzi. To twoja szansa._

Tak więc siedziała na tym cholernym, zimnym krześle w gabinecie Snape'a i zastanawiała się, jak on zareaguje.

**xxx**

- Panno Granger, czy pani sobie żartuje? – zapytał chłodnym, bezosobowym tonem. Musiał się dowiedzieć, jak silna jest jej motywacja i jak wiele jest gotowa poświęcić.

- Oczywiście, że nie, panie profesorze.

-Więc wymaga pani, żebym przed całą społecznością czarodziejską, bo nie sądzę, żeby coś takiego przeszło bez echa, opowiadał o swoim prywatnym życiu. Czy pani zgłupiała?

- Nie dokładnie o to chodzi, profesorze. Nie mam zamiaru publikować całości, znaczną większość - tak, ale to władze gazety zdecydują, co powinno się w niej znaleźć, a będą mogli to stwierdzić dopiero po uzyskaniu części materiału. Wie pan, nie możemy przesadzać w gazecie, to nie może być zbyt brutalne, ani wulgarne czy opryskliwe.

- Chyba nie myśli pani, że będę się pani zwierzał z wyborów dokonanych w swoim życiu i ich późniejszych skutkach? Czy mam się wypłakiwać w ramię? A może jeszcze ułożyć słodką opowieść o moim życiu, jakie to one było różowe i cudowne, a do Śmierciożerców dołączyłem, bo mi się nudziło? – Wpatrywał się nią ze złością i pogardą, jak również z bardzo dobrze ukrywaną ciekawością i zdziwieniem. Była Gryfonką. Powinna się złościć, próbować za wszelką cenę przekonać go do swojego zdania. Ale była spokojna i zastanawiała się nad kontrargumentem.

- Profesorze, rozumiem pana zahamowania i wahania, jednak sądzę, że pan to zbytnio wyolbrzymia. Proszę się nad tym poważnie zastanowić. Mimo zapewnień profesora Dumbledore'a – spostrzegł, że wypowiadając to nazwisko nieco posmutniała – a także zeznań profesor McGonagall i innych ważnych członków Zakonu potwierdzających pana niewinność i wierność Zakonowi Feniksa podczas Drugiej Wojny jest pan nadal traktowany jako Śmierciożerca. Jak ktoś spoza społeczeństwa, niegodny by żyć razem z innymi „zwykłymi" czarodziejami. Proponuję panu ten wywiad, aby mógł pan sam oczyścić się z zarzutów, czego nie mógł pan zrobić zaraz po bitwie. Myślę, że to może być pana jedyna szansa. Nie wiele osób obchodzi co się z panem dzieje, myślę, że teraz nadszedł czas, by ludzie usłyszeli prawdę, pana prawdę, profesorze, nie tylko opowieści zaćmionych nienawiścią ludzi. Całą prawdę o pana poświęceniu podczas wojny. Żeby zdali sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Harry jest bohaterem. – Wykrzywiła się na chwilę, co oczywiście zauważył. _Ciekawe_, pomyślał, _bardzo ciekawe_. – Proszę to przemyśleć. Skontaktuję się z panem za tydzień. Miłego wieczora.

Dokończyła swoją przemowę i nie czekając na reakcję byłego nauczyciela po prostu wyszła.

Severus rozłożył się w fotelu, kładąc nogi na biurko. Zamyślił się.

**xxx**

_Nie było tak źle_, pomyślała Hermiona_. Po tym ostatnim powinien przynajmniej poważnie zastanowić się nad moją propozycją. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie…_

Brunetka ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Spokojnie omijając stopnie – pułapki zmierzała w kierunku siódmego piętra. Po drodze przyglądała się obrazom wiszącym na ścianach; wszyscy ich rezydenci przypatrywali się jej z ciekawością. _No tak_, pomyślała, _w końcu nie było mnie tu dobre parę lat. _

Kiedy zatrzymała się przed kamienną chimerą strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu dyrektorki zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zna hasła. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co zrobić. Najpierw planowała znaleźć jakiegoś innego nauczyciela, który by jej je podał, ale zrezygnowała z tego, po pierwsze, nie chcąc się wałęsać po zamku, po drugie, że nie wiedziała kto, oprócz Mistrza Eliksirów i dyrektorki pozostał w szkole na wakacje, po trzecie, nie zamierzała wplątywać się w nikomu niepotrzebne sztuczne rozmowy, podczas których ludzie zadawali pytania tylko z uprzejmości, a odpowiedź nawet ich nie obchodziła. W końcu zdecydowała się na wysłanie patronusa z wiadomością.

Wyjęła z torebki jedną ze swoich magicznych wizytówek i transmutowała ją w wygodne krzesło. Usiadła i zaczęła przeglądać swoje notatki. Poprzedniego dnia wypisała sobie, co wie na temat Snape'a, aby wygodniej było im współpracować. _Jeżeli w ogóle dojdzie do tej współpracy_, przypomniała sobie w myślach.

Zamyślona nad działalnością śmierciożerczą byłego nauczyciele Eliksirów nie zauważyła srebrnego kota, który pojawił się przed nią dopóki się nie odezwał.

Wiadomość patronusa była konkretna, tak jak jego adresatka.

- Hasło to „Gwardia Dumbledore'a". – Kot szybko zniknął, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie o genezie tej nazwy. Szybko sprawiła, że wizytówka wróciła do pierwotnej postaci, z powrotem włożyła ją do torebki i stanęła przed kamienną chimerą. Po wypowiedzeniu hasła, posąg odsunął się, ujawniając tajemne schody za nim. Kobieta weszła na nie i wtedy zaczęły się poruszać, prowadząc ją na górę. Zatrzymały się dopiero, kiedy znalazła się przed drzwiami do gabinetu. Zza nich nie było nic słychać więc bez wahania zapukała. Po chwili odpowiedziało jej głośne, acz nieco przytłumione przez drewno „Proszę!" i mocno pchnęła drzwi wchodząc do środka.

Wnętrze wyglądało tak samo, jakim zapamiętała je podczas ostatniej wizyty u dyrektorki Hogwartu. A było to ponad cztery lata temu, kiedy McGonagall zaprosiła ją do siebie zaraz po tym, jak Hermiona ukończyła z wyróżnieniem studia na magicznym wydziale przy Universidad Nacional de Córdoba w Argentynie, jednej z najlepszych magicznych uczelni wyższych na świecie. _Jak dawno temu to było_…, pomyślała Hermiona.

**xxx**

Minerwa patrzyła na byłą uczennicę z dobrze ukrywanym zdziwieniem i lekkim niedowierzaniem. Kiedy ostatni raz się widziały Hermiona właśnie wróciła z Ameryki Łacińskiej pełna zapału do dalszej pracy, zadowolona z siebie i dumna ze swoich naukowych osiągnięć. Dyrektorka nie mogła się wtedy nadziwić także nad zmianą wyglądu Hermiony. Opaliła na brązowo od gorącego, argentyńskiego słońca, a kolor jej skóry stał się bardzo zbliżony do odcienia włosów. Oczy roziskrzone, wesołe. Głowa pełna wiedzy i nowych pomysłów, którymi chciała dzielić się z innymi.

Teraz wyglądała inaczej. Jej skóra na powrót stała się blada, nareszcie odróżniała się od włosów. A oczy… Wydawały się teraz być niemal puste. Choć nadal można było dojrzeć w nich to coś, jeżeli dołożyło się do tego starań… Ale to już nie była „tamta" Hermiona. Jej ruchy były wyważone, była ostrożniejsza nawet w rozmowie, w zwykłym doborze słów można było wyczuć brak typowej gryfońskiej spontaniczności i pewien dystans. Panna Granger stała się inna. Starsza i dojrzalsza, jak zdążyła zauważyć była profesor Transmutacji.

**xxx**

- Dzień dobry, profesor McGonagall. Pani dyrektor. – Młodsza kobieta, stając przed biurkiem, lekko skłoniła głowę w ramach ukłonu szacunku. Minerwa podniosła się z krzesła, rozłożyła szeroko ręce i uśmiechnęła się.

-Hermino! Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam. Już nie mogłam się doczekać tego spotkania.

Brunetka oddała uśmiech, ciesząc się z radości byłej nauczycielki. Odkąd Hermiona skończyła Hogwart, McGonagall mogła sobie pozwolić na bliższe stosunki między nimi i porzuciła pozę surowej belferki. Można powiedzieć, że nawet się zaprzyjaźniły.

- Panno Granger, jakie miłe spotkanie – odezwał się wesoły głos ze ściany, zza pleców Minerwy. Hermiona spojrzała w tamtą stronę i zauważyła portret poprzedniego dyrektora, słynnego profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a. W jego oczach, mimo że był uwieczniony na płótnie, błyszczały radosne iskierki, towarzyszące mu zazwyczaj za życia.

- Profesorze Dumbledore. – W jego stronę także oddała lekki ukłon, a staruszek roześmiał się na to.

- Oj, Hermiono, przecież ja już _nie żyję_. Nie zależą mi się już te same uprzejmości, co za życia. Jako portret wręcz na to nie zasługuję. Podczas tej egzystencji nie zrobiłem nic pożytecznego, ani dobrego. Po prostu siedzę w tych ramach i podsłuchuję. Nie sądzę, żeby to miało być dość szlachetnym czynem, aby zwracać się do mnie z tak wielką uprzejmością. – Na koniec wywodu uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, a brunetka nieco się rozluźniła.

- Albusie… Każdemu musisz to powtarzać? To nie przystoi tak ważnej osobowości jak ty. Pisze się o tobie w książkach, jesteś „Merlinem naszego pokolenia", weź to pod uwagę i zacznij zachowywać stosownie do pozycji społecznej. – Dyrektorka spojrzała na swojego poprzednika z wyraźną naganą, ale Hermiona zauważyła, że w jej oczach widać było dobrze skrywane wesołe błyski.

- Ależ Minerwo, ja mówię prawdę. Ale mniejsza z tym. Mamy gościa! – zawołał donośnie Dumbledore zacierając ręce.

- To_ ja_ mam gościa…- mruknęła dyrektorka. Granger patrząc na to uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Hermino, jak ci poszła rozmowa z naszym kochanym Severusem? – Obie kobiety skrzywiły się na określenie „ kochanym" co do Mistrza Eliksirów. Oczywiście już dawno wybaczyły mu dawną nienawiść za zabicie dyrektora, po tym jak dowiedziały się całej prawdy. _Ale nazywanie go tak to już przesada_, pomyślała Granger. Ale na głos powiedziała coś innego.

- Myślę, że przynajmniej przemyśli moją propozycję. Mam taką nadzieję.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niej porozumiewawczo. Hermiona zdążyła powiadomić ją o swoim planie i zapowiedzieć wizytę używając sowiej poczty. – Severus nie jest łatwym człowiekiem, wszyscy to wiedzą, ale są metody, żeby przekonać go do swojego zdania. Albusie?

- Już idę, idę! – Dumbledore nagle zniknął z płótna i pozostało tam tylko tło; jakieś drzewa, trawa i jezioro. _Czyżby błonia Hogwartu?,_ pomyślała Hermiona.

- A więc? Jak ci się wiedzie? Jak praca? Och, nie mogę się na cieszyć, że cię widzę!

- Ja też, pani prof… - Przerwało jej ostre spojrzenie dyrektorki i ciche warknięcie „ Minerwa". – Tak więc, Minerwo – mocno zaakcentowała to imię – praca jest dość… wyczerpująca. Ale chyba jestem z niej zadowolona.

- Chyba? Hermiono… - zaczęła dyrektorka, ale młodsza kobieta nie dała jej dokończyć.

- Minerwo, praca jest dla mnie chwilowo wszystkim i zapełnia cały mój czas. Tak naprawdę nie miałabym nawet siły, by zmienić coś w moim życiu, nie sądzę nawet, bym mogła sobie wyobrazić siebie w jakimś innym zawodzie. Dziennikarstwo jest dla mnie. Ale nie wszystko, co na początku jest słodkie zostaje takie do końca. A także odwrotnie, nie zawsze to, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być gorzkie, nie może się z czasem zamienić w coś słodkiego. – podsumowała Hermiona i spojrzała dumnie na byłą profesorkę. Ona zaś popatrzyła na nią smutnym wzrokiem, ale widocznie uznała, że lepiej będzie nie wałkować dalej tego tematu i zaczęła z innej strony.

- A jak tam Harry i Ron? Utrzymujecie jeszcze kontakt?

- Umm, z Ronem widziałam się całkiem niedawno, chwalił mi się, że kupił mieszkanie w mugolskim Londynie i zamieszkał z Lavender, podobno niedługo mają się pobrać i dostałam nieoficjalne i zdecydowanie mało konkretne zaproszenie na ślub. Od Parvati, którą przez przypadek spotkałam na Pokątnej dowiedziałam się, że jeszcze nie doszło nawet do oficjalnych zaręczyn. – Hermiona skrzywiła się nieco, co nie uszło uwadze dyrektorki. – A Harry… Słyszałam, że po tym, jak rozstał się z Ginny i wyjechał z kraju, tylko sporadycznie pisze do mnie listy z pozdrowieniami, z coraz to innych zakątków świata i zapewnia, że ma się dobrze i może niedługo wróci. Cóż, zapowiada swój powrót już od dobrych dwóch lat… Ale myślę, że spodobało mu się takie życie, jakie teraz prowadzi. Nie musi udawać nikogo innego, za granicą może być sobą, niewiele magicznych osób poza Anglią, mimo że zapewne słyszeli o słynnym Chłopcy-Który-Zwyciężył, musi wiedzieć jak się nazywa i jak wygląda. To chyba dla Harry'ego pewien komfort, bo sam może się postarać o opinię wśród ludzi. Chyba znudziło mu się już podrywanie kobiet na samo: „Hej, jestem Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec, a teraz to już właściwie mężczyzna." Chociaż uważam, że jeżeli wróci na Wyspy to będzie już ustatkowanym czarodziejem. – Brunetka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, Minerwa mogła nawet zauważyć słabiutkie, ale obecne, wesołe iskierki w jej oczach.

- Cieszę się, że dobrze im się powodzi. Już tak dawno ich nie widziałam, ani nie miałam od nich żadnych wieści od… - Starsza kobieta zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Zapewne od pięciu lat? – dopowiedziała Hermiona, a dyrektorka potaknęła. – W tym roku mija już dziesięć lat, jak szybko to minęło… Ja już kończę trzydziestkę! – zawołała Granger wesoło i po chwili obie wybuchły śmiechem.

- Hermiono, wiesz, będąc w moim wieku nie będziesz przejmować się już tak trywialnymi sprawami, odkryjesz, że są ważniejsze, będące lepszym… - Nie dokończyła, po przerwało jej pojawienie się w ramie własnego portretu Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Mam wieści.


	3. Rozdział drugi

**Rozdział 2.**

_Czy ona sobie żarty ze mnie stroi?,_ pytał się ciągle w myślach Severus, nie wiedząc, co sądzić o zachowaniu Granger. Według niego była tylko irytującą dziewczynką, której wydawało się, że wie wszystko i że cały świat stoi u jej stóp. A jej gryfońscy przyjaciele z Minerwą McGonagall na czele tylko ją w tym upewniali. Mężczyzna nie sądził, by jego zdanie o niej mogło się jakkolwiek zmienić, mimo że w niej samej, jak już zdążył zauważyć, zaszło sporo zmian. Ale to nie on jest od uwielbiania jej i podkreślania jej mądrości, nieomylności i czego tam ona sobie nie ubzdurała.

Ale mimo tego, że była przemądrzałą Wiem-To-Wszystko i Gryfonką ( Mistrz Eliksirów pomyślał o tym, jak o jakiejś chorobie ), podała stanowcze i _dobre _argumenty, co go niezmiernie zdziwiło, aby przekonać go do zmiany decyzji i przyjęcia jej propozycji. I właśnie to najbardziej denerwowało i jednocześnie interesowało mężczyznę.

Kiedy ostatni raz ją widział, 23 lipca 2001 roku, była jeszcze dzieckiem. To nic, że miała wtedy dwadzieścia dwa lata, według niego nadal była tą małą, radosną i _irytującą_ dziewczynką, co podczas pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Na tyle, ile mogła nią pozostać po wojnie, która mimo wszystko zmieniła każdego, czy tego chcieli, czy nie. Nie dość, że przyjechała do Anglii dumna z siebie i pusząca się cały czas na to, że studiuje na tak renomowanej uczelni, to jeszcze jednym, co robiła na obchodach drugiej rocznicy pokonania Voldemorta, było chwalenie się swoimi osiągnięciami i denerwowanie Severusa tym jej piszczącym, wesołym głosem. Co prawda cały czas starał się trzymać w odpowiedniej odległości od niej, ale w pewnym momencie dopadła go i zaczęła mu opowiadać o swoich studiach. Aż, oczywiście razem z ciętym komentarzem, nie odprawił jej do przyjaciół.

Aczkolwiek nawet on musiał stwierdzić, że w ciągu tych kilku lat się bardzo zmieniła. Nie, żeby nie do poznania, ale jednak. Nie tylko fizycznie, ale także psychicznie. O ile się nie mylił, a zazwyczaj tego nie robił, to stała się cichsza, a jej zachowanie bardziej wyważone.

Jednak zastanawianie się nad byłą uczennicą przerwał mu wesoły głos jego, aczkolwiek nieżywego, przyjaciela.

- Severusie, mój drogi! Jak ci poszło spotkanie z panną Granger? – Albus wpatrywał się w niego z nieukrywaną wesołością i miną „ja mam już plan, ale nie zdradzę go takim zwykłym śmiertelnikom, jak ty".

Mistrz Eliksirów już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu dopytywać się byłego profesora Transmutacji, skąd wie o tylu rzeczach, które dzieją się w zamku. Kiedy Dumbledore jeszcze urzędował w dyrektorskim gabinecie, Severus odkrył, że jako z siatki szpiegowskiej korzysta z portretów. Jednakże, gdy on sam stał się jednym z nich… Po prostu nie było czegoś, czego staruszek by się nie dowiedział. Dlatego był jednym z najbardziej lubianych i nienawidzonych obrazów w Hogwarcie. Inne malowane postacie niedawno nadały mu, jakże zasłużony, tytuł Największego Plotkarza. Snape'a najbardziej martwiło jednak, że Albus zamiast się tym zasmucić, cieszył się i przez parę dni nie opuszczała go radosna euforia.

- Albus – syknął, aby pokazać jego niezadowolenie z tej wizyty. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko rozmów ze starym przyjacielem, ale wiedział, że teraz Dumbledore został zapewne wysłany na zwiady przez Minerwę McGonagall. A staruszek, chcąc czy nie, musiał spełnić prośbę obecnej dyrektorki. – Co cię sprowadza w te zakątki zamku?

**xxx**

- Jak to co? Przyjacielskie odwiedziny… - odparł zadowolony z siebie i z tego, że ma tak zaszczytne zadanie, były dyrektor. - Ciekawi mnie też, jak już mówiłem, twoje spotkanie z naszym dzisiejszym gościem, panną Granger. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do Mistrza Eliksirów.

- _Naszym?_ O ile dobrze pamiętam, a pamięć mnie nigdy nie zawodzi, to mnie – wyraźnie zaakcentował to słowo - wątpliwie zaszczyciła swoją, jakże kudłatą i nieznośną osobą. Chyba, że mówisz o sobie i o Minerwie, choć ona też nie pochwala, żebyś utożsamiał się z jej gabinetem. Jej, Albusie, nie twoim, co ci na każdym kroku musimy powtarzać. – Snape spojrzał ostrzegawczo na byłego dyrektora, aby pokazać mu, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Jednak ten pozostał niewzruszony, a w duchu zaśmiał się z zachowania młodszego kolegi. _Ach, czy on zawsze musi być taki sztywny?_, pomyślał wesoło Albus, _mógłby się raz na jakiś czas rozluźnić…_

- Drogi Severusie, ja nie patrzę na Hermionę, jako na gościa gabinetu dyrektora, czy twojego, tylko na osobę, która odwiedza zamek. Wiesz, teraz kiedy nie ma już uczniów, większość mojego czasu spędzam nudząc się, co nie wpływa zbawiennie na mój intelekt i zdolność rozumowania. Mam wrażenie, że razem z tym wszystkim, ja się starzeję.

**xxx**

Profesor Eliksirów spojrzał na starego przyjaciela z rozbawieniem i irytacją. _Tylko on mógł wymyślić coś tak kretyńsko głupiego_, pomyślał.

-Albusie, do cholery, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że ty nie żyjesz? Zabiłem cię, zapomniałeś już? Nie możesz się starzeć, jesteś martwy, co sam ochoczo wszystkim przypominasz. Opanuj się i zajmij swoim „portretowym" życiem, a to nasze, ziemskie, zostaw w spokoju.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego urażony, ale Severus nie zareagował. W jego mniemaniu miał słuszność tak się zachowywać, chociaż sama McGonagall nie pochwaliłaby takiego ewidentnego braku szacunku w stosunku do byłego dyrektora. Ale Mistrz Eliksirów traktował zdanie byłej profesor Transmutacji dość elastycznie i tak, jak jemu pasowało. Praktycznie już dawno temu przestał się z nią naprawdę liczyć.

**Xxx**

Albus zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad następnym krokiem. Wiedział, że Severus jest dość… podejrzliwy i łatwym chwytem nie osiągnie tego, co planował. Co musiał osiągnąć, według niemego rozkazu Minerwy.

- Dobrze, wróćmy jednak do naszego pierwszego tematu. Twojej rozmowy z panną Granger. Możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? – zaczął spokojnie, uważnie przyglądając się młodszemu mężczyźnie.

Severus spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata, jednak Albus już dawno temu zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Poczekał, aż pierwsza złość minie.

- Dlaczego tak cię to interesuje? – zapytał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy, na co większość uczniów uciekła by z gabinetu z płaczem.

Dumbledore westchnął. – Severusie, jak wiesz, zawsze byłe bardzo ciekawski, a podczas mojego „portretowego" żywota, jak to sam nazywasz, ta cecha tylko się pogłębiła.' Mógłbyś okazać odrobinę współczucia dla starego portretu i ujawić rąbka tajemnicy. Jako mój przyjaciel. – Spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

**xxx**

Severus przez chwilę przyglądał się przyjacielowi, nie wiedząc, co uczynić. Z jednej strony, byli przyjaciółmi i dzięki niemu Severus jeszcze żył i miał się dobrze na wolności. I chyba powinien z kimś omówić prośbę Granger. Ale… Z drugiej strony,Dubledore będzie musiał wszystko przekazać dyrektorce, jeśli ona sobie tego zażyczy.

Oczywiście współczuł też samemu Albusowi. Czy chciał, czy nie musiał być posłuszny obecnej dyrektorce. Co stawiało go w kropce. Był jego przyjacielem, jedyną osobą, której ufał, ale jego nadrzędnym zadaniem była pomoc swojej następczyni.

Westchnął głęboko.

- No dobra. Powiem ci – powiedział i przyglądał się, jak twarz Albusa rozjaśnia się, a usta wyginają się do góry, tworząc radosny uśmiech. – Granger przyszła tu z jakże uroczą i łaskawą propozycją przeprowadzenia ze mną wywiadów, w którym opowiedziałbym o moim życiu podczas wojny i nie tylko, które miałby mnie oczyścić na oczach czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. – Na koniec prychnął, chcąc pokazać, co myśli na ten temat.

- Oczywiście ty, mając na względzie swój ośli upór, sceptyczność do ludzi, tajemniczość i chęć zachowania image'u odmówiłeś jej?

- Tak. To znaczy nie. Tak naprawdę nie zdążyłem jej odmówić, tylko wyśmiałem jej pomysł, a ona wtedy wygłosiła swoją arcy-mowę – znów prychnął – i wyszła, zapewniając, że daje mi cały tydzień bez jej irytującej obecności, ale tylko te siedem dni, potem się ze mną skontaktuje – skończył ironicznie podkreślając ostatnie słowo.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z ciekawością. – Powiedziała coś innego, prawda? Tylko trochę – przyjrzał mu się zza okularów-połówek – zmieniłeś jej słowa, tak? – Kiedy Severus wręcz niezauważalnie potaknął, kontynuował. – Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego jej odmówiłeś. Przecież ona ma rację. I nie mówię tego, jako przedstawiciel Minerwy w Lochach, tylko jako twój przyjaciel. – Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił na to oczami. – To przeze mnie ludzie cię tak postrzegają i jeżeli to jego możliwość, żebym mógł to naprawić, to zrobię wszystko, żeby cię przekonać do przyjęcia propozycji panny Granger. Zrób to dla mnie Severusie. Chcę, żebyś mógł żyć bez piętna zarzuconego ci przez społeczeństwo dwanaście lat temu. To już trwa zbyt długo. Powinno się skończyć dawno temu.

- Uważaj, bo się wzruszę – prychnął młodszy profesor. – Nie zależy mi na „dobrej" opinii w środowisku. Jeszcze, jak to sam określiłeś, straciłbym mój „image".

- Nie możesz potraktować tego poważnie?

- Idź już. Przekaż Granger i Minerwie – syknął – to, co powiedziałem.

- Proszę cię, zastanów się nad tym poważnie. Zależy mi na tym i zrobię wszystko, żeby przekonać cię do mojego zdania. Do zobaczenia. – rzekł Albus i zniknął z ram portretu. _Znowu to samo?,_ zapytał sam siebie Severus.

**xxx**

Minerwa spojrzała na swojego poprzednika, który właśnie pojawił się w ramach swojego portretu, ze zdziwieniem.

- Już? Tak szybko?

- Ależ Minerwo, nie ma możliwości przekonać tego upartego chłopca do swojego zdania w ciągu jednej rozmowy, powinnaś jak najbardziej zdawać sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedział Dumbledore umiejętnie maskując niezadowolenie.

- Wiem, Albusie, wiem. A więc czego udało ci się dowiedzieć?

- Że nienawidzę być portretem. – wypalił Dumbledore, a McGonagall spojrzała na niego surowo. – Już mówię. No cóż, uważa twój pomysł, Hermiono, za godny pożałowania i ewidentnie głupi. Kiedy próbowałem go po przyjacielsku – spojrzał wymownie na dyrektorkę, ale ona słuchała go niewzruszona – przekonać, żeby przemyślał to, ale on wtedy stwierdził, że kompletnie zgłupiałem. Wcześniej jeszcze zrobił mi wykład o utożsamianiu się z twoim gabinetem, Minerwo, i o kretynizmie moich ludzkich uczuć, których praktycznie nie powinienem już posiadać.

- Czyli nic konkretnego?

- Nie sądzę, żeby był sposób, bym mógł od niego coś teraz wyciągnąć. A teraz, do widzenia paniom, idę odwiedzić Ministerstwo – zakomunikował i zniknął z ram, pozostawiając Minerwę sam na sam z jej gościem.

**Xxx**

- No cóż, nie jest tak źle. Co prawda skrytykował mój pomysł, ale nie powiedział ewidentnego „nie". Zawsze mogę mieć nikłą, co prawda, ale nadzieję, że się zgodzi – rzekła Hermiona z głośnym westchnieniem.

- Nie masz nic do stracenia, Hermiono. Jeżeli Severus się nie zgodzi… Myślę, że Albus nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko takiemu wywiadowi – próbowała, z mizernym skutkiem, pocieszyć ją Minerwa.

-Hermiona poprawiła nerwowo spódnicę. – Wiem, ale… Zależało mi, żeby to był on. Nie dość, że nie wypowiadał się do prasy od czasu zakończenia wojny, co osobiście sprawdziłam, to jeszcze… On też by coś na tym zyskał. Taką miałam nadzieję, takie były założenia mojego planu. Nie lubię być samolubna, jeżeli przeprowadziłabym wywiad z dyrektorem Dumbledore'm to tylko ja bym na tym zyskała, dla niego nie wypłynęłyby z tego żadne korzyści. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe. – Dziennikarka spojrzała na nią smutno.

- Zawsze taka oddana innym, co? – odezwał się ze ściany jeden z portretów. Kobiety spojrzały w tamtą stronę i zauważyły ironiczny uśmiech Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka, upierającego się o ramę swojego portretu. – Ciągle musisz na siłę pomagać innym?

- Phineasie! – zaoponowała Minerwa, ale Hermiona uciszyła ją ruchem dłoni, chcąc do końca wysłuchać byłego Ślizgona.

- Próbowałaś na siłę udowodnić skrzatom domowym – wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, jakby były nazwą dla wyjątkowo oślizgłych i obrzydliwych stworów – że mają swoje prawa i, bezczeszcząc tradycję kultywowaną przez wieki, wmawiasz im, że powinny żądać pieniędzy za swoją pracę. Zostawiałaś im więcej rzeczy do sprzątania, podrzucając im te swoje czapeczki i skarpetki. Teraz na siłę próbujesz uszczęśliwić Severusa, wmawiając mu, że najważniejszą rzeczą, której potrzebuje w życiu jest wywiad, który ty przeprowadzisz i który ma być dla niego szansą na oczyszczenie nazwiska w środowisku. Czy nie możesz pogodzić się z tym, że on chce żyć samotnie, bez szumu prasowego, który mogłaby wywołać twoja praca? Czy – nie udało mu się skończyć, bo niespodziewanie odezwał się inny portret.

- Skończ, dyrektorze Black – rzekł poważnym tonem Armando Dippet, poprzednik Dumbledore'a. – Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że dziewczyna po prostu wie, że Severus Snape całe życie był sam, bez nikogo na stałe, zawsze samotny i odpychany, przez rówieśników, potem nawet przez niektórym nauczycieli, którzy mogliby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ale on swoją postawą odpychał ich od siebie, nie chcąc przyznać, że przydałby mu się ktoś z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Może panna Granger – spojrzał przenikliwie w stronę Hermiony – zauważyła to, co to wszystko spowodowało i, być może słusznie, uznała, że jeśli przyzna się do swoich mankamentów, przyjdzie mu łatwiej przywiązać się do innych ludzi. – Rzucił wyzywające spojrzenia na pozostałe portrety, jakby proponując by podważyły jego opinię i wzięły udział w dyskusji.

- Może masz rację, Armandzie. Ale nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, że profesor Snape sam powinnien zdecydować? Z tego, co pamiętam, nie lubił on, by ktoś _jakkolwiek_ ingerował w jego życie. A, mimo wszystko, dziewczyna chyba coś takiego właśnie robi – powiedziała starsza kobieta o ciemnych włosach w stroju z epoki barokowej.

- Chyba to nie jest czas na takie dyskusje – ucięła ostro McGonagall. – Zachowanie Hermiony jest jej własną sprawą, a was raczej nie powinno to obchodzić. Na te słowa kilku dyrektorów mruknęło gniewnie, niektórzy znikli ze swoich ram chcąc pokazać swoje oburzenie na zachowanie obecnej głowy Hogwartu. – Hermiono, chyba już czas się pożegnać. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się za tydzień, prawda?

- Oczywiście, pani prof… Minerwo. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała dziennikarka i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

**Xxx**

_Merlinie, w co ja się wkręciłam_, pomyślała Hermiona, kierując się w stronę wrót Hogwartu. Po dyskusji portretów byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek kobieta zaczęła zastanawiać się nad właściwością swojej propozycji. Co prawda, bardzo zależało jej na tym, aby napisać ten wywiad właśnie z Severusem Snape'm, ale nie chciała zbytnio wpływać na jego prywatność. Oczywiście, zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swojego postępowania – cały magiczny świat zainteresuje się nim, ale… Dla niej priorytetem było to, że dzięki temu wielu ludzi mogłoby mu wybaczyć. A to by było pozytywnym skutkiem jej działań i z niego byłaby bardzo zadowolona. Już dawno temu zauważyła, że nie wiele osób _całkowicie_, nie tylko pobieżnie i z przymkniętym okiem, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jaką rolę odegrał on na wojnie. Niektórzy nadal uważali, że należy mu się taka sama kara, jak innym Śmierciożercom, czyli albo dożywocie w Azkabanie, albo „pocałunek dementora".

Ale Hermiona uważała, że nie może tak być i sama zdecydowała się zeznawać podczas jego procesu. Wielu członków Zakonu poszło za jej przykładem, ale to nie wystarczyło, aby przekonać całe społeczeństwo. Wizengamot, owszem, ale nie wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownice w Anglii.

Dziennikarka już niedługo po powrocie ze studiów w Ameryce Łacińskiej odkryła, że magiczny świat nie jest tak idealny, jak kiedyś sądziła. Społeczeństwo nie było inne, niż to mugolskie, były między nimi te same podziały, rządziły nim te same prawa. Jednym czynnikiem, który sprawiam, że byli lepsi od „zwykłych ludzi" była magia. Choć nikt nie mógł obiektywnie powiedzieć, że magia czyniła ich lepszymi ludźmi, Hermiona przyjęła już nawet kiedyś do wiadomości, że istnieje możliwość, że magia czyniła ich jeszcze gorszymi. Ale nie jej zadaniem było o tym decydować.

Westchnęła głośno i teleportowała się do swojej kawalerki niedaleko centrum Londynu. _Czeka mnie bardzo nerwowy tydzień_, zauważyła.

**Xxx**

Severus Snape sapnął z irytacji. Wstał szybko, poszedł do swojej sypialni i przebrał się w mugolskie ubranie. Potrzebował chwili spokoju i odstresowania, a niemagiczny świat, w którym Mistrz Eliksirów był anonimowy, z pewnością mógł mu to zapewnić.

Z pośpiechem wyszedł ze swoich komnat, najpierw z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że korytarz w Lochach jest pusty. Skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z Hogwartu, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na szepczące za jego plecami portretu, zapewne wymieniające się jakimiś najnowszymi plotkami. Z siłą popchnął drewniane wrota, które głośno zaskrzypiały przypominając o nienaoliwionych zawiasach. Cicho stąpając, wybiegł na błonia i spojrzał na spokojne jezioro. _Dobrze, że nie ma już tych niesfornych dzieciaków_, pomyślał i po chwili zaśmiał się złośliwie, _gdyby zobaczyli mnie w tym ubraniu, zeszli by na zawał_.

Severus Snape zbliżał się do bram Hogwartu ubrany w czarne, wąskie spodnie, obcisły golf w tym samym kolorze i szarą koszulę. W tylnej kieszeni dżinsów znajdował się jego portfel, a w koszuli, w magicznie zmodyfikowanej wewnętrznej kieszonce na piersi skrywała się jego różczka.

Po przekroczeniu Bramy Głównej i założeniu na nią poprzednich zabezpieczeń, mężczyzna teleportował się do Londynu. Rozejrzał się. Za odpowiednie miejsce do pojawienia się niezauważonym uznał zaułek przy S. Audley Street niedaleko Hayde Park. I jak zwykle miał rację.

Wolnym, ale sprężystym krokiem ruszył w kierunku The National Portrait Gallery. To miejsce zawsze uspokajało go, dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa i koiło nerwy. Bycie otoczonym przez dzieła sztuki, których nie da się znaleźć nigdzie indziej było dla niego fascynującym przeżyciem. Dlatego zawsze, kiedy potrzebował chwili wytchnienia i miejsca na spokojne zebranie myśli udawał się do tej galerii sztuki i zachowując się jak zwykły mugol, podziwiał „Słoneczniki" van Gogha, „Portret z Chandos", obraz Branwella Brontë przedstawiający jego trzy siostry – Emily, Charlottę i Annę, jeden z niedokończonych szkiców da Vinci…

Przechodził z jednego pomieszczenia o danej tematyce do następnego, w którym znajdowały się całkiem inne obrazy i czuł, jak wszystko w nim uspokaja się, a on sam oczyszcza się psychicznie. Całe pokłady myśli w jego głowie wyłączały się z głównego toku jego myślenia, Severus zapominał o tym „innym" świecie, do którego naprawdę należał i zagłębiał się w krainę sztuki.

Teraz miał chwilę zapomnienia, nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że powinien, według rady przyjaciela, zastanowić się nad propozycją Granger. To był_ jego_ czas. Tylko jego. I nikogo innego.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**A/N:** Nie byłam na początku pewna, jak to napisać, jak dalej ma się potoczyć akcja, ale niedawno dzięki K'naanowi ( błogosławieństwa dla niego ) wymyśliłam dalszą fabułę i jestem z niej naprawdę zadowolona. Ale jeszcze trochę zanim do tego dojdziemy. Jutro wyjeżdżam na wakacje, biorę ze sobą laptopa, ale jeszcze nie wiem, jak będzie z rozdziałami. Ale bądźmy dobrej myśli.

**Rozdział 3.**

- Hermiona, powiedz mi, że to, co powiedział Seamus to tylko żart. – Ron wpatrywał się w nią, jak w idiotkę. Albo nie, jak w sklątkę tylnowybuchową, która właśnie zaczęła do niego mówić, jakby była jego matką. Zdecydowanie był bardzo zdziwiony.

- O czym ty właściwie mówisz, Ron?

Minęło już sześć dni odkąd dziennikarka Hermiona Granger odwiedziła i zaproponowała ponuremu Mistrzowi Eliksirów i nauczycielowi w Hogwarcie, Severusowi Snape'owi, swój pomysł na to, by pomóc mu oczyścić swoje nazwisko wśród społeczeństwa i spróbować wyjaśnić grzechy z przeszłości. Wiedziało tym, wstępnie, tylko kilka osób. Hermiona, Snape, Minerwa McGonagall i portret Albusa Dumbledore.

Ale, co wiedzą wszyscy, portrety są dość gadatliwe. Hermiona, kiedy zaczęły do niej dochodzić zastanawiające pogłoski, musiała zacząć zastanawiać się ile, na jej nieszczęście, osób poprzez „_plotki portretowe_", jak zwykło się to nazywać, mogło już dowiedzieć się o jej propozycji. Co prawda, nie sądziła, aby sam Dumbledore miał o tym opowiadać wtem i wobec, ale… Kiedy wychodziła z gabinetu Minerwy portrety zaczęły dyskusję o moralności i etyce jej planów. A to słyszała już większość byłych dyrektorów i nie mogła być pewna, że wszystkie zachowają to wszystko w tajemnicy.

Jednak wolała na razie nie mówić nic przyjaciołom. Nie byli już w tak zażytych stosunkach, jak kiedyś. Harry'ego nie widziała już dobre parę lat, odkąd zdecydował się wyjechać z Wysp. Ginny była zajęta swoją karierą w Quiditchu, Ron świeżo zaczętym życiem z Lavender, Neville nadal studiował Zielarstwo, a Remus ostatnio, zresztą tak jak ona, nie miał zbytnio wolnego czasu.

Wiedziała, że rozmowa z którymś z nich jest nieunikniona. Ale miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie będzie to Ron. Ale jak zwykle nic nie szło po jej myśli. Wolałaby przejść to wszystko na przykład z Remusem. On przynajmniej zrozumiałby jej argumenty i możliwe, że nawet wspierałby ją w tym planie. Ale Ron… On nadal uważał Snape'a za Tłustowłosego Dupka z Lochów i nie zwracał uwagi na to, że może nie mieć co do niego racji, a co dopiero próbować go zrozumieć…

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech i lekko uchyliła powieki. Spojrzała błagalnie na przyjaciela, przez chwilę mając nadzieję, że może da jej z tym spokój, ale on tylko wpatrywał się w nią z zawziętością, kiedy przygotowywał swoją przemowę.

- Seamus mi powiedział, że Dean usłyszał, że jego przyjaciel z pracy rozmawiał z gościem, który jest Uzdrowicielem w św. Mungu i słyszał, jak inni, którzy tam pracują, szeptali coś do siebie, że usłyszeli, jak ich szef podobno mamrotał coś pod nosem, że niby portret któregoś – tam, byłego dyrektora… Em… Zaraz, jak ona się nazywała… Nie pamiętam już… No w każdym razie, że ten portret opowiadał, że przeprowadzisz ze Snape'm wywiad na wyłączność o jego karierze u Śmierciożerców i że ten stary dziad cię o to poprosił, żeby ludzie uwierzyli, że jest i był niewinny – zakończył z dumą Ron, najwyraźniej podziwiając się za to, że wszystko zapamiętał.

Hermiona roześmiała się głośno na jego, jakże widoczną, głupotę.

- Nie, z pewnością to wszystko nie tak. Nie powinieneś tak bardzo polegać na plotkach, bo mogą ci wyrządzić tylko szkody.

- Nie tak? Czyli jak? – Rudowłosy nie zwracał uwagi na uwagę przyjaciółki, obchodziło go jedynie to, o czym przyszedł się dowiedzieć.

- Ron. Nie mogę ci na razie nic powiedzieć. To są dość… poufne informacje. Od tego, ile osób się nie dowie może zależeć powodzenie moich planów.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Mogłabyś być ze mną szczera i powiedzieć mi o co chodzi!

- A ty potem opowiesz to Lavender i Seamusowi, oni przekażą swoim przyjaciołom i tak dalej? – zapytała z przekąsem. – Nie, to znaczy nie, Ronaldzie. Nie mogę powiedzieć nikomu, nawet tobie. I przestać zachowywać się jak obrażone dziecko, któremu zabrało się zabawkę! Jesteś dorosły, jakbyś nie zauważył!

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią urażony.

- Wiesz co? Naprawdę mnie tak oceniasz? Sądzisz, że nie potrafię dotrzymywać tajemnic?

Kobieta miała ochotę przytaknąć, ale ugryzła się w język i szybko przemyślała odpowiedź.

- Kiedy będę mogła, to ci powiem, Ron, ale na razie to jest zbyt ważne, żeby zaprzepaścić tą szansę pragnieniem poplotkowania z przyjacielem. A teraz przepraszam, bo trochę mi się śpieszy. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała szybko i natychmiast oddaliła się od rudzielca na bezpieczną odległość. Cóż, prawdą było, że jej zasób czasowy był dość ograniczony, choć jeśliby się wysiliła znalazłaby dla mężczyzny jeszcze jakiś kwadrans. Ale nie miała ochoty teraz z nim rozmawiać. Miała zdecydowanie ważniejsze sprawy do zrobienia.

**xxx**

- Severusie, więc jaka jest twoja decyzja?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos portretu Dumbledore'a. Wiedział, że staruszek nie da mu spokoju, chociaż to, że zostawił mu całe sześć dni na przemyślenia było widocznym plusem.

- Skończyła się laba, tak? – zapytał ironicznie. Miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Prawie tydzień spędził już na rozmyślaniach nad propozycją Granger i nie posunął się w nich ani o cal dalej, niż w dniu, w którym mu to zaproponowała. Wiedział, że kobieta ma nieco racji w swoich argumentach, ale on nigdy nie miał w planach zdradzać swoich motywów, ani w ogóle zwierzać się nikomu. A tu nagle, ta nieznośna Wiem - To - Wszystko wychodzi z czymś _takim_. O tak, wybór był zdumiewająco trudny.

- Laba? Chłopcze, ja po prostu chciałem, żeby nikt nie wtrącał się w twoje sprawy i byś mógł sam podjąć tą decyzję. Od tego…

- Dobra, rozumiem – przerwał mu młodszy mężczyzna. – Nie musisz kontynuować, przyjąłem to do wiadomości. Ale, jak sam już zauważyłeś, wybór jest… niełatwy.

- Severusie, jeżeli zgodzisz się na propozycję panny Granger, pomożesz tym nie tylko sobie, ale także jej. Mam wrażenie, że oboje tego potrzebujecie. – Kiedy zauważył minę Mistrza Eliksirów, dodał szybko – wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Hermiona się zmieniła, spróbuj dać jej szansę.

Severus prychnął głośno.

- Nie sądzę. Nadal jest tą samą irytującą dziewuchą, która doprowadzała mnie na skraj kontroli jeszcze podczas lekcji. A jeżeli jej dorosłe życie pogłębiło tę cechę, to nie wytrzymam z nią dłużej niż kilka godzin.

Portret byłego dyrektora westchnął i spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę z politowaniem.

- Jak zwykle jesteś uprzedzony. Spróbuj, tylko o to cię proszę. – Przez chwilę w salonie Mistrza Eliksirów panowała cisza, kiedy Albus wychylił głowę za ramy swojego obrazu, ale potem znów się odezwał. – Muszę już iść – powiedział niechętnie. – Minerwa wzywa.

Znikł z obrazu, a nauczyciel skierował się w stronę barku po szklaneczkę Ognistej Whiskey.

**xxx**

_Na palcach prawej nogi do przodu. Przeniesienie ciężaru ciała, nadal w górze i ruch w lewo. Ciężar ciała na drugą nogę, dostawienie i na pięty__…_

_Up, down, turn around, please don't let me hit the ground__…_

**xxx**

Zegar wybił drugą w nocy.

- Albusie. – Spojrzał na portret z nieodgadnioną miną.

- Severusie. Wzywałeś mnie? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem przyjaciel. Mężczyzna nie dziwił się mu – sam nie mógł przypomnieć sobie sytuacji, kiedy ostatnio prosił go o jakąkolwiek pomoc.

- Owszem. Potrzebuję cię – zaczął zagadkowo, nie wiedząc, jak wytłumaczyć sytuację starcowi.

- Potrzebujesz? Mnie? – spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – A cóż takiego się stało?

- Jesteś portretem i masz wszędzie kontakty. Wiesz, gdzie szukać, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć. A ja potrzebuję informacji o Granger.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Czyli jednak zdecydowałeś się dać jej szansę?

- Znajdź dla mnie te informacje, a ja nad tym pomyślę – powiedział, a postać natychmiast zniknęła z ram obrazu, by wykonać powierzone sobie zadanie.

**xxx**

_- Hermiona – jęknął bezgłośnie._

_- Nadim? – szepnęła._

_- __Raja. Ḩārs Rjā __1__._

**XxXxX**

Ze snu zbudził ją krzyk. Jej własny, rozpaczliwy i pełen bólu wrzask.

_Spokojnie_, próbowała się uspokoić_. Zaraz wszystko wróci do normy_. _Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. To tylko koszmar, _próbowała sobie wmówić. _Zaraz o tym zapomnisz, przynajmniej spróbuj_, jęknęła w myślach.

Spojrzała na zegarek stojący na etażerce. 6.07. _Powinnam się jeszcze przespać, jeśli chcę przeżyć ten dzień_, pomyślała. Ale wiedziała, że już nie uśnie. Wstała i szybko skierowała się w stronę łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Potem poszła do kuchni zjeść śniadanie, ubrała się i zrobiła szybki makijaż. Przed siódmą była gotowa do wyjścia.

W gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów Hogwartu miała stawić się w południe, więc z braku innych zajęć skierowała się w stronę Notting Hill i jej ulubionej kawiarni, Caffè Nero. Codziennie rano, o ile mógł, przychodził tam też Remus Lupin, ostatnio jednak bardzo pochłonięty tym, że Ted w tym roku ma wreszcie pójść do Hogwartu, więc nie byłą pewna, czy go spotka.

Kiedy weszła do lokalu natychmiast zauważyła znajomą błękitną czuprynę, a obok niej brązowo - siwą. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do przyjaciół.

- Remus, Ted, jak miło was widzieć – powiedziała na powitanie tuż za ich pleacami, o obaj jak na komendę odwrócili się w jej stronę; jeden z radością, a drugi z przerażeniem w oczach, które po chwili zmieniło się w zaskoczenie.

- Hermiona! – zawołał starszy mężczyzna przytulając ją po przyjacielsku. Kobieta oddała uścisk i przywitała się z chłopcem, nie dziwiąc się, że jego oczy nagle zrobiły się żółte.

- Ciociu Hermiono! Nie uwierzysz, co się stało! Dostałem list z – rozejrzał się podejrzliwie po kawiarni czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia innych klientów. – Ekhm, sama wiesz skąd. Idziemy z tatą dzisiaj na zakupy, chcę mieć już to wszystko w domu, może zacząć coś czytać… - zamyślił się.

Dziennikarka roześmiała się na jego plany. – Wiesz, Ted, ja idąc do… tej szkoły, przeczytałam już wszystkie podręczniki szkolne, a do tego kilka tomów o historii i niektórych zaawansowanych przedmiotach – rzuciła, a chłopiec spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem mieszającym się z podziwem.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, jaka zdolna i mądra byłaś. I nadal jesteś – powiedział Remus. – A jak ci się teraz wiedzie? Nie widzieliśmy się od… kilku miesięcy!

- Byłam nieco… zajęta. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, będę miała nawał pracy przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy. – Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela.

- Wiesz, słyszałem co-nieco… - _Zaczyna się_, pomyślała Hermiona. – Ale, jak myślę, na razie nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, prawda?

- Dziękuję, Remusie. Że rozumiesz. Już miałam jedną taką rozmowę z Ronem, ale on wykazał zdecydowany brak kultury i zasady prywatności. Ale zostawmy ten temat. Jak wam się powodzi?

- Zakupy szkolne to naprawdę fajna sprawa w tych czasach. Czego to już nie wymyślono… Część podręczników to jest to samo, co dwadzieścia lat temu, więc Harry oddał Tedowi swoje książki. Ale wszelkie inne wyposażenie. Naprawdę, jest teraz taki wybór… Choć Minerwa pozostała nieugięta we wszelkich możliwych punktach ekwipażu uczniów. Nadal obowiązują takie same mundurki… Ale wszystko się zmieniło, prawda?

- Wiele, ale nie wszystko. Zdołaliśmy oswobodzić czarodziejską Anglię ze stanu wojny, ale nadal wiele krajów na świecie potrzebuje pomocy, z którą nikt nie chce do nich przyjść. To straszne – zamyśliła się. - Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz. Jak się trzyma Andromeda? Słyszałam, że ostatnio jest coraz słabsza, to prawda?

Wilkołak roześmiał się głośno.

- Ucieszy się, jak jej to powiem. Ona po prostu ma dość nieproszonych gości i za najlepszą taktykę, aby się ich pozbyć uznała rozprowadzanie opowieści o tym, jak to źle się czuje i jaka jest słaba. On ma po prostu już serdecznie dość tego całego zamieszania.

- Ciekawa taktyka, jestem pewna, że wiele osób uwierzyło w tą wersję. Może to i dobrze, bo powinna sobie odpocząć. Co by nie mówić, wychowywanie takiego urwisa – wskazała brodą na Teda, który grzebał łyżeczką w swoim ciastku – to nie przelewki.

- Wiem coś o tym – powiedział ze śmiechem Remus. – Z własnego doświadczenia.

- Tak w ogóle, to Ted dostał Mapę? – szepnęła do przyjaciela tak, aby chłopiec jej nie dosłyszał.

- Harry wysłał ją razem z podręcznikami z dopiskiem, że może się przyda. Ale ja na razie nie dałem jej Teddy'emu, pewnie oddam mu ją, jak będzie wyjeżdżał do Ho… szkoły.

- Niech się na razie zbytnio nie cieszy? – zapytała kobieta domyślnie.

- Tu nie chodzi o radość. Boję się, że już zacząłby szaleć i wymyślać żarty, które mógłby wykonać na innych. Za dużo moich huncwockich genów przeszło na niego razem z krwią – roześmiał się wilkołak. – No, ale chyba musimy już się pożegnać, bo śpieszymy się z Tedem na spotkanie z Andromedą. Wraca dzisiaj z wizyty u jakiejś tam dalszej rodziny. Do zobaczenia, Hermiono, mam nadzieję, że nawet niedługo.

- Chciałabym, Remusie. Cześć, Teddy – uśmiechnęła się do dziecka, które mruknęło coś na pożegnanie i razem z ojcem wyszło z kawiarni.

**xxx**

- Profesorze – Hermiona skinęła głową ku byłem nauczycielowi, wchodząc do jego gabinetu w Hogwarcie.

- Panno Granger.- Snape siedział wygodnie w fotelu, uważnie wpatrując się w nią i śledząc każdy jej ruch. Wskazał ręką na krzesło– Proszę usiąść.

Dziennikarka posłusznie podeszła do siedzenia i zajęła miejsce. – Ufam, że uważnie przemyślał pan moją propozycję i podjął właściwą decyzję.

- Z ciekawości zapytam: Co raczy pani nazywać „właściwą decyzją"? Wybór po pani myśli? – Hermiona ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Severus Snape był dla niej tego dnia zdumiewająco, jak na niego, miły.

- Bynajmniej, profesorze. Chodziło mi o właściwą decyzję według pana, która może przynieść panu więcej korzyści, profesorze. Jeżeli mi pan odmówi, zrozumiem, ma pan do tego prawo. Co nie znaczy, że ma mi się podobać, profesorze.

Snape prychnął.

- Filozofujesz, Granger. Nie mniej. Teraz ja mam dla ciebie propozycję. Wymiany. Co o tym sądzisz?

- Wymiany? Chyba nie całkiem rozumiem, profesorze – Hermiona zdziwiona patrzyła na Mistrza Eliksirów i próbowała zgadnąć o co mu chodzi.

- Tak, Granger, wymiana. Informacji. Z tego, czego zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, część twojej historii zieje jedną wielką, białą plamą. Jestem ciekaw, skąd się ona wzięła i co powinno ją zapełnić. Proponuję więc wymianę - ja dam ci materiał na wywiad, taki o jaki prosiłaś, szczery i bez barier, a ty w zamian opowiesz mi o sobie. Tylko ja, oczywiście, zachowam to dla siebie. Taka gra: „pytanie za pytanie". Jasne jest również to, że będę chciał prawa do autoryzacji. I żądam abyśmy podpisali umowę.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. _Skąd on wie o mojej przeszłości_, myślała. _I skąd, do cholery, taki pomysł!_ Głos ugrzązł jej w gardle.

- Ja muszę to przemyśleć, profesorze – wydusiła wreszcie. Czuła szybkie bicie serca, kiedy z coraz większą mocą pompowało krew przez tętnice do jej narządów, aby wszystko mogło normalnie funkcjonować.

- Panno Granger, sama pani mówiła, jaki ten wywiad jest ważny. O ile się nie mylę, zgłosiła się pani do mnie akurat w tym czasie, ponieważ redakcji tej pani gazeciany zależy, żeby z przynajmniej częścią wywiadu zdążyć na dziesiątą rocznicę Ostatniej Bitwy, nieprawdaż? – Kiedy dziewczyna potaknęła nerwowo głową, on kontynuował – mi i pani na tym zależy. Nie przeciągajmy tego dłużej, niż to konieczne. Pani _potrzebuje _tego wywiadu, żeby zyskać pozycję w tym waszym dziennikarskim półświatku, a ja chętnie dowiedziałbym się czegoś więcej w ramach naszej współpracy. Nikt się o tym nie dowie, sprawa pani części umowy pozostanie tylko między nami. Ale nie mogę dać pani czasu na przemyślenie tego. Mamy go zbyt mało. – Zrobił chwilę przerwy, by wziąć głęboki wdech. – A więc, jaka jest pani decyzja, panno Granger?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem. Miała totalny mętlik w głowie. Wiedziała, że coś takiego może się dla niej źle skończyć. Nie po to ukrywała swoją przeszłość nawet przed przyjaciółmi, aby teraz opowiadać o niej Snape'owi! Przecież oprócz, być może, przyszłej współpracy i faktu, że kiedyś była jego uczennicą, nic ich nie łączy. A on namawia ją, a właściwie, to nawet szantażuje, bo już wie, jak bardzo jej na tym wywiadzie zależy, żeby to jemu, właśnie jemu z wszystkich pieprzonych ludzi na ziemi, opowiedziała o wszystkich skrywanych przez lata sekretach. Pomijając fakt, że ona za żadne skarby nie miała ochoty do nich powracać.

Ale szef nie pozostawiał jej wyboru. I Snape o tym wiedział. Jeżeli chciała dalej istnieć, musiała się zgodzić, nawet jeśli miałoby się to łączyć z takimi warunkami i wyrzeczeniami. Zostając dziennikarką wyrzekała się własnej prywatności. Mistrz Eliksirów przynajmniej obiecywał, że to, co mu wyjawi, pozostanie tylko pomiędzy nimi. To zawsze coś.

Chyba nie mam wyboru, pomyślała.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i skinęła głową.

- Dobrze, zróbmy to.

1 - arab.( literami łacińskimi ) Ḩārs_ -_ „Chroń.", o ile można zaufać .pl


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Rozdział 4**

_Profesorze Snape!_

_ Czy nie przeszkadzałoby panu, gdyby__ś__my spotkali si__ę__ dzi__ś__ w mugolskiej kawiarni? Mo__ż__e by__ć__ Starbucks w Londynie? My__ś__l__ę__, __ż__e ten na__ Lamb's Conduit Street b__ę__dzie odpowiedni, zazwyczaj jest tam niewiele ludzi. 19? Wszystko wyja__ś__ni__ę__ wieczorem. _

_PS. Numer lokalu to 90._

**xxx**

_Panno Granger._

_Będzie się pani musiała grubo tłumaczyć, bo popsuła mi pani plany. Powinienem się pojawić. Początek tortur czas zacząć?_

_Prof. S. Snape._

**xxx**

Hermiona nerwowo zaciskała dłonie na szklance ze świeżo wyciskanym sokiem pomarańczowym. Czekała już dziesięć minut. Ale nadal było jeszcze za wcześnie, a ona czuła się coraz bardziej zestresowana. Dyktafon miała już naszykowany; tylko nacisnąć przycisk „on" i zacząć nagrywanie.

Kiedy wybiła równa dziewiętnasta w drzwiach kawiarni pojawiła się posępna postać, której kobieta nie mogła pomylić z nikim innym. Mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu przebiegł wzrokiem pomieszczenie i zatrzymał na niej wzrok. Szybkim krokiem podszedł i prawie niezauważalnie wyjął różdżkę i rzucił na nich zaklęcia wyciszające i rozpraszające. Potem usiadł naprzeciwko niej i łypnął na nią złowrogo tak, że aż poczuła dreszcz, który przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

- Zaczynaj, Granger. Mam dzisiaj wyjątkowo podły humor.

**xxx**

Kiedy on powoli sączył burbon, ona pospiesznie włączyła magnetofon.

- Urodził się pan… - wyjąkała, nieco niepewna.

- Tak, urodziłem się. Nie stać cię na nic więcej? Po przerobieniu mojego dzieciństwa, ty zaczynasz swoją opowieść.

- Zapytam inaczej - gdzie i kiedy się pan urodził?

- Nie przeprowadziłaś wywiadu środowiskowego? Co z ciebie za dziennikarka. Urodziłem się dziewiątego stycznia Roku Pańskiego 1960. W Zjednoczonym Królestwie, w Spinner's End.

- Kim byli pana rodzice?

- Musisz o to wszystko pytać? Istnieje coś takiego jak encyklopedia, archiwum Proroka…

- Niech pan odpowie.

- Oboje byli magiczni, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Kiwnęła głową. – A może pan powiedzieć o nich coś więcej?

- Ojciec był Śmierciożercą. Mało ważnym, do czasu kiedy pojawiłem się ja.

- A co pan miał z tym wspólnego?

- Za młodu byłem mordercą idealnym.

- Może wróćmy do wcześniejszego dzieciństwa?

- Jak sobie życzysz - prychnął.

**xxx**

_**Luty, 1966 rok.**_

- Severus, gówniarzu, złaź na dół! Wyjdź z tej swojej norki!

Łomot na schodach. W pokoju staje brudne i posiniaczone dziecko, trzęsąc się ze strachu.

- Zachowuj się, jak na mężczyznę przystało! Przestać się trząść, jak jakaś ciota! Właśnie dzisiaj załatwiłem ci świetlaną przyszłość! Widzisz ile mi zawdzięczasz, inni ojcowie nie robią tyle dla swoich synów. Gdzie jest matka?

- N-nie wiem…

Mężczyzna uderzył chłopca w twarz, dziecko pod jego wpływem upadło na podłogę.

- To coś ty robił przez cały dzień? Nie widziałeś, gdzie ta kurwa polazła?

- Ja… Ja czytałem te książki, które mi dałeś…

Z oczu chłopca biło przerażenie.

- No i dobrze, a spróbował byś ich nie przeczytać... Ile skończyłeś?

- D-dwie…

- Tylko tyle? Przez cały dzień? Leniu! Nic w tym domu nie robisz, tylko siedzisz i się nudzisz, a ja ciężko pracuję, żebyś miał co jeść, gnojku!

- Tatusiu, przepraszam…

- Pakuj się. Jedziemy. Trzeba matce zostawić świstoklik, jak ta szmata raczy wrócić… - mruczał pod nosem.

- T-tatusiu, a g-gdzie idziemy…?

- Do naszego Pana. Od dzisiaj masz być mu posłuszny.

**xxx**

- Pana ojciec… sprzedał pana Voldemortowi ?

- Miałem wtedy sześć lat. Trafiłem na cztery lata do niego. Przebyłem szkolenie z dorosłymi kandydatami na Śmirciożerców. Nie miałem jeszcze własnej różdżki, ale znałem na pamięć większość czarnoksięskich zaklęć.

- Boże, to straszne…

- Oj, przestań być taka współczująca – prychnął. – Nie mówię ci tego dla twojej litości.

- Wiem, ale… Jak można potraktować tak własne dziecko?

- Jak może będziesz miała kiedyś własne, to być może zrozumiesz.

Hermiona udała, że tego nie usłyszała.

- Ma pan do niego żal?

- Nie znam takiego uczucia.

- A jakie pan zna?

- To już chyba nie dotyczy mojego dzieciństwa.

- Ciekawość.

- To trzymaj ją na wodzy.

- …

- …

- A co się stało z pana matką?

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

- Pan nie może tego oceniać.

- Stała się zabawką Śmierciożerców. Dawała radę, dopóki byliśmy tam razem. Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, ojciec zabrał mnie z powrotem do domu. Ją zostawił. Po kilku dniach przyszła wiadomość, że zabiła czterech Śmierciożerców, a na koniec popełniła samobójstwo. Czarny… Sama-Wiesz-Kto był wściekły. Mój ojciec był wściekły. Nie pozwolił jej pochować. Jedyną rzecz, jaka mi po niej została zakopałem w ogródku za domem, kiedy ojca nie było. To miał być jej prowizoryczny grób. Nic innego nie mogłem wtedy zrobić.

- A teraz…?

- Ma nagrobek na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade. Ale bez trumny z ciałem.

- To smutne.

- Przestań, Granger.

- Dlaczego nie chce pan rozmawiać o uczuciach?

- Bo ich nie mam?

- A może pan się boi?

- Przestań, Granger. Ciągle coś insynuujesz i szukasz dziury w całym.

- Taka rola dziennikarza.

- Takie jest zadanie paparazzi.

- Niech pan przestanie tak mowić.

- Role się odwróciły.

- Wróćmy do wywiadu.

- Uciekasz. Ale jak sobie życzysz.

- W jakich okolicznościach dostał pan list z Hogwartu?

- Nie chciałem go dostać. Jeśli okazałbym się charłakiem, ojciec od razu by mnie zabił i miałbym spokój. W innym wypadku… Miałem zostać idealnym Śmierciożercą, wymarzonym mordercą każdego dyktatora. Brak mi było skrupułów. Kilka lat później wychodziłem z przekonania, że skoro On zabił moją matkę, moją rodzinę, to ja mam prawo uśmiercać bliskich innych ludzi. Teraz już wiem, że to było złe i niewłaściwe.

- Naprawdę?

- O co ci teraz chodzi?

- Czy naprawdę się pan zmienił?

- Się domyśl, Granger. Możemy już kończyć?

- Jeszcze nie.

- Jak zareagował pana ojciec, na wieść, że dostał pan list?

- Zabrał mnie do Czarnego Pana, żebym się mógł pochwalić.

- Czuł się pan z siebie zadowolony?

- A ty byś się czuła?

- Ja nie jestem panem.

- A ja nie jestem berserkerem. Jeszcze wtedy szanowałem innych i ich życie.

- To pobyt w Hogwarcie pana zmienił.

- Zmienił – tak. Ale czy sprawił to, co ty masz na myśli… Chyba nie. To nie Hogwart, to ludzie.

- Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam

- Ale ja tak.

- Musimy to dokończyć.

- Nie widzę niczego do kończenia.

- Prowadzimy wywiad. Ten jest o pana dzieciństwie. Niech pan opowie coś więcej. Z czym się ono panu kojarzy?

- Z odrzuceniem, smutkiem, nienawiścią i przerażeniem. A pachnie mi włosami mojej matki i krwią, jeśli to też chcesz wiedzieć. Kiedy będę mógł przeczytać tekst?

-Może za dwa dni. Powinnam się wyrobić z przepisaniem.

- Ręcznie? Ta, jasne. Wyłącz już tą taśmę. Zacznij swoją opowieść. Od momentu powrotu ze studiów, z Argentyny. Pojechałaś do Minerwy, potem do rodziców. Co się działo dalej?

- Zacznę od początku. Ale najpierw muszę się czegoś napić. Czegoś mocniejszego.

**xxx**

_**Koniec czerwca 2004 roku.**_

- Czyżby mnie oczy myliły, czy to nasza mała Hermiona Granger? – usłyszała za swoimi plecami, kiedy wychodziła z kaplicy. Natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę źródła dźwięku, a na jej twarz wstąpił szeroki uśmiech.

- Pan Willy! – zawołała z radością, dostrzegając swojego sąsiada z dzieciństwa. William Collins mieszkał na tej samej ulicy, co ona, zaledwie kilka domów dalej, razem z żoną i córką, a ich rodziny zawsze utrzymywały ze sobą bliski kontakt, mimo że Hermiona poszła do „mało znanej szkoły z internatem w Szkocji". Chociaż pan Collins, kiedy pierwszy raz to usłyszał wcale nie wydawał się zdziwiony.

- Proszę, proszę, to rzeczywiście ty. Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię tutaj. Podobno studiujesz w Argentynie, czy gdzieś tam, tak?

- Już nie – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Właśnie wróciłam po rozdaniu dyplomów. Na weekend do rodziców. No i dowiedziałam się…

- Że nasz stary, dobry Dirk „odmówił posługi"? – Mężczyzna westchnął. – Żal mi go. Nie był starszy ode mnie. A mógł wychować jeszcze kilka pokoleń tak zdolnych, młodych piłkarek. Cóż, klub będzie musiał poszukać kogoś innego na jego miejsce.

- Nie sądzę, żeby znalazły drugiego, tak _odpowiedniego_ trenera.

- Możliwe. – Spojrzał na nią lustrująco. – A teraz, mała, opowiedz mi, jak ci się teraz powodzi i co planujesz w najbliższej przyszłości?

- Jejku, sama nie wiem. Świat wydaje mi się tak wielki, ciekawy i piękny…, że nie mogę się na nic zdecydować. Tyle rzeczy na raz chciałabym robić…

- Może pogadaj z Kate. Poproś, żeby ci coś doradziła. Choć może nie słuchaj wszystkich jej rad. Dopiero co rzuciła studia.

- A co się stało?

- Uznała, że to jej się nie przyda. Jej i ludziom, którym chce pomagać. A może… - zamyślił się i spojrzał na nią z ciekawością. – Może chciałabyś trochę pozwiedzać Afrykę? Córka Dirka, Steffy, miała wyjechać razem z nią, by zacząć tam działalność charytatywną i pomóc w krajach prowadzących wojny domowe, ale teraz zrezygnowała, żeby móc zostać z matką i podtrzymywać ją na duchu. Wiesz, chłopcy założyli już własne rodziny i muszą się nimi opiekować, a Diana została taka samotna… No, ale wracając do tematu, to Kate właśnie szuka jakiegoś towarzysza do podróży, bo moja ukochana żonka zapowiedziała jej, że samej nie pozwoli jej pojechać… I dobrze, bo pomknęłaby tam jak strzała. A tak, przynajmniej jeszcze trochę z nami pobyła… No w każdym razie może chciałabyś z nią pojechać? Wiesz, z Geeną mamy do ciebie zaufanie, wam dwóm razem raczej nic by się nie stało…

- Naprawdę mogłabym z nią tam pojechać? To dość kusząca propozycja, zawsze lubiłam pomagać. A jeżeli to wiąże się jeszcze z podróżowaniem… Bardzo bym się cieszyła mogąc z nią pojechać. No i mogłybyśmy odnowić stare kontakty… - Nagle otrzeźwiała. – Ale najpierw muszę pogadać z rodzicami. To ważna decyzja.

- Oczywiście. Wiesz, jeżeli potrzebowałabyś pomocy z przekonaniu ich… zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. – Szeroko się do niej uśmiechnął. – Do zobaczenia, mała.

Odszedł, zostawiając Hermionę zagubioną w myślach.

**xxx**

- Pojechałaś tam, tak?

- Tak. Byłam naiwna i zaślepiona wizją pomocy potrzebującym.

- Żałujesz?

- Nie.

- Co się tam stało?

- Wiem, że coś szczególnego, co starasz się tak skrzętnie ukryć.

- Jeszcze nie czas na to.

- Chcesz już skończyć? Tylko tyle mi powiesz?

- Na ciekawsze rzeczy musi pan jeszcze poczekać. Na dzisiaj chyba możemy już kończyć. Jak tekst będzie gotowy, prześlę go panu sowią pocztą.

- Jasne, Granger.

- Dobranoc, profesorze.

Odszedł bez słowa.

**xxx**

Hermiona doszła do mieszkania całkowicie padnięta. Od razu położyła się na łóżku, nawet nie rozbierając się, czy myjąc zęby. Prawdopodobnie miał w tym udział alkohol, który wypiła. Ale najgorszy był uścisk i ból psychiczny.

- Jeżeli z taką trudnością przyszło ci opowiadać o tych wcześniejszych wydarzeniach, to co będzie później – mruknęła do siebie sennie, a chwilę później już zagłębiała się w ramionach Morfeusza.

**xxx**

Severus wrócił do swoich komnat bardzo niezadowolony i zły. Nie dowiedział się wiele o jej życiu, a sam musiał opowiadać o swoim dzieciństwie zdominowanym przez fanatycznego ojca. Czuł się podle o tym opowiadając. Wręcz żałować, że zgodził się na tą umowę. _Czy prawda z życia Granger była tego warta?_, zastanawiał się. _Czy warto było zaryzykować? Jeżeli nie… Chyba nigdy w życiu bym sobie nie wybaczył, że przez własną ciekawość wdepnąłem w takie bagno._

Nie spał całą noc, zastanawiając się nad słusznością swoich decyzji.


	6. Rozdział piąty

_**Rozdział 5**_

_ Panna H. Granger,_

_Co z pisemną wersją wywiadu? Miał być dostarczony do mnie wczoraj, dzisiaj się jeszcze nie pojawił.  
Następną część naszej rozmowy proponuję przeprowadzić w Hogwarcie, oprócz tego zapomniała mi pani wyjaśnić, dlaczego ostatnio musieliśmy się spotkać w mugolskim Londynie._

_Prof. S. Snape_

_ Profesor Severus Snape,_

_Przepraszam profesorze, ale miałam małe opóźnienie. Dostałam wstępne pozwolenie od dyrektora na publikację naszego wywiadu. Pisemną wersję wysyłam razem z tym listem.  
Prosiłam o spotkanie poza Hogwartem, ponieważ w szkole nie działają żadne urządzenia elektroniczne, a mój dyktafon do takich należy. Jeśliby panu nie przeszkadzało na stałe spotykać się w tamtej kawiarni w Londynie, to byłabym bardzo wdzięczna._

_ Z pozdrowieniami,  
H. Granger_

_Panna H. Granger,_

_Może uda mi się wytrzymać w tej kawiarni, choć preferowałbym zmianę miejsca na jakieś bardziej… intymne. Liczę na większą prywatność, Granger.  
Wersja pisemna dotarła do mnie, jestem w trakcie czytania. Na razie nie jest tak źle, jak można się było spodziewać. Jutro opiszę wszystkie uwagi._

_ Prof. S. Snape_

_Profesor Severus Snape,_

_Mam nowe miejsce dla naszych spotkań. Zna pan _Keningston_? Ta dzielnica leży niedaleko Tamizy. __Tam, __na__ St. Helens Gardens znajduje się kawiarnia St. Helens Food Store and Cafe. __Wieczorami świeci ona niezwykłymi pustkami, myślę, że to byłoby naprawdę dobre miejsce.  
Skończył pan czytać? Jeśli tak serdecznie proszę o Pana zdanie._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,  
H. Granger_

_Panna H. Granger,_

_Spróbujmy się spotkać w tej kawiarni. Jeśli uznam, że nie jest odpowiednia… Cóż, będzie Pani musiała poszukać nowego miejsca.  
Do wywiadu nie mam większych zastrzeżeń. Może Pani ogłosić swemu wielmożnemu panu redaktorowi, że można zacząć rozsyłać reklamy i promować w magicznym świecie niebywałe wydarzenie, jakim niewątpliwie jest moje wyznanie._

_ Prof. S. Snape_

**xxx**

_Co za palant, _myślała Hermiona czytając list od Mistrza Eliksirów. Mimo, że była mu niesamowicie wdzięczna, za zgodę na ten cały wywiad, który otwiera jej drzwi do wielkiej kariery. Jednocześnie wiedziała, że on też wiele dostanie w zamian, więcej niż może się spodziewać. Nawet jeśli sam tego nie potrafi zrozumieć. A poza tym, kobieta była zmęczona zachowaniem swojego byłego profesora. Stał się jeszcze groszy, niż za czasów szkolnych – bardziej złośliwy, wredny, cyniczny, ironiczny, samolubny, egoistyczny, chamski, niemiły, niekulturalny… _Ech, koniec, może jakoś wytrzymasz._

Wzięła czysty pergamin, wyjęła z szuflady pióro i atrament, i zaczęła starannie pisać odpowiedź.

_Profesor Severus Snape_

_Zaraz wyślę tą, jakże szczęśliwą wiadomość mojemu redaktorowi. Cieszę się, że podczas lat szkolnych bez Harry'ego, który podobno sprawiał, że stawał się Pan naprawdę niemiły, Pańska skromność nie uległa zmianie. Jest to niezwykle radosna wiadomość. Cieszę się razem z Panem._

_Myślę, że…_

Hermiona szybko podarła i spaliła tą wiadomość. W jej mniemaniu była zbyt… nieuprzejma i chamska. Nie mogła przecież zachowywać się jak Snape. Musiała być dla niego „dobra", nie mogła zaryzykować zerwania umowy ( obojętnie jakie były zapisane w niej konsekwencje takich działań ). Potrzebowała tego zadania, oboje o tym bardzo dobrze wiedzieli.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczęła pisać od nowa.

_Profesor Severus Snape,_

_Oczywiście, zaraz wyślę sowę redaktorowi.  
A kawiarnia naprawdę powinna się panu spodobać, jest dość kameralna. Niewiele takich w Londynie.  
Myślę, że jutrzejszy wieczór będzie odpowiedni na takie spotkanie. Liczę na Pana._

_ Z poważaniem,_

_ H. Granger_

Jeszcze raz przeczytała wiadomość i kiedy doszła do wniosku, że jest odpowiednia, przywiązała ją do nóżki swojej sówki, którą dostała od koleżanek ze studiów na dwudzieste urodziny. Szepnęła ptakowi nazwisko i adres odbiorcy, i otworzyła okno, żeby zwierzątko mogło spokojnie wylecieć.

**xxx**

Severus Snape, siedząc na skórzanej kanapie w ciemnym salonie, oświetlanym jedynie przez lampę stojącą obok stolika na kawę, i popijając szkocką, miał wrażenie, że czuje głód informacji. Granger nie powiedziała mu wiele. Jak można było porównać jego całe dzieciństwo z tylko krótkim urywkiem jej opowieści o tym, że razem z jakąś tam koleżanką opuściła Anglię? Dzisiaj nic jej nie powie. Ona będzie opowiadać, czy tego chce, czy nie. W końcu podpisując się pod kontraktem, mogła się spodziewać, że szpieg i mistrz dociekliwości nie da się zbyć krótkimi kilkoma zdaniami.

Upił jeszcze łyk ze szklaneczki i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

**xxx**

Albus przechadzał się niespokojnie w swoich ramach. Martwił się, co praktycznie nie powinno nikogo zdziwić. Ale… Pierwsza główna zasada portretów, która została mu przedstawiona pierwszego dnia po śmierci, jak i wszystkie inne, mówiła że portrety nie powinny mieszać się w życie zwykłych śmiertelników, chyba że ich „zwierzchnik", czyli w przypadku Albusa była to Minerwa, wydał im takie polecenie. A były dyrektor nie był pewny, czy martwienie się o kogoś było równoznaczne z mieszaniem się w jego życie. Severus pewnie by tak twierdził, ale…

Ale to nie o niego się tak martwił. Problem tkwił w pannie Granger. Nie zachowywała się jak kiedyś, co z pewnością można było zrzucić na piętno wojny, jednak… Sposób w jaki patrzyła na jego portret. Jakby czuła do niego żal. I to bardzo zakorzeniony. A Dumbledore za nic nie mógł zrozumieć o co jej chodziło.

Chyba trzeba będzie poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

**xxx**

The Clash – London Calling

Kate wiele razy zastanawiała się co by się stało, gdyby drogi jej życia potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej. Jeśli zaczęłaby podróż od innej części Afryki, czy wtedy nie spotkałoby jej to wszystko?

Nie to, że żałowała, nie. Miała dość duże szczęście. W końcu jeszcze żyła. I miała po co żyć, nie mogła pozwolić małej zginąć, musiała się nią opiekować. Ale kiedyś będzie musiała wrócić i wcale jej to nie smuciło. Nie mogła się wiecznie tutaj ukrywać, nie w miejscu, gdzie niczego nie można było być pewnym. O czym sama się kiedyś się przekonała.

**xxx**

_**Koniec czerwca 2004 roku**_

The Kooks – Shine On

- Kate – zawołała Hermiona, ciesząc się na widok dawnej przyjaciółki.

- Boże, Hermiona! Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! Gdzieś ty się podziewała przez te wszystkie lata? Zapomniałaś już o małej sąsiadce? – zapytała żartobliwie młodsza dziewczyna.

Przez chwilę ściskały się i całowały w policzki jak za dawnych lat. Jakby nadal były małymi dziewczynkami. _To dziwne_, pomyślała Hermiona, _że takie proste czynności przypominają o dawnych czasach_. Zwykły uścisk wystarczył, by kobieta zaczęła wspominać tysiące godzin, które spędziła na zabawach z Kattie, kiery była jeszcze dzieckiem. Wtedy miała na wszystko czas, a chwila zabawy potrafiła przynieść tyle radości…

- Skarbie, jak się miewasz? Tyle lat cię nie widziałam, że mam wrażenie, że już cię w ogóle nie znam! – Kate wreszcie wypuściła Hermionę ze swojego niedźwiedziego uścisku.

- Cóż, ja nadal pamiętam, jak rozgadana potrafisz być – zaśmiała się brunetka. – Ale jak się zmieniłaś z wyglądu! No, no, no, wyrosłaś nam i wypiękniałaś.

- Oj, nie przesadzaj, gdyby tata cię tu nie przyprowadził, nie poznałabym cię! Już nie masz takiej szopy na głowie, no i jak się tam, za oceanem opaliłaś! – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Masz ochotę na coś do picia?

**xxx**

- Wiesz, twój tata powiedział, że planujesz wyjechać z Wysp…? - zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona.

- Tak, chciałabym pojechać do Afryki. Tam jest moje miejsce, tam mogę pomagać. Hermiono, czy wiesz co to Somalia?

- Państwo znajdujące się w Rogu Afrykańskim, tak? – Nie mogła się przyznać, że od pójścia do Hogwartu ani razu nie zajrzała do książki do geografii. Tym bardziej, nie powinna w ogóle mówić, czym jest Hogwart.

- Tak ogólnie to tak. Ale bardziej mi zależy, żeby wiedzieć, czy znasz sytuację, jaka tam panuje – powiedziała Kate z powagą.

Hermiona próbowała przypomnieć cokolwiek, co kiedyś mogła słyszeć o tym kraju, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

- Nie bardzo, ale chętnie się dowiem.

- Wreszcie wszystkowiedząca Hermiona czegoś nie wie – parsknęła ponuro szatynka. – W Somalii do 1991 roku panował dyktator. W końcu, po latach brutalnych rządów, ludzie się zbuntowali i go obalili. Ale… nie wyszło im to tak do końca na dobre. Nastała anarchia. Władza była przerzucana z rąk do rąk, państwo przestało być stabilne. Wybuchały częste walki. Na szczęście teraz wszystko wraca do normy, trwają negocjacje dotyczące tworzenia nowego rządu i nowej struktury państwa. Ogólnie, wreszcie po kilkunastu latach, zaczęło być tam w miarę bezpiecznie. Ale mieszkają tam ludzie, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Przez wiele lat byli pozbawieni środków do życia, mieli najgorsze warunki, jakie mogli sobie wyobrazić. Dlatego najpierw tam chcę pojechać. Później myślę, że należałoby skierować się na zachód, głównie interesują mnie Sierra Leone i Liberia, jest tam teraz bardzo niebezpiecznie, ale ludzie potrzebują pomocy. – Odetchnęła głęboko. – Mam zebranych trochę pieniędzy dla nas na podróż i mieszkanie. W Mogadiszu, stolicy Somalii, lokum jest już właściwie załatwione, tam zamierzałam spędzić co najmniej rok. Ze Steffy zrobiłyśmy kilka zbiórek i utworzyłyśmy mini fundusz na pomoc tamtejszym ludziom. Pomoc pieniężną mam załatwioną też od kilku spółek i prywatnych inwestorów, a później się jeszcze o czymś pomyśli. – Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. – Wiesz… Bardzo bym była szczęśliwa, jeśli pojechałabyś tam ze mną. Myślę, że rozumiesz, rodzice nie chcą mnie tam puścić samej, Steffy już nie może, musi zostać z matką. A ty nadawałabyś się idealnie, rodzice znają cię i ci ufają…

Hermiona poczuła, że spoczywa na niej wielka odpowiedzialność. Serce mówiło jej, że powinna pomóc tym ludziom, rozum twierdził, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Jednak decyzję podjęła dość szybko, nie mogła pozwolić, żeby zaczęły ogarniać ją wątpliwości. Na początku nie o takiej podróży myślała, ale… Tak przynajmniej się na coś przyda, komuś pomoże. Dobrze wiedziała, jak wygląda świat po wojnie. Ile dzieci zostało osieroconych, kobiet owdowiałych. Widziała na własne oczy i czuła, jakie piętno pozostawiają po sobie takie wydarzenia. Ona otrzymała po wszystkim pomoc, dlaczego ona nie miałaby nieść jej komuś innemu?

**xxx**

Severus musiał przyznać, że historia stawała się coraz ciekawsza, ale interesowało go jeszcze kilka spraw.

- Więc ta Kate była twoją przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa?

- Tak, kiedy byłyśmy małe byłyśmy nierozłączne. Potem dostałam list z Hogwartu…

- Ona była mugolką?

- Tak, jak większość mojego sąsiedztwa.

- Wiedziała, że jesteś magiczna?

Hermiona roześmiała się, przypominając sobie całą sytuacją. Kelnerka, która obsługiwała tylko ich, bo nikogo innego nie było już w kawiarni, uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie.

- A to jest dość ciekawa historia.

**xxx**

_**Koniec czerwca 2004 roku**_

Brunetka wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Zaczęła nerwowo ściskać palce, zanim nie zebrała się na odwagę, nie mogła spojrzeć Kate w oczy.

- Kath, jest coś, co musisz o mnie wiedzieć, zanim tam pojedziemy.

Młodsza kobieta zerknęła na nią oceniająco i w końcu odpowiedziała:

- Najpierw zejdziemy na dół i powiemy moim rodzicom. Jeśli się nie mylę, mój ojciec ma ci pewną historię do opowiedzenia.

**xxx**

- Tato, chyba już czas – powiedziała Katy, kiedy zeszły do salonu i zastały tam Williama i jego żonę, Yvonne. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do brunetki, jakby na to, co za chwilę miał zrobić czekał całe życie.

- Czyli się zgodziłaś, Hermiono?

- Tak, ale jest pewna sprawa… - zaczęła niepewnie.

- Wiem, mała, ja wiem. – Wstał i powoli podszedł do kredensu, stojącego na w kącie pomieszczenia. Delikatnie, jakby z nabożnym szacunkiem otworzył szufladę kluczykiem, który wyjął z woreczka, który znajdował się w jego kieszeni. Nagle Yvonne poruszyła się niepewnie.

- Willy, jesteś pewien? – Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

- Jak nigdy, kochana. Zbyt długo na to czekałem – odrzekł i spokojnym ruchem wyjął ze schowka dwa wąskie, podłużne opakowania. Hermiona i Kate zdążyły w tym czasie siąść na fotelach przy stoliku. Pan Colllins podszedł z pudełeczkami do kobiet i postawił je na stoliku.

- Czy poznajesz, Hermiono?

**xxx**

- Cienkie, długie opakowania. Zaczynam się domyślać. Czy to było to, o czym myślę.

- Nie wiem, o czym pan myśli. Ja wtedy nie myślałam zbyt racjonalnie. Czułam, że właśnie biorę udział w czymś niespotykanym, zostaje mi ujawniona bardzo ważna tajemnica. Znacząca. Dopiero po chwili zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co to może być. No i trafiłam. Zresztą, zapewne tak jak pan. Choć wydawało mi się to na początku zupełnie niedorzeczne.

- Niech zgadnę – to były różdżki?

- Tak, różdżki pana Collinsa i jego żony. Okazało się, że byli czarodziejami.

- Byli?

- To dość długa opowieść.

- Czekam.

- A więc… - wzięła głęboki oddech. – To było tak…

**xxx**

Hermiona zaszokowana wpatrywała się w pudełeczka .

- Ale… Ja…

William delikatnie podniósł oba wieczka.

- Ale… Różdżki? – Dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć, co tu się tak naprawdę działo.

- Tak. Moja i mojej żony – powiedział spokojnie jej sąsiad beztrosko, jakby mówił o pogodzie.

- Ale… Jak?

- Oboje urodziliśmy się w czarodziejskich rodzinach, w wieku jedenastu lat poszliśmy do Hogwartu. A kiedy go opuściliśmy… Rozpoczęła się wojna. Bardzo dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda moja droga?

Hermiona powoli otrząsała się z szoku. Państwo Collins…? Jezu, jak mogła przez tyle lat niczego nie zauważyć?

- Voldemort – syknęła.

- To teraz już nikt nie boi się wypowiadać jego imienia?

- „Strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przed samą rzeczą." – wyszeptała, przypominając sobie, co mówił Harry.

- Bardzo mądre słowa. Ale wróćmy do tamtej wojny, potem opowiesz nam o tym, co działo się później. – Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i już Yvonne miała go przywołać do rzeczywistości, kiedy odezwał się głosem pełnym bólu. – Wzięliśmy z Yvonne ślub. Na początku, staraliśmy się być neutralni. Moja rodzina… zdecydowała się popierać Voldemorta, mimo że nie byliśmy całkiem czystokrwiści. Ale moi rodzice uznali, że on może dać czarodziejom szansę się pokazać, wreszcie ujawnić i pokazać, kto ma większą władzę. Próbowali mnie przekabacić na jego stronę. Wtedy zerwałem kontakt z rodziną. Musieliśmy ukrywać się pod Fideliusem, Voldemort chciał mnie złapać i wykorzystać jako dobre narzędzie – byłbym bardzo dobrym sługą, potrafiłem wiele rzeczy. Wtedy przyszła nam z pomocą rodzina Yvonne. Zaproponowali nam wstąpienie do Zakonu Feniksa, tajnej organizacji pod wodzą Albusa Dumbedore'a. O niej też słyszałaś, prawda?

Hermiona tylko kiwnęła głową.

- Yvonne była w ciąży, przyłączyliśmy się do nich, chcieliśmy pomóc. Wojna trwała, raz Zakon zwyciężał, raz przegrywał. I wtedy zostaliśmy porwani. Wszystko zaplanowała moja rodzina. Ja, Yvonne i nasz synek, Jay, trafiliśmy nagle przez oblicze samego Voldemorta. Opowiem ci po krótce, co się tam zdarzyło, bo dokładnego opisu zdecydowanie nie chciałabyś. Torturowali nas przez dwa tygodnie, a na koniec na naszych oczach zabili Jaya, żeby pokazać, czym kończy się nieposłuszeństwo. – Zacisnął mocno szczęki i pięści. – Dopiero wtedy pojawił się szlachetny Zakon. Przez kilka tygodni leczyli nasze obrażenia. Wtedy zdecydowaliśmy się zostawić magiczny świat i zaszyć się wśród mugoli.

Usiadł na kanapie, próbując zapanować nad emocjami. Yvonne podjęła opowieść.

- Zamieszkaliśmy tutaj. Długo nie mogliśmy się pozbierać po śmierci Jay'a. Przez długi czas byliśmy bardzo przygnębieni, ale powoli zaczęliśmy się odnajdywać w nowym środowisku. Znaleźliśmy pracę, kupiliśmy ten dom. Ale… w wyniku tortur nie mogliśmy już mieć dzieci. Wtedy zdecydowaliśmy się zaadoptować Kate – uśmiechnęła się czule do córki. – I to była jedna z najlepszych decyzji w naszym życiu.

Hermiona powoli przyswajała wszystko, czego się przed chwilą dowiedziała. Po chwili zdecydowała się odezwać.

- Nie żałujecie?

William Collins zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Żałować? Czego? Tego, że jeszcze żyjemy?

- Nie, że nie pomogliście.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego.

- Chcieliśmy pomóc, ale zabili nasze dziecko. Zakon miał dwa tygodnie, żeby przybyć nam z pomocą! Gdyby pojawili się wcześniej, nasz syn by jeszcze żył!

- Nie wiem, co kierował wtedy Zakonem, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wtedy czekali. Ale profesor Dumbledore wie, co robi. W końcu wygrał wojnę. Jeżeli tak to zaplanował, to najwidoczniej, kierowała nim wizja jak najmniejszych strat.

- Jak najmniejszych strat? Czyli nasz syn miał być tylko pionkiem i jego życie nic nie znaczyło?

- Jak pan sądzi, czy dla stratega ważniejsze na wojnie było życie małego dziecka, które nie miało tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia na jej wynik, czy kilku czarodziejów, którzy mogliby zginąć, jeśli Zakon wybrałby atak na siedzibę Voldemorta bez przygotowania?

Pan Collins wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i po chwili, z niechęcią, musiał przyznać Hermionie rację.

- Proszę pana, ja wiem, jak wygląda wojna. Już w wieku jedenastu lat pomagałam w walce z Voldemortem, choć wtedy nikt nie chciał nam wierzyć, że on powrócił. Mój przyjaciel, Harry, wychował się bez rodziców, bo zostali zabici przez Voldemorta. Cała rodzina Rona, mojego drugiego przyjaciela, włączyła się w walkę przeciwko Śmierciożercom, bo chcieli żyć w bezpiecznym świecie. Praktycznie cały mój okres pobytu w Hogwarcie był wypełniony walką z Ciemną Stroną. Wiem, co się czuje, kiedy giną bliscy. Przeżyłam to wiele razy. Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy bitwa kończy się zwycięstwem, ale nikt się nie cieszy, bo nie ma z kim, bo tak wielu poległo. Mój przyjaciel, Remus Lupin razem z żoną osierocił swojego syna, ale kiedy rozmawiał z Harry'm powiedział, że poległ w słusznym celu. Że chciał stworzyć dla swojego syna lepszy świat. – Kilka głębokich oddechów. - Wy uciekliście i nie zamierzam was za to potępiać, ale niektórzy zostali. I byli gotowi się poświęcić, by następne pokolenia nie musiały żyć w świecie, jaki im przypadł w udziale.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Nie słychać było nawet dźwięków ulicy.

- Hermiono – powiedziała z czułością Yvonne. – Wyrosłaś na cudowną osobę. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, co do powierzenia Kate pod Twoją opiekę.

**xxx**

- Więc pojechałyście do tej Somalii.

- Owszem.

- I co dalej? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, udając znudzonego.

- Jeszcze nie mogę tego zdradzić – powiedziała zagadkowo Hermiona i wyszła z kawiarni, zostawiając Severusa Snape'a zagłębionego w swoich myślach.


	7. Rozdział szósty

**A/N: **Rozdział miał być jeszcze dłuższy, ale uznałam, że podzielę na dwa oddzielne. I tak ten jest chyba najdłuższy z tych dotąd napisanych. Od wczoraj mam ferie, więc przez dwa najbliższe tygodnie planuję napisać co najmniej ze dwa rozdziały. Miłego czytania.

**Rozdział 6.**

_Co takiego cudownego jest w ciąży? Dlaczego kobiety tak się z niej cieszą? Dlaczego uważają ją za najcudowniejszy okres w życiu?_ Te pytania nigdy nie dawały Leili spokoju. Jej to wszystko kojarzyło się z przeogromnym cierpieniem. Pewnie miało na to wpływ wiele czynników. Ale nie potrafiła dokładnie określić, który przeważył.

Czy jakaś kobieta zmuszana do małżeństwa i rodzenia dzieci mogła powiedzieć, że czyni ją to szczęśliwą i spełnioną? Chociaż Leilah Farisi, mimo swego rozsądku i poczucia estetyki, musiała przyznać, że było wiele takich kobiet. Takich, które się bały, lub po prostu były zbyt głupie, żeby się przeciwstawić.

Leilah miała trzy lata, kiedy wybrano jej męża. Syn przyjaciela rodziny, co z tego, że kilkanaście lat starszy skoro zgadzał się z poglądami politycznymi ojca? Od początku wmawiano jej, że to najlepsza partia, jaką mogła wyprosić u Allaha i że powinna być dumna. I szczęśliwa, że trafiło jej się takie błogosławieństwo od boga.

Ale ona się nie cieszyła. Wiedziała, że to po to, żeby nie sprawiała problemów. Żeby była przykładną żoną. Żeby mąż nie musiał się martwić. Ale ona nie była jak inne kobiety z jej ludu. Miała w sobie krew jej matki, Europejki. Czuła w sobie zew wolności i pragnienie poznawania świata. Nie rodzenia dzieci dla czci Allaha.

Leilah wiedziała, że nie pasuje do tego całego schematu. Zresztą Nadim i Aiman też. Drugiemu udało cię uciec z ojczyzny w strategicznym momencie i nie musiał oficjalnie wybierać, po której stronie chce stanąć. Ona i Nadim chcieli się przeciwstawić. Obojgu nie wyszło to na dobre, choć jej brat ucierpiał na tym najbardziej. Jej krzywda była nieporównywalna z jego…

Jako nastolatka, kiedy jeszcze wierzyła, że uda jej się uciec i rozpocząć nowe życie bez despotycznego ojca, który był gotowy sprzedać ją nawet za najniższą cenę, byle pozbyć jej się z domu, miała nadzieję, że spotka mężczyznę swoich marzeń i on pomoże odkryć jej całe piękno tego świata. Jak bardzo się wtedy pomyliła. Jeszcze wtedy została wydana za Raszida i wszystko, co sobie planowała i o czym marzyła runęło w jednej chwili, kiedy zmuszono ją by zapomniała o swoim dzieciństwie i stała się matką dla potomków rodu Farisi. Od tamtej chwili nie myślała już o niczym innym, jak o tym, żeby wydostać się z tego bagna do którego trafiła.

A teraz, będąc już dorosłą, doświadczoną kobietą wiedziała, że nic się nie zmieni. Pogodziła się ze swoim losem, potrafiła udawać, że kocha męża i jest mu oddana. Ale potrafiła oddać mu tylko ciało, nigdy umysł. Lecz, obojętnie co się działo, nadal, obojętnie jak naiwnie to brzmiało, wierzyła w przyjazd swojego księcia z bajki. Zbudowała z powrotem swój świat nadziei, aby mieć miejsce, gdzie mogła się udać w chwilach takich jak ta. Kiedy wiedziała co się za chwilę stanie, kiedy czuła na swoim ciele każde potężne uderzenie wymierzone jej przez męża, kiedy słyszała zadowolony rechot swojego ojca, chwalący Raszida za odpowiednie podejście do kobiet.

Ostatni cios trafił ją w podbrzusze, a po chwili dostrzegła, jak jej oprawca zdziera z niej ubranie. Poczuła, jak gwałtownie i niesamowicie boleśnie się w nią wbił, wtórując w śmiechu jej ojcu. Potem jeszcze ciężko dyszał.

A Leilah już dawno przestała nawet płakać.

**xxx**

- To nie może tak wyglądać – powiedział do siebie Severus. Myślał o tym, czego dowiedział się od Granger. I czuł, że to wszystko nie jest takie, jakie powinno być. I wiedział, że tylko on może to zmienić. Ale nie był pewien, czy chce to zrobić.

- Severusie, wiesz co? – odezwał się nagle Albus zza swoich ram. Nie czekał na reakcję przyjaciela. – Chyba powinienem ci coś wyznać. – Wziął głęboki wdech. - Panna Granger opowiedziała ci o sytuacji w Somalii. Jednak zobrazowała ci tylko tą mugolską część konfliktu. – Mistrz Eliksirów opowiedział Albusowi większość tego, czego dowiedział się od Granger. Wiedział, że może liczyć na jego dyskrecję, że mimo swojego wścibstwa i plotkarstwa były dyrektor wiedział, jak należy się zachować i co powiedzieć w każdej sytuacji. I zdawał sobie sprawę, co można, a czego nie wolno akurat wyznać. Szczególnie by nie stracić zaufania przyjaciela. – Wielu czarodziejów chciało wykorzystać sytuację w Rogu Afryki. Pogrążony w anarchii kraj był łatwym celem dla czarnoksiężników. Próbowali wykorzystywać mugoli dla swoich niecnych celów. Nie można było na to pozwolić. Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów zebrała się rok po obaleniu Siada Barre, żeby przedyskutować tą sprawę. Sam wtedy reprezentowałem Wielką Brytanię na kongresie. Zostało postanowione, że wspólnymi siłami założymy magiczną barierę na całym kraju, która będzie uniemożliwiała używanie na terenie Somalii magii. I tak dzieci z tamtych rejonów nie miały dostępu do magicznych szkół, więc społeczeństwo nic na tym nie traciło, a dzięki temu zapobiegliśmy magicznym bitwom na tamtych terenach. – Postać na portrecie przez chwilę stała nieruchomo. – Mieliśmy nadzieję, że dzięki temu mugolom uda się ustabilizować całą sytuację. Dopiero teraz wiem, jak bardzo się pomyliłem.

Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w szoku w byłego szefa. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak tyle ciekawych spraw mogło przechodzić koło niego, a on nawet nie potrafił ich dostrzec. W życiu nie spodziewał się, że czarodzieje z całego świata będą gotowi podjąć tak drastyczne środki…

Opowieść Dumbledore'a tylko sprowokowała go do kolejnych pytań, które zamierzał zadać Granger. Chociaż, żeby poznać na nie odpowiedzi musiał wypełnić część swojej umowy. Westchnął z irytacją.

Ale wiedział już, że najefektywniejszym sposobem na wyciąganie z Granger informacji będzie po prostu bycie przyjaznym w stosunku do niej. Żeby poczuła się komfortowo i mogła zacząć się uzewnętrzniać przed praktycznie nie znanym sobie mężczyzną. W końcu, jak zdążył nauczyć się podczas wielu lat swojej szpiegowskiej kariery, najbardziej podatnym na manipulację miejscem w psychice człowieka były jego uczucia. I to właśnie uczuciami swojej byłej uczuciami zamierzał się pobawić.

**xxx**

_Podróże są cudowne_, myślał Harry Potter za każdym razem, kiedy odwiedzał następny kraj, w którym nikt nigdy nie słyszał o Złotym Chłopcu. Jak mógłby się z tego nie cieszyć? Wreszcie mógł żyć, jak normalny facet, który nie nosił w sobie bierzma ratowania świata. Zupełnie zwykły człowiek.

Jednak coraz częściej zastanawiał się, czy nie wrócić do domu, do Anglii. Zwiedził już prawie cały świat, ale nadal nie odkrył miejsca, w którym mógłby zamieszkać, założyć rodzinę. Wszędzie mu czegoś brakowało, coś było nie tak.

Miał już prawie trzydzieści lat na karku, a nadal nie znalazł nikogo, z kim chciałby spędzić resztę życia. I powoli zaczynał się tym niepokoić. Lily i James Potterowie zostali rodzicami w wieku dwudziestu lat. Harry'emu aż tak się nie śpieszyło, wolał najpierw odpocząć od wszystkiego, co przypominało mu o stratach, jakie ponieśli podczas wojny z Voldemortem, ale…

No właśnie – ale. Jego rodzice poświęcili się, aby on mógł żyć, a Harry nie był nawet w stanie zapewnić ciągłości rodu. Nie to, że nie chciał – jak mógłby nie? Ale, najzwyczajniej na świecie, nie miał z kim.

I obiecał sobie, że jeśli tutaj nikogo takiego nie znajdzie – wróci do Anglii.

**xxx**

- Już wiadomo, kiedy zostanie wydrukowana pierwsza część wywiadu – powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy tylko profesor Snape usiadł przy stoliku naprzeciwko niej. Jak zwykle w kawiarni byli tylko oni i właścicielka.

- Czekam na tą cudowną wieść – odparł sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów. Kobieta przez tydzień zdążyła odzwyczaić się od jego złośliwości. Choć miała wrażenie, że powoli stawało się ono dla niej częścią szarej codzienności.

- Dzień przed Rocznicą. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, myślałam że puszczą to wcześniej, ale taka podobno była decyzja rady… - Spojrzała na swojego towarzysza. – Za to pan będzie miał więcej czasu, zanim ludzie będą chcieli poznać pana prawdziwe ja osobiście. Wie pan profesorze, bohater…

Odpowiedział jej złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy byłego nauczyciela.

- Zaczynam się bać, jakie wymyślne szykuje pan teraz w myślach dla domniemanych gości – zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona.

- A jesteś pewna, że ja naprawdę jestem bohaterem? Że nie kierowały mną trywialne pobudki, żeby dbać o własne bezpieczeństwo? Czy nie za bardzo wierzysz w to, że ludzie są w gruncie rzeczy dobrzy?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego bez emocji.

- Ja wiem, że ludzie są źli. Spotkałam już takich wielu, nawet nie wyobraża sobie pan, jak wielu. Oni myślą tylko o sobie, tylko o siebie chcą dbać. Nie odchodzą ich inni, są gotowi na wszystko, by zapewnić sobie dostatnie życie. – Wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby choć odrobinę się uspokoić. – Ale nie wszyscy tacy są. Ludzie potrafią się zmieniać. Jeśli chcą, mogą być dobrzy, spróbować naprawiać swoje błędy. I właśnie pan czegoś takiego dokonał, ja to wiem. Właśnie dlatego wybrałam pana. Pan widział, co spowodowały pana niewłaściwe decyzje. I postanowił postarać się, aby więcej do czegoś takiego nie dochodziło. I nich pan przestanie mnie traktować jak dziecko, które niczego nie wie, nic nie rozumie!

Zauważyła przebłysk jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia na jego twarzy.

- Mam na imię Severus – powiedział spokojnie.

- Że co? – odparła szybko Hermiona patrząc niedowierzająco na Mistrza Eliksirów. _Opary od mikstur uszkodziły mu mózg czy coś podobnego?,_ zastanawiała się.

- Mam na imię Severus. Nie mów już do mnie per "panie profesorze", bo nie jestem już twoim nauczycielem, Hermiono. – Kobieta spróbowała go przejrzeć , ale jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, więc nie mogła stwierdzić nic konkretnego. _Może miał jakiś wypadek i zmutowała mu się psychika. Albo… Nie wiem co. Może to sprawka któregoś z nauczycieli? Zaczarowali go, żeby stał się milszy? Tylko tak z opóźnionym zapłonem…_

Tyle niewiadomych i żadnej odpowiedzi.

I dlaczego, do cholery, zwrócił się do niej po imieniu?

- Hermiono, powinniśmy odrzucić formalności. W końcu opowiadamy tu sobie o bardzo osobistych sprawach. Wiesz o mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek, może tylko mniej niż Albus. Ale to i tak zdecydowanie więcej niż powiedziałbym z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli komukolwiek. Nie sądzisz, że to stawia nas w kategorii bardziej zażyłych stosunków?

Kobieta, co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

**xxx**

_Powinno się udać_, pomyślał Severus, kiedy w oczach Granger, najpierw wyrażających niepokój i niedowierzanie, zaczęło się pojawiać zaufanie w stosunku do jego osoby. Kobieta stworzyła mu idealny moment do wprowadzenia jego planu. _Kiedyś jej za to podziękuję_ – zaśmiał się szyderczo w myślach.

To prawda – Granger była dojrzalsza, niż kiedy ostatnio ją spotkał. Stała się dobrym partnerem do rozmowy i choć za nic by tego nie przyznał, czas spędzany z nią nie był już dla niego męczarnią. Można było wręcz powiedzieć, że przy niej odpoczywał po lekcjach ze swoimi niesfornymi uczniami, którzy notabene, strasznie ją przypominali. A przynajmniej niektórzy…

- Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć – odparła wreszcie, przybierając profesjonalną pozę, by ukryć rozdziawione usta i szeroko otwarte oczy.

- Według zasad dobrego zachowania powinnaś się przedstawić – zaczął swoim profesorskim tonem.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że obojętnie od okoliczności pa… - Nie chciało jej to przejść przez gardło. - Twój humor i charakter się nie zmieniają. Poza tym, wiesz jak mam na imię.

- A ty jesteś dobrze wychowana, czy nie?

Westchnęła.

**xxx**

- Mam na imię Hermiona, Severusie – zaakcentowała. Nadal wymówienie tego sprawiało jej problem, ale mentalny. _Boże, jestem po imieniu z Tłustowłosym Dupkiem!_

- Dobrze wiedzieć – parsknął ironicznie. – Chcesz już zaczynać?

Bez słowa włączyła dyktafon i poczekała chwilę, zanim zielona dioda nie zacznie świecić, demonstrując swoją gotowość do działania.

- Jak wyglądała pań... twoja podróż do Hogwartu – zapytała nieśmiało.

Odetchnął głęboko, udając zniecierpliwienie.

- Wsiadłem na stacji Kings Cross w Londynie. Wysiadłem w Hogsmeade. Jak inaczej mogło to wyglądać?

- Wie pan… Wiesz, za czasów mojej nauki Hogwart Express był porywany przez Śmierciożerców. Dzieciaki brano za zakładników, a te podejrzane o współpracę z Zakonem najczęściej torturowano i zabijano po wielu tygodniach mąk. Ty nie miałeś takich rozrywek?

- Bynajmniej. Wiesz, że to ja byłem głównym strategiem tej akcji z pociągiem? Planowałem, że uczniowie zdążą uciec, że profesorowie na czas wszystkich ewakuują. Nie mogłem wam przekazać, ile macie czasu, bo podejrzewalibyście mnie o mieszanie wam w głowach w celu uniemożliwienia racjonalnego myślenia i walki.

- Dziwisz się? Zabiłeś przywódcę Zakonu, jak moglibyśmy ci dalej ufać.

- Mogliście chociaż wierzyć w informacje, które na początku wam podawałem.

- Nie mogliśmy zaryzykować uzależnienia od informacji kogoś spoza Zakonu. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, bo ten ktoś łatwo mógłby nas potem zwieść.

- To w pewnym sensie logiczne, ale z większej perspektywy powinnaś zauważyć, że skorzystanie z mojej pomocy było by dla was bardziej korzystne, zapobiegłoby chociaż w części tak zatrważającej liczbie zamordowanych i rannych w wyniku ataków.

- Tak, ale wtedy nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko. Wróćmy do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy. Co się działo podczas twojej pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu.? Poznałeś jakichś przyjaciół?

- A czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto się łatwo zaprzyjaźnia?

- I kto tu ucieka od odpowiedzi…Nie tylko wygląd się liczy.

- Nie wymądrzaj się, Gran… Hermiono. A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – tak, poznałem tam kogoś szczególnego.

- A może… możesz powiedzieć, kto to był?

- Nie sądzę, żeby to miało coś wspólnego z moją historią.

- Wszystko, z czym się stykamy w naszym życiu, kształtuje naszą osobowość, nas samych. Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia.

- Taa… I tak nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem.

- Chcesz się przekonać?

- Lily Evans.

Chwila ciszy. Potem, tak jak się spodziewał, nastąpił atak.

- _Ta_ Lily Evans? Lily Evans- _Potter_? – Hermiona wbijała w niego wielkie, zaskoczone oczy.

- A nie mówiłem?

- Jak się z nią poznałeś?

- Wsiadła do przedziału, w którym siedziałem sam. Uznała, że potrzebuję towarzystwa – prychnął. – Potem zaczęła mnie wypytywać, czy wiedziałem o magii, jak to jest być świadomym od samego początku, jak wygląda magiczne życie na co dzień. W drażnieniu moich nerwów była jeszcze lepsza od ciebie – Czy Hermionie się przewidziało, czy naprawdę zobaczyła cień ciepłego uśmiechu na jego twarzy?

- Nie bardzo wtedy podobało się pa… tobie jej towarzystwo?

- Nawet kiedy nie wiedziałem, że nie jest z czarodziejskiej rodziny, działała mi na nerwach. A potem… Nawet jakbym chciał nie mogłem nawiązywać z nią bliższych kontaktów. Chociaż potem okazało się, że Czarny Pan na razie nie zamierza mnie dalej kształcić, dał mi cztery lata na poznanie tej „zwykłej i prostej" magii, jak nazywał to, czego uczono w Hogwarcie. W tym czasie, praktycznie będąc poza zasięgiem propagandy ojca, powoli zapominałem o jego zasadach. Właśnie przez to zacząłem rozmawiać z Evans, co nie było zbyt przemyślane.

- Nie sądzisz, że każdy zasługuje na przyjaźń? Obojętnie jak nieodpowiednia by była? Pomyśl o Draconie i Ginny…

- No właśnie, spójrz jak skończyli. Draco został zamordowany przez własnego ojca, a Weasley musiała na to wszystko patrzeć. Wiem, jak taka egzekucja wygląda i naprawdę nie życzyłbym tego nikomu. – Przez chwilę się zamyślił. – No dobra, Potterowi i Blackowi bym nie żałował. Ale wracając, Ginerwa ma szczęście, że jej Percy poczuł nagły przypływ braterskiej miłości i rzucił na nią Obliviate. Powinna się przed nim czołgać, za to, że jej tego wszystkiego oszczędził.

- Ona wie, że jej czegoś brakuje. Opowiadała mi, że czasami budzi się w nocy i zaczyna szlochać, bo wie, że coś ją strasznie boli, uciska serce, ale nawet nie wie co, za nic nie może sobie przypomnieć. I mówi, że to jest jeszcze gorsze, że nie pamiętając ma wrażenie, że zdradza Dracona. Uważa pan, że to jest lepsze?

- Byłem za opowiedzeniem jej wszystkiego, ale nikt mnie nie chciał słuchać. Wiem, że powinna wiedzieć, co się z nim naprawdę stało. A nie słuchać tych uroczych bajeczek Minerwy. Wiesz, jakie były ostatnie słowa Dracona? – Kiedy Hermiona zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, kontynuował. – Powiedział, że ją kocha. Słysząc to, jego ojciec powiedział, że mówiąc coś takiego obraził Czarnego Pana i zasługuje na jeszcze większą karę. Najpierw obciął mu język. A potem dalej go ćwiartował, co chwilę sprawdzając, czy jest przytomny. Kiedy zauważył, że ciągle patrzy na Ginny, wyciął mu oczy i ułożył jego głowę tak, żeby musiała patrzeć na puste oczodoły. Dziwne, żeby coś takiego miało nie zostawić swojego śladu nawet w jej podświadomości.

Przez chwilę milczała.

- Wie pan, że nie mogę tego opublikować. Ty wiesz – wyszeptała w końcu.

Tylko kiwnął głową.

- Mogę pokazać to Ginny, żeby wiedziała, żeby pamiętała… Ale nie dostanę zgody redaktora. Profesor McGonagall nie pozwoli. Nie mogę tego zrozumieć, żyjemy już w wolnym świecie. A prawda o wojnie powinna być ogólnie dostępna, dla potomnych, żeby pamiętali i aby ich przestrzec, czy może skończyć się zbytnia ambicja, pragnienie władzy. Minerwa zachowuje się tak, jakby nasze społeczeństwo wypełniały niczego nieświadome dzieci, którym nie należy mówić prawdy, bo się przestraszą. A mi się zdaje, że właśnie powinny znać konsekwencja, żeby nigdy nie przyszło im do głowy nic głupiego. Nie możemy się zachowywać tak, jak podczas wojny, powinna być wolność wszystkiego, łącznie z wolnością wypowiedzi i mediów, przede wszystkim. Minerwa nie powinna mieć takiej władzy nad opinią publiczną. Nie podejrzewam jej o nic, ale coś takiego… Nie jest dobre. Może pchnąć do nieodpowiednich i nieprzemyślanych zachować. A tego jak najbardziej powinniśmy się wystrzegać.

Severus wymownie westchnął.

- Muszę przyznać ci rację, bo kiedyś też nad tym myślałem. Minerwa wykorzystuje swoją pozycję. Wykorzystuje portrety, ze względu na ich osobiste powiązania, do zdobywania informacji. Chyba sama widziałaś, jak zachowuje się w stosunku do Albusa?

- Tak… Nie liczy się z nikim i niczym, by osiągnąć własne cele. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Myślę, że powinniśmy to na razie zostawić. Wróćmy do początkowego tematu naszej rozmowy. Więc po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się pan z Lily Evans?

- Zaczęło się…

_Czeka mnie długa noc_, pomyślała Hermiona.

**xxx**

_Łatwo nie da mi spokoju_, pomyślał Severus.

- Zaczęło się od tego, że Flitwick dobrał nas w parę do ćwiczeń na zaklęciach. Potem musieliśmy odrabiać razem prace domowe, spędzaliśmy razem dużo czasu. Oczywiście, nie podobało mi się to na początku. „W końcu jest_ szlamą_" myślałem. Nie tylko ja byłem niezadowolony – Potter aż kipiał z zazdrości, kiedy spotykał nas razem w bibliotece. Robił wtedy taką śmieszną minę ( wyglądał jak szympans ) i szybko wychodził z biblioteki. W pewnym momencie, a było to już chyba na drugim roku, doceniłem jej bystrość i inteligencję. Zaczęliśmy się potajemnie spotykać – dostałem od ojca wyjca, podobno do Czarnego Pana dochodziły wieści, że spędzam niepokojąco dużo czasu ze szlamą.

- Pewnie nie było wam łatwo.

- Bezsensowne stwierdzenie – prychnął. – Właściwie do piątego roku wszystko było dobrze. Oprócz tego, że Potter, zazdrosny o Evans, uznał, że należy jej pokazać jaką jestem niedorajdą i razem z resztą zaczął mnie atakować. Nauczyciele uważali, że tego nie widzą – widywałem im się dziwnym dzieckiem i niektórzy uważali mnie nawet za zagrożenie. Nikt mi nie ufał. Ale mi to nie bardzo przeszkadzało, jeszcze bardziej motywowało do nauki czarnej magii. Raz przyłapali mnie na rzucaniu mrocznych zaklęć na tych idiotów. Już mieli mnie wywalić ze szkoły, ojciec przyjechał do szkoły, porozmawiał z Dumbledore'm i wszystko wyjaśnił. Nie wiem, co dokładnie ustalili, ani jaką bajkę wymyślił. Wiem za to, że pozwolono mi dalej się uczyć, ale Dumbledore miał na mnie cały czas oko. A Evans zaczęła się mnie bać. Nauczyciele mnie jeszcze bardziej pilnowali, a od ojca dostałem list z pochwałą, za to, że rozprawiam się ze zdrajcami krwi, ale tym samym ostrzegał mnie, żebym działał nieco ostrożniej. Kochany tatuś, nieprawdaż?

- Psychopata.

- Chyba powinienem się obrazić. W końcu, według tego jestem synem psychopaty. Nasze działania i decyzje świadczą o nas samych, a nie nasz rodowód.

- Znowu się wymądrzasz.

- Przepraszam. Co działo się dalej?

- Przyszedł mój piąty rok. Byłem gotowy na dalszą edukację Ciemnych Sztuk. Nie obchodziła mnie już Granger, z całą mocą chciałem się zemścić na Potterze i reszcie. Voldemort wiedział, jak mnie wykształtować. Przysyłał mi przez ojca coraz bardziej mroczne księgi, aranżował spotkania z innymi Śmierciożercami, żeby poznał uroki służby. Raz zabrali mnie na ich imprezę. – Spojrzał na nią badawczo. – Uwierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć, co oni na nich robili. Potem regularnie się z nimi spotykałem. W szkole stworzyliśmy własne koło czci czarnego Pana - trzymałem się z tyłu, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że jestem bardzo ważny.

- Dobrze, że nie popadł pan - popadłeś w kompleks wyższości.

- Skutecznie zwalczali go u mnie Huncwoci.

- Mama Harry'ego nie próbowała jakoś nawiązywać z powrotem kontaktu?

- Próbowała, ale wymigiwałem się nauką do SUMów. Na początku nie chciałem jej tak po prostu odrzucić, bo nie chciałem traktować jej, jak inne szlamy. Mimo wszystko, coś dla mnie znaczyła. Ale po egzaminie z historii magii nastąpiła jedna z większym konfrontacji między mną, a Potterem i Blackiem. Wzięli mnie z zaskoczenia, nie zdążyłem zareagować, a zaklęć bezróżdżkowych nie miałem wtedy opanowanych tak dobrze, jak teraz. W każdym razie, Evans wyskoczyła nagle z pomysłem bronienia mnie. Nie miałem wyboru, patrzyło na nas pół szkoły w tym moi przyjaciele ze Slytherinu. Nie mogłem jej potraktować inaczej, niż każdą inną szlamę. W odwecie na Huncwotach później pomogli mi adepci Mrocznych Sztuk.

- Później nie utrzymywałeś z Lily kontaktu?

- Aż do czasu zmiany stron – nie.

- A co robił pa – robiłeś w następne wakacje?

- Trafiłem do siedziby Voldemorta i przeszedłem intensywny kurs z rąk najlepszych Śmierciożerców.

- A po wakacjach?

- Tego już nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Słucham?

- To już dotyczy ściśle mojej kariery jako młody Śmierciożerca, więc obejmuje następną część wywiadu.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

- Niech będzie. Jest już późno, dam panu spokój.

- A twoja część?

- Nie dzisiaj, jestem już zmęczona, chcę spać… - uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. – Nie jestem w stanie już pracować.

- To nie praca, to spotkanie towarzyskie – zaczął.

Hermiona ziewnęła.

- Ja naprawdę nie dam już dzisiaj rady. To był ciężki dzień. – Wyłączyła dyktafon i schowała go do torebki. Leniwie wstała z krzesła i skierowała się z stronę wyjścia.

- Dobranoc, Severusie. Dziękuję. Do jutraaa…? – Znów ziewnęła.

- Niech będzie – powiedział, wstając. – O tej samej porze.

- Dobrze. Branoc…

Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem.


	8. Rozdział siódmy

**A/N: **Dzisiaj rozdział musiał się pojawić. Symbolicznie, bo dziś mija dwudziesta rocznica obalenia w Somalii dyktatora Mohameta Siada Barre. Mój najdłuższy rozdział - 16 stron, 6 308 znaków. I to jeszcze nie jest wszystko, co miało w nim być. Ale myślę, że sporo już się wyjaśnia. A i jest sporo odnośników, wyjaśnienia na końcu.

**Rozdział 7**

- Mała, zmykaj na górę. Zaraz będę miała gościa – powiedziała delikatnie Kate, pomagając swojej przyszywanej córce chować zabawki. Nie mogła nikomu pokazać, że nie mieszka sama. Nie mogła nikomu ufać, nie mogą dopuścić, by ktokolwiek mógł szantażować ją życiem dziewczynki. To by było zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie, na razie wszystko musi pozostać tajemnicą. Dla ich dobra.

Chwilę po tym, jak dziewczynka zniknęła na piętrze, Kate usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Szybko do nich podeszła i otworzyła na oścież. Jej asystent z fundacji dzwonił wcześniej i powiedział, że odwiedzi ją pewien facet, zainteresowany pomocą w jej akcji. Nie lubiła gości w domu, lepiej było spotkać się na mieście, było wtedy bardziej anonimowo. Ale Gijas musiał ufać temu gościowi, skoro podał mu ten adres. A Kate nie spodziewała się, że też od razu zaufa nieznajomemu, ale… Jego wygląd po prostu pokazywał, że nie ma żadnych niecnych zamiarów, że można mu zawierzyć siebie. Emanował pewnością siebie i wdziękiem osobistym. Kate chciała mu ufać. Ale wiedziała, że długo taki tutaj nie pożyje.

Kto by chciał u siebie młodego, białego przystojniaka? Na pewno nie Al-Shabaab. Jeszcze taki „idealny" człowiek zrzeszyły lud i wystąpił przeciwko nim… Mieszkańcy by mu zaufali. Żył w innym, lepszym świecie, wiedział jak pomóc. A oni za wszelką cenę, nie bacząc na nic chcieliby się wyrwać.

Zastopowała bieg sowich myśli i uśmiechnęła się do nieznajomego.

- Pan Potter, jak mniemam?

**xxx**

Tego dnia czuła się po prostu fatalnie. Nie dość, że wyczuwała już objawy PMS, to w dodatku… Nie. Miała o tym nie myśleć. Wczoraj zrezygnowała ze spotkania z _Severusem_, bo umówiła się z Ginny. Kiedy teleportowała się do jej domku na południu Anglii, czuła że się rozszczepi z tego stresu. Najpierw opowiedziała jej trochę o pracy, życiu, potem rozmawiały o karierze Ginny. Wtedy delikatnie starała się przenieść rozmowę na temat Dracona. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się taktownie wyznać prawdę, ale nie do końca tak wyszło.

- Ja… Wiesz, wczoraj jak rozmawiałam z profesorem Snape'm opowiedział mi o tym wieczorze, kiedy … Kiedy zginął Dracon.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i skierowała na przyjaciółkę intensywne spojrzenie.

- Wiesz coś więcej, niż to, co próbuje mi wmówić McGonagall, prawda? Jest coś więcej? Musi być. Ja to czuję – spojrzała na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem, który nie pasował do jej młodej twarzy.

Hermiona przez chwilę żałowała, że wplątała się w coś takiego. Ale zaraz oprzytomniała i przypomniała sobie, że na miejscu przyjaciółki chciałaby poznać prawdę, jakakolwiek by była.

- Ja… Mam przy sobie nagranie, kiedy mi to opowiadał. Albo ja mogę ci powiedzieć prawdę, innymi słowami. Jak wolisz… - urwała, nie wiedząc jak dokończyć. Przecież to praktycznie żadna różnica. Hermiona, słysząc to powstrzymywała się przed wymiotowaniem, mdleniem i płaczem. A jak mogła zareagować Ginny? Chyba w najgorszym przypadku by sobie przypomniała…

- Puść mi nagranie. – Odwróciła rudowłosą głowę. - Nie chcę potem pamiętać, że o czymś tak okropnym – spojrzała na Hermionę z ukosa - opowiadała mi moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Brunetka powoli wyjęła dyktafon z torebki. Nie chciała się śpieszyć, nie miała ochoty znowu tego słuchać. Była gotowa na taki rozwój wypadków, więc od razu włączyła nagranie, zastopowane w odpowiednim momencie.

**xxx**

Patrzyła jak Ginny tępo wpatruje się w ścianę i zaczyna powoli się kołysać, kiedy wyłączyła nagranie. Odliczała sekundy do chwili, w której kobieta da upust swoim emocjom. Ale Weasley'owie byli twardzi. Zmierzyli się w życiu z wieloma przeciwnościami losu. Jednak Ginny była też Gryfonką, a oni nie potrafili długo tłumić w sobie uczuć. Po półtorej minucie wybuchła. Zaniosła się donośnym szlochem, a Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy dać jej przeżyć to wszystko w samotności, czy podejść i ją pocieszyć. Czy sama była na to gotowa? Przecież sama kiedyś przeżywała coś podobnego… Nie, miała o tym nie myśleć…

Wreszcie zdecydowała się podejść do rudowłosej i delikatnie ją objąć. Nie protestowała, więc zaczęła szeptać uspokajające słówka, by chociaż trochę pomóc przyjaciółce. Przecież sama wiedziała, jak to jest… Nie. Skup się na Ginny.

- Skarbie… Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz…

Ginny nagle wstała, odtrącając przyjaciółkę. Kobieta zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pokoju, a po chwili wrzasnęła: - Jak on mógł mi to zrobić? No jak?

Brunetka spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana. – Kto? Co?

Ginny spojrzała na nią za wściekłością, a Hermiona aż cofnęła się o krok. – Jak to, kto? Percy! Ja myślałam… Bałam się, że on skasował mi pamięć, bo Draco mnie odtrącił, albo coś podobnego! A on powiedział, że mnie kocha! Ja nigdy więcej tego od niego nie usłyszałam… - Opadła na krzesło i spojrzała z bólem na przyjaciółkę. – Wiesz, zastanawiam się, jakby to wszystko się potoczyło, gdybyśmy mogli cofnąć czas…

Hermiona opuściła głowę. _Ja też się często nad tym zastanawiam_, pomyślała.

**xxx**

Było już piętnaście po, a Granger nadal się nie zjawiała. Zaczynał się niepokoić. Zawsze była wcześniej, nigdy nie spóźniła się choćby o minutkę. Wiedziała, ze tego nie lubił. Ale postanowił jeszcze poczekać.

**xxx**

19.30. _Ile, do cholery, można czekać?_ - pomyślał Severus. Właścicielka kawiarni przez chwilę mu się przygląda, a po chwili podeszła do jego stolika.

- Czeka pan na Hermionę, prawda? – zapytała uprzejmie, a on niechętnie skinął głową. – Zaczynam się o nią martwić, skoro nie przyszła. Ja… wiem, gdzie ona mieszka. To zaledwie dwie przecznice stąd. Może mógłby pan tam pójść i sprawdzić, co się z nią dzieje... Ona _nigdy_ się nie spóźnia, boję się, że coś mogło jej się stać. – Wyjęła z kieszeni fartucha plik karteczek. Wybrała jedną z koślawym napisem „Hermiona Granger" i podała ją mężczyźnie. Severus na odwrocie znalazł adres – St. Marks Road 15a, North Kensington. Wystarczy, jak wyjdzie pan stąd i pójdzie prosto, aż to skrzyżowania z Oxford Gardens. Tam skręci pan w lewo i pójdzie prosto aż do Road. Tak, skręci pan w prawo i znajdzie 15. Dalej już prosta droga.

Severus podziękował kobiecie skinieniem głowy i szybko wyszedł z kawiarni, słuchając jej wskazówek.

**xxx**

To, co zastał po wejściu do mieszkania Granger go przerosło. Wszedł bez zaproszenia, bo mimo pukania, nikt mu nie otwierał. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył w holu, były rzucone w nieładzie ubrania. _Może ma gościa_, pomyślał złośliwie. Skierował się głębiej, a w pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazł, rozpoznał klasyczne brytyjskie studio. Jednak bynajmniej nie to go zaskoczyło. Granger leżała na podłodze w samej koszulce i majtkach, w otoczeniu pustych butelek po mugolskim piwie. Kiedy go zauważyła, nagle się podniosła. Jednak alkohol zbytnio uderzył już jej do głowy. Zaczęła iść w jego stronę kocim krokiem, kołysząc biodrami. Severus podniósł jedną brew, kiedy kobieta zawiesiła ręce na jego szyi i niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do niego swoim ciałem. Gdy jej usta dotknęły jego warg, spróbował się on niej odsunąć.

- Proszę – wyszeptała głosem pełnym emocji. – Potrzebuję mężczyzny, potrzebuję _ciebie_…

Odepchnął ją od siebie z taką siłą, że upadła na podłogę.

- Uspokój się, nie wiesz, co robisz - powiedział, na odmianę starając się zapanować nad _swoimi_, powoli budzącymi się _uczuciami_.

- Chyba ty tego nie wiesz. Nie wiesz, przez co przeszłam… - Zobaczył łzy spływające po jej policzkach. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy cały twój świat, który z trudem udało ci się zbudować, nagle rozpada się jak domek z kart przy większym wietrze. Nigdy nie patrzyłeś, jak umiera twój mąż, a ty nie możesz zrobić nic żeby mu pomóc, bo jakieś durne ustalenia głupich przywódców, nie pozwalają ci użyć żadnego zaklęcia, nawet leczniczego! – Podeszłą do niego wiedziona wściekłością, złapała za bluzkę i zaczęła trząść, a po chwili uderzać w jego tors pięściami. – A może wiesz, jak to jest? Wszyscy przestańcie mi mówić, co mam robić, co mam czuć! Nic o mnie nie wiecie, nikt nie wie, co przeżyłam, jakie brzemię w sobie noszę.

Spojrzał na nią spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Więc mi powiedz.

- To bardzo długa historia - odparła zrezygnowana, siadając na podłodze.

- Chętnie posłucham – powiedział, przyglądając jej się z ciekawością i siadając obok niej.

**xxx**

_**15 lipca 2004 roku**_

W siedzibie ONZ tego dnia panował wielki rozgardiasz. Przychodziło do nich mnóstwo ludzi, a szefostwo i doświadczeni wolontariusze nie wszystkimi mogli się zająć. Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała, co ze sobą robić. Była tu dopiero trzeci dzień, a Kate powiedziała jej, że najlepiej, żeby dzisiaj tylko obserwowała pracę innych. Tak, więc stała pod tą durną ścianą i gapiła się, jak inni ledwo radzą sobie z nadmiarem pracy. Po chwili zdecydowała się jednak _coś_ zrobić. No przecież nie mogła siedzieć tak cały dzień! Podeszła do dwóch kobiet w burkach i zapytała, co może dla nich zrobić. Po krótkiej rozmowie skierowała je w stronę punktu wydawania jedzenia. Następny w kolejce był mały chłopiec, który nie mógł znaleźć swoich rodziców. Hermiona wysłała go do świetlicy dla dzieci i opowiedziała o nim Kate, jednak ona uznała, że dopiero później będzie mogła się nim zająć.

Po rozmowie z przyjaciółką Hermiona zauważyła mężczyznę, który stał przy ścianie, niespokojnie się kręcąc. Większość innych czekających patrzyła na niego ze strachem. Z ciekawości do niego podeszła.

- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Chcę rozmawiać z dowódcą misji ONZ – powiedział płynnie po angielsku.

- Jest w tej chwili zajęty. Ale ja mogę panu pomóc – uniosła wysoko brodę.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- (أريد أن أتحدث مع قائد. (1– Spojrzał na jej bezradną minę i się nad nią zlitował. – Widzisz, ty nawet nie potrafisz mówić po arabsku. Nie mówiąc już o somalijskim. I z tobą miałbym niby… - Nie dokończył, bo nagle zza pleców Hermiony odezwał się głos.

- Wynoś się stąd – usłyszała złowieszczy syk Kate. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nią zdumiona. _To było do mnie?_

- Co? – Zapytała głupio, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

- Hermiono, odsuń się od niego. A ty, – wskazała na mężczyznę palcem – kazałam ci się wynieść.

Spojrzał na nią, ze złością mrużąc powieki.

- Chcę rozmawiać z dowódcą – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Hermiona podeszła do Kathy i po cichu zapytała: - Kto to jest? I o co tu chodzi?

- To, kochana, jest Nadim Zambesi. Przyczyna nieszczęścia wielu Somalijczyków. Walczył z karabinem w dłoni podczas wszystkich możliwych bitew, wtórując ojcu i bratu. Bardzo się zasłużył, trzeba mu to przyznać – prychnęła ze złością. – Bardzo dzielny, bronił honoru rodziny i ojczyzny, nie poddał się amerykańskim najeźdźcom…

- Przestań – syknął mężczyzna. – Przyszedłem wam pomóc, może ktoś by to wreszcie zauważył!

- Co, czujesz się niedowartościowany? Brak ci adrenaliny? Potrzebujesz przygód i chcesz zobaczyć, jak to jest po drugiej stronie barykady? – prychnęła dziewczyna. Hermiona spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, już dawno nie widziała jej tak wściekłej. Niepokojące było to, że coraz więcej gapiów obserwowało całą sytuację. - Po prostu się stąd wynoś, Zambesi. I nie pokazuj mi się w życiu na oczy, bo jak cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę, to odwdzięczę się za to, co zrobiłeś tym ludziom.

- Przyszedłem, żeby wam przekazać, że w podziemiu tworzy się Unia Trybunałów Islamskich. Bądźcie czujni, będą chcieli przejąć władzę. – Spojrzał na nie ostatni raz, szczególnie intensywne spojrzenie kierując na Hermionę. Zaraz potem wyszedł, a brunetka zauważyła karteczkę, którą musiał zostawić na stoliku wychodząc. Kiedy już pomogła Kate się trochę uspokoić i odesłała ją, żeby zdała dowódcy raport z tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, mogła wreszcie obejrzeć notatkę zostawioną przez tego Nadima.

_Wiedzia__ł__em, __ż__e co__ś__ takiego si__ę__ wydarzy.  
B__ą__d__ź__ o osiemnastej w budynku na pó__ł__noc od targu Bakara. B__ę__d__ę__ czeka__ł__. _

**xxx**

- Oczywiście tam poszłaś? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.

- Można się było tego spodziewać. Już wtedy udało mi się zaprzyjaźnić z pewnym wolontariuszem, który zapewnił mi alibi. Kathy myślała, że Jack oprowadza mnie po mieście. A on tylko powiedział mi, gdzie jest ten targ Bakara, żebym się nie zgubiła.

- Ten facet czekał na ciebie?

- Tak. Pamiętam, że wyglądał bardzo przystojnie w białej koszuli, która świetnie kontrastowała z jego czekoladową barwą skóry. Wiesz, bałam się tam na początku pójść. Myślałam: „Jeśli to, co mówiła Kate jest prawdą, to chyba lepiej, żebym trzymała się od tego gościa z daleka…". Ale wrodzona przekora nakłaniała mnie żebym tam poszła. Na wstępie zapytałam się, czego chce. Zanim odpowiedział siadł sobie na ziemi i poczęstował mnie przyniesionymi bananami. W Somalii były rarytasem, zastanawiałam się ilu ludzi musiał zabić, żeby dostać takie stanowisko, by dawano mu dostęp do takich delicji. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że zadałam to pytanie na głos.

- Jaka była jego reakcja? – zapytał z ciekawością.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że opowiadam ci o tym wszystkim tylko dlatego, że nie jestem w stanie panować nad własnym językiem?

- Oczywiście. Choć i tak obowiązuje cię umowa. Odpowiedz.

- Gorzko się roześmiał i spojrzał na mnie z dołu. Poprosił, żebym usiadła, a ja już wtedy nie bardzo mogłam mu się oprzeć. Zapalił papierosa i pośród dymu zaczął mi opowiadać. O tym, że w jego przypadku to wszystko było zupełnie inaczej. Że z takim stanowiskiem się urodził, że nie znał innego życia. Że mógł tylko głębiej brnąć w to bagno. I że dopiero teraz, kiedy zapanował względny spokój, a Somalijczycy mogli wrócić do normalnego życia, zrozumiał, że wszczynanie następnej wojny przez Unię może tylko to wszystko zniszczyć. Wtedy zapytałam go, dlaczego ja. Odpowiedział po prostu, że wyglądałam na niegłupią i dość rozumną osobę, która nie wywali go od razu z kwitkiem. Poprosił, żebym była jego łącznikiem, on będzie mi przekazywał informacje o planach Unii, a ja będę się starała jakoś przekazać je dowódcom, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Zapytałam, jak będziemy się kontaktować, wymieniać informacjami. Powiedział, że on to załatwi i odszedł. Tak efektownie, była już ciemna noc, wyszedł z budynku i zniknął w ciemności. – Hermiona spuściła wzrok.

- Zaraz, zaraz, co to ta Unia? – zapytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna.

Hermiona roześmiała się ponuro.

- Unia Trybunałów Islamskich. Części przywódców klanów nie podobało się, że razem z powstaniem rządu tymczasowego, tracą władzę. Jednym z nich był ojciec Nadima. Co prawda, przywódcy osobiście nie brali udziału w tworzeniu całej jednostki, ale byli dla niej przychylni. Unia proponowała działania pro islamskie, co bardzo podobało się klanom. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że tylko religia jednoczy cały kraj. – Wzięła głęboki oddech, Severus dał jej chwilę na uspokojenie emocji. – Następnego wieczoru też tam poszłam. Spodobało mi się miejscu – pusty budynek, nikt tam nie wchodził. Dopiero później dowiedziałam się, że to właśnie tam zaczęła się słynna bitwa o Mogadiszu w 1993 roku. Wiesz, to jest śmieszne. Zmarło wtedy chyba dwudziestu żołnierzy amerykańskich. Somalijczyków około tysiąca. Amerykańskie władze uznały, że nie mogą sobie pozwolić na takie straty i w ciągu następnego roku wycofali swoje wszystkie wojska. Nadim też brał udział w tamtej bitwie. Opowiedział mi o tym któregoś dnia. Zabił tylko jednego żołnierza. Za to, że ten zastrzelił Somalijkę, która wybiegła na pole bitwy za swoim dzieckiem. – Pociągnęła łyka z butelki. - W ciągu dwóch tygodni od naszego pierwszego spotkania byłam już zakochana po uszy w Nadimie. Podobała mi się jego nonszalancja, wygląd, zachowanie. I to, że miał cholernie trudne życie, a mimo to nie został skończonym bydlakiem, jak jego ojciec i starszy brat. On… miał momenty, w których nie potrafił zapanować and swoimi emocjami… Pamiętam, że wtedy zawsze widać było w jego oczach błysk desperacji. Był unikatowy, inny od wszystkich. Pokochałam go. Fascynował mnie. W końcu tak jakby zostaliśmy parą, choć cały czas spotykaliśmy się w ukryciu. Nie powiedziałam nawet Kate. Niesamowite, z jaką łatwością wszedł w moje życie…

- Potem coś jeszcze się wydarzyło? Nie było zwykłej sielanki?

- Oczywiście, nigdy nie może być za dobrze. Po pewnym czasie okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. Normalna kobieta by się cieszyła, byłam z ukochanym mężczyzną i mogłam urodzić jego dziecko. Ale Nadim nadal był muzułmaninem. W naszej sytuacji powinniśmy wziąć ślub. Ale wtedy musiałabym przejść na islam. Co znowu wszystko komplikowało, bo moja moralność nie pozwalała mi udawać, że wierzę w coś, co moja osoba podważała. Tego, że jestem magiczna nie toleruje żadna religia. No więc miałam dylemat. Moje dziecko też byłoby magiczne, więc lepiej było wyjechać z nim stamtąd, by mogło rozwinąć swoją magię. W końcu opowiedziałam wszystko Kathy. Zdecydowałyśmy, że najlepszą opcją będzie udawana ucieczka, a przy najbliższej możliwości – wyjazd z Somalii. Bo tam znowu zaczynało być niebezpiecznie. Jednak nasz plan nie do końca wypalił.

**xxx**

_**Luty 2005 roku.**_

Kate ponad wszystko czuła się zobowiązana chronić Hermionę. Ona ją tu sprowadziła, do samego epicentrum, do stolicy „ największego islamskiego rozsadnika w regionie". Ona dała się nabrać na wyidealizowaną wizję ONZetu, dającą jej szansę pomagania ludziom, którzy nie mają już nic. Wciągnęła w to wszystko przyjaciółkę, za co powinna zostać zesłana do ostatniego kręgu piekielnego. Więc kiedy Hermiona zapłakana wreszcie zdecydowała się opowiedzieć jej wszystko, obiecała jej pomóc, jak tylko będzie mogła.

I w tym właśnie momencie czuła, jak staje przed dużym konfliktem interesów, ponieważ przed jej drzwiami stał nie kto inny, jak Nadim Zambesi. A jego zdecydowanie nie powinno tutaj być.

- Witaj, Kate – przywitał ją spokojnie, ale jego wzrok i zachowanie zdradzały niepewność i zmartwienie. Przez chwilę miała ochotę uwierzyć w zapewnienia Hermiony, że „on jest inny, lepszy", „że się zmienił" i ulec temu jego urokowi zbitego psa, przytulić i zrobić wszystko, czego tylko by potrzebował. Ale pobyt tutaj, w Somalii zmienił ją z narwanej dziewczynki w dorosłą kobietę, która nie była już w gorącej wodzie kąpana i zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji każdego czynu. I z faktu, że tacy mężczyźni są najbardziej niebezpieczni, szczególnie w tym miejscu i w tych czasach. I ta wiedza sprawiła, że teraz, zanim zrobiła cokolwiek, czego mogłaby potem żałować, przemyślała wszystko na poważnie i powstrzymała się od tego głupiego pomysłu uległości temu mężczyźnie. _Hermiona_, przypomniała sobie, _myśl teraz o Hermionie._

- Nadim – odpowiedziała sucho. – Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem, lecz ona tylko uniosła pytająco brwi. _Jesteś bardzo dobrą aktorką_, mawiała jej czasami przyjaciółka.

Mężczyzna nagle, jakby nigdy nic, minął ją w drzwiach, po drodze cicho je zamykając. Pech, a właściwie Hermiona, sprawił że pierwszym pomieszczeniem, które napotykało się wchodząc do mieszkania Kate był salon. I właśnie tam, na kanapie przywiezionej jeszcze z Wysp, usadowił się mężczyzna i zaczął mówić.

- Hermiona zniknęła. Bez pożegnania, czy czegoś podobnego. Szukałem jej długo, ale nigdzie jej nie ma. Najpierw myślałem, że po tamtym zleceniu w Kenii, została tam jeszcze na trochę, by coś dokończyć, czy sprawdzić, a nie chciało jej się mnie o tym informować, robiła tak czasami. Kiedy potem długo nie wracała, uznałem że pewnie dostała jakieś inne zlecenie, które ją strasznie pochłonęło i zapomniała o całym świecie. Albo, że spotkała tego swojego kolegę z dzieciństwa i zasiedziała się z nim. – Prawie niezauważalnie zacisnął zęby. – Ale to trwa już dwa miesiące! Nie mogła sobie tak po prostu zniknąć! Ktoś musi wiedzieć, co się z nią stało, _ty_ musisz to wiedzieć!

Kate naprawdę zaczęła się martwić. Było tak, jak Hermiona mówiła, facet miał naprawdę niezłą mózgownicę i potrafił łączyć ze sobą fakty. Wpadł na to, żeby szukać jej tutaj, mimo że tak naprawdę widział je w swoim towarzystwie może ze dwa razy. _Niebezpieczny osobnik_, zapisała sobie w myślach dziewczyna,_ nic dziwnego, że Unia chciała go tylko dla siebie_. Ale zaraz wzięła się w garść i zaczęła wymyślać jakąś w miarę zadowalającą i trzymającą się kupy historyjkę.

- Hermiona wyjechała z Somalii. Jej ojciec jest bardzo chory, prosił, żeby wróciła do Anglii, by mogli chociaż spędzić razem ostatnie Boże Narodzenie. Musiała pakować się w trymiga, nie miała na nic czasu. Niedawno przysłała mi wiadomość – że jej ojciec wciąż żyje, nawet jego stan się nieco polepsza, ale za jego prośbą i namową matki zostaje na Wyspach. Pisała, że ma nadzieję, że mi również uda się stąd wyrwać i wrócić do ojczyzny. – Miała wielką nadzieję, że zabrzmiała dość przekonująco, żeby zapewnić sobie spokój z jego strony.

W reakcji na jej słowa spojrzał na nią z lękiem.

- Wyjechała? – posmutniał, a jej znów zrobiło się go strasznie żal. Przez chwilę siedział cicho i widocznie myślał ( Kate już miała ochotę go wyprosić i pożegnać ), bo po chwili powiedział to, czego kobieta bardzo się obawiała. – Przecież nie mogła wyjechać… Nie teraz i na pewno nie wtedy…

_Wpadłam i trzeba się z tego jakoś wykręcić_, pomyślała. Ale niestety tego dnia miała widocznie niesamowitego pecha, bo drzwi nagle otworzyły się z impetem i wleciała przez nie Hermiona, która nie zauważywszy Nadima, zdejmowała z włosów chustę i świergotała swoim śpiewnym głosem. – Kate, skarbie, nie uwierzysz! Moja przyjaciółka wyszła za mąż! Wysłała mi wiadomość… - nie dokończyła, bo widząc minę przyjaciółki zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak. Szybko odwróciła się i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu, chyba odruchowo zaciskając dłoń na kieszeni dżinsów, w której trzymała ukrytą różdżkę. Kiedy napotkała zdziwiony wzrok Nadima natychmiast spuściła oczy i w obronnym geście złapała się za już dość widoczny brzuszek.

- Nadim? – spytała z lękiem. Natychmiast odwróciła się w stronę gospodyni z paniką w oczach. - Kate? Co się dzieje?

Przyjaciółka nie zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć, bo mężczyzna nagle wstał, szybko podszedł do Hermiony i zaraz trzymał ją w objęciach, szepcząc po cichu jej imię, i delikatnie całując i gładząc jej włosy.

- Nie ma to jak spotkanie kochanków po latach – parsknęła cicho Kate, ale na jej nieszczęście, Hermiona także to usłyszała, więc natychmiast oderwała się od mężczyzny i odwróciła twarz w geście zażenowania. Przyjaciółka podeszła do niej i stając za jej plecami, objęła ją delikatnie, po przyjacielsku. Ignorując zdziwione i może nawet zniesmaczone spojrzenie Nadima, wyszeptała jej do ucha:

- I co teraz? Jakieś pomysły, Aniu Shirley?

Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się na odpowiedzią.

- Zostaw nas samych, Kate - poprosiła w końcu i mijając przyjaciółkę, usiadła na kanapie, gestem ręki zaprosiła do siebie mężczyznę. – Nadim, usiądź, musimy porozmawiać. Kate – dodała jeszcze z naciskiem, aby ponaglić przyjaciółkę do wyjścia.

Oczywiście dziewczyna nie zamierzała się posłuchać. Udając, że wychodzi do swojej sypialni, weszła do położonego zaraz obok salonu gabinetu. Drzwi były tak umieszczone, że osoby w pokoju dziennym nie mogły widzieć, że są otwarte. Na dodatek, na ścianie przeciwległej do wejścia wisiało wielkie lustro. Dzięki temu Kate nie dość, że mogła podsłuchać ich rozmowę, to na dodatek ich podejrzeć. Bynajmniej nie czuła się z tym źle. Martwiąc się na Hermionę, musiała zastosować to jako środek konieczny. Hermiona z rozszalałymi hormonami nie była sobą, a ona – jej najlepsza przyjaciółka i powierniczka, musiała chociaż raz przypilnować, by nie wpakowała się w kolejne bagno. Więc obserwowała.

**xxx**

Kiedy zostali sami w pokoju, Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i rozłożyła się wygodniej na sofie.

- Hermiona, cholera, nawet nie wiesz, jak się o ciebie strasznie martwiłem i bałem. I tęskniłem – wypalił, wyciągając swoją rękę by dotknąć jej, ale ona odsunęła swoją, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Gdzieś ty się podziewała?

- Nie rozumiesz, Nadim. _Nie zrozumiesz_. To wszystko jest tak strasznie skomplikowane. A na dodatek, ja _nie mogę_, _nie wolno mi_ ci powiedzieć – powiedziała zrezygnowana.

- Habibti (2), przecież dobrze wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać!

Nagle drzwi od gabinetu trzasnęły i wypadła zza nich szatynka.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz mu powiedzieć – szybko powiedziała.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła zareagować czymś innym, niż zaszokowaną miną, Nadim podniósł się z miejsca oburzony.

- A to niby dlaczego? Bo takie jest twoje widzimisię? Potrafię dochować tajemnicy!

- Ale nie umiesz zapanować nad swoimi emocjami – odparowała ze złością.

- Ja? A ty … - nie dokończył, bo przerwała mu wściekła Hermiona.

- STOP! Macie natychmiast się uspokoić! Zachowujecie się jak małe, rozwydrzone dzieci!

Kate prychnęła. – Odezwała się ta dorosła…

- Ja przynajmniej nie podsłuchuję pod drzwiami – warknęła rozdrażniona. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią z wyzwaniem, które po chwili zmieniło się w niepokój. – Przepraszam. Chcesz herbaty? Z mlekiem – Kiedy brunetka kiwnęła głową i spojrzała wymownie w stronę mężczyzny, Kate wycedziła z przymusem – a ty, Nadim?

- Chętnie – odparł, także wysilając się na wymuszoną uprzejmość, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić nerwy, by nie dać się znów wplątać w taką szczeniacką sprzeczkę. – Ale bez mleka.

- Już się robi – powiedziała Kate i z niechęcią udała się do kuchni. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby razem z obietnicą opieki przyjaciółki, zobowiązywała się do zostawiania jej sam na sam z osobą, przed którą ta za wszelką cenę chciała uciec.

**xxx**

- A co do dzieci – zaczął Nadim, kiedy tylko Kate zniknęła za drzwiami. Hermionę natychmiast zalał zimny pot. Spodziewała się, że taka sytuacja może prędzej, czy później nastąpić, ale miała nadzieję, że wydarzy się to już po porodzie. Mężczyzna pytającym wzrokiem wskazał na jej pokaźny brzuch. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, co mu odpowiedzieć. _Myśl!_, krzyczała na siebie mentalnie, _musisz coś wymyślić! _

- Nadim… - szybko znalazła, nawet niezłą jej zdaniem, wymówkę – Musisz zrozumieć, że od początku nie byłam z tobą do końca szczera. Ja przyjechałam tutaj, bo chciałam uciec z Anglii, miałam jej dość, bo tam zostałam strasznie skrzywdzona. Bym taki jeden mężczyzna w moim życiu, Jose Raul. W jego ramiona wpadłam po rozstaniu z Ronem, jeszcze podczas studiów. – Z niepokojem patrzyła, jak Nadim zaczyna pokazywać pierwsze oznaki tłumionego gniewu. - Byłam z nim kilka lat. Raz nawet mi się oświadczył, ale wtedy mu odmówiłam, bo nie byłam tego pewna. Potem, na sam koniec studiów, w nocy przed rozdaniem dyplomów, zrobiliśmy imprezę, żeby świętować zakończenie nauki. I wtedy przyłapałam go… w dość intymnej sytuacji z moją koleżanką. Od razu się z nim rozstałam. Dopiero po przyjeździe tutaj dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży, ale wtedy nie było już odwrotu. A potem spotkałam ciebie i wszystko zaczęło się komplikować.

Spuściła wzrok, żeby spotęgować wrażenie, jaka to ona jest biedna i zagubiona w tej sytuacji. Tak naprawdę, cały czas po prostu modliła się, żeby uwierzył w jej opowieść. Resztę się jakoś wymyśli, byle to przeszło.

- Hermiona – wyszeptał, a ona poczuła, jak nadzieja, która zdążyła już w niej zakwitnąć, ulatuje jak balonik z helem, po jego następnych słowach. – Czy ty też uważasz mnie za tak kompletnego głupca? Widziałem moją siostrę we wszystkich etapach ciąży. Myślisz, że ci uwierzę, że jesteś w, około, trzydziestym czwartym tygodniu? Dwadzieścia sześć, może siedem, góra. Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać. Wiem, że pociągała cię we mnie inteligencja, więc dlaczego teraz, nagle, przestałaś ją doceniać i obie – wskazał brodą w kierunku kuchni – traktujecie mnie, jakbym był upośledzony.

Kobieta poczuła się totalnie zagubiona. Potrzebowała rozmowy z przyjaciółką i uzgodnienia z nią dalszego postępowania. _Powiem mu prawdę_, myślała. Ale po chwili nachodziły ją wątpliwości - _Przecież nie mogę, to jak złamanie prawa._ Przez chwilę biła się z myślami, na szczęście z patowej sytuacji wybawiła ją Kate, która w odpowiednim momencie wróciła do salonu z herbatą.

- Kate… - jęknęła. Czuła się źle. Była starsza. Powinna być mądrzejsza, dojrzalsza. A odkąd tu przyjechały, to młodsza kobieta musiała zawsze odpowiadać za wszystko, martwić się, starać, by było dobrze, by mogły kiedyś wrócić do ojczyzny.

Dziewczyna w mig pojęła, o co chodzi przyjaciółce.

- Nie możesz mu powiedzieć prawdy, bo to będzie niebezpieczne dla niego. Dostałam przed chwilą wiadomość od ojca. Kontaktowali się z nim ludzie z Zakonu. Jesteś poszukiwana. Śmierciożercy próbują się reaktywować. Jesteś na celowniku. Nie możesz ryzykować – westchnęła.

- Ja ją ochronię – odezwał się niespodziewanie Nadim, zwracając na siebie uwagę obu kobiet.

- Nie. Nie wiesz na co się porywasz. Ja…

- To mi powiedz!

Hermiona na chwilę się zamyśliła.

- Kate, a może najpierw powiem mu prawdę, ma do tego prawo, – mężczyzna przytaknął z ulgą – a potem Obliviate.

Kobieta wyglądała na oburzoną.

- To jest jeszcze bardziej perfidne! Poza tym… - westchnęła. - Nie pamiętasz już, co ci mówiłam? Tutaj nic ci to nie da. Nie możesz podnieść różdżki na żadnego Somalijczyka. Po wybuchu pierwszej wojny domowej Dumbledore i inni przywódcy magicznych krain założyli taką blokadę, by nie przyczyniać się już do większego rozlewu krwi i by wyzbyć się wyrzutów sumienia, że nic nie robią. No i musieli jakoś zareagować na to, że uczniowie czarno magicznych szkół, które oficjalnie już nie istnieją, próbują się w ten sposób wzbogacić.

Brunetka czuła całkowitą rezygnację; ramiona jej opadły, a mina zrzedła.

- Może… może jest jakieś inne wyjście…

Nadim, który przez całą wymianę zdań kobiet siedział cicho i się im przysłuchiwał w końcu zdecydował się, by zareagować.

- A może ja też mam tutaj coś do powiedzenia?

Kate po raz niewiadomo-który westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Mów, jeśli musisz. Ale pamiętaj, że obowiązuje cię po części tajemnica. To o Powrocie, to bujda. Chciałam po prostu wywiązać się z powierzonego zadania.

Kiedy wychodziła, Hermiona szepnęła jedno ciche, przepełnione emocjami słowo. – Dziękuję.

A potem zaczęła opowiadać.

**xxx**

- Opowiedziałaś mu o magicznym świecie? – wycedził ze złością Severus. Jednak Hermiona nie bardzo zwróciła na niego uwagę, bardziej interesowała ją pusta butelka, którą trzymała w dłoni.

- Tak. Musiałam być z nim szczera. Wyglądał na bardzo zdezorientowanego, kiedy skończyłam opowiadać. – Sięgnęła po następną butelkę i szybkim ruchem ją otworzyła.

- Nie miałaś prawa opowiadać jugolowi, i to na dodatek tak niebezpiecznemu, o naszym świecie! – wybuchł Severus. Jej jedyną reakcją było podanie mu piwa.

- Łyknij się. Przeszłości i tak nie zmienisz. Chcesz żebym opowiadała dalej, czy nie? – zapytała zniecierpliwiona.

Pokiwał głową i spróbował piwa. Widocznie nie miał nic przeciwko niemu, bo nie oddał jej butelki. Zanim zaczęła mówić, otworzyła sobie następną.

- Zaraz potem mi się oświadczył. Kathy była przeciwna, bo zdecydowaliśmy, że tym samym Nadim oficjalnie przejdzie na naszą stronę. Ona uważała, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, że będę na celowniku. Ale jego argumenty były silniejsze – będąc w ciąży bez męża mogłam zostać posądzona przez Somalijczyków o cudzołóstwo i ukamienowana. Nadim i tak się dziwił, że jeszcze mnie o to nie oskarżyli. – Łyknęła z butelki. – Ślub mieliśmy wziąć jak najszybciej, ale Nadim chciał, żebym najpierw poznała jego matkę i mogła z nią o wszystkim porozmawiać. Bo wiesz, ona też nie była Somalijką.

**xxx**

_**Luty 2005 roku**_

Hermiona niepewnie weszła do domu. Wiedziała, że tuż za nią idzie Nadim, jednak mimo to była bardzo zdenerwowana. W końcu wreszcie miała poznać jego matkę, która wydawała się być tak podobna do niej samej… Jeszcze tylko jedne drzwi do pokonania.

- Nie stresuj się – powiedział cicho Nadim, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami. Chwycił ją za rękę i pewnie otworzył drzwi.

Pokój był dość duży, a głównymi meblami były kanapy i fotele stojące po środku pokoju. To tutaj często zbierali się przywódcy klanów. Hermiona bała się tego domu. Nie była tu mile widziana. Gdyby Adam Zambesi dowiedział się, że tutaj przyszła… Wolała nie wiedzieć, co by się wydarzyło. Ale na szczęście Nadimowi udało się załatwić zajęcie i dla ojca, i dla starszego brata, Ahmeda.

- Witaj, Hermiono. Nie mogłam doczekać się naszego spotkania – usłyszała wesoły głos zza jednego z foteli. Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę i ujrzała białą kobietę w średnim wieku, siedzącą za meblem i uśmiechającą się do nich promiennie.

- Salam alejkum3 - posłała kobiecie nieśmiały uśmiech. Nadim uspokajająco głaskał palcem wewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni.

- Widzę, że zaczynasz posługiwać się arabskim. To ci się tu przyda. – Zwróciła się do syna. – Nadim zostaw nas same. Nie potrzebujemy cię tutaj. Zaopiekuję się twoją ukochaną.

Nadim spojrzał z powątpieniem na Hermionę.

- Na pewno chcesz żebym poszedł? – wyszeptał do jej ucha.

- Ana bahebak. Emszi. (4) – odpowiedziała i puściła jego rękę. Spojrzała na jego matkę oczekując na odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Kiedy to wreszcie nastąpiło, usłyszała głos kobiety.

- Usiądź, moja droga.

Hermiona grzecznie posłuchała prośby i spojrzała na kobietę.

- Nadim bardzo chciał, żebym panią poznała, zanim weźmiemy ślub – zaczęła niepewnie.

- Po pierwsze, żadna ze mnie pani. Jesteś moją Shadiqi (5). Mów mi Blanche. A Nadim bardzo dobre zrobił, że cię do mnie przysłał. Kto inny mógłby ci powiedzieć, jakie są skutki ślubu z muzułmaninem?

- Pa… Ty nie jesteś stąd? Nie jesteś Somalijką?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Z tego, co mój syn mi o tobie opowiedział wnioskuję, że w młodości byłam całkiem podobna do ciebie. Kierowały mną podobne motywy, choć nie takie same. Ja chciałam bardziej odkrywać świat, to był mój główny cel, właśnie dlatego przyjechałam tutaj. Jeszcze nie było tak niebezpiecznie, jak teraz. Po udanych strajkach podczas Paryskiego Maja, - Hermiona pokiwałą głową ze zrozumieniem - uznałam że trzeba dalej głosić idee wolności i równości. Nie sądziłam, że gdzie indziej będzie to o wiele trudniejsze – roześmiała się. – Ale dzięki temu poznałam Adama. I mam takie cudowne dzieci. W moim mężu najbardziej podobało mi się to, jak walczył o swój naród podczas wojny o Ogaden. Mieliśmy wtedy już trójkę dzieci, ale Adam bez wahania szedł na pole bitwy, bronić ojczyzny. Później urodził się jeszcze Aiman i zmarł ojciec Adama, po którym przejął przywództwo w klanie. Wtedy się zmienił. Stał się wręcz fanatykiem. Po obaleniu dyktatury Siada Barre Adam poparł w działaniach Aidida. To było najlepsze wyjście, nawet ja to rozumiałam. Aidid obiecywał pieniądze, a my mieliśmy wtedy problem z wyżywieniem całej rodziny. Adam na pole bitwy zabrał ze sobą Ahmeda i Nadima, wtedy okazało się jacy naprawdę są. – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że mój pierworodny przyjdzie do domu i będzie się chwalił, ilu ludzi udało mu się tego dnia zamordować. Nadim był inny. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił po powrocie była kąpiel – chciał zmyć z siebie krew ofiar. Przez kilka dni nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Dopiero przed Leilah się otworzył.Byli ze sobą bardzo związani. – Blanche westchnęła. - Nigdy nie powiedziałam mężowi o uczuciach syna. Bałam się, że nie będzie chciał mieć dziecka, które nie potrafiło z zimną krwią mordować za ojczyznę. Ja byłam z niego dumna. Bo dopiero wtedy odkryłam, jakim potworem z natury był mój mąż. Pomogłam Aimanowi uciec z kraju, Nadim jakoś radził sobie sam, potrafił o siebie zadbać, a teraz w dodatku niezmiernie się cieszę, bo znalazł szczęście u twojego boku. Ale najgorszą moją porażką jest Lea. Nie potrafiłam obronić córki, przed niebezpieczeństwami kryjącymi się wewnątrz. Kiedy nie chciałam się zgodzić na jej obrzezanie, rodzina mojego męża zamknęła mnie w schowku, a moją córkę zabrała do znachora. Wróciła ledwo żywa, ale mąż mi tłumaczył, że musiał tak zrobić, bo taka jest tradycja. Potem przez kilka miesięcy, dopóki nie wydobrzała, nie opuszczałam jej na krok. Kiedy miała czternaście lat, Adam sprzedał ją „przyjacielowi". Raszid zgadzał się z poglądami politycznymi mojego męża, był według niego doskonałym kandydatem. Rok później, ledwo uchodząc z życiem, Leilah urodziła mu dwóch synów. Poród dla kobiety obrzezanej jest okropnością, ponad połowa umiera podczas niego. Wtedy zdecydowałam się podawać Lei tabletki antykoncepcyjne. Ona nie miała ochoty na więcej dzieci, a ja nie mogłam do tego dopuścić, musiałam ją chronić. – Uśmiechnęła się ponuro do Hermiony, która patrzyła na nią w szoku. – Pewnie cię już zanudzam. Ale chcę, żebyś o tym wiedziała. Nie sądzę, żeby Nadim, jeśli będziecie mieli córkę, miał zgodzić się na obrzezanie. Wie, w jakim stanie znajduje się później dziewczynka. Widział swoją siostrę… Od zawsze starałam się chować moje dzieci bardziej po europejsku. Ale i tak uważam, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jak przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wyjedziecie z Somalii. Nadim, biorąc z tobą ślub, naraża się ojcu i bratu, może być tym samym w niebezpieczeństwie. Radzę ci to, bo pragnę szczęścia mojego syna, a jeśli ty możesz mu je dać, to masz ode mnie zielone światło.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie; Blanche z zachętą, Hermiona z niepewnością.

- A teraz pytaj, wiem że właśnie po to przyszłaś. Nadim chciał, żebyś porozmawiała z kimś, kto też wziął ślub z Zambesim z własnej woli.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, zanim się odezwała.

- Przykro mi, że coś takiego wydarzyło się twojej córce.

- A ja mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będziesz mogła ją poznać. To naprawdę niesamowita dziewczyna. We wszystkich moich dzieci ona jako jedyna odziedziczyła po mnie oczy. – Uśmiechnęła się. Ahmed to, jak na ironię, wykapany ojciec. Praktycznie w ogóle jest do mnie nie podobny. Lea ma po mnie oczy i jaśniejszą karnację, a także odrobinę rudy odcień włosów. Moich teraz nie zobaczysz – zaśmiała się, wskazując na swoją burkę. – Nadim jest do mnie podobny tylko w kształcie twarzy, resztę ma po Adamie. Aiman też ma podobny kształt twarzy, a w dodatku jaśniejszą karnację. – Pokręciła przez chwilę głową. – Ale wróćmy do ciebie.

- Powinnam przejść na islam, prawda? – zapytała pewnie, w końcu bardzo zależało jej na odpowiedzi.

- No, wreszcie jakieś konkrety. Powinnaś – tak, ale nie musisz. W Koranie jest napisane, że muzułmanie mogę brać sobie kobiety innych religii. Chociaż, będąc tutaj, ludzie bardziej będą ci ufać, jeśli będziesz taka jak oni. Musisz zrozumieć, że od chwili ślubu, staniecie się przykładem dobrego, „mieszanego" małżeństwa. Będziecie pragnąć pokoju, tak jak zwykli Somalijczycy. Będą chcieli być tacy, jak wy. Ale najpierw powinnaś porozmawiać z jakimś imamem. To ci dobrze zrobi. Ale wiedz, że Allah nie toleruje zmiany wiary tylko w miłości. Ty sama w głębi duszy musisz tego chcieć, pamiętaj.

Usłyszały jakiś hałas zza ściany.

- Myślę, że powinnaś już iść. – powiedziała szybko Blanche. Odgłosy zaczęły się przybliżać. – Idź tymi drzwiami cały czas prosto. – Wskazała na drugi koniec pokoju. – Przy wyjściu powinien czekać na ciebie Nadim. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś uda nam się spotkać.

Hermiona pośpiesznie się pożegnała i opuściła pokój. Rzeczywiście czekał na nią Nadim. Kiedy tylko go ujrzała, mocno go przytuliła i wyszeptała mu do ucha: - Kocham cię…

**xxx**

Chyba nic więcej już z niej nie wyciągnę, pomyślał Severus, patrząc jak całkowicie zalana Hermiona osunęła się bokiem po ścianie i momentalnie usnęła. Westchnął głośno i wziął ją na ręce. Otworzył nogą pierwsze drzwi, ale pokój okazał się łazienką. Na szczęście następne były już poszukiwaną sypialnią. Ułożył kobietę na łóżku i przykrył kołdrą. Cicho opuścił pokój i wrócił do salonu, by zająć się sprzątaniem butelek. Sam też trochę wypił, ale umysł miał nadal jasny.

W końcu, po kilkunastu minutach, wyczarował sobie koc i poduszkę, i położył się spać na kanapie w salonie. Zanim objęły go ramiona Morfeusza, zastanawiał się, co jeszcze okropnego mogło przydarzyć się Hermionie. No, i gdzie jest teraz jej córka.

(1) Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie, ale translator się chyba na mnie obraził i nie chce przekładać już na arabski fonetyczny. Chociaż trochę go rozumiem, to i tak w życiu mu tego nie wybaczę. – ar."Chcę rozmawiać z dowódcą."

(2) ar. kochana.

(3) Pozdrowienie arabskie, coś jak dzień dobry, ale można mówić też wieczorem.

(4) ar. Kocham cię. Idź.

(5) ar. przyjaciel.


	9. Rozdział ósmy

**Rozdział 8.**

Harry był pod niesamowitym wrażeniem pasji i chęci Kathleen Collins. Nie wiedział, jak jedna kobieta mogła być w stanie stworzyć coś _takiego_. Po tym, jak ONZet zdecydował się wycofać z Somalii, dziewczyna założyła swoją Fundację Na Rzecz Somalii, która obecnie działa również na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Na Wyspach prowadzone są zbiórki, a tutaj organizowana pomoc. Fundacja obejmuje dwa punkty wydawania żywności, świetlicę dla dzieci i przytułek. Wystarczyło kilka lat, dobre chęci i wolontariusze, by udało się choć trochę pomóc Somalijczykom. _Kilkanaście takich osób_, pomyślał Harry, _i udałoby nam się zmienić świat na lepsze_.

- Panie Potter? Jak dokładnie chciałby nam pan pomóc? Dodatkowych par rąk nigdzie nie za wiele – roześmiała się Kate, a mężczyźnie ten dźwięk niesamowicie się spodobał. Uśmiechnął się.

- A gdzie najbardziej mogę się przydać? Mi jest obojętnie. Gdzie mnie pani przydzieli, tam będę dzielnie służył. – Zasalutował w jej stronę.

- Wie pan, nam też jest w zasadzie obojętnie. Chyba, że… - Zamyśliła się. – Czy lubi pan dzieci? Na świetlicy przydałby się ktoś do pomocy…

- Zrobi się. Gdzie i o której mam się stawić? – zapytał uśmiechnięty.

- Proszę tutaj przyjść dzisiaj po sjeście, koło trzeciej. Pójdzie pan razem ze mną. – Wstała z kanapy, żeby dać mu znak, że to koniec ich spotkania. On także podniósł się z miejsca.

- Właściwie to żaden ze mnie pan. Jestem po prostu Harry. – Posłał jej uśmiech.

- W takim wypadku… Ja jestem po prostu Kate – wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. - Miło mi było poznać – powiedziała i skierowała się za nim w stronę drzwi. – Do zobaczenia po południu.

Odpowiedział jej będąc już za drzwiami. – Miłego dnia, Kate.

I zniknął za rogiem, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, którego nie mogła już zauważyć.

**xxx**

Kiedy się obudził, było koło dziewiątej rano. Po cichu wstał i zaczął ubierać się we wczorajsze ubrania. Nie miał przy sobie niczego innego, więc musiał zadowolić się tylko tym. Podszedł pod drzwi jej sypialni i kiedy usłyszał stamtąd ciche pochrapywanie, ruszył na poszukiwanie kuchni. Już zaraz po przebudzeniu uznał, że poczeka aż Granger się obudzi. Musieli wyjaśnić sobie kilka spraw, to po pierwsze. A po drugie… Czuł głód informacji. Był bardzo ciekawy. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co działo się dalej. Miał wrażenie, że traktuje Granger jak książkę, a jej życie jak bardzo interesującą fabułę, której końcówkę chce jak najszybciej poznać. I czuł się tak, jakby ktoś w połowie rozwiązania nagle zabrał mu wolumin i schował przed nim. Musiał jak najszybciej poznać koniec. I nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia przed traktowaniem książki „po macoszemu", bez większego szacunku. Metoda po trupach – okładka i cała zewnętrzna reszta go nie obchodziła, dla niego liczyło się to, co w środku. To, co jest naprawdę ciekawe.

A Granger będzie musiała się z tym pogodzić.

**xxx**

Kate wiedziała, że mężczyźni są niebezpieczni. Wiedzą, gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabolało najbardziej. Nie można im ufać, nie można im pozwolić zbyt dogłębnie siebie poznać. _Oni nie mają skrupułów, sumienia…,_ mówiła sobie. A pomimo tego wiedziała, co mówi jej serce. Ale ona już dawno uznała je za organ potrzebny tylko do pompowania krwi. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na nic więcej między sobą, a jakimś mężczyzną. Nie, to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Nawet jeżeli ten mężczyzna nie byłby Somalijczykiem, jak większość tych, których znała. Jeżeli był taki jak ona – wychowany gdzie indziej, na innych zasadach.

Nie.

Nie wolno jej myśleć o sobie. Nie po to tu przyjechała. Nie wolno jej ryzykować, jest potrzebna. To, co mówi serce jest nieistotne. Mało ważne. Niepotrzebne.

Najważniejsze jest to, co tu i teraz. Tylko to.

Odetchnęła głęboko i odeszła od drzwi, o które do tej pory się opierała.

- Dasz radę – szepnęła.

**xxx**

Najpierw, zza odgłosów gotującej się w czajniku wody, dosłyszał ciche jęki. Zanim zdążył zastanowić się, co dalej robić, woda zaczęła wrzeć, a zza ścian dobiegły krzyki. Kierowany niezrozumiałym dla siebie instynktem, Severus szybko pobiegł pod drzwi sypialni Granger. Już wiedział, że dziwne dźwięki z pewnością pochodzą właśnie z tego pomieszczenia. Ani przez chwilę nie rozważał swojej decyzji – od razu otworzył drzwi i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Granger w spazmach wiła się na łóżku. Nie zwrócił uwagi na jej niekompletny strój – nie to było w tej chwili najważniejsze. Jej skóra i włosy były mokre od potu, a po twarzy, zastygłej w wyrazie rozpaczy, spływały łzy.

- Proszę, nie… - zdawała się szeptać.

Severus powoli podszedł do niej, tak na prawdę nie bardzo wiedząc, co dalej robić. Pomóc, pocieszyć? W końcu sam wiedział, jak to jest. Czy po prostu zostawić ją w spokoju, pozwolić jej przeżyć ból w samotności? Przez chwilę czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że to może przez niego wszystkie wspomnienia do niej wracają. Ale przypomniał sobie, że on sumienia nie ma. Chociaż w końcu zdecydował się jej pomóc.

Kucnął obok łóżka i delikatnie chwycił jej dłoń. Nie uspokoiła się jak na początku się spodziewał, zareagowała nawet gorzej – tak jakby jego dotyk sprawiał jej ból. Próbowała go odepchnąć, odsunąć się, ale jej na to nie pozwalał. W nagłym odruchu Sam-Nie-Wiem-Czego zaczął ją uspokajać, głaszcząc lekko wewnętrzną stronę dłoni i łagodnie szepcząc, że będzie lepiej. Chociaż myślał „ Gówno prawda, będzie tylko gorzej.". Chociaż wiedział, że minie sporo czasu, zanim nauczy się jakoś nad tym panować, zanim koszmary zbledną, ulegając upływowi czasu. Ale zawsze będą potrafiły znaleźć odpowiedni moment, żeby spustoszyć psychikę człowieka, żeby pokazać mu, że jest od nich zależny, że nie może im się przeciwstawić, że go kontrolują. Zanim ofiara zda sobie sprawę, że walczy i przegrywa sama ze sobą, ze swoimi wspomnieniami. I kiedyś zrozumie, że już od początku jest na przegranej pozycji, a oporem może tylko pogorszyć swoją sytuację.

- Ci… Już, spokojnie… - Sam siebie nie poznawał. On nie był taki, on nie potrafił współczuć, żałować, _pomagać_. Co się z nim działo? Czyżby widział w niej samego siebie? Bez żadnej pomocy, bez nikogo, kto by go uspokoił, wsparł w najcięższych chwilach? Czy widział, zamiast Hermiony Granger, młodzieńca, który nie radził sobie ze sobą, ze świadomością swoich czynów, które wracały do niego w każdą noc, w każdym koszmarze? Czy widział mężczyznę, którego twarz wyglądała na o wiele starszą, przeorana zmarszczkami, zasłonięta kurtyną czarnych włosów z coraz większą ilością szarych kosmyków? Czy widział siebie samego, samotnego, bez żadnej bliskiej osoby? Czy patrzył na jej życie z perspektywy własnego? Czy… Czy naprawdę widział w niej szansę na odkupienie swoich win? Czy właśnie to przeważyło?

_Och, przymknij się i zamiast użalać się nad sobą, pomóż jej_, pomyślał, biorąc ją w swoje ramiona i patrząc, jak powoli zaczyna się uspokajać, mocno zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli, która po chwili była mokra od jej słonych łez.

**xxx**

Czuła się bezpieczna. I zrozpaczona. Nie była sama. Ale i tak miała w sobie tę pustkę, rozpacz i beznadzieję, które otaczały ją po każdej nocy, w czasie której nawiedzały ją obrazy rodem z piekła. Chociaż tak naprawdę to były jej wspomnienia, przez co czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Nagle poczuła, że coś pod nią, to co wydzielało to dziwne ciepło, zaczyna się odsuwać. Zanim otworzyła oczy, leżała już na czymś chłodnym. Wiedziała, że to nie możliwe, żeby ciepło tak po prostu raz było obok niej, a raz nie, więc z dużym wysiłkiem otworzyła zmęczone oczy.

Spojrzała. I natychmiast zamknęła oczy z powrotem.

_Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie!, _krzyknęła w myślach. _To niemożliwe._ Niemożliwym było, żeby obok niej w tej chwili siedział Severus Snape. Ale po chwili wyczuła w powietrzu delikatny papierosowy dym. Taki, jaki zdążyła poznać przez te kilka tygodni, podczas których się spotykali. Spróbowała otworzyć oczy jeszcze raz. To samo. Westchnęła.

- Tak, Granger, jestem tutaj – prychnął, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Jego wzrok skierowany był na przeciwległą ścianę.

W odpowiedzi tylko jęknęła i między nimi zapadła gęsta, krępująca cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosami zza okna.

- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać – oznajmił nagle mężczyzna. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Podniósł jedną brew. – Ale może najpierw coś ze sobą zrób, bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć.

Zerknęła na niego i zauważyła, że zdążył się już ubrać i odświeżyć. Poczuła się głupio i była jednocześnie zła – bez pozwolenia panoszył się po jej mieszkaniu. Ale uznała, że nie ma siły w tej chwili nad tym myśleć. Skoncentrowała się i spuściła stopy na ziemię. Cały czas niesamowicie bolała ją głowa, czuła, że musi wziąć coś przeciwbólowego.

Kiedy już wstała z łóżka i doczłapała do łazienki, cichutko się roześmiała. Gdyby ktoś kilka minut temu wszedł do jej sypialni z pewnością doznałby szoku. _Sytuacja musiała wyglądać bardzo dwuznacznie_, zauważyła w myślach i zastanowiła się nad reakcją Severusa na niespodziewanego gościa_. No cóż, na pewno nie byłby to dla niego miły dzień… _

Nagle zrozumiała, że nie wie, skąd wziął się Severus w jej sypialni. Poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś rąbnął ją młotkiem w głowę. I to mocno. Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia zeszłej nocy. Pamiętała siebie, leżącą wśród po części pustych butelek, po części pełnych butelek piwa. Pamiętała, że nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Severus, w wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy. Wiedziała, że potem do niego podeszła i… _O Boże._

Kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak powitała mężczyznę, poczuła obrzydzenie do samej siebie. I strach. Jak mogła coś takiego zrobić? I do czego _właściwie_ doszło?

**xxx**

Wypuścił z ust papierosowy dym. Tak naprawdę zaczął palić stosunkowo niedawno. Otwieranie starych ran w rozmowach z Hermioną bolało, a używki były dobrym sposobem na poprawę humoru. Nie bał się uzależnienia – wytrzymałby bez, ale nie czuł teraz potrzeby odwyku. Nie obchodziła go wizja zatruwanego organizmu – i bez tego wiedział, że długo nie pożyje. On po prostu korzystał z tego życia.

A kobieta, w której łóżku właśnie leżał… Z pewnością była to ciekawa sytuacja. Nie chciał tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale naprawdę miał ochotę siedzieć tam cały czas. Było mu wygodnie, przytulnie… Ale w końcu zdecydował się na podniesienie z łóżka, Granger wracając nie mogła go tam zobaczyć. Jeszcze by coś sobie pomyślała… Brr...

Dopalił papierosa i wrócił do kuchni. Woda z czajnika zdążyła już trochę ostygnąć i nie nadawała się do zaparzenia herbaty. Ponownie nastawił czajnik i pomyszkował trochę po lodówce. Znalazł tam karton mleka, soku pomarańczowego, masło, jakiś dżem, kilka jajek. Na blacie szafki zauważył masło orzechowe i mały toster, a dziwny mały schowek w szafce okazał się być chlebakiem. Szybko przygotował dla siebie i dla Hermiony śniadanie złożone z tostów z dżemem i w jego przypadku, - mocnej kawy, w jej – kubka gorącej herbaty.

Zastanowił się, ile już czasu Hermiona się _odświeża_.

_Ech, te kobiety…, _westchnął i zaczął jeść.

**xxx**

Chyba była już gotowa pokazać się światu – dołki pod oczami zniknęły dzięki umiejętnemu makijażowi, a włosy poskromiła magią. Na pozbycie się bólu głowy musiała jeszcze poczekać – najpierw powinna coś zjeść. Poszła do swojej sypialni i na jej szczęście okazało się, że Severusa już w niej nie było. Wzięła pierwsze lepsze ubrania i narzuciła je na siebie.

Jeden głęboki wdech i wydech i nadszedł czas, żeby wyjaśnić wszystkie swoje wątpliwości.

**xxx**

Kiedy już zdążył zjeść swoje śniadanie i łakomym wzrokiem wpatrywać się w jej tosty, Granger pojawiła się w drzwiach. Nie wyglądała już tak źle, jak wcześniej. Głową wskazał jej talerz z zimnymi tostami.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho i zabrała się za jedzenie. Przyglądał jej się, popijając herbatę. Widział, że czuje się skrępowana, ale nie mógł przestać – drażnienie jej stało się jego hobby. W ciszy skończyła jeść i zaczęła sprzątać po śniadaniu. Po chwili usiadła na krześle naprzeciw niego.

- No więc? – Spojrzał na nią bez emocji.

Zerknęła na niego zdziwiona.

- O co konkretnie chodzi?

- Zadaj w końcu to pytanie, bo wreszcie nie wytrzymasz.

- A to… - Westchnęła. – Wiesz, ja mam mały… Mętlik w głowie. Nie dokładnie pamiętam, co się wczoraj wydarzyło… - Posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie.

- To o to się rozchodzi. – Zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Czego dokładnie nie pamiętasz?

- No tak ogólnie to wszystkiego. Wspomnienia kończą mi zaraz po tym, jak przyszedłeś. Potem film się urywa.

Podłożył ręce pod głowę. – Co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć, czy się wydarzyło?

- Chodzi mi o to… - zaczęła skrępowana. Mówienie o _tych_ sprawach zawsze przychodziło jej z trudem. – Czy między nami, między mną, a tobą doszło do czegoś… więcej – wyszeptała wreszcie.

Na jego twarz wstąpił złośliwy uśmiech.

- Uwierz, mam w sobie jeszcze trochę samokontroli – zaśmiał się i wreszcie mogła w tym wyczuć nutkę szczerych uczuć. Miała wrażenie, że trochę się rozluźnia w jej obecności. W końcu każde z nich znało największe sekrety drugiego. – Było kilka pijanych nastolatek w Hogwarcie, które w tym stanie nie pamiętały jakich przykrości ode mnie doświadczyły i miały ochotę na numerek z kimś _dojrzałym_. Jak jedna z nich powiedziała, w kadrze nauczycielskiej nie ma nikogo bardziej odpowiedniego. Sam potem się nad tym zastanawiałem i uznałem, że Albus i Minerwa chyba specjalnie wybierają na te stanowiska osób mało atrakcyjne, żeby nie musieli męczyć się ze skomplikowanymi sprawami romansów. Spójrz, Albus był stary i zdecydowanie nie zgodził by się na coś takiego. Binns, Flitwick, Hagrid, ja – tej grupy chyba nie trzeba komentować. Co prawda Firenzo mógł budzić jakieś _uczucia_, ale nie zgodziłby się na obcowanie z ludzką samicą. Ci „roczni" nauczyciele tak samo: Quirrell odstraszał jąkaniem i brakiem pewności siebie, Lupin traktował je jak małe dzieci, Moody – sama wiesz, jak wyglądał, Slughorn też nie był zbyt przystojny. Lockhart niby miał śliczną buźkę, – powiedział to z obrzydzeniem - ale wydawał się atrakcyjny tylko młodszym dziewczynkom. – Spojrzał na nią, a Hermiona zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

- Rozumiem, o co chodzi. – Westchnęła, zebrała się w sobie i spojrzała na niego. Twarz Severusa wykrzywiał drwiący uśmiech. Zauważyła, że nie wyglądał już jak ten profesor z lekcji Eliksirów, ale jak zwykły facet, odrobinę złośliwy. Sprawiał wrażenie bardziej „ludzkiego". – A jak z uczniami?

- Sprawa ma się bardzo podobnie, chociaż z nimi jest mniejszy problem, bo zazwyczaj wolą młodsze kobiety. Ale powiedz mi, która z nauczycielek mogłaby przyciągać ich uwagę? Co prawda dość atrakcyjne mogą się wydawać Sinistra i Vector, ale obie są zbyt inteligentne, żeby zadawać się z dziećmi.

- Uważasz, że inteligencja i kierowanie się uczuciem się wzajemnie wykluczają?

- Tak. Inaczej to hipokryzja, bo logiczne rozumowanie krytykuje serce za irracjonalizm.

Zdecydowała się tego nie skomentować i zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Kiedy już Severus miał coś powiedzieć, Hermiona mu przerwała.

- Co dokładnie panu wczoraj powiedziałam?

Spojrzał na nią z ciekawością.

- Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? – W odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęła głową. – Zaczęłaś mi opowiadać o tym, jak byłaś w tej Somalii i poznałaś tamtego gościa.

- Nie mów „tamtego gościa". Nadim miał imię. I zasługuje, żeby je wymieniać. Nie jest anonimowy. Poza tym, on wiele dla mnie znaczył. To nie jest „ten", „tamten" czy „jakiś" facet. To jest po prostu Nadim, mój mąż.

- Czyli jednak za niego wyszłaś?

- Oczywiście. A na czym skończyłam? – Miała nieco nieobecny wzrok.

- Na rozmowie z jego matką.

Westchnęła.

- Potrzebuję kawy.

- Nie ma szans – odpowiedział beznamiętnie, a ona spojrzała na niego, jak na idiotę.

- Słucham?

- Nie dostaniesz kawy. Nie na kaca.

Miała ochotę go udusić, połamać wszystkie kości, oddać na pożarcie…

- Z tego, co wiem, jestem dorosła, a to jest moje mieszkanie, więc mogę robić co zechcę, o ile nie łamie to brytyjskiego prawa – patrzyła na niego ze złością. _Jak śmiał się mieszać do takich spraw?_

- Nie. Odwodnisz się, będziesz myślała, że jesteś już trzeźwa i zrobisz jeszcze coś głupiego. Wybij to sobie z głowy.

Prychnęła. – A co cię obchodzi, co się ze mną stanie? – odparła ze złością.

Miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć.

- A to mnie obchodzi, że muszę dowiedzieć się, co działo się dalej.

Spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.

- To po to tu jesteś? Chcesz poznać historię do końca? Tylko po to mnie tu dręczysz? Bo moja opowieść cię zainteresowała?

Nie odpowiedział.

- Wyjdź stąd – rozkazała zimnym głosem.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Wynoś się! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana, podnosząc się z miejsca. _Jak mógł…?_

Nawet nie drgnął.

Hermiona miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, rzucać wszystkim, co nawinie jej się pod rękę, wyzywać go, uderzyć, ale nie potrafiła. Dopiero po chwili i kilku głębszych oddechach udało jej się uspokoić.

- Idź sobie – powiedziała cicho, ale pewnie.

- Nie mogę.

_Wreszcie raczył się odezwać_, prychnęła w myślach Hermiona.

- A to niby dlaczego? Nie chcę cię na oczy widzieć!

W końcu coś w nim pękło. Wstał z miejsca i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po kuchni.

- A czego ty oczekiwałaś? Że będę twoim psychologiem, terapeutą? Że powiem ci: nic więcej nie mogłaś zrobić, to nie twoja wina? Myślałaś, że będę ci pocieszał? Tłumaczył, że nic na to nie poradzisz, że tak już będzie? Że będę cię mówił, że kiedyś będzie lepiej, że uda ci się choć trochę zapomnieć? Liczyłaś na to, że robię to, żeby ci pomóc? Czego ty w ogóle ode mnie chcesz, kobieto? Zdecyduj się w końcu na czym ci zależy! Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś robiła mi łaskę, że w ogóle coś mi mówisz!

W czasie jego wybuchu Hermiona zdążyła wstać i teraz stali naprzeciwko siebie, patrząc na to drugie z nieukrywaną wściekłością.

- Po prostu stąd wyjdź i nie wracaj – syknęła Hermiona i wskazała mu ręką drzwi. Ostatni raz na nią spojrzał i bez słowa opuścił jej mieszkanie. Usłyszała tylko głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Hermiona wreszcie westchnęła z ulgą.

- Sukinsyn – wyszeptała sama do siebie.

Ale po chwili schowała twarz w dłoniach i nie panując już nad targającymi nią emocjami, zaniosła się donośnym płaczem.


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

_Rozdział dla Agi, bo trzymamy za nią kciuki, żeby poszło jej jak najlepiej. Przepraszam, że tak długo trzeba było czekać._

**Rozdział 9**

Mogadiszu już dawno nie było tym, czym powinno. Czym kiedyś było.

W Mogadiszu nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby je odnowić.

Wszyscy zostawili je same, bez żadnej pomocy. A potem dziwili się, ile zła i szkód może wyrządzić grupka zwykłych ludzi, którzy w bardzo radykalny sposób chcieli – a właściwie nadal chcą – walczyć za swój kraj. Jak powiedział na samym początku generał Aidida – „ Nie ma pokoju bez zwycięstwa. ". Wszyscy następni, którzy próbowali przejąć władzę kierowali się tym mottem. Nikomu nie wyszło to na dobre.

Salim jako ostatni z rodziny zdecydował się opuścić miasto. Przez tyle lat nie mógł się przemóc, ale w końcu praktycznie został do tego zmuszony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że z ostatnich starć z bojówkami wychodził ledwo żywy, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Był gotów umrzeć za ojczyznę.

W końcu jednak jego bratu udało się przekonać go do wyjazdu. Żeby spełnić marzenia. Prychnął w myślach. Marzenia o czym? Ostatnie jakie miał to pragnienie ojczyzny bezpiecznej i wolnej – gdzie mogłyby się wychowywać jego dzieci. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic z tego.

Ale w Mogadiszu musiał załatwić ostatnią sprawę. Bez tego nie mógłby wyjechać. Obszedł już całe miasto, odwiedził miejsca, gdzie ginęła jego rodzina i przyjaciele. I wszyscy ci nieznani, którzy poświęcili swoje życie. Dla wolności, która wyciekła im między palcami. Bo ktoś inny je rozwarł.

Salimowi do wypełnienia został tylko jeden obowiązek względem ojczyzny. Względem samego siebie i swojego przyjaciela. Ostatnia szahada. Prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie będzie miał szansy na coś takiego.

Kiedy stanął przed malutkim białym obeliskiem, coś w nim tknęło. Wręcz instynktownie zaczął recytować:

- _lā ilāha illa-llāh wa muhammad rasūlu-llāh (__1)_– powtarzał słowa, które po raz pierwszy usłyszał zaraz po urodzeniu i które stanowiły podstawę jego późniejszego życia. - Bracie, niech Allah wybaczy ci wszystkie grzechy i przyjmie u siebie.

Ze smutkiem przyglądał się nagrobkowi. Tkwił na nim prosty napis:

_Nadim Sarijah Zambesi _

Pod spodem, żona jego przyjaciela kazała wyryć napis, który był powodem ich częstych kłótni, bo łamał islamskie zwyczaje. „ Wojownik o wolność.". Zawsze powtarzała, że obojętnie, w jakiej religii się wychował, zasłużył, żeby oceniano go tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na jego działania.

Czy miała rację, co do napisu, czy też nie, nie zmieniało to faktu, że Nadim nie żył.

A słońce wzeszło.

_Czas w drogę_, pomyślał Salim, ostatni raz spoglądając na nagrobek.

**xxx**

Obrzydzenie. Radość. Złość. I zadowolenie.

Te uczucia próbowały przejąć kontrolę nad Kate. Czuła się szczęśliwa. I nienawidziła siebie za to, bo żyła w miejscu, gdzie nic nie było proste, a życie każdego było wypełnione cierpieniem i bólem.

Ale czy to źle, że chciała przez chwilę poczuć, że może być inaczej? Czy popełniała błąd chcąc chociaż odrobinkę sobie ulżyć? Czy to źle, że przez jeden krótki moment chciała być znowu tak naiwna i rozmarzona? Tak, jak kiedy była nastolatką i wyobrażała sobie siebie, jako żonę swojego kolegi. To uczucie, kiedy łączyła swoje imię z jego nazwiskiem i napawała się brzmieniem tego połączenia. Jak powoli je wymawiała, by je zasmakować, by poczuć, jak powoli wypływa z jej ust.

_Kathy Potter._

Wiedziała, że to nierealne. Ona nigdy nie opuści Somalii, a nikt o zdrowych zmysłach i z choć odrobiną instynktu samozachowawczego, nie zostanie tu dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Ale dobrze było czasami puścić wodze fantazji i pozwolić im pociągnąć się w dal.

_Harry i Kathleen Potterowie._

Coś jej zgrzytnęło.

_Kathleen i Harry Potterowie._

Coś jest nie tak.

_Harry Potter._

Jakieś niejasne uczucie.

_Harry Potter…_

Skądś to zna, pamięta…

_Harry Potter._

_Szarmuta(2). To po prostu nie mogła być prawda._

**xxx**

Miał wrażenie, że zaraz normalnie wykipi z tej złości. Jasne, chciał żeby Granger mu ufała, ale do cholery, przecież wszyscy twierdzili, że jest taka mądra! On sam myślał, że po tym, co przeżyła, chociaż nawet nie wiedział, co to dokładnie było, nie mogła być już aż tak naiwna. A tu dała mu taki pokaz… I w dodatku go wyrzuciła. Jeszcze nikt nie potraktował go tak obcesowo. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu w tej chwili na myśl to „Co ona sobie, do cholery, wyobrażała?"

Cała sytuacja była po prostu głupia_. I chyba trzeba ją wyjaśnić_, pomyślał, _chociaż nie czuję w tym żadnej przyjemności_. Ale on, Severus Snape, nie przeprosi. Przecież nie zawinił. A gdyby nawet… Jego duma nie pozwoliłaby mu wyciągnąć ręki jako pierwszemu. Choć w tej chwili coś podpowiadało mu, że faktycznie wina jest obustronna – zbyt dużo oczekiwali od siebie nawzajem. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.

Ale teraz zostało mu tylko czekać – na rozwój wydarzeń. O ile jakiś w ogóle nastąpi.

Jemu się nie śpieszyło.

**xxx**

Harry czuł się tego poranka bardzo dobrze. Już dawno temu odkrył, że pomoc innym sprawia mu radość, ale wczorajszy dzień był naprawdę… taki, jaki powinien. Do późnego wieczora pracował z Kate i czwórką innych wolontariuszy, którzy ciepło go przyjęli w swoim gronie. Świetlica nie była nowoczesna, ani „łatwa w obsłudze", ale mieli tam najważniejsze rzeczy – wodę, jedzenie i kilka zabawek, których dzieci pilnowały, jak swoich najcenniejszych skarbów. Ale najważniejsze było dla nich to, że mogły przez kilka godzin być z dala od tego całego przeklętego świata, w którym się wychowały i który zaczynał się tuż za drzwiami.

Od początku Harry poczuł więź z kilkuletnim chłopcem, Malikiem, którego cała rodzina zginęła w czasie najazdu wojsk etiopskich. Kiedy zbierał się już do domu, Kathy opowiedziała mu o tym, jak uciekała z Mogadiszu i znalazła Malika. Był sam, ranny, leżał pod drzewem i szybko się odwadniał. Kobieta go ocaliła i zabrała ze sobą do Kismaju. Był to ostatni przystanek na drodze wojsk etiopskich, Kate wyznała mu, że myślała, że nie uda im się dotrzeć z powrotem tak daleko, że pozostanie chociaż jeden fragment Somalii nie staranowany przez armię.

- Byłam strasznie naiwna – powiedziała, patrząc na niego intensywnie. – Jeżeli pobędziesz tu trochę dłużej, zrozumiesz, że zawsze trzeba brać pod uwagę najgorszy scenariusz. Przynajmniej się nie sparzysz, a życie przyniesie ci tylko lepsze rzeczy, niż oczekiwałeś. Przynajmniej taka jest teoria. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Kilka miesięcy było w Kismaju spokojnie. Walki trwały gdzie indziej, a ja powoli stawałam na nogi i starałam się pomagać innym. W Mogadiszu musiałam zostawić prawie wszystko – ciężko było zaczynać wszystko od nowa, ale nie mogłam tam już dłużej być. Kiedy już w kwietniu trwały walki, uznałam, że muszę zostać, żeby pomagać w szpitalach, codziennie były szturmowane przez dziesiątki rannych. Jednak później… Wojsk etiopskich nie obchodziło, kto jest kim. Strzelali do każdego, kto im się nawinął przed karabin. Nigdzie nie było bezpiecznie. W Kismaju miałam przyjaciela, który mi pomógł w „przeprowadzce". Było ciężko, ale jakoś nam się udało. - Odwróciła się do niego plecami. – Rok temu, w sierpniu, Etiopia ponownie zaatakowała Kismaju, było naprawdę gorąco, znowu musieliśmy uciekać, tylko z tym, co można zapakować do torby w piętnaście minut. Kiedy uciekaliśmy, zginął mój przyjaciel, Sahir. Wiesz, już wtedy miałam tego wszystkiego dość – ciągłego uciekania, widoku zabitych, setek rannych. Ale prawda jest taka, że nie miałam jak uciec. ONZ nie chciało mi pomóc – na forum międzynarodowym często ostro krytykowałam ich zachowania i brak działania, mającego na celu pomoc Somalijczykom. Al-Shaabab chciało mnie zabić, bo ciągle psułam im plany, no i spółkowałam ze zdrajcą. Rząd Tymczasowi i Etiopia mieli gdzieś moje prośby o pomoc – woleli, żebym została i dalej pomagała, odwalając za nich całą robotę.

- Sukinsyni – skwitował, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Kate roześmiała się.

- Właściwie to masz rację. Nie popisali się wtedy. Ale mieli też ważniejsze problemy. Mimo wszystko, udało nam się dostać tutaj, do Somalilandu.

Harry przez chwilę się zastanawiał, bo coś mu nie pasowało.

- Zaraz, zaraz… Ale… jak? Przecież Kismaju, o ile dobrze pamiętam, to ostatnia _południowa_ baza…

- Nie wiesz jeszcze, co potrafię – uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco. - Odkąd tutaj mieszkam, znalazła się spoza grupka ludzi, którzy są mi wdzięczni i chętni do pomocy. Dzięki nim udało mi się pokonać ponad dwa tysiące kilometrów do Hargejsy. Chociaż przyznam, nie było łatwo. W większych miastach było bardzo gorąco, co chwila dochodziło do starć między wojskami Etiopii i Rządu Tymczasowego, a rebeliantami. Ale to zadziałało trochę, jak karma – starałam się innym pomagać, to i oni pomogli mnie. Nigdy im tego nie zapomnę, bo nie sądzę, żebym w pojedynkę miała jakieś szanse.

- Wiesz, już jakiś czas temu doszedłem do wniosku, że światem rządzą totalne dupki, ale tak naprawdę jest pełen dobrych ludzi – odpowiedział, zbierając swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Spojrzał na kobietę, która wyglądała na zmartwioną. Zmarszczyła czoło, a ciemnoniebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nieokreślony punkt na naprzeciwległej ścianie. – Nie idziesz? – zapytał spokojnie. Na świetlicy zostali już tylko oni, Malik i jakieś cztery dziewczynki – trzy bawiły się jedyną lalką, którą posiadała świetlica, jedna z nich wyróżniała się jaśniejszym kolorem skóry, dwie pozostałe w żaden sposób nie zwracały na siebie uwagi. Ostatnia kucała w kącie, z zamkniętymi oczami, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Harry dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że siedziała już tam jakiś czas, a on dopiero w tej chwili to zauważył.

Kate zauważyła, że patrzy się na dziecko i odpowiedziała na jego niewerbalne pytanie.

- Aisza była niedawno obrzezana. Chyba jeszcze nie doszła do siebie. Próbowałam jej matce tłumaczyć, że tylko wyrządzi jej tym krzywdę… Mam ochotę zabić wszystkich, którzy robią to swoim córkom. Rozumiem ich kulturę, szanuję ją, nawet po części żyję jej zasadami, ale tego akurat nigdy nie zrozumiem…

- Wiem, o czym mówisz. Kiedy byłem w Sudanie, zaprzyjaźniłem się z pewnym mężczyzną. Miał żonę, którą naprawdę bardzo kochał i która urodziła mu ósemkę wspaniałych dzieci. Byli naprawdę cudowną rodziną, trochę zazdrościłem im tego, moi rodzice zginęli, kiedy byłem niemowlęciem. Ale kiedy jego córka doszła do „odpowiedniego wieku", zdecydował, że _musi_ zrobić z niej praktycznie kalekę do końca życia. Strasznie się wtedy pokłóciliśmy, nie mogłem pozwolić mu tego zrobić. Ale też nie miałem, jak jej pomóc, słowa nie robiły na nim jakiegokolwiek wrażenia. Wtedy chyba popełniłem swój największy błąd – nie dałem rady jej pomóc i uciekłem. – Odwrócił się do niej plecami, żeby ukryć wyraz swojej twarzy. Tamto wspomnienie nadal go bolało. Ale nagle poczuł dotyk dłoni na swoim ramieniu, nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Jej oczy były pełne emocji – widział w nich wsparcie i to uczucie bezradności, które go przepełniało. Wszystko odbyło się bez jednego słowa.

Nagle Kate mrugnęła powiekami i już wiedział, że ta chwila minęła bezpowrotnie.

- Myślę, że musisz już iść… - powiedziała pośpiesznie i odeszła w stronę dzieci, które uważnie im się przyglądały.

Harry jeszcze chwilę stał bezruchu, ale po chwili się opamiętał i bez żadnego słowa wyszedł ze świetlicy. Chciało mu się śpiewać.

**xxx**

Na miano „Merlina naszych czasów" trzeba było długo pracować. Przez długi czas musiał patrzyć na wszystkich, nawet na siebie samego, tylko jako na jednostki, które można wykorzystać do określonych celów. Teraz bardzo tego żałował. Że nie spędził z Harry'm więcej czasu, że nie mógł być przy nim wtedy, kiedy chłopiec go potrzebował. Że nie zastępował mu rodziców w sposób, jaki powinien. Tak na prawdę, żałował też, że pozwolił mu wyjechać, ale nie miał prawa się wtrącać i z żalem przyjął tą wiadomość. Bo naprawdę, wbrew temu, co wszyscy sądzą, portrety potrafią odczuwać emocje, potrafią śmiać się i płakać. Jest to jednocześnie błogosławieństwo i przekleństwo.

Jedną w ofiar jego zachowania podczas wojny był też Severus. Dla niego też chciał być ojcem. Ale jak zwykle nie wyszło. Minerwa kiedyś wyjaśniła mu to tym, że on po prostu przeznaczony jest do wyższych celów, nie potrafi mieć rodziny. Ale według Albusa to żadne wytłumaczenie. Po prostu sknocił całą sprawę.

Wiedział, że konsekwencje wojny będą go prześladować do końca życia. I nie tylko jego, innych jej uczestników też. Severusa, Harry'ego, Aberfortha, Remusa, Molly, Minerwę i wszystkich pozostałych, którzy przeżyli. Również Hermionę.

No właśnie, zastanawiał się jak rozegrać całą sytuację. Był człowiekiem od spraw wyjątkowych, tylko na niego mogli na teraz liczyć. Wiedział, że Severus nie kiwnie palcem, żeby jakoś rozwiązać sprawę, a Hermiona w napadzie upartości pewnie zrobi coś głupiego. I tego przede wszystkim postanowił uniknąć.

Był bardzo dobrym strategiem i wiedział, gdzie teraz zdecyduje się pójść Granger.

_Czas na wizytę u starych przyjaciół_, pomyślał, opuszczając swoje ramy.

**xxx**

Hermiona czuła się okropnie. Rankiem, z niezadowoleniem stwierdziła, że znów skończyła z niczym. Bo jak zwykle gubiło ją pragnienie zbyt wielu rzeczy. Jakby się jeszcze nie nauczyła, że nie można mieć wszystkiego.

- Boże – jęknęła w nadziei na jakieś oświecenie. Oczywiście nic takiego się nie stało, a ona musiała się wysilić i zwlec z łóżka. No, i pomyśleć, co teraz zrobić. Jak zwykle zlazła w gówno, a dopiero potem zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje.

Doczłapała do kuchni i zaparzyła sobie kawę – na przekór Snape'owi. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi, skoro jego tu nawet nie ma. Ale nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś jej coś narzucał. A jej były profesor chyba wręcz uwielbiał to robić.

Kiedy już mniej-więcej wróciła do stanu używalności, zaczęła na poważnie zastanawiać się, jak powinna teraz postąpić. Przeprosić? Nigdy, nie dałby jej potem żyć. Ona nie pokaże słabości. Czekać na jego ruch? Jeszcze gorzej, przecież go znała, wiedziała jaki jest, że nie zniży się do takiego poziomu. Poważnie zastanowiła się nad skończeniem tej farsy. Przecież to tak naprawdę nic nie zmieni. Prawda, zdała sobie teraz sprawę, że podjęła się tego wszystkiego, bo po prostu instynktownie szukała kontaktu z jakimś innym człowiekiem. Że podświadomie chciała to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Tylko, czy nie mogła wybrać kogoś bardziej _odpowiedniego_ do takich zadań? Chyba po prostu na niej skupiało się całe nieszczęście tego świata.

W końcu zdecydowała.

_Czas na zmiany._

**xxx**

Axim nigdy nie widział Hermiony Granger w takim stanie. Zresztą, w ogóle rzadko ją widywał. Pracowała jako wolny strzelec, szefostwo zlecało jej głównie artykuły, które wymagały częstych podróży. Do siedziby gazety przychodziła tylko wtedy, kiedy już musiała. Zazwyczaj, kiedy odbywały się posiedzenia zarządu i była zapraszana, aby przedstawić jakieś pomysły, dostać nowe zlecenie. Była dobrym duchem firmy, zawsze pomocna we wszystkim, chociaż nie była przez to traktowana jakoś inaczej, a zarząd obchodził się z nią bardziej szorstko, bo często wtykała nos w nie swoje sprawy. Ale dzisiaj nie było zebrania, ani nie słyszał, żeby szef miał ją wzywać. A poza tym… Wyglądała fatalnie. Nie znał się na magii upiększającej, ale właśnie na własne oczy widział, że nie jest taka doskonała, jak sądziła jego żona. Może i skorygowała odrobinę worki pod oczami dziennikarki, ale na pewno nie sprawiła, że zniknęły całkowicie. Włosy przylizane zaklęciem wyglądały nienaturalnie, a jeszcze nikt nie wymyślił czaru, który potrafiłby sprawić by znikły z twarzy wszystkie oznaki przemęczenia.

A Granger nie była taką kobietą.

Zawsze pojawiała się w biurowcu pełna szyku i elegancji, aż czuć było emanującą z nią pewność siebie. Nie była pięknością – według niego miała zbyt zadarty nos, który sprawiał, że czasami przypominała mu jego malutką córeczkę, a włosy czasami wyglądały, jakby wylazła ze stodoły z sianem zamiast włosów. Tylko jej oczy uważał za idealne - zawsze ciepłe, duże, okalane przez długie rzęsy. Ale tego dnia tak jakby straciły cały swój blask. Wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Dzień dobry, pani Granger – powiedział, kiedy przeszła koło jego biurka.

Odpowiedziała mu tylko smutnym uśmiechem i skierowała się w stronę wind, by po chwili zniknąć w jednej w nich.

Axim westchnął kierując swój wzrok z powrotem na papiery, które właśnie przeglądał. Nienawidził swojej pracy.

**xxx**

Była pewna tego, co robi. Jak zwykle. Nie zawaha się. Doprowadzi sprawę do końca. Wdech. Wydech. Da radę. Na pewno.

Wyszła z windy i pewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. _Poradzisz sobie._

W tym samym momencie z drzwi na końcu korytarza wynurzył się jej przełożony i podszedł do niej.

- Dzień dobry, Hermiono. Nie wiem, po co dokładnie tu przyszłaś, ale jest ktoś, kto chce z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział szybko i wskazał ręką na najbliższe drzwi. – Będę czekał na ciebie w gabinecie.

_Że co, do cholery?,_ pytała samą siebie, kiedy zniknął za drzwiami. _Severus?_, pomyślała. _Nie, to niemożliwe… Jest zbyt dumny. Zbyt wyniosły i pewny siebie. To nie może być on._

_Ale w takim wypadku… Kto?_

_Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie pije szampana._

Szybkim ruchem otworzyła drzwi.

**xxx**

- Wiedziałem, że na Marka można liczyć – zaczął z uśmiechem, chcąc rozładować nieco niepewną atmosferę. Nie mógł przewidzieć reakcji Hermiony.

No dobra, akurat stania jak słup soli z otwartą buzią mógł się spodziewać.

- Eee…? Co pan tu robi? – zapytała kobieta, chyba nie do końca wiedząc, o co chodzi.

- Tak jak zapewne ci przekazano, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. – Przez chwilę bez słowa się jej przyglądał. Potem wziął głęboki oddech. – Hermiono, usiądź.

Widział, jak tłumiła w sobie emocje. Od żalu, przez wściekłość, po ciekawość. Ale grzecznie usiadła i spojrzała w jego stronę.

- Słucham.

- Będę się streszczał. Podejrzewam, po co tu przyszłaś. Ale nie mogę ci pozwolić tego zrobić. Musisz doprowadzić to do końca. Potrzebujesz tego.

Wybuchła śmiechem i spojrzała na niego z ironią. Cóż, chyba jej ciekawość zdążyła się ulotnić.

- Jak pan śmie, z całym szacunkiem, mówić mi czego _ja_ potrzebuję? Przez pana… Nawet nie wiem, jak to ująć. Można powiedzieć, że zniszczył mi pan życie. – Jej wzrok wyrażał czystą nienawiść. – Przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu byłam jeszcze w stanie się powstrzymywać, ale teraz…

- Stop. - Podniósł rękę w geście obrony. – Rozumiem, że winisz mnie, za to czego doświadczyłaś, ale można powiedzieć… że nie masz do tego prawa.

Już dawno nikt, oprócz Severusa, nie potraktował go tak bezczelnie, żeby spojrzeć na niego jak na idiotę.

- Nie mam prawa? Chyba sobie pan ze mnie żartuje!

- Winisz mnie za to, że stworzyliśmy barierę, tak? – Tylko kiwnęła głową, zaciskając zęby. – Mam prośbę. Postaw się w mojej sytuacji podczas trwania tych obrad. Wiem, że mnie to nie usprawiedliwia, ale spróbuj. Hermiono, – poprosił, widząc jej zaciekłą minę – znam cię odkąd skończyłaś jedenaście lat. Widziałem, jak dorastałaś, ramię w ramię walczyliśmy na wojnie z Voldemortem. Nie chcę żebyśmy żyli teraz w nienawiści. – Tak, jest portretem. Ale naprawdę zależy mu na uczuciach innych. Zbyt wiele osób już stracił. – Decyzja o założeniu bariery wydawała się być słuszna. Była słuszna i chyba nadal jest. Nie wiem, przez co przeszłaś, nie oczekuję, że m to wyjawisz. Ale chcę, żebyś zrozumiała, że nie mogliśmy nic innego zrobić.

- Mogliście im pomóc! – krzyknęła ze złością. Widział, że to był dla niej bardzo drażliwy temat, nigdy nie widział jej tam zdenerwowanej.

- Nie mogliśmy. Musielibyśmy się ujawnić. – Widząc jej zaciekłą minę, kontynuował. - Nawet jeżeli zabilibyśmy Aidida, na jego miejsce pojawiliby się następni. Możliwe, że nawet jeszcze gorsi. Z tego, czego się potem dowiedziałem, wiem, że do póki Somalijczycy nie zmienią swojego nastawienia, nie uda im się zakończyć tej wojny. – Kiedy już otwierała usta żeby coś powiedzieć, podniósł rękę, żeby jej przerwać. – Nie, poczekaj. Chciałem cię prosić, żebyście dali sobie z Severusem jeszcze jedną szansę. Bo to było dobre, a wy naprawdę potrzebujecie tego oczyszczenia. Wiem, że inaczej nie uda się żadnemu z was ruszyć dalej. Proszę – wyszeptał i zniknął z ram portretu. Efektownych zakończeń uczył się od mistrza.

**xxx**

Adam mógł być naprawdę dumny ze swojego pierworodnego. Ahmed był waleczny, oddany i posłuszny. Nie mógł dostać od Allaha lepszego daru. Codziennie za niego dziękował.

Jego córka była nieco… nieposłuszna. Po matce. Ale wystarczyło ją trochę utemperować i została dobrą żoną i matką. No, z matkowaniem miała trochę gorzej, dwóch synów to prawie nic. Ale Raszid wspomniał już coś o wzięci sobie drugiej żony. Przynajmniej Leilah nie będzie się nudzić, będzie mogła następne dzieci wychowywać.

Aiman był jego osobistą porażką. Nigdy nie mógł pogodzić się z jego ucieczką. Oczywiście, pierwszym jego ruchem było wyparcie się najmłodszego syna, ale… Wiedział, że był w stanie go zatrzymać, jednak mu się nie udało. A szkoda, jeszcze mógł wyjść na ludzi.

Ale Nadim… Tego nigdy w życiu sobie nie wybaczy. Bo sam nie wiedział, czego tu zabrakło. Prawdopodobnie był dla niego zbyt miękki w dzieciństwie i matka pozwalała mu na zbyt wiele. Wyszedł z niego straszny mięczak. Ale to nic, w porównaniu z tym, co później zrobił. Zhańbił honor rodziny, co nigdy nie będzie mu wybaczone. Zdradził swój ród i swoich ludzi. Wyparł się swojej osobowości spółkując z tą wywłoką i złamał prawo Allaha. Niech będzie przeklęty.

Ale Ahmed to dar Boży i należy go słuchać. Bo to bardzo inteligentny mężczyzna. Pomysłowy.

Adam roześmiał się pod nosem.

_Strzeżcie się wrogowie imperium, nadchodzi czas zemsty._

(1) Ar. „Nie ma bóstwa ponad Boga Jedynego, a Mahomet jest jego prorokiem" lub, jak wolicie "Nie ma Boga prócz Allaha, a Mahomet jest jego prorokiem".

(2) Nie wiem, jak się dokładnie pisze. Arabskie przekleństwo.


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty

_**Rozdział 10**_

- Granger? – spytał ze zdziwieniem, kiedy kobieta bez pytania wtargnęła do jego gabinetu. – Co ty tu, do jasnej cholery, robisz?

Bez słowa usiadła na krześle przed biurkiem.

- Teraz twoja kolej. Czasy początku służby u Voldemorta.

Gapił się na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Co ty tu robisz? – syknął.

- Opowiadaj.

- Odpowiedz! – Wstał i uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Siedzę. I czekam, aż zaczniesz mówić – odparła lekceważąco.

- Z tego, co pamiętam – zadrwił – ostatnio wywaliłaś mnie za drzwi. A teraz, tak po prostu, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, wpadasz do mojego biura?

- Tak. I wciąż czekam.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

- Nic. Już nic. Nie rozumiesz, że o to właśnie chodzi? – Ona także podniosła się z krzesła. - Nie możemy od siebie niczego oczekiwać, bo znowu wyjdą z tego niemiłe konsekwencje. My mamy po prostu wywiązać się z kontaktu. I tyle.

- Chyba nigdy cię nie zrozumiem. Najpierw drzesz się na mnie, bo ubzdurałaś sobie niewiadomo co, a teraz dlatego, że niby ja sobie zbyt wiele dopowiadam?

- Nie. Albo i tak. Sama nie wiem. Po prostu to skończmy, dobra? – zapytała z nadzieją. Ta cała sytuacja naprawdę wykańczała ją psychicznie. Pewnie po tym wszystkim będzie musiała skoczyć gdzieś na wakacje, żeby się odstresować.

- Widzę, że nie tylko ja mam dość – powiedział z przekąsem. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Kończymy to jak najszybciej, a potem nie odzywamy się do siebie już do końca życia. Chętnie już bym cię udusił, ale ten durny kontrakt. Chcesz rozmawiać tutaj, czy gdzieś w mugolskim świecie?

Przez chwilę myślała nad odpowiedzią.

- Chyba znam odpowiednie miejsce na dziś.

**xxx**

_Kathy, cholera, myśl, głupia! Potrzebujesz rozwiązań, odpowiedzi!_

Nerwowo chodziła po pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. W głowie miała mętlik, a żadne pomysły nie przychodziły jej do głowy. Fachowo powiedziałaby, że sytuacja wymaga nadzwyczajnych środków. Tylko, że chwilowo nie miała nic na stanie.

Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyła. Zanim doszło do sytuacji, kiedy musiała własnoręcznie złamać swoje serce. Miała ochotę się na czymś wyżyć. Albo z kimś porozmawiać. Druga opcja wydawała się być lepsza. Tylko, że niemożliwa, bo nie miała z kim. Jak mieć pecha, to pełną parą.

Zostało jej tylko jedno wyjście. Katastrofalne. Bezpośrednie starcie.

Ale najpierw miała jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia.

**xxx**

Tego lata noce były zadziwiająco ciepłe. A wielkie kamienie, w ciągu dnia nagrzane przez słońce, teraz ogrzewały siedzących przy nich ludzi.

- Dlaczego akurat Stonehenge? – zapytał, przyglądając się, jak Hermiona bez słów wpatruje się w ledwo już widoczny na tle ciemnego nieba horyzont, a delikatny wietrzyk zasłania włosami jej twarz. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała w tej chwili… zdumiewająco. A główną tego przyczyną było to, że nic nie mówiła.

- Właściwie, to sama nie wiem. Chyba jest tu dobra atmosfera. I w nocy miło jest tu posiedzieć. Właściwie jedynym minusem jest to, że trzeba wcześniej rzucać zaklęcia ochronne.

Zaległa między nimi błoga cisza. Taka uspokajająca. Żadnego skrępowania. Oczyszczająca.

- Chyba powinnam cię przeprosić – wyszeptała w końcu i mógłby przysiąc, że nie była do końca pewna swoich słów. – Byłam głupia i naiwna, jak zwykle. Wiesz, podobno człowiek uczy się na błędach. Wychodzi na to, że jestem bardzo słabą uczennicą.

Zaśmiał się cicho na to porównanie. _Ciekawe, co by powiedziała na to Minerwa._

- Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale uwierz mi, nie tylko ty popełniasz błędy. Prawdopodobnie moich jest nawet więcej. Przeze mnie zginęły setki osób. Wiele z nich z mojej ręki. Kto może czuć się bardziej winny, że coś zrobił, a czegoś nie?

- A ja, jeżeli mam być szczera, to… Może ci się to nie spodoba, ale nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie - wyznała.

- Czego? – zapytał zdziwiony. Chodzi jej o to, że nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek kogoś zabił? Prychnął w myślach.

- Szczerości. Tego właśnie bałam się od początku. Ale, mówiąc słowami Hagrida, równy z ciebie chłop – roześmiała się. – A jednak zastanawia mnie… Jak zostałeś Śmierciożercą?

- To chyba oczywiste, nieprawdaż? Byłem nim, odkąd ojciec mnie ofiarował, nie pamiętasz?

- Tak, pamiętam, ale... Czy nigdy nie miałeś ochoty się zbuntować? Powiedzieć „nie", to nie jest moja droga, ja nie jestem taki?

- Bycie Śmierciożercą to nie jest droga. To nie zawód, który, jak ci się znudzi, to możesz zmienić. To jest wybór na całe życie. A za mnie dokonał go mój ojciec, nie zostawiając mi drogi ucieczki. Choć i tak, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, zapewne bym z niej nie skorzystał.

- Czy naprawdę byłeś tak… zły, jak to przedstawiasz? – zapytała niepewnie, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

- Naprawdę. Ciesz się, że mnie nie znałaś. Za siedzenie obok szlamy i rozmowę z nią, wtedy prawdopodobnie podałbym sobie jakiś okrutny eliksir, żeby się ukarać. Byłem jak skrzat domowy dla Czarnego Pana. Nie miałem żadnego szacunku dla siebie, ani dla wszystkich innych oprócz Voldemorta. To było żałosne i obrzydliwe, i dopiero po jakimś czasie nabrałem dystansu. – Przez chwilę milczał, dobierając słowa. – A ty? Dlaczego tak stronisz się od ludzi? Masz słaby kontakt z dawnymi przyjaciółmi, nie masz żadnych nowych. O co tu chodzi?

- Chyba to zrozumiesz, bo myślę, że jesteś taki sam. W trakcie wojen zginęło tylu moich bliskich, że nie chcę mieć nowych, bo boję się, że i ich stracę. Strach zdominował moje życie. Boję się odrzucenia, boję się smutku, straty ukochanych osób. Boję się żyć, żeby znów nie cierpieć.

Severus nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

**xxx**

Czy była szczęśliwa? Możliwe. Chociaż nie była pewna. Coraz częściej dochodziła do wniosku, że zapomniała o tym, co powinno być dla niej najważniejsze. Rodzina.

Chyba popełniła błąd rzucając wszystkie nauki rodziców, o wartościach w życiu i za wszelką cenę rzucając się w wir kariery zawodowej, który zdawał się pochłaniać ją, powoli nie zostawiając nic z dawnej Ginny. Ale czy mogła wtedy postąpić inaczej? Jak poradzić sobie ze śmiercią najukochańszej osoby, nie zapominając przy tym o sobie i tych, którzy jeszcze żyją? Jak znieść nagłą samotność? Jak przeżyć samotne łóżko, brak jego oddechu w nocy i ramion, w których tulił ją podczas gorszych dni?

_Myślenie_ o kimś innym sprawiało jej psychiczny ból. Po prostu nigdy, w żadnym scenariuszu swojego życia, nie wyobrażała sobie go bez Draco. A tu nagle taka _niespodzianka_ i bum, została na lodzie, bez nikogo , na kim mogłaby się oprzeć. Co prawda, miała przyjaciół, rodzinę, wszyscy byli gotowi jej pomóc na każde skinienie małym paluszkiem, ale ją bolała świadomość, że ich ukochani żyją i mają się dobrze, kiedy ona przeżywała taką tragedię.

Właściwie to chyba nigdy nie pogodziła się z jego śmiercią. Był dla niej wszystkim i zostawił ją bez niczego. Nie można tak po prostu żyć dalej. To prawda, minęło już kilkanaście lat, ale chyba nigdy nie zapomni jego zapachu, ani smaku jego ust, kiedy każdego ranka budził ją delikatnym pocałunkiem. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wyrzuci jego ubrań, bo w gorsze dni wtulała się w nie i tam szukała pocieszenia.

Nie potrafiła kochać nikogo innego tak, jak jego. Nie dość, że powinni się nienawidzić, to jeszcze Draco zginął, bo nie chciał zaprzeć się miłości do niej. Jak mogła zapomnieć o takim poświęceniu, czy ktoś inny by to dla niej zrobił?

Jej mama mówiła, że Ginny zostanie starą panną. Ale tak naprawdę, ją to niewiele obchodziło. Czy było w tym coś złego? Racja, jej rodzice zawsze marzyli o baśniowym ślubie jedynej córki, ale to było jej życie, czyż nie? I to ona powinna o nim decydować.

Chociaż chyba już sama wiedziała, że powinna zacząć od początku. Odrzucić od siebie widmo zmarłej miłości i spróbować życia od nowa. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej.

**xxx**

Zdziwienie na chwilę odebrało mu mowę, ale zaraz odzyskał rezon.

- A podobno Gryfoni są tacy odważni… - prychnął, czekając jak się odgryzie.

- Może pan ironizować, ale mnie to już nie rusza. Podobno Ślizgoni to zło wcielone, z kamieniem zamiast serca, a wystarczy przypomnieć sobie Draco Malfoya. – Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wyjęła z kieszeni żakietu dyktafon i nacisnęła włącznik. – Co zrobiłeś po zakończeniu Hogwartu?

Nie skomentował zmiany tematu i tylko odpowiedział na pytanie.

- Już wtedy nigdzie nie można było być bezpiecznym. Zamieszkałem na dworze Voldemorta, razem z jego najwierniejszymi sługami. Co noc wyruszaliśmy na „misję", czasami jedynie po to, żeby się „zabawić". Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co tam robiliśmy.

- Racja, ja nie chcę. Ale czytelnicy zapewne tak.

- Twierdzisz, że robimy całe to zamieszanie, żeby pokazać społeczeństwu, że nie musi bać się o swoje dzieci, kiedy przechodzę obok ulicą. Nie sądzisz, że jeżeli wyznam wszystko, co mam na _sumieniu_, jeszcze bardziej mnie znienawidzą?

- Nie lepiej być całkowicie szczerym? Może wtedy okażą trochę zaufania. Będą wiedzieli, że się zmieniłeś, bo byłeś gotowy przyznać się do swoich grzechów.

- Nie sądzę, żeby ludzie tak myśleli. Wspominałaś coś o tym, że twój mąż został zamordowany. Nie wiem, o co w tym dokładnie chodziło, i pewnie na razie i tak mi nie powiesz, więc wysunę hipotetyczne wnioski tylko z tego, co wiem. Czy gdyby ludzie za to odpowiedzialni nagle przyznali się do całego zła, które wyrządzili, poczułabyś się lepiej i zaczęłabyś im ufać? – Zauważył nutę zwątpienia w jej oczach, więc kontynuował. – Zawsze będziesz ich winić, za to co się stało, niezależnie, jakie były ich motywy. I czy tego żałują, czy nie.

- Ale…

- Żadnego ale. Większość ludzi, których bliscy zginęli z mojej ręki, często nie dość, że nie wiedzą, kto konkretnie za tym stoi, to w dodatku nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak oni umierali. Czy sprawiłoby ci przyjemność czytanie o tym, jak twój mąż był torturowany do nieprzytomności na liczne, w większości nie znane społeczeństwu sposoby?

Przez chwilę się nie odzywała i już wiedział, że wygrał ten pojedynek.

- To i tak jest niesprawiedliwe dla tych ludzi. Powinni wiedzieć – próbowała bronić swojego zdania.

- Uważasz, że pisanie o czymś takim w gazecie jest odpowiednim sposobem przekazania takiej wiadomości?

- Nie – zaprzeczyła, mimo że widać było, że nie podoba jej się tok tej rozmowy.

- No widzisz. Ten temat jest skończony, nie opowiem ci o tym. Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Przez chwilę znowu zaległa między nimi głucha cisza.

- Co było dalej? – zapytała w końcu Hermiona.

- Przepowiednia. Słyszałaś o niej, prawda? – Potwierdziła, kiwając głową. – Podsłuchałem ją i zaniosłem do Czarnego Pana. Nie miałem wtedy żadnego kontaktu z Lily, wiedziałem, że jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Poza tym, wtedy szczerze jej nienawidziłem. Nie dość, że odwróciła się ode mnie, wcześniej krytykowała moje towarzystwo, a kiedy ja próbowałem otworzyć jej oczy na głupotę i brak mózgu Pottera i Blacka, mówiła, żebym nie wtrącał się w jej sprawy. Ale czarę wypełnił jej ślub z Potterem i wiedziałem, że jeżeli spotkamy się na polu bitwy bez wahania ją zabiję. Tylko, że kiedy Voldemort skojarzył Potterów z dzieckiem z przepowiedni, coś mnie tknęło. Od zawsze traktowałem ją jak siostrę, była dla mnie najdroższa osobą na świecie, zaraz po mojej matce, jakkolwiek to zabrzmi. Ze śmierci Pottera bym się cieszył, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że wcześniejsze zachowanie Lily można przypisać po prostu trosce ( co i tak mi się nie podobało, ale trudno ). Uznałem, że skoro mogę ją jeszcze uratować, to chyba nie jest złe wyjście. Wystarczyło mi, że nie mogłem oszczędzić matce jej losu. Nie chciałem znów popełnić tego samego błędu. Poprosiłem Voldemorta, żeby ją oszczędził. Nie spodobało mu się to. Powiedział, że to jedynie szlama i wypomniał mi, jak mnie wcześniej traktowała. Powiedział, że może mi dać każdą inną, oprócz tej. Pamiętam, że wyszedłem z jego komnat niepocieszony. I zbuntowany. Wtedy zdecydowałem się na udanie się do Dumbledore'a. Powiedziałem, że zrobię dla niego wszystko, jeżeli ochroni Lily. Wtedy też popełniłem największy błąd w moim życiu – złożyłem Albusowi Wieczystą Przysięgę, bez pewności, że on dotrzyma obietnicy.

- Co zrobiłeś… Jak się zachowałeś, kiedy okazało się, że Lily jednak nie ochroniono? – Próbowała być delikatna - spodziewała się, że to może być dla niego wrażliwy temat.

- Poszedłem do Albusa i próbowałem go zabić. Ale mi się nie udało, bo w jego gabinecie było jakieś trzy czwarte Zakonu i odebrali mi różdżkę. Przy okazji oni mnie także próbowali zabić. I jak na ironię, to właśnie Dumbledore mnie obronił. Choć ja wtedy nie miałem nic przeciwko śmierci.

- Byłeś na pogrzebie? – Podejrzewała, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź, ale wolała usłyszeć ją z jego ust.

- Nie mogłem. Albus podejrzewał, że to nie jest całkowity koniec Voldemorta. Miałem zachowywać się, jak na byłego Najlepszego Śmierciożercę przystało. Przez dziesięć lat i następne siedem – powiedział z goryczą.

- Bolało?

- Co?

- Udawanie, bycie kimś innym.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się – odparł lekceważąco.

- Nie pytam, czy się przyzwyczaiłeś, czy nie, ale czy bolało.

- Tak – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wiedziałem więcej niż inni i ta świadomość była okropna. Widzieć, że Lucjusz przejmuje kontrolę nad szkołą po sytuacji z bazyliszkiem. Nigdy więcej. Wystarczy ci tyle?

- Właściwie, to już chyba kończymy cały wywiad.

- Zauważyłem.

- To nie miało być tak. Mieliśmy się trzymać ściśle określonych ram, najpierw dzieciństwo, lata szkolne, lata Śmierciożercze, czasy Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, lata po wojnie…

- Nie wszystko jest zawsze takie, jaki się wydaje. I jakie miało być.

- Mądre słowa – powiedziała. Nie wiedziała, że siedzi w nim dusza filozofa.

- Wiem – odparł bez jakiejkolwiek nieśmiałości czy zawstydzenia.

- To koniec na dzisiaj, prawda?

- Nie.

- Nie? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- Jeszcze twoja kolej – powiedział, zamykając oczy. Czekał na koniec opowieści.

- Już miałam nadzieję, że zapomnisz … - mruknęła pod nosem.

- Dobrze, że teraz nie jesteś pijana. Momentami myślałem, że zmyślasz – powiedział z sarkazmem, ale nie złośliwie.

- Tym razem nie będę – obiecała Hermiona.

- Mam nadzieję.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

- No więc…

**xxx**

Właśnie brał prysznic, kiedy drzwi do jego tymczasowego lokum otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Przestraszony, zdążył tylko obwiązać się w pasie ręcznikiem i wybiegł na bosaka do pokoju głównego. Dobra, tego się nie spodziewał. Czy ktoś kiedyś widział Kathleen Collins grzebiącą w jego szafkach?

- Eee, Kate? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, szczelniej zawiązując ręcznik.

- Gdzie masz różdżkę? – wypaliła, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz.

- Słucham?

- Pokaż mi swoją różdżkę. Wiem, że gdzieś ją tu masz. – Nie przestawała przeszukiwać szuflad.

- Kate, uspokój się. O czym ty mówisz? – próbował z nią spokojnie rozmawiać, ale w myślach krzyczał : „ Co tu się do cholery dzieje? ".

- Nie udawaj idioty! – krzyknęła sfrustrowana. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odrobinę się uspokoiła. – Harry, bądź ze mną szczery.

- Czego ode mnie żądasz? – Nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać.

- Wiem, kim naprawdę jesteś. Po postu pokaż mi swoją różdżkę i dam ci spokój.

- Jaką różdżkę?

- Nie rób z siebie głupka.

- Kate…

- Pokaż.

- Kate, porozmawiajmy…

- Pokaż mi ją! Zbyt wiele razy dałam się oszukać, chociaż ty bądź szczery!

- Powiedz mi tylko, po co ci to? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

- Po co mi? Po co? – warknęła. – Zaraz ci pokażę, po co. Chodź za mną – warknęła i szybkim krokiem wyszła na dwór.

Harry nie wiedział, co robić. Po kilku sekundach podjął decyzję.

- Kate! – zawołał z nią. - Poczekaj chwilkę, muszę się ubrać!

**xxx**

- Wzięliśmy z Nadimem ślub. Niedługo potem urodziła się nasza córeczka, Raja. Thuraja Kathleen Zambesi, 28 kwietnia 2005 roku, waga: około trzech i pół kilograma, nie mieli wagi w prowizorycznym szpitalu. Tego samego dnia Saddam Husajn spędzał swoje 68 urodziny w więzieniu w USA.

- Przekleństwo?

- Możliwe, chociaż ja w to nie wierzę. Raja była śliczna, miała ciemnozłotą karnację, wielkie czarne oczy i taką szopę na główce jak ja, tylko ciemniejszą. Nadim po prostu nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku – uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie. – Rosła jak na drożdżach, wszyscy się w niej zakochiwali. Aż półtora roku później wybuchła wojna.

- Zaraz, zaraz… Czyli ty nie jesteś już Granger?

- Geniusz z ciebie – odparła ironicznie.

- To jak się teraz nazywasz? Jakbyś wcześniej powiedziała, nie nazywałbym cię ciągle po panieńsku.

- Oficjalnie w papierach mam Hermiona Jean Zambesi, ale podpisuję się starym i praktycznie nikt o nowym nie wie.

- Jasne, mów dalej.

Wstała i zaczęła się przechadzać po polu. Bała się, że nie zapanuje nad emocjami.

- Wcześniej było dość spokojnie, chociaż już od początku rząd nie mógł się ze sobą dogadać, a Unia wciąż rosła w siłę. – Znów przysiadła koło jednego w wielkich megalitów, opierając się o niego plecami. Przymknęła oczy, by pomyśleć, nad następnymi słowami, a w oddali coś pstryknęło. Niezbyt zwróciła na to uwagę.

Nadal z zamkniętymi oczami zaczęła mówić, gdy nagle jakiś nieznajomy głos jej przerwał.

- 21 grudnia 2006 roku ogłoszono…

- Pani Hermiona Jean Zambesi, z domu Granger? – zapytał głos, a Hermiona zdziwiona otworzyła oczy. Przed nią i Severusem stało dwoje ludzi w szatach Ministerstwa Magii.

- Tak – odpowiedziała niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Severus spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Jest pani poszukiwana listem gończym przez rząd Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej za zbrodnie przeciwko pokojowi oraz zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, o które oskarża panią Tymczasowy Rząd Federalny Somalii. Ma pani prawo zachować milczenie, wszystko, co pani powie, może być wykorzystane przeciwko pani w sądzie.

Zapadła głucha cisza.


	12. Rozdział jedenasty

_**Rozdział 11**_

Areszt w filmach nie wydawał się być tak przygnębiający. A współwięźniowie nie patrzyli na bohatera, żądni jego krwi. A w głowie nie kotłowały mu się myśli, nie dające spokoju, ani wytchnienia.

_Co ja tutaj, do cholery, robię?_

Przelatywały jej przed oczami wspomnienia.

Ona i Severus w Stonehenge.

Rozmowa.

Urzędnicy z Ministerstwa.

A potem fragment, którego wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć. _Jakie znowu zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości? I pokojowi? O co tu, do jasnej ciasnej, chodzi?_

A potem było już tylko beznamiętne spojrzenie Severusa i film jej się urywa.

I znowu areszt.

Zabrali jej różdżkę i mugolskie dokumenty. I oprócz normalnych ochroniarzy więziennych, obok jej celi przechadzał się jeden z czarodziei, którzy po nią przyszli.

Wcześniej powiedział jej, że czekają na informacje.

No i czekała, mimo że obgryzła już wszystkie paznokcie.

**xxx**

- Kate, gdzie my idziemy? – zapytał zaniepokojony Harry, kiedy kobieta prowadziła go krętymi uliczkami miasta.

Nic nie powiedziała i dalej szła szybkim krokiem, z zaciętą miną na twarzy. Mężczyźnie powoli suszyły się włosy na głowie.

- Kate…? Powiedz coś – poprosił. Już nic nie rozumiał.

- Coś – wysyczała, ani odrobinę nie spowalniając.

Harry westchnął i uznał, że lepiej się na razie nie odzywać.

Szli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu.

- Już za chwilę będziemy – powiedziała w końcu Kate, odrobinę zwalniając.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Harry, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Po przejściu kilkunastu metrów zatrzymali się.

- To tu – powiedziała Kate i bez pukania weszła do parterowego domku. Harry już kiedyś tutaj był. Mieszkanie Kate.

W pomieszczeniu, do którego weszli, było dość jasno za sprawą lampy naftowej, ustawionej na stole. Przy nim siedziały trzy osoby – jakiś młody mężczyzna, którego Harry pamiętał z przedszkola oraz dwójka dzieci – Malik i dziewczynka, którą skądś kojarzył .

- Kathy? – zapytał ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, wstając od stołu. Kobieta kiwnęła mu głową. Powiedział coś po somalijsku i nie czekając na odpowiedź kobiety wyszedł z mieszkania.

Kate usiadła na jego miejscu. W czasie ich krótkiej podróży zdążyła się uspokoić.

- Wiesz, jest pewna historia, którą powinnam ci opowiedzieć.

**xxx**

Albus czekał w ramach swojego portretu na powrót Severusa. On także był ciekaw historii panny Granger. Czekał już jakiś czas. Dość długi. Już raz młodszy czarodziej nie wrócił do domu na noc, ale nie miał obowiązku się mu tłumaczyć. Był dorosły.

A mimo to, były dyrektor Hogwartu się o niego martwił. Kto wie, co mogło mu się przydarzyć?

Z ponurych myśli wyrwał go dopiero kilkanaście minut później trzask drzwi. Wpadł przez nie wściekły Severus.

Albus westchnął w myślach. _Ciekawe, co znowu._

**xxx**

- Ja wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś inny, _magiczny_. – Spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Tacy sami są moi rodzice.

Spojrzał na nią w szoku.

- Słucham?

- Moi rodzice to czarodzieje – odparła spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na jego zdziwienie. – Tak jak twoi i ty również, prawda?

Przez chwilę naprawdę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Ale skoro ona odkrywała przed nim swoje karty, to może i on powinien tak uczynić?

- Tak – powiedział ostrożnie, bojąc się jej reakcji. – Ty nie?

Kate odetchnęła z ulgą. Za sobą miała najgorszą część. Chyba.

- Nie. Zastałam adoptowana.

- Mnie też nie wychowywali prawdziwi rodzice – wyznał mężczyzna.

- Wiem. Ale moi są prawdziwi. Nie są tylko biologiczni. To trochę inaczej niż u ciebie.

Przez chwilę się zamyślił.

- Skąd tyle o mnie wiesz? Od nich?

- Nie. – Zamknęła na chwilę oczy. _Mówić czy nie? Nie,_ podpowiedział jej głos w głowie, _jeszcze nie czas._ Intuicji należało się słuchać. – Można powiedzieć, że znałam kiedyś pewną czarodziejkę. Moi rodzice wycofali się z magicznego świata zanim skończyła się wasza pierwsza wojna. Ale nie o to chodzi. Ty możesz się stąd bez problemu wydostać, a ja nie. I w tym musisz mi pomóc.

- Nie rozumiem… - wypalił Harry.

- Chodzi o to – westchnęła kobieta – że mam do ciebie wielką prośbę.

- Chcesz wyjechać z Somalii? – zapytał zdziwiony, ale z nutką nadziei w głosie.

- Nie, nie. Nie ja. Chcę, żebyś zabrał ze sobą do Anglii kogoś innego – powiedziała spokojnie, z ukrywaną niecierpliwością czekając na jego reakcję.

- Ale… Jak to? – Nie mógł teraz logicznie myśleć i nie potrafił pojąć, o czym Kathy do niego mówi.

- No normalnie. Wiem, że i tak miałeś wracać do Anglii…

- Co? – Nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi.

- Z tego, co pamiętam, niedługo minie dziesiąta rocznica twojego Zwycięstwa. – Zauważyła, że na „twojego" nieznacznie się skrzywił.

- Nie muszę tam jechać – powiedział pewny siebie. – Poradzą sobie beze mnie, a ja wolę zostać tutaj i pomagać.

- Powinieneś pojechać. To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie – wypaliła. – Jesteś czysty, jesteś Wybawcą. W tej wojnie nie wybierzesz, czy stoisz po stronie dobra, czy zła. Będziesz musiał zmierzyć się ze swoimi problemami i pozbyć się zasad. Każde zło jest złe i żadne prawdy etyczne nie pomogą ci wybrać, które jest lepsze, czy gorsze. Ty tu nie pasujesz, Harry. Ty byłeś nadzieją dla brytyjskich magów. Ale tutaj nadzieja nic nie da, jeżeli będziesz patrzył, jak niewinni umierają na twoich rękach, a ludzie mordują się nawzajem, żeby pokazać swoją władzę i siłę. Nigdy nie pozbędziesz się z myśli obrazu matki, patrzącej na umierające dziecko. Nigdy nie zapomnisz, jak brzmi wystrzał z granatnika RPG-7 czy z CKMu. To będzie cię prześladować do końca życia. Tu nie ma magii, nie ma nawet zasad, nikt ci nie pomoże. Powiem ci to szczerze, bo cię lubię i nie zależy mi na twojej śmierci – uciekaj póki jeszcze możesz. Po potem już nie uda ci się wyrwać. I zginiesz, jak miliony ludzi przed tobą i po tobie.

**xxx**

Leilah miała poważny powód do niepokoju.

Normalnie, nieobecność męża byłaby dla niej pewnie wybawieniem, ale Raszid odpuszczał jej tylko wtedy, kiedy knuł coś niedobrego. A to mogło być jeszcze gorsze od jej zwykłej codzienności. I to musiało być coś dużego, bo synowie zaczęli przychodzić coraz rzadziej, a matka pytała jej się ostatnio, czy nie miała ojcowskich odwiedzin.

Zdecydowanie kroiło się coś niedobrego i Lea musiała się dowiedzieć co. Żeby móc w porę się przed tym obronić.

**xxx**

- Mam w planach usmażyć, obedrzeć ze skóry, ugotować, poćwiartować, udusić, wyrwać nerwy i utopić w rzece Granger – wyrzucił z siebie Severus, chodząc nerwowo po pokoju.

Portret nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem.

- A z jakiegoż to powodu? – zapytał rozbawiony Albus.

Młodszy mężczyzna wreszcie usiadł i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Okłamała mnie.

- Co? – zapytał zaszokowany Albus. Myślał, że od teraz między nią, a Mistrzem Eliksirów już wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Okłamała mnie – wycedził Severus. – Przed chwilą byłem świadkiem, jak ją aresztowali.

- Co? – krzyknął zdziwiony i zdenerwowany były dyrektor, niczego nie rozumiejąc ze słów przyjaciela.

- No właśnie nie wiem co! – krzyknął Severus, z frustracją uderzając pięścią w stolik na kawę i rozrzucając leżące na nim papiery. – Już nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Albus spróbował się uspokoić i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.

- Co się dokładnie stało?

- Rozmawialiśmy w Stonehenge. W połowie jej zdania aportowali się niedaleko nas urzędnicy Ministerstwa i aresztowali ją. – Severus znów wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, masując palcami nasadę nosa.

- Jakim prawem, za co? – zapytał Albus. _Co oni kombinują?_

- Zaczęli mówić coś o rządzie Somalii, o zbrodniach przeciwko ludzkości i pokojowi…

Albus przez chwilę milczał.

- Hermiona…? – wyszeptał w końcu z niedowierzaniem.

- Ja też byłem w szoku – odpowiedział mu głos Severusa, wydobywający się gdzieś z okolic barku, który otwierał tylko w momentach zdenerwowania.

**xxx**

- Przepraszam…? – zwróciła się do czarodzieja, który jej pilnował. Miała już dosyć tej wszechogarniającej ciszy. Nie wiedziała, która była godzina, zabrali jej nawet zegarek. Chociaż podejrzewała, że pewnie dochodzi już północ.

Mężczyzna nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Może nie usłyszał, pomyślała.

- Przepraszam. – Nic. – Proszę pana…? – spróbowała jeszcze raz.

- Halo! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana. Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął.

Powoli podniosła się z ziemi i podeszła do krat. Złapała mocno za pręty i zaczęła potrząsać. Czarodziej natychmiast się odwrócił, a ona puściła nagłe ukucie w dłonie i natychmiast puściła kraty.

- Co to było? – pisnęła, krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Przepraszam – powiedział urzędnik. – To taki odruch. Kraty są chronione magią, żeby żaden z mugoli cię nie usłyszał.

- Dlaczego jestem tutaj? – zapytała z ciekawością, która nie opuszczała jej nawet w takiej sytuacji.

- Bo jesteś oskarżona o „niemagiczne" przestępstwo. Minister uznał, że tak będzie najlepiej – odpowiedział mężczyzna, odwracając się w stronę korytarza.

Hermiona opadła bezsilnie na ścianę. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

- Czy już coś wiadomo? – zapytała w końcu.

- Jeszcze nie.

Znowu cisza.

- A możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, która jest godzina? – zapytała znudzona i zmęczona. Już chciało jej się spać.

- Dobija dziewiąta.

**xxx**

- Adamie, ostrzegam cię… - zaczął Sharif Sheikh Ahmed, patrząc spod byka na dawnego przyjaciela. – To, że kiedyś współpracowaliśmy nie znaczy, że teraz pozwolę ci robić cokolwiek zechcesz.

Adam Zambesi spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Mój drogi, ja chcę tylko sprawiedliwości – powiedział spokojnie. Nie miał się czego bać. To nie on musiał ze strachu opuszczać swoją ojczyznę.

- Do wymierzania sprawiedliwości potrzeba dowodów. Ty ich nie masz – odparł chłodno prezydent.

- Mam zaznania syna, zięcia, wnuków. Wystarczą. – Był pewny siebie.

- Nie wystarczą, Ahmedzie. Nie masz prawa sam wyznaczać sprawiedliwości. Twoja rzekoma winowajczyni jest Brytyjką, może żądać procesu w kraju… - zaczął, ale mu przerwano.

- Więc wyprzedźmy ją, zażądajmy procesu tutaj, gdzie krzywda została wyrządzona – odezwał się Ahmed. Ojciec pokiwał głową na jego słowa.

- Jaka krzywda? Tu nie ma żadnej krzywdy! – zdenerwował się Sharif.

- Ależ oczywiście, że jest – wysyczał Adam. – To nie podlega dyskusji.

Odwrócił się w stronę towarzyszy i kiwnął im głową. Wychodząc dał prezydentowi ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

- Wiesz, co robić.

**xxx**

- Kate, tak mnie nie przekonasz – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Ja naprawdę wiem, jak wygląda wojna. Myślisz, że co robiłem przez ostatnie dziesięć lat?

Kobieta schowała twarz w dłoniach.

- Czy ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz? To nie jest zwykła wojna. Tu nie będzie pokoju. Na każdego, który chce coś zmienić na lepsze, przypada około pięćdziesięciu, którzy chcieli by tylko destrukcji. Ty chcesz pomagać, ty chcesz ratować. Ale tu nie ma jak. Dopiero po kilku latach to zrozumiałam.

- Skoro ty tu wytrzymałaś, to dlaczego nie wierzysz, że mi się uda? – zapytał, odrobinę zirytowany. Dzieci patrzyły na nich z ciekawością.

- Harry – powiedziała zrezygnowana. – Nie możesz mnie po prostu posłuchać? Naprawdę mówię to dla twojego dobra.

- Ja wiem, czego chcę od życia. Nie potrafiłbym pojechać do Anglii, wiedząc, że tutaj giną ludzie, a ja mogłem im pomagać. Poza tym, co bym tam robił? Znów był gwiazdą? Nie, dziękuję. Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, bo to, co robię daje mi satysfakcję i dzięki temu świat choć o odrobinkę staje się lepszy. Dlaczego nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć, zaakceptować?

Kathy westchnęła. _Wiedziałam, że będzie ciężko._

- To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje. Nie chcę niepotrzebnych ofiar. Dlatego nie ogłaszam mojej akcji na Wyspach, ani nigdzie indziej. Ja jestem masochistką, ale nie pozwolę innym się poświęcać. Z drugiej strony jestem egoistką – po prostu sama boję się, że przywiążę się do kogoś, a potem znów zostanę sama. – Spojrzała na niego znacząco.

- Więc dlatego chcesz odesłać mnie stąd z kwitkiem? – zapytał zirytowany. – Bo boisz się, że się do mnie przywiążesz?

_Kretyn_, pomyślała i spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy.

- Będę pilnować swoich tajemnic do końca – syknęła.

Chyba nie do końca ją zrozumiał, bo przez chwilę zawahał się nad następnymi słowami.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że bliskość z kimś to coś złego? Przecież z tego są same korzyści! – powiedział głośniej niż powinien i dziewczynka siedząca przy stole zaczęła piszczeć. Kate natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę. Szybko do niej podeszła i wzięła na ręce. Wskazała Malikowi schody i skierowali się w tamtą stronę. Harry'ego zaszczyciła tylko wściekłym spojrzeniem, znikając za ścianą.

Zeszła dopiero po kilkunastu minutach. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek. Był kwadrans po północy.

- I widzisz, co narobiłeś? – syknęła Kate.

- To twoje dzieci? – zapytał ni stąd ni zowąd, wprawiając ją w chwilowe zakłopotanie.

- Tak. Możesz nie zmieniać tematu?

- Myślałem, że to było pytanie retoryczne – powiedział spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na jej złość.

- Mówię o tym wcześniejszym temacie – westchnęła.

- Nie wyjadę stąd sam – odpowiedział.

Spojrzała na niego bykiem.

- Racja, nie pojedziesz sam. Chciałabym, żebyś zabrał kogoś ze sobą – powiedziała chytrze.

Zamrugał kilka razy.

- Chodzi mi o to, że wyjadę tylko jeśli ty także to zrobisz – odpowiedział wyraźnie.

Potarła ręką czoło. _Dobra, jest jeszcze gorszy, niż przewidywałam w najczarniejszym scenariuszu._

- Dlaczego miałabym jechać razem z tobą? Nic nas nie łączy – odparła lekceważąco.

- Nic? – zapytał, a zauważając jej brak reakcji zaczął przybliżać się w jej stronę. – Nic a nic? – Delikatnie przyparł ją do ściany, ręce opierając z obu stron jej głowy.

- Harry, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – syknęła. Próbowała go odepchnąć, ale był silniejszy.

Powoli zbliżył swoją twarz w jej stronę. Czuła na policzkach delikatny powiew jego oddechu.

- Nic nie było? – zapytał z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – No to teraz będzie.

Dotknął swoimi wargami jej usta. Nie protestowała. Nie chciała.

**xxx**

Jakiś czas później strażnik na chwilę odszedł od jej kraty, ale ona zbytnio się tym nie przejęła. _Może poszedł do ubikacji_, pomyślała.

Przez kilka minut nie wracał, a potem pojawił się przed jej celą z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać.

- Przyszły informacje z Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych. Tymczasowy Rząd Somalii złożył wniosek o ekstradycję.

Miała wrażenie, że serce na chwilę stanęło jej w piersi.


	13. Rozdział dwunasty

_**Rozdział 12**_

Portrety nie potrzebują snu. Czasami Albus Dumbledore traktował to jako przekleństwo, ale tej nocy było dla niego błogosławieństwem. Dzięki temu, kiedy Severus odsypiał ciężki dzień, on mógł spokojnie pomyśleć nad całą sprawą, która ani nie wyglądała na prostą, a tym bardziej nie mogła taka być.

Musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie znał Hermiony. Nie widzieli się wiele lat, oprócz spotkań podczas ostatniego miesiąca. Były dyrektor nie wiedział, jak zmieniła się po wojnie, jak to wpłynęło na jej psychikę już po jej zakończeniu. Już nie mówiąc o wpływie późniejszego życia. Tak naprawdę, nie wiedział o niej nic.

Ale nigdy nie posądziłby jej o coś złego, coś… czego nie mógłby usprawiedliwić. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że prawo nie jest idealne i choć Hermiona z pewnością je szanowała, mogło dojść do jakiegoś incydentu, w którym musiałaby jej nagiąć. Ale zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości? Albus nawet nie wiedział, co w sobie obejmują. Że próbowała wynaleźć bombę biologiczno-chemiczną? Zaplanowała drugi Holocaust? Czy… Nie przychodziło mu do głowy więcej pomysłów.

Tylko, że Hermiona zawsze działała logicznie. I dlatego nie mógł pojąć, jak mogłaby doprowadzić do czegoś takiego, jaki miałaby w tym cel. To, co powiedział mu Severus, nie może być całą prawda. Ta historia musi mieć kontynuację.

A żeby dowiedzieć się takich rzeczy, trzeba zwrócić się do odpowiednich osób.

**xxx**

_ Adamie,_

_ Czy mógłbyś mnie niedługo odwiedzić? Może nawet dzisiaj. Bardzo chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. I rady._

_Ama._

**xxx**

Kate poczuła na twarzy delikatne promyki wchodzącego słońca. Codziennie był to jej znak do pobudki, chociaż dzisiaj miała naprawdę wielką ochotę wszystko olać i zostać w łóżku. Ale najzwyczajniej w świecie _nie mogła_. Musiała, rutynowo, wstać razem ze słońcem, koło piątej rano. I z tego powodu poczuła się jeszcze bardziej senna.

Po kilku minutach wewnętrznej walki zwlekła się wreszcie z łóżka i przetarła oczy. Czuła migrenę. Potrzebowała zimnego prysznica. Oczywiście, nie mógł być na tyle zimny, na ile by pragnęła, bo sama też uznawała, że wydawanie pieniędzy na specjalne chłodzenie wody jest po prostu ich marnotrawstwem. Więc musiała się zadowolić tym, co miała, a mianowicie wodą, która była zwyczajnie ciepła.

Po drodze do łazienki zajrzała do pokoiku dzieci, po cichutku otwierając drzwi, ale nic nie odbiegało od ogólnie przyjętej normy – żadne z nich nie leżało w kałuży krwi i mogła dosłyszeć ich spokojne, senne oddechy. Próbując ich nie zbudzić zawróciła w stronę swojego pierwotnego celu.

Była pod prowizorycznym prysznicem około piętnaście minut, ale zdążyła odświeżyć się wystarczająco, by poczuć się dużo lepiej. O ile oczywiście mogła, kiedy co chwila przypominała sobie wydarzenia zeszłej nocy i krew się w niej gotowała.

**xxx**

_ Mamo!_

_ Nie mogę dzisiaj przyjść. Ojciec z wujkiem i Mohammedem chcą zacząć poszukiwania mojej żony i twierdzą, że muszę przy nich być. Trzymaj kciuki, żeby nic nie znaleźli. Postaram się wpaść niedługo._

_Adam_

**xxx**

Hermiona nie zmrużyła oka przez całą noc. Nie mogła, nie potrafiła. Bo kiedy tylko powieki odrobinę jej opadały, widziała to, co już się zdarzyło i o czym miała nadzieję zapomnieć. A miała już dość koszmarów, dość nieprzespanych nocy, bez tej całej szopki, która była odgrywana jej kosztem. Bo to po prostu _musiało_ być jakieś cholerne nieporozumienie. Ona nigdy nie zrobiła nic, czego mogłaby się wstydzić, lub co byłoby karalne. Była wzorową obywatelką, więc czego oni, do diabła, od niej chcieli?

Siedziała tu już drugi poranek i miała serdecznie dość. Nie to, że była jakoś bardzo towarzyska – samotność jej zazwyczaj nie przeszkadzała. Ale tutaj nie mogła z nikim porozmawiać. Czuła się okropnie i miała wrażenie, że niedługo zwariuje. Posiłki dostawała marne, a i tak nie miała siły i ochoty ich jeść. Ale chyba najgorsza była jej „toaleta". Może i nikt jej nie widział, bo była chroniona zaklęciami, ale … To, że nie było nawet żadnego parawanu zakrywającego ubikację, po prostu łamało jej podstawowe prawa, prawa człowieka! Jakim cudem nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi?

Z każdą minutą pobytu w tym cuchnącym i szalonym wręcz miejscu, czuła, że w końcu wybuchnie i da popalić któremuś ze strażników. Nie można traktować ludzi w taki sposób, no bez przesady. Chciała prywatności, chciała czystości, chciała normalnego towarzystwa. I chciała wiedzieć, co tu się, do cholery jasnej, tak naprawdę dzieje!

**xxx**

_Adamie,_

_Oczywiście, rozumiem. Trzymam kciuki. _

_Ama._

**xxx**

Harry nie spał tej nocy długo, ale czuł się bardzo wypoczęty. I usatysfakcjonowany. Znalazł wystarczające argumenty. I posłuchał jednocześnie serca i rozumu, co wyszło mu tylko na dobre. _Oby więcej takich decyzji._

Teraz musiał tylko pomyśleć, jak poprowadzić dalej całą tą sprawę. Chyba powinien odwiedzić Kathy. Zapytać, jak się czuje, jak się ma Malik, tamta dziewczynka. Chociaż Malik bardziej go obchodził. Naprawdę czuł jakąś więź z tym chłopcem, był inny od pozostałych dzieci, wręcz stronił się od nich. Ale przede wszystkim, Harry musiał przyznać, że przypomina mu siebie samego w tym wieku. Samotny, z zamordowaną rodziną, nie potrafiący się odnaleźć, pełen tęsknoty za miłością. Ufny.

Harry spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, zakładając koszulkę. Wyglądał dziwnie. Inaczej. Chyba _szczęśliwie_. _Może… to jest właśnie to?_

**xxx**

Po około godzinie, pewna być nie mogła, jej strażnik nagle zniknął sprzed celi. Nie zniknął -zniknął, tak że był i nagle „puff", gdzieś przepadł, ale zniknął - zostawił ją. Kiedy zamykała oczy, już obolałe od patrzenia na jarzeniówki, jeszcze stał za kratami, ale kiedy kilka sekund później je otworzyła, już słyszała jego ciężkie kroki na korytarzu.

Hermiona się bała. Naprawdę, takiego przeraźliwego strachu nie odczuwała od czasów ostatniej wojny. Miała nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej tego nie poczuje. Ale nie wyobrażała sobie innej reakcji na taką wiadomość. Do cholery, była obywatelką Zjednoczonego Królestwa i znała swoje prawa! Nikt nie chciał kiedyś pomagać Somalii, a teraz nagle Wielka Brytania będzie spełniać jej życzenia? Czy nikt nie widzi, że to wszystko, to jedno wielkie przedstawienie? Tylko kto był jego reżyserem? I jakie były jego zamiary? I dlaczego wszyscy szli jemu na rękę? Dlaczego znowu została sama?

**xxx**

- Hej, braciszku, rozerwij się, to będzie twoja noc – wychrypiał Mohammed, przykładając szklankę z jakimś tanim alkoholem do warg. Szybko wypił resztę płynu i z hukiem odstawił naczynie na stolik.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, na dwóch starych fotelach. Ojciec poszedł _coś_ załatwiać, a żona Mohammeda, Zahira, podeszła właśnie, żeby napełnić szklankę męża. Była to radosna dziewczyna, chociaż bardzo młoda. Jej radość mogła wynikać z faktu, że była żoną niecały miesiąc i jeszcze nie zdążyła poznać wszystkich aspektów małżeństwa. Przynajmniej małżeństwa z Mohammedem Farisi, który bez względu, jak przyjazny mógł mieć wygląd, zdaniem swojego brata był po prostu potworem. Jak ojciec, wuj i dziadek. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, że oni mogą nie mieć racji, że prawda jest inna, niż wmawiali im od małego. _Zaatakowali nasz kraj, musimy się bronić._ Na szczęście Adam już dawno zauważył, że ta wojna nie polega na konflikcie my-oni. Wszystko kręci się wokół sporo my-my, bo nikt nie potrafi przemówić obu stronom do rozumu. Na swoje nieszczęście, Adam nic nie mógł zrobić. Co mu dawała ta wiedza, kiedy stał z pistoletem nad jakimś człowiekiem i musiał zabić, mimo że nie był pewien, czy sprawiedliwość, którą wymierza jego rodzina, ma się jakkolwiek do tego, co jest naprawdę? Ale co miał zrobić? Wybór między śmiercią ich, a swoją jest prosty. Chociaż niesprawiedliwy.

- Po prostu, – odezwał się wreszcie – trochę się denerwuję.

**xxx**

- Severusie – usłyszał przytłumiony głos. Nie ruszył się ani o centymetr. Ktokolwiek próbował go obudzić – niech go piekło pochłonie.– Severusie, wstawaj. – I niech się zamknie po drodze. - Severusie!

Mężczyzna wykrzesał z siebie odrobinę siły i powoli podniósł się z łóżka, nie zwracając uwagi na pośpieszające krzyki z salonu. Kiedy już wstał i założył szlafrok, poszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju i ze złością spojrzał na portret zmarłego profesora. – Czego? – warknął zaspany.

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego znacząco. – Musisz coś zrobić. I to jak najszybciej.

- Najpierw, do cholery jasnej, muszę się wyspać – syknął, mrużąc oczy z niewyspania i złości. – Jak możesz budzić mnie o tak nieludzkiej porze? Jest weekend, wakacje!

- Nie dla wszystkich – westchnął Albus. – Szybko się ubieraj, musisz gdzieś pójść.

Severus westchnął, mając swojego przyjaciela dość na najbliższy milion lat.

- Nigdzie nie ruszę się, dopóki nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi.

- Nie o co, tylko o kogo – odparł zagadkowo portret. Młodszy, żyjący mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

- Nie mógłbyś mówić jaśniej? Mam parszywy humor, kiedy ktoś każe mi się zrywać z łóżka, a ty jeszcze w dodatku nie możesz mi po ludzku powiedzieć, o co, na Salazara, chodzi?

- O kogo – szepnął, a Severus tylko posłał mu spojrzenie bazyliszka. – O Hermionę – powiedział spokojnie, jakby to słowo miało wszystko wyjaśniać. Bo zdaniem Severusa tylko wszystko dalej komplikowało.

- Nadal praktycznie nic nie wiem – warknął rozdrażniony Mistrz Eliksirów, poprawiając pasek szlafroka.

- Musicie porozmawiać.

Severus wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Że co? Co ty sobie myślisz, Albusie? Nie wiem, co ona wyprawia i nie chcę wiedzieć. Okłamała mnie i niech ją diabli.

Odwrócił się od obrazu i wyjął z kuferka w szafce fiolkę z Eliksirem Orzeźwiającym. Przyjrzał się konsystencji kolorowej substancji i szybko wypił, przymykając przy tym oczy.

- Musicie porozmawiać – powtórzył Albus. Znowu się pogmatwaliście. Może to nie jest proste, albo nawet się takie nie wydaje, ale nie wierzę, że Hermiona naprawdę mogłaby zrobić coś złego.

Severus prychnął.

- A ja wierzę. Nie znam jej. Nie wiem, co jej mogło odbić do tego pustego łba.

- Znasz ją lepiej ode mnie. Może nawet lepiej od kogokolwiek… - próbował go przekonywać Albus.

- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. Nie wiem o niej praktycznie nic. I w dodatku mam podstawy, by podejrzewać, że to, co wiem, jest kłamstwem – syknął rozdrażniony do granic możliwości Snape.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Chociażby dlatego, że okazuje się, że panna Hermiona Granger jest przestępczynią poszukiwaną międzynarodowym listem gończym? Że zrobiła coś, przez co aresztowano ją w środku nocy, kryjąc się za jakimiś urzędowymi formułkami? – prychnął z irytacją mężczyzna, mimo działania eliksiru, mając ogromną ochotę wrócić do łóżka.

Albus westchnął.

- A nie pomyślałeś, że Hermiona _może_ być niewinna? Naprawdę wierzysz, że władzy nie można skorumpować i zawsze oskarżani są winni? Severusie, pomyśl swoim słynnym rozumem, a nie urażoną dumą! Przecież ty też byłeś niesłusznie oskarżany i znasz innych, którzy znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji! Więc dlaczego nie możesz uwierzyć, że Hermiona _mogła_ być szczera?

Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął nerwowo pocierać dwoma palcami nasadę nosa.

**xxx**

- Kathy? – usłyszała zaspany szept Malika, dochodzący zza drzwi. Właśnie przykrywała swoje laxoox – typowe śniadanie somalijskie, które bardzo smakowało dzieciom, więc robiła je prawie codziennie. Odwróciła się do chłopca.

- Tak? – zapytała z uśmiechem, kucając obok niego i lekko czochrając mu kręcone, kruczoczarne włosy. – Czego wstałeś tak wcześnie?

- Pojedziemy dzisiaj nad morze? – Spojrzał na nią swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co odpowiedzieć.

- Skarbie, dobrze wiesz, że muszę iść dzisiaj do pracy… - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej.

- Ale jest sobota! – zaprotestował.

- Ale ja pracuję – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Kate, odwracając się w stronę kuchenki, żeby zdjąć placka z patelni i nalać do smażenia następnego.

- A gdyby Hani cię zastąpił? – spróbował z innej strony.

- Nie, Malik. On i tak już dużo nam pomaga. Niech ma chociaż raz wolne.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią z zawodem.

- Porozmawiam z nim, na pewno się zgodzi – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- O nie, mój drogi, na to nie pozwolę. Przecież wiesz, że on ci ulegnie, jak zawsze – powiedziała Kate, ale Malik upierał się przy swoim i w końcu ona się poddała. – To nie fair… - odpowiedziała tylko, zdejmując z patelni kolejnego laxoox, nie patrząc już na triumfalny uśmiech chłopca.

**xxx**

Kiedy strażnik z powrotem pojawił się obok jej celi, już miała ochotę mu wygarnąć, co o tym wszystkim myśli, kiedy on zaczął mówić.

- Ktoś chce się z tobą widzieć – powiedział, patrząc na nią bez emocji. Na chwilę ją zatkało. Nie miała nikogo, kto mógłby chcieć ją odwiedzić. Rodzice już nie żyli – ojciec umarł półtora roku wcześniej na zawał, mama kilka miesięcy temu na zbyt późno wykrytego raka szyjki macicy. Rzadko kontaktowała się ze starymi przyjaciółmi, a już z pewnością żadne nie wiedziałoby o całej tej sprawie. Odkąd wróciła, nie spotkała nikogo, z kim nawiązałaby dłuższy kontakt. Jedynie z Severusem. Ale to nie mógł być on – widziała jego minę, kiedy go aresztowali. Czuła po kościach, że uznawał ja za zdrajczynię, że naprawdę im wierzył. Nie mogła pojąć, jakim cudem dał sobą tak zmanipulować.

Nie odpowiedziała strażnikowi, jedynie patrzyła się na niego beznamiętnie.

- Wstań.

Wstała, nic nie mówiąc. Otworzył kraty celi i pokazał jej ręka, żeby szła przed nim. Ruszyła prostym korytarzem. Żaden z więźniów jej nie widział, a ona patrzyła na drzwi naprzeciwko siebie. Kiedy podeszli, otworzyły się, wprowadzając ich w następny korytarz. Strażnik pokierował ją do wejścia po lewej, a sam zamknął za nimi przejście.

Weszła do ciemnego pokoju, w którym nie było żadnego okna. Nagle lampa wisząca przy suficie zapaliła się jaskrawym światłem, oświetlając obraz, powieszony na ścianie naprzeciw wejścia. Zanim jej oczy przystosowały się do nadmiernej ilości światła, strażnik zamknął drzwi, zostawiając ją samą w pomieszczeniu.

**xxx**

- Synu, to twój wielki dzień – powiedział szwagier Ahmeda do swojego ostatniego nieżonatego dziecka. Ahmed był na niego wściekły. A właściwie to wściekle zazdrosny i miał ochotę się przez to pochlastać. Jak Allah mógł go skarać córkami? _Czteroma_? Jego ojciec nadal liczył na to, że jeszcze doczeka się, że któryś wnuk odziedziczy jego nazwisko, ale Ahmed już stracił nadzieję. Jego najmłodsza miała już dziesięć lat i do tej pory nie ma żadnych oznak ciąży u jego żony. Nie była za stara – miała niewiele ponad trzydzieści kilka lat. On też raczej nie był za stary, ani nie miał żadnych problemów natury seksualnej. W końcu zaczął się nawet zastanawiać nas wzięciem sobie drugiej żony – tak, żeby spróbować, może by się udało. Ale jego zamiary na razie udaremnił plan zemsty ojca i musiał się tym zająć.

A teraz, kiedy szukali żony dla jego siostrzeńca, czuł cholerną frustrację, która naprawdę doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Ale musiał się opanować. Jego dzisiejszym zadaniem była pomoc Adamowi. Chce mieć żonę? Więc Ahmed Zambesi mu ją znajdzie.

**xxx**

Severus miał gdzieś, jakie argumenty przedstawi Albus. Dla niego ona już zawsze będzie zdrajczynią i kłamczuchą. Był jeszcze bardziej wściekły ze wzglądu na to, że go owinęła go sobie wokół palca. Stracił głowę i jej zaufał. A ona zrobiła coś takiego. Chciał się zemścić.

Ale najpierw musiał się wyspać. Bez tego nie mógł trzeźwo myśleć, obojętnie ile eliksirów by wypił. Po wojnie strasznie się rozleniwił. Ot, jakie są tego efekty.

**xxx**

Do świetlicy miał iść dopiero po południu, więc zdecydował się dobrze wykorzystać wolny czas. Po chwili przemyśleń zdecydował się odwiedzić Kath. Chociaż chyba od początku wiedział, że tak zrobi. Był jej to winien.

Powoli przeszedł się uliczkami Hargejsy, lekko zatłoczonymi o tej porze. Kiedy mijał targ, kilka osób próbowało zaprosić go do swoich straganów, ale grzecznie im odmawiał. Kilkoro zapytało nawet, co biały człowiek tutaj robi, ale wystarczyło, że powiedział, że pracuje dla Fundacji i wszyscy już milkli.

Najpierw skierował się do siedziby Fundacji, mieszczącej się przy State House Road, największej ulicy Hargejsy, niedaleko miejskiego szpitala. Tam, po krótkiej rozmowie z jednym z wolontariuszy, dowiedział się, że Kathy ma dzisiaj wolne, co nie tyle go zdziwiło, czy zmartwiło, co wręcz uszczęśliwiło.

Szybko pokierował się do jej mieszkania, a właściwie małego domku, do którego sama wczoraj go zaciągnęła. Nie była to długa droga, ale podekscytowany, prawie nie pamiętał, co się działo po drodze.

Kiedy podszedł pod drzwi, usłyszał dochodzące zza nich radosne głosy. Szybko zapukał, ale jego entuzjazm zgasł, kiedy otworzył mu wysoki, czarnoskóry mężczyzna, trzymający na rękach śmiejącego się Malika. Dziewczynka biegała po pokoju w stroju kąpielowym, radośnie machając rączkami, a Kate miała założoną na twarz maskę do nurkowania i próbowała ją złapać, wtórując jej w chichocie. Dopóki nie spojrzała na Harry'ego i na chwilę zesztywniała. Szybko się opanowała i zdjęła maskę, oddając ją dziewczynce. Podeszła do drzwi i po somalijsku, którego Harry nie zdążył się jeszcze nauczyć, powiedziała coś murzynowi, po czym odsunął się on od wejścia i podbiegł do mulatki, po drodze kładąc Malika na ziemi.

Kathy nagle chrząknęła, odwracając uwagę Harry'ego od idyllicznej scenki.

- Słucham?

**xxx**

- Profesor Dumbledore? – zapytała, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w portret.

- Witaj, Hermiono – uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.

- Co pan tutaj robi? Wie pan, co się dzieje? – zapytała desperacko.

Portret westchnął.

- Miałem nadzieję, że dowiem się tego od ciebie – powiedział zrezygnowany.

Hermiona oparła się o ścianę i zjechała po niej na ziemię, przyciskając kolana do piersi i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Hermiono… - zaczął były dyrektor. – Co ty wiesz?

- Że mnie aresztowali. Pod zarzutem czegoś, czego nie zrobiłam. I mają mnie wywieźć z Somalii – szepnęła zrezygnowana.

- Co? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- To, co powiedziałam.

Albus spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

- Masz być tam sądzona?

- Na to wygląda – odpowiedziała przytłumionym głosem.

- Ale..! Oni nie mają prawa! – zaprotestował Dumbledore.

- Widocznie mają – odparła zniechęcona.

- Nie możemy na to pozwolić!

Hermiona wstała, zdenerwowana zachowaniem portretu.

- A co chce pan zrobić? Nic pana to nie obchodzi. Jest pan zadufanym w sobie egoistą i zależy panu tylko na tym, co ma z panem związek. Nagle poczuł pan jakieś bliższe uczucia do Severusa i uważa pan, że należy zrobić wszystko dla jego „dobra", żeby poczuł się lepiej. Bo dzięki temu _pan_ poczuje się lepiej, powie pan sobie „ zadośćuczyniłem mu wszystko to, co przeze mnie przeszedł". A potem się pan od niego odwróci i poszuka pan następnej „ofiary". To tak nie działa! Nie można zadośćuczynić straconego czasu, nie można przywrócić do życia zamordowanej miłości. Ja nie będę substytutem, bo chyba to stara się pan osiągnąć. „Pozwoliłem, żeby Voldemort zabił Lily, ale uratowałem Hermionę, jesteśmy kwita." Ja nie jestem drugą Lily i nigdy nie będę. Mnie i Severusa nie łączy nic, oprócz umowy. A pan ma nadzieję, że uzyska jego odkupienie przez uratowanie mnie? Dlaczego jego w takim razie tu nie ma? – Wzięła głęboki oddech, a Albus wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. – Żal mi pana.

Otworzyła drzwi, które chyba wcale nie były zamknięte na klucz, i wyszła na korytarz, gdzie czekał na nią strażnik, jak zwykle z grobową miną.

W bojowym nastroju poszła za nim do celi.

Więzienie miało na nią dziwny wpływ.

Tej nocy w snach nie ona była już ofiarą.

**xxx**

- Chciałem cię zobaczyć, porozmawiać – odpowiedział niepewnie Harry. Nie lubił nieoczekiwanych sytuacji, nie takiej reakcji ze strony Kate się spodziewał.

- Widzisz mnie, rozmawiać z tobą nie mam ochoty. A poza tym, śpieszy mi się – powiedziała lekceważąco, przypominając sobie, jak potraktował ją poprzedniej nocy. Wzbudził się w niej jeszcze większy gniew. – Więc, jeśli nie masz dla mnie żadnych ważnych wiadomości, możesz już iść.

_To zabolało_, pomyślał Harry, patrząc w nagle lodowato zimne oczy Kath. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego się tak zachowywała.

- Ale… O co ci chodzi? Przecież wczoraj… - zaczął, ale szybko mu przerwała.

- Co „wczoraj"? – prychnęła cicho, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi dzieci i Haniego. – „Wczoraj" nic przecież nie znaczyło. A ty przestań mnie nachodzić w domu, Potter – syknęła. – Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

Zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem.


	14. Rozdział trzynasty

_**Rozdział 13**_

Kiedyś, kiedy miała zaledwie kilka lat, ojciec powiedział jej, że zawsze będzie ją kochał jak swoją małą dziewczynkę, obojętnie kim się później stanie. Nie bardzo go wtedy zrozumiała. Teraz już wiedziała, że po prostu _czuł_. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest inna, że kiedyś przyjdzie ktoś, kto będzie taki jak ona i ją od niego zabierze. Że od tej pory nic nie będzie takie samo.

Może jej ojciec był tylko dentystą. Może nie wyróżniał się wśród innych ludzi, a już zwłaszcza wśród czarodziei. Ale dla niej był wyjątkowy. Był dla niej wzorem i dzięki niemu stała się tą kobietą, którą jest w tej chwili. Bez niego nigdy nie odnalazłaby w sobie odwagi, żeby włączyć się w pomoc w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Bez niego nie miałaby tyle śmiałości by pojechać do Somalii – by praktycznie ofiarować siebie innym. Możliwe, że nie potrafiłaby także całkowicie oddać się miłości.

Czasami zastanawiała się, kim byłaby bez niego. Wiedziała, jak wpłynął na całe jej życie, ale nie mogła wyobrazić sobie, jaka była by, gdyby on nie stał cały czas obok niej. Po prostu był. Zawsze, kiedy go potrzebowała, kiedy wydawał jej się niezbędny do dalszego życia.

_Tylko dlaczego zabrakło go przy mnie wtedy?_

_ Dlaczego nie ma go tutaj teraz?_

**xxx**

Nienawidził europejskiej zimności i braku otwartości. Hani wychował się w normalnej somalijskiej rodzinie, o ile taka instytucja w ogóle istniała. Ale jedna z zasad, którą od małego matka próbowała wbić mu do głowy, brzmiała „Bądź szczery. Nie wstydź się swoich uczuć.". I właśnie to najbardziej go wkurzało – że nie mógł odczytać z twarzy Kate nic konkretnego. Zawsze trzymała na sobie tę maskę uprzejmości. Chyba myślała, że jeżeli pokaże swoje emocje, ludzie uznają, że jest słaba. A przecież wiedziała, że to nie Anglia. To nie miejsce, gdzie władzę sprawuje chłodna obojętność.

Hani nauczył się odczytywać się z jej twarzy kilka małych grymasów, które przynajmniej w przybliżeniu pomagały mu zrozumieć jej uczucia. Leciutko podniesiona prawa brew – irytacja. Delikatne ściśnięcie i rozciągnięcie ust – uśmiech, który stara się ukryć. Zmarszczone brwi – zaniepokojenie lub złość. Nieświadome drganie prawej dłoni – oznaka zdenerwowania. Zarumieniona twarz i wzmożona gestykulacja – wściekłość.

Ale to mu nic nie dawało, jeżeli szukał w jej mimice jednej konkretnej emocji, której nigdzie nie mógł się dopatrzeć.

**xxx**

Gordon Brown nie miał łatwego życia.

Naprawdę, to nie są tylko żale faceta przechodzącego kryzys wieku średniego. Tracił poparcie społeczeństwa. Musiał przebudować swój gabinet, dymisjonując dziewięciu, _powtarzam,_ _dziewięciu!_ ministrów, Naczelnego Sekretarza Skarbu, Pierwszego Sekretarza Stanu, Kanclerza Księstwa Lancaster oraz Lorda Przewodniczącego Rady. A opozycja nadal była niezadowolona i nie dawała mu spokoju. U Jimmy'ego, jego młodszego syna, chorego na mukowiscydozę, zauważono zaostrzenie choroby ze strony układu oddechowego. A jeszcze z państwa-widma, jak nazywano potocznie Somalię, przyszedł do niego list gończy za obywatelką Wielkiej Brytanii. I jak jeden człowiek miał sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić?

Z synem było chyba najprościej, chociaż właśnie to najbardziej nie dawało mu spokoju – wysłał chłopca do prywatnej kliniki, by zajęli się nim najlepsi lekarze w państwie. A na opozycję i tak nie powinien na razie zwracać uwagi – zajmie się nią przed samymi wyborami. Co do społeczeństwa… Co miał w tej chwili zrobić, by ich uszczęśliwić? Znieść podatki? – nie ma mowy. Pstryknięciem palców podwyższyć poziom edukacji czy znieść czesne za studia? – no bez przesady.

Jednak i tak najtrudniejszym orzechem do zgryzienia była sprawa tego listu gończego. Bo tą kobietę kazał już aresztować. Wiedział, że popełnił okropną wpadkę i nikt nie powinien się o niej dowiedzieć. Ale kiedy dostał nakaz, akurat miał ciężki dzień i nie pomyślał, że zanim się kogoś zgarnie trzeba mieć jakieś dowody. Jednak jak miał zareagować widząc zarzuty zbrodni przeciwko ludzkości i pokojowi? Myślał, że ma na Wyspach damską wersję bin Ladena. Na szczęście sprawa była objęta klauzulą tajności – dzięki temu jego niedociągnięcia pozostaną tajemnicą państwową i nie powinno dojść do przecieku do mediów. To byłaby totalna porażka. Tym bardziej, że ta kobieta nie była tak po prostu niebezpieczna – była _inna_. Tak jak mężczyzna w czymś podobnym do sukienki, który pojawiał się raz na jakiś czas w jego gabinecie i mówił coś o jakichś czarownicach, czarach-marach, czarnoksiężnikach i śmiercio-jadach… Trudno było wywnioskować z tego coś sensownego. Ale na kobietę należało uważać. I skontaktować się z _tamtymi_, a potem z Trybunałem w Hadze. To nie jego sprawa. Ma już wystarczająco dużo spraw na głowie.

**x****xx**

"_No matter what plans a man may make,  
The outcome will be decided not by him  
But by the constraining forces of the times."__1_

Dziwne, że ten wiersz przypomniał jej się właśnie teraz. Kiedy czuła powiew delikatnej bryzy na twarzy. Kiedy przypominał jej się dom. Ten dawny, w nadmorskim Worthing. W niedzielne wieczory chodziła z rodzicami na spacery po plaży. Ale tutaj, w Berberze, spacery po gorącym piasku wyglądały zupełnie inaczej – te małe beżowe drobinki były niesamowicie gorące i nie dało się po nich chodzić bez butów. Ale w tej chwili siedziała na mokrej części plaży, delikatnie zanurzona w wodzie, patrząc jak dzieci chlapią się wodą. Lubiła przyglądać się im podczas zabaw – wyglądały tak niewinnie.

Może wiersz był tylko podpowiedzią, że nie od niej wszystko zależy. Bo Kate miała przed sobą trudny wybór. Czuła, że jej pomoc nie jest już potrzebna w Somalilandzie. A przynajmniej nie w Hargejsie. Wolontariusze poradziliby sobie bez niej. Tylko, że jej teraz byłoby ciężko się z tym wszystkim rozstać. Tutaj udało jej się stworzyć coś na podobieństwo prawdziwego domu, prawdziwej rodziny. Ona i dzieci przywiązali się do tego miejsca. Ale, z drugiej strony, nie przyjechała tutaj, żeby wychowywać nieswoje dzieci. Chciała pomagać. A tutaj nie jest już niezbędna.

Podjęła decyzję. Która tak naprawdę nigdy nie zależała od niej. I nie miała nic wspólnego z tym, że Kathy czuła potrzebę ucieczki od tego, co ją przytłaczało. Ani z tym, że kolejny raz, znów bezskutecznie, próbowała oszukać swoje serce.

**xxx**

Severus wstał dopiero koło południa. Zaraz uznał, że musi się za siebie porządnie wziąć, bo to już przesada. W końcu jeszcze dziesięć lat temu ( _to upłynęło już tyle czasu? _) dawał radę przy zaledwie kilku godzinach snu i jeszcze znosił podwójne życie. Gdzie to wszystko się podziało?

Kiedy szedł do łazienki, zauważył, że Albusa nie było w ramie portretu. Widząc to, jedynie prychnął i skierował się w stronę prysznica.

Gdy wyszedł, przystanął zaskoczony, widząc smutną i trochę jakby… sfrustrowaną minę przyjaciela. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić, bo dziwnym było, że Albus siedzi w swojej ramie bez słowa. Ale zazwyczaj to były dyrektor odzywał się jako pierwszy, więc Severus uznał, że jeżeli ktoś ma przerwać ciszę, to na pewno nie będzie on.

Przez chwilę bez słowa przygotowywał się do wyjścia do pracowni i kiedy już miał wychodzić, zatrzymał go niepewny głos Albusa.

- Pójdź do niej – powiedział, patrząc w bok.

- Już ci coś o tym mówiłem – odparł chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Pójdź do niej – powtórzył Albus. Wreszcie spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciela, ale ten niczego nie mógł wyczytać z jego twarzy. – Proszę.

- Mnie na słodkie oczka nie przekonasz – prychnął Severus, zbierając ze stolika do kawy swoje notatki. Pracował nad nowym eliksirem.

- Severusie – powiedział stanowczo dyrektor. – Masz do niej pójść. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile was łączy.

- I myślisz, że takie banalne frazesy mnie przekonają? – zirytował się lekko młodszy mężczyzna.

- Nie wiem – odparł bezsilnie Albus. – Co cię przekona?

- Niby dlaczego myślisz, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni, czy mamy wspólne sprawy?

Severus włożył papiery do teczki i usiadł na kanapie naprzeciw portretu, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując.

- Bo oboje macie w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by stanowczo wytknąć mi moje własne błędy.

**xxx**

Leilah nienawidziła się bać. Strach zdominował całe jej życie, a ona nadal nie mogła znieść tego wszechogarniającego uczucia. Jej matka była silną kobietą. Ona sama była silna. Ale jak postawić się zasadom, które tworzono od setek tysięcy lat? Jak przeciwstawić się tradycji i samej instytucji żony? Od wielu lat codziennie modliła się, by nigdy już nie zobaczyć swojego męża. Z mizernym skutkiem. Jego przeraźliwie się bała. Był nieprzewidywalny, a jeżeli akurat w dodatku nietrzeźwy… Nawet nie miała jak przed nim uciec, czy się ukryć.

Leilah nienawidziła też być bezsilna. Tak jak teraz, tak jak kiedyś i tak jak w przyszłości. Mimo wszystko nie wierzyła już, że kiedyś będzie wolna, że będzie mogła zrobić coś, na co sama będzie miała ochotę, co będzie sprawiać jej przyjemność. Nie to, co ktoś karze jej uczynić.

Marzyła, by chociaż raz w życiu poczuć, że nic jej nie ogranicza.

Wiedziała, że to może być tylko i wyłącznie jej najskrytszym marzeniem.

**xxx**

Hermiona miała już dość biernego zachowania. Jedynie czekania na to, co ma przyjść. Jak była mała interesowała się trochę prawem – zanim dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą, myślała nad zostaniem światowej rangi specem w jakiejś dziedzinie związanej z systemem prawnym.

A teraz potrzebowała pomocy jakiegoś specjalisty, i dzięki Merlinowi, sama po części mogła się za niego uznawać.

Pierwsza sprawa do przypomnienia – warunki ekstradycji. Nad samym procesem może pomyśleć później – najpierw musi dopilnować, by nie wywieziono jej do Somalii. W przeciwnym razie nici z marzeń o uczciwym procesie. Nie wiedziała, jakie różnice są między sądzeniem zwykłych mugoli za sprawy niemagiczne, a sądzeniem tak czarodziei. Raczej nigdy nie miała okazji o tym poczytać. I chyba nigdy żaden mag nie został oskarżony o coś, czego nie dokonałby z różdżką w ręku.

Sprawy, które wiedziała lub podejrzewała, że będą miały miejsce:

_Będzie sądzona przez mugoli._

W końcu list za nią wysłał mugolski prezydent Somalii, do mugolskiego premiera Wielkiej Brytanii.

_Nie powinno dojść do wydalenia jej do kraju popełnienia przestępstwa. _

I Anglia, i Somalia są państwami członkowskimi ONZ, a więc sprawę powinien rozstrzygnąć Międzynarodowy Trybunał Sprawiedliwości, czy coś takiego. Albo sama Wielka Brytania ze względu na to, że jest ich obywatelką. Przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję.

_Powinna znaleźć adwokata. _

Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zapytali jej, czy nie chce prawnika z urzędu. Może mają przez nią zbyt dużo papierkowej roboty i nie mieli jeszcze czasu na takie pogadanki. A może nie wiedzą, jak w jej przypadku powinna wyglądać cała procedura.

_Nie pozwoli, by oskarżono ją o coś, czego nie popełniła._

Nie dopuści do tego, by stała się kozłem ofiarnym. Somalijscy mężczyźni nie mają prawa po raz kolejny rozsypać jej życia w drobny mak.

_Wypyta o wszystko strażnika._

Pierwsze działanie, które podejmują wszyscy detektywi i tym podobni, to rozeznanie w sytuacji. Ona też musi spróbować czegoś takiego. Ma teraz nowego strażnika, poprzedni pewnie skończył zmianę, więc ona zamierza zrobić na tym jak najlepsze wrażenie.

Cała sprawa jeszcze nie jest przegrana.

**xxx**

Wczoraj, po tym, jak Kate zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed samym nosem, jeszcze przez chwilę stał bez ruchu. Naprawdę nic z tego nie zrozumiał. W swoim dość krótkim życiu poznał naprawdę wielu ludzi, ich psychikę, zachowania, zwyczaje, ale postawy tej konkretnej osoby nie mógł pojąć. No bo… o co tu chodzi?

Nie wiedział, co zrobił, czy powiedział nie tak. Czym mógłby ją urazić, zdenerwować. Przecież nie chciał, by stało się coś złego. Zależało mu na niej. I myślał, że możliwe, że z wzajemnością. Potem okazało się, że ona wie, kim Harry jest naprawdę i się go nie boi, nie próbuje się od niego odizolować. Ale zaraz chciała go odesłać z powrotem do Anglii, gdzie mu się nie bardzo śpieszyło. Przynajmniej samemu. I jakoś od tamtej pory zaczęło się między nimi chyba psuć, tak przynajmniej przypuszczał po jej dzisiejszym zachowaniu. Albo… Sam nie wiedział, co myśleć, miał mętlik w głowie, a przeraźliwy upał wcale nie pomagał się mu ogarnąć.

Harry Potter podróżował, bo nie wiedział, kim tak naprawdę jest.

Jeździł po świecie, by odnaleźć cząstkę siebie, którą byłaby _ta jedyna_.

Już kiedyś myślał, że wreszcie jest _cały_. Kochał pewną dziewczynę nade wszystko, planował spędzić z nią resztę życia. Ale wtedy, jakkolwiek dziwnie może to zabrzmieć, zrozumiał, że… nie jest w stanie z nią być na zawsze. Doszedł do wniosku, że kocha ja bardziej jak siostrę, niż kochankę. Kiedy jej to wyznał, złamał jej serce i musiał wyjeżdżać z Peru z obawy przed zemstą mężczyzn z jej plemienia.

Ale kiedyś i jemu złamano serce. I to właściwie nawet nie raz. Ale najbardziej bolało go, gdy pewna Filipinka porzuciła go pod ołtarzem. Chociaż to i tak nie było gorsze od tego, co dzieje się teraz. Wtedy mniej więcej zrozumiał, dlaczego to zrobiła – bała się go. Jego magii. Więc usunął się, bo zależało mu na niej i pragnął jej szczęścia za wszelką cenę.

Jednak Kate… Coś po prostu było tu nie tak. Ta historia nie mogła się tak zakończyć.

**xxx**

Kyra Sullivan właśnie świętowała swoje dwudzieste piąte zwycięstwo ( wszystkie dokładnie notowała), kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej narzeczony ma inną. Radośnie popijała sobie szampana w towarzystwie przyjaciółek i klientki, kiedy za oknem klubu zauważyła Ricka, idącego za rękę z jakąś lalunią. A już myślała, że nic nie popsuje jej dzisiaj humoru. Przeprosiła swoje towarzyszki i wyszła na dwór.

- Ricky! – zawołała głośno i powtórzyła, kiedy się nie odwrócił. Gdy usłyszał wreszcie swoje imię i zatrzymał, podbiegła do niego, uprzejmie się uśmiechając. – Miło cię widzieć – powiedziała najsłodziej jak mogła. – Czy mógłbyś nas sobie przedstawić? Bo wydaje mi się, że się jeszcze nie znamy.

Narzeczony patrzył na nią z obojętną miną, ale chyba nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Za to blondyneczka, puszczając jego dłoń, skierowała ją ku adwokatce. – Jestem Jess, dziewczyna Ricka. A ty?

Kyra pojrzała na nią z wyższością, uśmiechając się wrednie.

- Kyra, jego narzeczona. Miło cię poznać – wycedziła, tym razem kierując wzrok na swojego byłego.

Jess przez chwilę stała ogłupiała, potem patrzyła na zmianę na Kyrę i Ricky'ego.

- To… to… To prawda? – spytała go z wyrzutem.

Nie patrząc na parę, Kyra zsunęła z palca pierścionek zaręczynowy i szybkim ruchem włożyła go do kieszeni spodenek Ricka.

- Miło było cię poznać – syknęła, odwracając się. Nie miała już ochoty na świętowanie. Na szczęście wzięła ze sobą torebkę. Skierowała się w stronę postoju taksówek. Kiedy szła obok pustego zaułka, zauważyła wychodzącego z niego mężczyznę. Był bardzo wysoki i ubrany całkiem na czarno, mimo lipcowego upału. Dziwne, że jeszcze się tak nie ugotował. Bo Kyra zdecydowanie gotowała się ze złości. Adrenalina już opadła i powoli traciła pewność siebie. Zdała sobie sprawę z najbardziej oczywistego faktu, którego na początku nie odkryła – miała złamane serce. Znów.

**xxx**

Adam był zgorszony samym sobą. Czuł się _nieczysty_ i to nie pod względem fizycznym. Miał ogromne wrażenie, że naprawdę jest z nim coś nie tak. To było niemożliwe, by przy żadnej z kilkunastu córek przyjaciół ojca, ani przypadkowych, kobiet, które znalazły się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie, nie znalazła się żadna przy której _cokolwiek_ by poczuł. To już naprawdę zakrawało na jakiś defekt mózgu. Mohammed nie mógł przestać jeździć za nimi wzrokiem pełnym pożądania, a u niego – totalnie nic. To było po prostu niemożliwe.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeszcze nie chciał się żenić – wbrew rodzinie twierdził, że nie jest mu to na razie potrzebne. Matka potrafiła to zrozumieć, a nawet nieoficjalnie popierać – sama była zmuszona do zamążpójścia w zbyt młodym wieku – odbiło się to później na jej psychice. Tylko, że właśnie w rodzinie tkwił największy problem. Oni nie przeczuwali niczego, wydawał im się po prostu nieśmiały. Właśnie dlatego Adam czuł się podle – jeżeli sami w końcu wybiorą mu żonę, która będzie później tak nieszczęśliwa, jak jego matka?

Po co unieszczęśliwiać kogokolwiek, jeżeli nie przyniesie to szczęścia nam?

**xxx**

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właśnie szybkim krokiem przemierzał ulice Londynu. Naprawdę. Cały czas był pewien, że Granger nie jest godna jego uwagi, ani czasu. A tu co? Nagle leci na płot, na szyję, żeby z nią porozmawiać. To chore. Ale i tak chyba najgorsza jest _niewiedza_, dlaczego to robi. Słowa Albusa tak na niego zadziałały? Zawładnęła nim wrodzona ciekawość? Naprawdę nie wiedział.

W pośpiechu zaszedł do kiosku, żeby kupić mapę – nie miał pojęcia, gdzie konkretnie jest to Holloway. Więzienie, w którym tymczasowo umieścili Granger. Nie mogli zamknąć jej w areszcie, bo byłoby zbyt wiele spraw do uregulowania. A tak, była pilnowana przez wysłanników samego Ministra.

Z mapą w dłoni od razu wytyczył sobie drogę. Wystarczyło iść cały czas wzdłuż Western Avenue, a za Regnet's Park skręcić w Holloway Road i już jest się na miejscu. Wprawdzie nie umawiał się z władzami więzienia na wizytę, ale nie sądził by mieli robić problemy. Znał bardzo dobre sposoby perswazji. Potrafił szantażować z wybornym skutkiem. Da sobie z nimi radę.

Po ponad trzydziestu minutach marszu znalazł się przed więziennym szlabanem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad użyciem zaklęcia Kameleona, ale doszedł do wniosku, że potem mogłyby wyniknąć z tego jakieś problemy. Grzecznie podszedł do budki strażnika.

- Chciałbym widzieć się z Hermioną Granger – powiedział, przyglądając się wyposażeniu pomieszczenia.

- Zezwolenie jest? – spytał mundurowy znudzonym głosem.

- To sprawa wagi państwowej. Mam pozwolenie od samego Ministra. – Może na razie lepiej nie mówić, że od Ministra Magii. Ani, że osoba, która go tu wysłała nigdy nie dzierżawiła takiej funkcji.

- Bez zezwolenia od naczelnika więzienia pan nie wejdzie.

- Chcę rozmawiać z pańskim przełożonym – odpowiedział wyniośle Severus, a kiedy strażnik odwrócił się, żeby nawiązać kontakt z centralą, czarodziej wysłał do Albusa patronusa z wiadomością.

**xxx**

- Sharifie, po raz kolejny ci powtarzam, że to jeszcze nie koniec – powiedział spokojnie Ahmed. Tym razem był sam, nie chciał dalej odstawiać szopki z całą rodziną. Liczył na poważną, męską rozmowę ze swoim starym przyjacielem.

- Ty tego nie rozumiesz. Żeby mieć międzynarodowe poparcie i pomoc, muszę przestrzegać ich zasad. Jaki mam podać powód do ekstradycji? Już same zarzuty są stanowczo ponaciągane!

- Już ci to tłumaczyłem. Ona naprawdę brała udział w walkach przeciwko armii somalijskiej w 2007 i 2008 roku. To nie jest zmyślanie mojego starego ojca. Ona ma na rękach krew Somalijczyków.

Sharif zaczął rozmasowywać swoje skronie.

- A ty nie masz? – zapytał, ale widocznie nie czekał na odpowiedź. – Co to ma do zbrodni przeciwko ludzkości?

- Zabijała kobiety i dzieci z zimną krwią, nie patrząc, czy to wróg, czy przyjaciel. Ja widziałem ją w akcji. Wyglądała, jakby była opętana. Ja rozumiem, była wojna, ale strzelać do cywilów? Do niewinnych? To już chyba jest zbrodnią.

Sharif tylko złapał się za głowę. Przez chwilę milczał

- Dostaniesz wezwanie do zeznawania w sądzie w Dżibuti2. – odezwał się wreszcie.

Ahmed kiwnięciem głowy zaakceptował jego słowa. Z ukrytym zadowoleniem wyszedł z sali. Będzie bronił prawdy za wszelką cenę.

**xxx**

Albus musiał wykonać swoją misję najlepiej jak umiał. Miał wrażenie, że od tego zależą losy całego świata.

_Załatw mi wejście do więzienia._

Polecenie było proste i konkretne. Co było trudnego w zrealizowaniu go?

Pierwszy cel: wizyta u Ministra Magii.

Kilka lat temu na nowego Ministra mianowano Fineasza Oglivy, po tym jak Kingsley zrezygnował ze stanowiska. Zdaniem Albusa Fineasz był zbyt podobny do Knota, by dobrze sprawować swój urząd, ale na szczęście łatwo można było się z nim dogadać. A właśnie jego dobra wola była w tej chwili potrzebna.

W gabinecie Ministra wisiała rama, w której nagle pojawił się Albus. Fineasz był zajęty wypełnianiem jakichś papierów i nawet nie zauważył gościa, więc Albus wesoło się przywitał.

- Dzień dobry, Fineaszu. – W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko jakieś mamrotanie. – Mam do ciebie sprawę naprawdę niecierpiącą zwłoki. Musisz znów skontaktować się z mugolskim premierem, a potem z więźniem, gdzie przetrzymywana jest Hermiona Granger.

- Znowu? – zapytał zirytowany, podnosząc głowę znad papierów.

- Tym razem to nie ja chcę się z nią widzieć.

Minister westchnął.

- Osoby postronne nie mogą nic wiedzieć na ten temat. To sprawa poufna.

Albus otaksował go spojrzeniem.

- Jakoś twoi podwładni nie przestrzegali tej zasady, kiedy aresztowali ją na oczach Severusa Snape'a.

Widocznie Oglivy o tym nie wiedział, bo wyglądał na bardzo zdziwionego. I przestraszonego. Nie znał Severusa osobiście i nadal uważał, że jest on naprawdę takim potworem, jakim wszyscy go opisywali.

- To on chce się z nią widzieć? – zapytał Minister.

- Tak. Jest właśnie pod więzieniem. – Albus uznał, że skoro i tak wszyscy, których szanował i z którymi był bliżej ( oprócz Minerwy ), uważali go za skończonego manipulatora, to powinien to wykorzystać. – I im dłużej będzie tam czekał, tym bardziej się zdenerwuje.

Od razu zauważył, że Fineasz się spiął.

- Oczywiście. Załatwię mu pozwolenie wejścia. Przekaż mu, że nie powinno to potrwać długo.

Albus wrócił do swoich ulubionych ram – tych w mieszkaniu Severusa, z poczuciem wykonanej misji. Wiedział, że dołożył swoją cegiełkę do mostu, który z powrotem budowali między sobą Severus i Hermiona.

**xxx**

Czuła, że powoli zbliża się wieczór. Poziom melatoniny w jej krwi powoli wzrastał, ale ona nie chciała jeszcze iść spać. Wolała czuwać i obserwować. Zaczynały fascynować ją zachowania kobiet z sąsiednich celi. Każda miała jakieś swoje zwyczaje, ulubione zajęcia i swoje własne życie za kratami. Hermiona żałowała, że nie może z nimi porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się o nich czegoś więcej. Na przykład, kobieta z celi naprzeciwko była ogólnie spokojna i dość ułożona, ale jeżeli ktoś chciał obrazić kogoś z jej rodziny od razu stawała się agresywna i nieokiełznana. Siedziała za zabójstwo mężczyzny, który zgwałcił jej córkę. A więźniarka po lewej siedziała za kradzież, ale przyznała się, by chronić przed wyrokiem „miłość swojego życia".

Hermiona, jak była mała, marzyła, by poznać wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Jak z większością jej dawnych pragnień, teraz już wiedziała, że to jedno również nie jest w stanie się spełnić. Ale zawsze można próbować.

Z zadumy wyrwał ją głos jej strażnika.

- Masz gościa – oznajmił suchym głosem.

Hermiona podniosła głowę i uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Nie miała ochoty rozmawiać, ale lepiej było odpowiedzieć.

- Nie mam ochoty się z nim więcej widzieć – oznajmiła i odwróciła wzrok.

- Więcej? – zapytał strażnik. – A go jeszcze tutaj nie widziałem.

- Rozmawiałam z nim jeszcze podczas zmiany twojego kolegi – odpowiedziała Hermiona beznamiętnie.

- Leo mówił, że rozmawiałaś w Dumbledore'm, a to na pewno nie jest on. – Udało mu się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Hermiony.

- To kto to jest? – zapytała zaciekawiona. _Może Ron? Albo Remus? Byle nie… Jak bym się im wytłumaczyła?_

- Nie jestem pewien, ale ma pozwolenie od samego Ministra.

Przez chwilę siedziała w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. W końcu wstała.

- Prowadź – powiedziała do strażnika.

**xxx**

Strażnicy wprowadzili go do salki widzeń. Wiedział, że zawdzięczał to tylko i wyłącznie Albusowi. Coś za coś. Severus zdecydował się przyjść, przyjaciel pozwolił mu dostać się dalej. Stosunkowo sprawiedliwy układ.

Ale teraz czekał, aż w drzwiach pojawi się zakuta w kajdanki Granger… Nie mógł wymyślić niczego, co mógłby jej powiedzieć. _Cześć, miło cię widzieć_, brzmiało okropnie i fałszywie, bo Severus nigdy by tak nie powiedział. Nie mógł też przyznać, że ktoś zmusił go do przyjścia, bo to byłoby głupie. Nie wiedział, czy od razu ma zacząć zadawanie pytań, czy najpierw zapytać, czy dobrze się czuje ( co notabene, brzmiało równie tragicznie i nieprawdziwie ).

Kiedy on rozmyślał nad powitaniem, strażnik otworzył drzwi przez które weszła Hermiona. Przystanęła w miejscu wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w Severusa.

- Co się tak gapisz? – wypalił i wydało mu się, że to było odpowiednie, oczywiście jak na niego, powitanie.

- Po prostu... – zaczęła– nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zobaczę.

Severus spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, ale nie odwróciła wzroku.

- Ja też się tego nie spodziewałem.

Hermiona zaśmiała się gorzko.

- Ty też już nie panujesz nad tym, co się z tobą dzieje? – powiedziała i Severus zrozumiał, że jego wypowiedź dziwnie mogła zabrzmieć w tym kontekście. Kobieta odetchnęła. – Ale tak naprawdę… Co cię tu sprowadza?

Severus podrapał się lewą ręką po szyi.

- Można powiedzieć, że Albus zmusił mnie, żebym tu przyszedł – wyznał.

Hermiona prychnęła. – Na niego chyba nie działają żadne słowa, prawda?

Severus spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- O co wam poszło? Wrócił od ciebie jakiś taki dziwny…

- Przepraszam, ale to sprawa między mną, a nim. – Odwróciła głowę w stronę drzwi, ale po chwili zmieniła swój pierwotny zamiar. – A ty może być wreszcie powiedział, po co tu przyszedłeś?

Przez chwilę milczeli i kiedy już miała go ponaglić do odpowiedzi, odezwał się cicho.

- Zrobiłaś to, o co cię oskarżają?

Gdy Hermiona zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, Severus już w myślach układał następne pytanie.

- Zawsze robiłam to, co powinnam – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- To co się naprawdę wydarzyło w tej Somalii? Zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości? Dziwię się. Takie zarzuty, robią wrażenie – powiedział mężczyzna.

- A co mam powiedzieć o tobie? – syknęła dziennikarka, patrząc prosto w jego obsydianowe oczy.

Zachmurzył się.

- Ja jestem czysty. A z tego, co wiem, ty będziesz niedługo sądzona za zbrodnie, których dopuszcza się niewielu ludzi. Niewinnych się o takie rzeczy nie oskarża. A _ty_ chciałaś pomóc _mi_ wyglądać ładnie wśród społeczeństwa? – spytał rozjuszony Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Zawsze robiłam tylko to, co powinnam. A z tego, co _ja_ wiem, ty mordowałeś niewinnych tylko dla czystej przyjemności – warknęła.

- A skąd znasz moje motywy? Może podczas każdej rozmowy z tobą kłamałem?

- Może i teraz kłamiesz? – spytała Hermiona, rezygnując z licytacji.

- Właściwie to sam nie wiem, co robię. Ani co chcę osiągnąć – sapnął.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy warto jest znów wierzyć. Czy znów nie stracisz wszystkiego. Ale boisz się przyznać do tych obaw – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Dlaczego jeszcze nie zostałaś jeszcze drugi Freudem? – zapytał ironicznie Severus.

- Mógłbyś się wreszcie zamknąć? Przez siedzenie w zamknięciu mam coraz gorszy humor, więc proszę, zachowuj się normalnie, bez rzucania ciągłych oskarżeń i twoich słynnych życiowych mądrości!

Przez chwilę siedział cicho.

- Życiowe mądrości?

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho.

- Zawsze mówisz wszystkim, jak mają postępować. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś żył już miliony lat. Jakbyś posiadł całą mądrość wszystkich cywilizacji.

- Taka moja natura – odpowiedział jej były nauczyciel, po raz pierwszy bez grama złośliwości w głosie. – A więc… nie wnikając w pozostałe szczegóły… Co zamierzasz dalej zrobić?

Zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Właściwie to dokładnie nie wiem. Niedługo powinni zacząć jakieś postępowania sądowe i tak dalej, może wtedy pomyślę co dalej.

Severus przyjął tą wiadomość bez słowa. Wiedział, że to ona musi zadecydować, co dalej ze sobą robić.

- Co z twoim artykułem? – spytał.

Hermiona westchnęła zmęczona.

- Nie wiem. Chyba władzę gazety jeszcze o wszystkim nie wiedzą. Wolałabym, żeby tak na razie zostało – powiedziała, uważnie dobierając słowa.

- Zamierzasz skończyć go na czas?

- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytała go z delikatnym uśmiechem.

1 „A Terrible Journey" – Maxamed Cabdille Xasan, zaczerpnięte z "An Anthology of Somali poetry", tłumaczenie B.W. Andrzejewski i Sheila Andrzejewski, Indiana University Press, 1993.

2 Siedziba Tymczasowego Federalnego Rządu Somalii znajduje się w Dżibuti i przypuszczam, że i tam znajdują się władze sądownicze.


	15. Rozdział czternasty

**Rozdział 14**

Podczas milionów lat istnienia Wszechświata nie było nigdy nikogo, kto by zasłużył na śmierć. Naprawdę nikogo. Ani jedna dusza, obojętnie co by w życiu zrobiła, a czego nie, nie powinna była umrzeć. Tak samo jak nie ma ludzi całkiem złych. Bo nie można określić, czym dokładnie jest zło. Granica między dobrem, a złem jest płynna i czasem się zaciera. Ludzie twierdzą, że czynią złe rzeczy w imię dobra – i świat im wierzy, bo ma nadzieję, że kiedyś jemu też zostaną wybaczone wszelkie winy. Bo nikt nie jest do końca dobry. Ani do końca zły. Nikt nie zasłużył, by umrzeć. Nawet ten, kto zabił. Ludzie robią złe i dobre rzeczy, bo tak są stworzeni. Są też stworzeni do życia i paradoksalnie, strzegąc to życie, gotowi są umrzeć. Jakby można było ocenić, kto jest go bardziej godzien, a kto na mniej.

Nikt nie zasłużył na śmierć. Ale tylko nieliczni naprawdę zapracowali na to, by żyć. _Ja niestety nie_, pomyślał z bólem Rafi, przykładając sobie pistolet do skroni. _A może to nie ja nie zasłużyłem na życie, tylko takie życie nie zasłużyło na mnie?_ Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. _Ja po prostu nie chcę życia, takiego życia. Bo tutaj, w samym oku cyklonu, w miejscu przeklętym przez Boga i ludzi miejscu nie ma nic lepszego od ciemności, pustki, która może się kryć po tym. Nawet jeżeli Bóg tak naprawdę istnieje, to i tak nie będzie mnie w stanie skarać niczym gorszym. Śmierć może być tylko moim wybawieniem. _

Wśród zgiełku Mogadiszu nikt nie usłyszał pojedynczego strzału w jednej z wielu ruin na skraju miasta.

**xxx**

Samotność naprawdę źle działa na ludzi. Hermiona nie mogła się nadziwić zmianom, które zaszły w niej zaledwie w ciągu tygodnia. Zmizerniała. Jej włosy stały się jeszcze większą szopą i zaczęła się ich wstydzić nawet przed strażnikiem. Czuła, że ma okropne worki pod oczami, bo nie spała tutaj zbyt dobrze. Chociaż to i tak było nic, w porównaniu do myśli, które krążyły w jej głowie, nie dając nawet chwili spokoju.

Każdej nocy budziła się zalana potem, czując na sobie wzrok strażnika. Może i cela była wyizolowana przed mugolami, ale widocznie on musiał słyszeć jej wrzaski, kiedy przypominała sobie wojnę, gdy sceny rodem z piekła nawiedzały ją w snach. Całe dnie siedziała w milczeniu, starając się nie przypominać sobie o przeszłości, za to próbując napawać się myślą o wolności, która ją czekała. Ale nie potrafiła zapomnieć.

Coraz częściej nachodziły ją też wątpliwości. Nie wiedziała, co miało na to wpływ, ale czuła się z tego powodu dziwnie. Nie wiedziała, kiedy dokładnie miały wydarzyć się zbrodnie, które rzekomo popełniła, ale coś jej cały czas nie pasowało. Przypuszczalnie, ale tylko przypuszczalnie, mieli na myśli koniec 2007 roku. A tego czasu w ogóle nie pamiętała. Miała w głowie wielką białą plamę. Pamiętała tylko uczucia – ból, rozpacz, tęsknota. Nic więcej. I to ją najbardziej niepokoiło. To, że nie potrafiła pamiętać.

**xxx**

_Wszystko ma swój koniec_, myślała Kate, pakując do toreb ostatnie rzeczy. Te najważniejsze – szczoteczki do zębów, ubrania, środki przeciwko komarom, paszporty i akty urodzenia były już zapakowane. Jej książki, które z trudem udało jej się tutaj zdobyć, albo jeszcze zabrała ze sobą z Anglii, leżały na samym spodzie największego pudła. Dzienniki z pobytu w Somalii spoczywały bezpiecznie w walizce. Pieniądze zarobione przy pracy jako tłumacz i asystent w terenie Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych Somalilandu schowała bezpiecznie w staniku. Hani zobowiązał się do pomocy, więc nie powinno dojść do tego, by ktoś miał wsadzić tam swoje brudne łapska.

Właśnie, Hani. Wbrew swojemu i jego zdaniu kazała mu zostać w Hargejsie. Mianowała go swoim zastępcą, dyrektorem Fundacji na stolicę Somalilandu. Wiedziała, że dzieci będą za nim strasznie tęsknić. I on za nimi, bo świetnie się dogadywali. Był dla nich jak najlepszy na świecie wujek. A dla Kate był jak brat.

**xxx**

Albus czasami się zastanawiał, czy kiedyś naprawdę umrze. Bo takie „życie", po prostu bycie na usługach Minerwy było dla niego straszliwą udręką. Nawet po śmierci nie mógł „zaznać spokoju". Był ciekaw, czy jest coś po tej drugiej stronie. Czy ktoś tak na niego czeka. Czy są tam ludzie, których musiał opuścić, którzy opuścili jego. Czy tam jest jasno czy ciemno, ciepło czy zimno. Czy w ogóle coś tam jest.

Jeżeli było… Albus był przerażony i kiedy odpowiadał sobie „tak", i kiedy mówił „nie". Bo jeżeli nie… To zastanawiał się, co jest gorsze. Życie w takich męczarniach, czy definitywny koniec wszystkiego. A jeżeli tak… To znowu stał na rozdrożu. Czy będzie tam ciemno i zimno, a jego duszę pochłonie Ciemność? Jeżeli będzie tam tylko mrok, wszechogarniający, obezwładniający wszelkie zmysły, blokujący pozytywne emocje, wysysający energię, to co wtedy zrobi? Podda się temu? Czy będzie starał się walczyć o własną duszę, o swoje człowieczeństwo? A jeśli tam będzie szczęście? Jeżeli spotka tam swoich ukochanych, będzie rozpływał się w rozkoszach, odnajdzie to, czego zabrakło mu na ziemi, czy to nie uczyni go kimś innym? Może sprawi, że będzie nieszczęśliwy, mając wszystko, a jednocześnie nie mając nic, nie mając siebie?

Jak się wtedy zachowa? Czy dostanie szansę jakkolwiek się zachować?

**xxx**

Ostatnim zadaniem Kate do wykonania w Hargejsie była wizyta u prezydenta Somalilandu. Nie spotykała go często, ale wspierał jej fundację i był jej wdzięczny za pomoc. W końcu od nikogo innego jej nie dostawał. Podczas spotkań, które polegały na zatwierdzaniu planów Kate przez niego, jako głowę rządu, niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Trzymali się wyłącznie tematów zawodowych. Chociaż zauważyła, że Daahir Rayaale Kaahin nieco nadużywa swojej władzy, bo dosyć często patrole policyjne pilnowały ośrodków fundacji. No cóż, za taką pomoc mogła być jedynie wdzięczna.

Zostawiła dzieci pod opieką Haniego, a sama pognała do siedziby rządu. Gabinet prezydenta znajdował się niedaleko wejścia, a znając drogę i tak bez problemu do niego trafiła. Mocno zapukała do drzwi, a po chwili usłyszała polecenie wejścia.

Otworzyła ciężkie drzwi i ze spuszczoną głową weszła do pomieszczenia. Czekała, aż prezydent się odezwie, by móc podnieść wzrok. Inaczej nie okazałaby mu należytego szacunku. A tego lepiej było nie robić.

- Pani Collins, miło panią widzieć całą i zdrową – odezwał się Kaahin. – Doszły mnie plotki, że wyjeżdża pani ze stolicy, to prawda?

Kathy westchnęła.

- Owszem, panie prezydencie. Inne rejony jeszcze bardziej potrzebują pomocy. Nie można ich zostawić na pastwę losu – powiedziała pewnie, podnosząc wzrok.

- Oczywiście – odparł Daahir Rayaale Kaahin, pocierając nasadę nosa. – Więc gdzie się wybierasz?

- W okolice Xudun. Biorę ze sobą dwudziestkę wolontariuszy, będziemy spać w namiotach, niedaleko szkoły. Zamierzamy zacząć od szpitala polowego, jedzie z nami dwóch lekarzy. Prawie równocześnie chcemy wystartować ze stołówką, ale tutaj musimy liczyć na pomoc pana prezydenta i filii Fundacji w Londynie.

Przez chwilę uważnie jej się przyglądał.

- Za daleko – powiedział niepewnie, wyglądając na zamyślonego. Kate bardzo zdziwiły jego słowa. – Za daleko, droga Kathleen. Nie możesz tam wyjechać.

**xxx**

_Nareszcie_, pomyślał czarnoskóry mężczyzna, kiedy wysiadał z samolotu na lotnisku Londyn Gatwick. Dwa lata zajęło mu dotarcie tutaj. Chociaż marzył o tym już dużo wcześniej, kiedy tylko udało mu się opuścić ojczyznę i myślał, że teraz cały świat czeka na niego z otwartymi ramionami. Oczywiście tak nie było i musiał się mocno sparzyć, żeby w to uwierzyć. W tym „innym", lepszym świecie, obojętnie jak bardzo ludzie byliby przekonani, że są tolerancyjni, zawsze okazywali się uprzedzeni do niego i jego rodaków. Każde przewinienie, niedociągnięcie były zawsze ich winą, każdy błąd musiał być ich. Nikt im nie ufał, mieli tylko siebie. Aiman od początku trzymał się z Neo, Kenijczykiem, który uciekł z ojczyzny jako dziecko razem z rodzicami. W obozie dla uchodźców w Egipcie, gdzie się spotkali, kiedy miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, Neo mieszkał razem z młodszym rodzeństwem, po tym jak jego rodzice zmarli na malarię. On chciał się stamtąd jak najszybciej wyrwać – wiedział, że siostry i bracia dadzą radę sami, a on miał potencjał, by zostać kimś więcej, niż tylko niezidentyfikowanym uchodźcą, który umrze w obozie, tak jak wielu innych przed nim. Od tamtego czasu zaczęli razem podróżować i o to teraz stali razem, ramię w ramię, na brytyjskiej ziemi.

- Wreszcie – powiedział na głos Neo, uśmiechając się do Aimana. On odpowiedział jedynie kiwnięciem głowy, wpatrując się w wyjście z lotniska. Przed nimi nowe zadanie.

**xxx**

- Słucham? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, ledwo siedząc na krześle.

- Nie możesz tam pojechać. Tam nie wyślę za tobą żołnierzy. Nie masz własnego opiekuna, nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby się tobą zaopiekować – powiedział spokojnie, jednak nie spojrzał na nią ani na chwilę.

- Przecież potrafię dać sobie radę! – Zdenerwowana wstała, co niezbyt spodobało się prezydentowi.

- Panno Collins, prawo to prawo. Nie zamierzam go więcej dla pani naciągać – odparł zdecydowanym głosem.

- Ale przecież będą tam wolontariusze, nie będę sama – próbowała go przekonać.

- To chyba pani będzie się tam nimi zajmowała – odpowiedział chłodno.

- Nie może pan, panie prezydencie, uniemożliwić mi wyjazdu! Proszę, niech pan tego nie robi – zaczęła błagać, nie widząc innej możliwości.

Kaahin wstał i pośród ciszy, która nagle zaległa między nimi, słychać było cichy stukot jego butów, kiedy powoli przechadzał się po gabinecie.

- Problem w tym, droga Kathleen, że jedyna opcja, którą mogę ci zaproponować, chyba niezbyt przypadnie ci do gustu. – Pokiwał głową, chcąc nadać większą wagę swoim słowom.

- Ja _muszę_ tam pojechać, błagam, panie prezydencie, zrobię wszystko… - szepnęła zdesperowana.

Prezydent przez chwilę bacznie się jej przyglądał, potem się nagle ożywił i klasnął z radości w dłonie.

- W takim wypadku problem jest rozwiązany – powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kathy nie mogła już rozumieć, o co mu chodziło. – Proszę wejść! – zawołał w stronę drzwi, mimo że nikt w nie nie pukał. Ku zaskoczeniu kobiety pojawił się w nich nie kto inny, jak Harry Potter. Kate zalała fala gniewu, i miała ochotę wstać i coś mu zrobić, ale wiedziała, że był gościem prezydenta i uderzenie go Kaahin mógłby uznać za zniewagę.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – spytała, patrząc wymownie na swojego współpracownika.

- Nic, na co się nie zgodziłaś – powiedział ironicznie Potter. Mimo tonu słów, delikatnie się uśmiechał.

- Otóż, droga Kathleen, pan Potter przyszedł do mnie całkiem niedawno z, o ile można to tak nazwać, prośbą o radę, lub nawet propozycją. I zwrócił mi uwagę na jakże poważny problem – właśnie twój brak opiekuna. Jako pierwszy opowiedział mi o twojej wyprowadzce – stwierdził prezydent, wymownie na nią patrząc. _Skąd ten durny, narcystyczny Anglik o tym wiedział?_, pytała siebie Kate. _I jak śmiał się wtrącać?_ – Ale dopiero teraz dochodzimy do sedna sprawy – otóż pan Potter zaproponował, że zostanie twoim _mahramem_.Trochę nad tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł. Jak dla mnie nie było przeszkód prawnych – możecie udawać, że pan Potter jest twoim bratem. Nikt go jeszcze tutaj nie zna, więc nikt nie powinien mieć co to tego wątpliwości. Potrzebna była tylko twoja zgoda, co już mamy. – Kaahin odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się. Kate czuła potrzebę rzucenia się na niego z pięściami. Na szczęście w porę udało jej się opanować.

- Nie wyrażam zgody, by pan Potter został moim opiekunem – powiedziała pewnie. – Znajdę innego, bardziej… _odpowiedniego_.

Czarodziej spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem, ale nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

- Już się zgodziłaś. Poza tym, nie sądzę, by znalazł się ktoś bardziej odpowiedni. – Widać, że nie miał ochoty kłócić się z kobietą. Ona w ogóle nie powinna się odzywać, wyrażać sprzeciwu.

- Hani Alsheri. On może zostać moim opiekunem. – Popatrzyła na swoich rozmówców z samozadowoleniem. Była pewna, że on się z radością zgodzi, chociaż czuła się dość głupio, że ciągle zmienia zdanie, co do jego zadania, jego roli w jej życiu.

Harry zareagował pierwszy.

- Nie ma mowy! – warknął ze złością. _Chyba go pokręciło_, pomyślała Kathy. – Nie zgodzę się na to!

- A kim ty jesteś by decydować o moich sprawach? – odpowiedziała kobieta, wyprowadzona z równowagi. – Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz? Najpierw traktujesz mnie jak ostatniego śmiecia, potem jakby nigdy nic nachodzisz mnie w domu, a teraz wtrącasz się w nieswoje sprawy i rujnujesz mi wszystkie plany? Co ci odbiło? – zaczęła wściekle wrzeszczeć, nie zwracając uwagi na prezydenta, który wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego.

- O co ci, kobieto, chodzi? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry. – Jakiego śmiecia? Jakie nachodzenie? Ja ci nic wcześniej nie zrobiłem! To TY sprawiłaś, że czułem się jak… sam nie wiem co, a teraz mi mówisz, że ty jesteś pokrzywdzona? Chciałem z tobą normalnie porozmawiać, a ty zamknęłaś mi drzwi przed nosem, bo zamiast ze mną wolałaś spędzać czas z tym pieprzonym Hanim!

Kate wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz zapowietrzyć, a Kaahin już zrezygnował z prób wprowadzenia jakiegoś porządku w swoim gabinecie.

- Jak śmiesz! Nie jestem twoją własnością, ja ciebie praktycznie nie znam! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

- A ty? Nie wiem w ogóle o co ci chodzi! Najpierw się przymilasz, później chcesz odesłać mnie do Anglii, potem znowu nie masz nic przeciwko bliższym kontaktom, a zaraz wywalasz mnie ze swojego domu! – Harry był już czerwony na twarzy i mocno gestykulował. Był pewien, że słychać ich było w całym gmachu.

- DOSYĆ! – wrzasnął z pełną mocą prezydent. Rękami opierał się o biurko, a na czole pulsowała mu żyła. Musiał już być wyjątkowo wściekły takim zachowaniem. – Jesteście niepoważni! Jak wy się w ogóle zachowujecie? Jeżeli nie potraficie się dogadać, to zachowajcie to dla siebie! Wyjdźcie teraz z mojego gabinetu i normalnie to wszystko sobie wyjaśnijcie! Panno Collins, chcę panią widzieć jutro o tej samej porze – powiedział z naciskiem. – Od razu zapowiadam, że bez odpowiedniego opiekuna nigdzie nie wyjedziesz. – Usiadł na fotelu, ręką dając im znak do wyjścia.

**xxx**

Severus tego dnia miał o wiele lepszy humor. Musiał przyznać, że rozluźnienie napiętych stosunków między nim, a Hermioną miało na niego dobry wpływ. Odprężył się i mógł wreszcie odetchnąć pełną piersią, bez obawy, że w jego własnym gabinecie Granger-zbrodniarka podłożyła mu jakieś niewiadomo co.

Nie wiedział, jak często miał prawo się z nią widywać – niewiele go to obchodziło. Albus czuł się winny ( Severus nie miał pojęcia, co Hermiona mu powiedziała, ale zadziałało ), więc robił dla niego wszystko, a już szczególnie to, co miałoby pomóc jego stosunkom z byłą uczennicą. Tego dnia, znając już drogę, szybciej dotarł do więzienia. Strażnik o nic go nie pytał – po prostu otworzył bramę. Severus ani chwili się nie wahał i zaraz był w głównym budynku. Tam nie poszło już tak łatwo.

- Do kogo? – warknął strażnik, nawet nie patrząc na Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.

- Mam pozwolenie od rządu.

- Tak, tak, a ja jestem Wielki Budda – prychnął mundurowy. – Do kogo?

- Panna Hermiona Granger – syknął Severus.

- Twoja panna? – zachichotał strażnik. – Zaraz ją znajdziemy…– Przez chwilę klikał coś w komputerze, a czarodziej się niecierpliwił. – Em, przykro mi, ale tej twojej panny nie ma w rejestrze. Nie ma jej w tym więzieniu.

- Posłuchaj mnie – warknął Snape, opierając rękę na szybie i przysuwając twarz do strażnika. – Zadzwonisz teraz do naczelnika więzienia i powiadomisz go, że przyszedł gość do Hermiony Granger i naprawdę ma już dość czekania, rozumiesz?

- Gościu, twojej panny… - zaczął biedak, który rozwścieczył Severusa Snape'a.

- Rozumiesz? – powiedział głośniej czarodziej i spojrzał groźnie na mundurowego. Mężczyzna widocznie uznał, że chyba woli odejść do telefonu, niż pozostawać w zbyt bliskiej odległości z gościem.

Nie patrząc na Severusa chwycił za słuchawkę i wykręcił krótki numer.

- Naczelniku? Przepraszam… Tak, rozumiem… Ale… Tak, ale… Przyszedł… Owszem, ale… Oczywiście… Ale… Kurde, Hermiona Granger, mówi to coś panu? – po obu stronach linii zaległa cisza. Severus dosłyszał jeszcze jakiś szept, a po nim tylko pikanie rozłączonego połączenia. – Zaraz tu przyjdzie – powiedział zdziwiony strażnik.

**xxx**

Leilah, widząc w drzwiach syna, od razu rozszyfrowała jego minę. Przyciągnęła go mocno w swoje matczyne ramiona.

- Tak się cieszę – wyszeptała, wypuszczając go z objęć. Adam stał tylko z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie ma się z czego cieszyć – wyszeptał zmęczony poprzednim dniem. – Stają się coraz bardziej zawzięci. Szczególnie wuj…

- Może zacząłby się interesować własnymi dziećmi – syknęła ze złością Lea, jednak szybko przywróciła się do porządku i zaprowadziła syna do salonu, w którym była już jej matka i żona Ahmeda z córkami. Jej męża jak zwykle nie było w domu. Nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby za nim tęskniła – jednocześnie chciała i nie chciała, by nagle zdarzył mu się jakiś „wypadek". Życzyła mu tego całym sercem, bo w jej mniemaniu tacy sukinsyni jak on nie zasłużyli by żyć. Często marzyła by wyrwać się spod jego brudnych łapsk, i dosłownie, i w przenośni. Chciałaby nie musieć go nigdy więcej zobaczyć, a tym bardziej poczuć na sobie jego dotyku. Ale jednocześnie w pewnym sensie nie chciała by umarł – została by sama, nie mogąc liczyć ani na swoją rodzinę, ani na rodzinę męża, która nie pozostawiłaby jej po nim złamanego centa. Nie miałaby nikogo, i nie mogłaby mieć. Przynajmniej nie tutaj.

Tak samo było z jej całym życiem. Nienawidziła go i kochała jednocześnie. Kochała na przykład swoje imię „Leilah", „nocna piękność". Kiedy była młodsza, marzyła o mężczyźnie, który zobaczy ją zaraz po zachodzie słońca i powie „co za niesamowicie piękna kobieta", i zabierze ją do swojego miejsca na ziemi, gdzie specjalnie dla niej nigdy nie będzie wschodzić słońce, a on zamiast pracować, będzie tylko podziwiał jej urodę.

Nienawidziła w sobie strachu. Bała się zbuntować. Była taka sama jak swoja matka, zbyt przerażona, by powiedzieć to, co leżało jej na sercu, by przeciwstawić się temu systemowi. Nienawidziła też swojej bezsilności, swojego męża, swojego ciała, niszczonego już od dziecięcych lat, kiedy ojciec kierowany troską o córkę i jej przyszłe za mąż pójście, kazał zabrać ją do znachorki i pozbawić części kobiecych narządów. Bo inaczej nikt nie zechciałby „nieczystej" dziewczyny. Tak jakby wyjście za mąż było najważniejszym zadaniem w życiu. No dobra, tutaj było. Chociaż nie, ważniejsze było rodzenie dzieci. W tych rejonach globu ilość potomków ustanawiała pewien rodzaj statusu społecznego – ci, którzy mieli więcej dzieci byli lepsi od tych, którzy mieli mniej. Ten chory podział sprawiał, że mężczyźni chcieli mieć jak największą rodzinę – byle ludzie nie pomyśleli, że są niepłodni lub cierpią na impotencje. To sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej wykorzystywali swoje żony tylko jako maszyny do rodzenia dzieci. Gdyby nie testosteron, a przez to chęć rywalizacji z innymi nigdy by do czegoś takiego nie doszło.

- Adamie, dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała jej matka, uśmiechając się szczerze do wnuka.

- Wpadłem tylko się przywitać. I pożegnać. Jadę razem z wujem Ahmedem do Dżibuti jeszcze dziś – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. Coraz bardziej nudziło go to życie.

- Ty przynajmniej mówisz, gdzie się wybierasz – syknęła Hadija, żona Ahmeda. – Ja zawsze wszystkiego dowiaduję się ostatnia.

- Nie tylko ty – pokiwała głową Lea. – A po co tam jedziecie?

Adam westchnął, pocierając palcami skronie z bólu głowy.

- Mamy złożyć zeznania w sprawie zbrodni Granger. Tylko nie mówicie nikomu, że wam powiedziałem. Muszę już lecieć. Do zobaczenia niedługo – powiedział i szybko opuścił rodzinny dom.

Leilah spojrzała z przerażeniem na matkę. Ich cały plan wzięli diabli. Trzeba było znów zacząć kombinować.

**xxx**

- Miałeś swoją szansę – wysapał ze złością Fineasz Oglivy, patrząc nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem na portret Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Chcę z nią tylko porozmawiać.

Minister złapał się za głowę.

- Ale nie możesz. To nie jest takie proste, jak myślisz. Całą sprawę muszę trzymać w tajemnicy, a ty przy każdej swojej zachciance każesz mi dzwonić po kolei do wszystkich najważniejszych głów w tym kraju?

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz.

- Nie, to _ty _nic nie rozumiesz! Przed chwilą wpakował już się tam Snape. Więzienie to nie jest miejsce na piknik, Dumbledore! Nie można tak sobie olewać przepisów! Jeżeli dalej będziecie się tak zachowywać, mugole zdecydują, żeby poszła do naszego więzienia, a chyba nie chcesz żeby trafiła do Azkabanu? Wtedy wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o tym, co się dzieje – powiedział z zawiścią. – Musimy utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy, takie są rozkazy i ja nie zamierzam się im sprzeciwiać. Granger czeka proces za zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Przekaż Snape'owi, że chwilowo obaj macie zakaz odwiedzania jej. Aż do nowych rozkazów. A teraz możesz już wrócić do siebie – powiedział Fineasz, zasłaniając portret byłego dyrektora czarną kotarą. Odetchnął głęboko. Był z siebie dumny.

**xxx**

- Severusie – powiedziała Hermiona na powitanie. Od razu pojawił jej się humor.

- Hermiono – odparł mężczyzna. – Co planujesz dzisiaj ze mną robić?

Przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

- Ja… Jest pewna sprawa. Wiesz, nie mam się do kogo o to zwrócić, nie chcę nikomu mówić o tym, co się stało…

- O co chodzi? – zapytał wprost, przerywając jej w pół zdania.

- Mój strażnik powiedział mi, że przymierzają się do ustalenia daty pierwszej rozprawy, niedługo mnie o tym oficjalnie poinformują. Potrzebuję prawnika – spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Jego mina pozostała niewzruszona. Czasami strasznie tego nienawidziła.

- I ja mam ci go znaleźć?

- Jakbyś mógł. Naprawdę nie mam nikogo innego, żeby go o to poprosić.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

- A gdzie ja go mam niby znaleźć? - zapytał z marsową miną.

Atmosfera zaczynała robić się coraz bardziej napięta, więc Hermiona uznała, że może żartem spróbuje trochę rozluźnić swojego gościa.

- Jeżeli masz ochotę możesz nawet zadzwonić do Marka Darcy'ego1 – odparła z uśmiechem, o który było jej już coraz ciężej. Jednak Severusa nie udało jej się rozbawić.

- Granger, ta cała sytuacja przestaje być śmieszna. Jesteś oskarżona o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, do cholery jasnej! I ty chcesz mnie tutaj zabawiać głupimi żartami? – warknął i zaczął spacerować po komórce, która służyła jako salka odwiedzin. Mógł zrobić w jedną stronę dwa kroki na krzyż, ale nie przestawał.

- Po pierwsze, _Severusie_, nie „Grangeruj" mi tu. – Skrzywił się, kiedy to powiedziała, ale nic nie opowiedział. – Po drugie, co mam niby robić? Płakać tutaj z rozpaczy? Płakałam, i nic mi to nie dało. Wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy? Z nerwów same niedługo wypadną. Mam ze strachu próbować podcinać sobie żyły w kiblu? Nie mam czym. Mam dwie opcje, które mogę wybrać. Mogę się bać, mogę się obwiniać, w końcu mogę się po prostu poddać i pozwolić, by wmówili mi, że zrobiłam coś złego. Albo mogę być pewna siebie i wierzyć, że stąd wyjdę, dlatego, że jestem niewinna.

- A jesteś? – zapytał, zatrzymując się i odwracając w jej stronę. Wbił w nią baczne spojrzenie.

Spojrzała na niego pełna wątpliwości, sama już nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć.

**xxx**

- Calimi Jones – przedstawił się młody mężczyzna w garniturze, podając im dłoń. Adam i Ahmed weszli w głąb jego gabinetu. Prawnik zerknął do swoich papierów. – Panowie Ahmed Zambesi i Adam Farisi, jak sądzę? – zapytał grzecznie, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Ahmed szybko zgasił jego entuzjazm.

- Owszem. Przejdźmy od razu do interesów, nie mamy czasu na uprzejmości, trochę nam się śpieszy – syknął. Był tego dnia w okropnym humorze.

Jego zachowanie nie zraziło jednak młodego urzędnika, który uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Adama i wyjął z biurka nową teczkę.

- Prawdopodobnie to ja będę oskarżycielem w tej sprawie, więc muszą mi panowie powiedzieć wszystko, co pomoże nam postawić tą zbrodniarkę przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. Pan prezydent nie powiedział mi dokładnie o jakie zbrodnie chodzi. Wiem, że oskarżamy ją o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości i pokojowi. Chciałbym teraz porozmawiać z każdym z panów z osobna. Pani Farisi, jakby mógł pan na kilkanaście minut poczekać na korytarzu, zawołamy pana, kiedy skończymy – odezwał się prawnik do Adama. Ten tylko pokiwał głową i opuścił gabinet.

- A więc, panie Zambesi, proszę mi dokładnie wszystko opowiedzieć.

**xxx**

Kyra leżała wtulona w poduszkę, która mimo prania wciąż pachniała jej Ricky'em. Pozostawała przez chwilę bez ruchu, kiedy spostrzegła, że tym, co ją wyrwało ze snu był dźwięk dzwonka. Po omacku próbowała szukać komórki, ale nic jej to nie dało. Telefon nie przestawał dzwonić. Niepewnie otworzyła oczy i omiotła wzrokiem pokój – wyglądał tragicznie, brudny i zaniedbany. Wpadła w małą depresję, z którą w końcu sobie poradzi. Jak zawsze.

Ale telefon nadal dzwonił. W końcu zauważyła go leżącego na ziemi, koło szafki nocnej, z której musiał spaść. Możliwe, że winne temu były wibracje w telefonie – aparat cały czas kręcił się po podłodze. I nie przestawał brzęczeć. W końcu bezsilnie wyciągnęła rękę i odebrała połączenie.

- Słucham ? – spytała sennym głosem, nie mając siły i czasu by przybrać profesjonalny ton.

- Czy mógłbym rozmawiać z Kyrą Sullivan? – zapytał głos w słuchawce, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

- Przy telefonie. W jakiej sprawie pan dzwoni?

Powoli usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła poprawiać potargane włosy.

- Potrzebuję adwokata.

**xxx**

- Potter, czy ty zawsze wszystko musisz psuć? – warknęła Kate, kiedy tylko wyszli z gmachu rządu.

- A czy ty nigdy nie możesz powiedzieć całej prawdy? Tylko zawsze coś musisz ukrywać, zostawiasz za sobą tyle niedopowiedzeń, że nie zdziwiłbym się, jakbyś mi za chwilę powiedziała, że sama już nie wiesz, kim jesteś!

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, stojąc bezruchu i patrząc na uważnie na siebie patrząc.

- Bo nie wiem – szepnęła w końcu, tak, że Harry przez chwilę myślał, że się po prostu przesłyszał. Na moment utkwiła w nim spojrzenie, dzięki któremu mógł ujrzeć to wszystko, co działo się w jej sercu. Szybko się jednak opamiętała i odwróciła wzrok, ruszając w stronę wąskich uliczek, ciągnących się na wschód od gmachu parlamentu. Harry przez chwilę stał bezruchu, ale zaraz ją dogonił.

- Kate, proszę, nie odchodź tak. Dlaczego nie możemy porozmawiać? – poprosił, chwytając ją za ramię. Szybko odepchnęła jego rękę.

- Puszczaj mnie – warknęła. – O czym mam niby z tobą rozmawiać?

- O czym chcesz. – Uważnie na nią spojrzał, chcąc dać jej poczucie, że może mu ufać.

- Harry, ty nic nie wiesz, nic nie rozumiesz – odpowiedziała łagodniej. Poziom adrenaliny w jej krwi gwałtownie spadał. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała zemdleć, ale ona po prostu usiadła na kamiennym chodniku, nie zwracając uwagi na przechodniów, którzy wytykali ją palcami i śmiali się pod nosem. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak jest mi ciężko. Nic nie wiem o ludziach którzy mnie otaczają, już nic nie wiem o sobie. Nie wiem nawet czego pragnę. Jedyne uczucia, które znam to ból i strach. Są cały czas dookoła mnie. Gdzie się nie ruszę – kroczą za mną krok w krok. Rozumiesz to?

Nie rozumiał, ale pokiwał głową i pomógł jej podnieść się do pionu. W ciszy zaprowadził ją do swojego mieszkania. Nie protestowała, kiedy sadzał ją na kanapie i dawał ręcznik, by mogła otrzeć zimny pot z twarzy.

- Kate – zaczął. – Czego się boisz?

Wbijała wzrok w swoje splecione dłonie, widać było jej skrępowanie. Po chwili odezwała się cicho.

- Boję się życia, bo nie potrafię nad nim zapanować. Przelewa mi się między palcami, ale ja nic nie mogę na to poradzić, nic nie mogę zmienić. Boję się też śmierci. Kiedy zasypiam, widzę jej żniwo. Kiedy się budzę, mam ją przed oczami. Żyję w strachu, że któregoś dnia pójdę do pokoju dzieci, a one będą martwe. Boję się samotności. I ciemności. Boję się, że kiedyś nie dam rady, że zawiodę. I wtedy nikt nie będzie mnie już potrzebował, odłożą mnie w kąt, jakby mnie nigdy nie było. Boję się, że umrę, a nikogo nie będzie przy mnie. Jestem przerażona, kiedy myślę, że mogę wyjść z domu i już do niego nie wrócić, co jej bardzo prawdopodobne. Boję się, że znowu wybuchnie wojna, że trzeba będzie uciekać z domu. Że zostaniemy bez niczego, bez nikogo, sami na zabójczej pustyni.

Wziął ją za rękę i zaczął ją delikatnie gładzić, a ona sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nawet tego nie zauważyła.

- Tak wiele straciłam i wiem, że jeszcze więcej stracę. Z każdą osobą, która mnie zostawia, odchodzi, staję się coraz bardziej samotna. – W jej oczach powoli zaczęły pojawiać się łzy, kiedy bezwiednie opadała na ramię Harry'ego, opierając na nim swoją głowę. – Ja tyle widziałam, że czasami boję się spojrzeć w lustro i zobaczyć własną twarz. Bo kiedy zaglądam w własną duszę widzę ciemność, pustkę. Tam nic już nie ma, rozumiesz?

**xxx**

- Naprawdę nie wiem, czy jesteś niewinna, czy nie – oznajmił na wstępie chłodnym głosem. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi z niedowierzaniem, trzymając kurczowo słuchawkę więziennego telefonu. – Nie wiem i właściwie mnie to w tej chwili nie obchodzi. Byłem winny ci przysługę, za to co robisz. Chociaż nie, to właściwie nie jest dobry powód. Uznaj, że po prostu masz dzisiaj farta. Masz przy sobie kartkę i długopis? – zapytał.

- Nie bardzo, ale postaram się coś skombinować – spojrzała błaganie na strażnika i na migi pokazała mu czego potrzebuje. Wyjął z szaty plik jakichś kartek i ołówek, po czym podał jej z lekkim uśmiechem. Lubiła go. – Dobra, już mam.

- Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Kobieta nazywa się Kyra Sullivan, to była studentka Cambridge. Wyrzucono ją ze studiów za „zachowanie niegodne studenta tak poważnej akademii". Sprzeciwiała się zasadom szkoły, które ograniczały jej prawa i otwarcie to manifestowała. Studia skończyła wreszcie na Uniwersytecie Londyńskim. Działa aktywnie w Amnesty International na rzecz praw człowieka. Myślę, że będzie idealna. – Słyszała jak brał głęboki oddech. – To jej numer – podał jej ciąg kilku cyfr, który dokładnie spisała na kartce. – Skontaktuj się z nią. Mniej więcej wprowadziłem ją w temat, jest gotowa cię bronić – uciął, a Hermiona przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

- Dziękuję – wykrztusiła wreszcie głosem pełnym emocji.

- Tylko się nie uduś z tej wdzięczności.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na jego docinki.

- Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz mnie na razie widzieć, to ja to zrozumiem. Myślę, że nie jest ci łatwo. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że ja już zawsze będę ci ufać.

Przez chwilę na linii panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami ulicy, na której musiał właśnie znajdować się Severus.

- Jeżeli… Jeżeli będziesz jeszcze czegoś potrzebowała… Zadzwoń na ten numer – powiedział w końcu, szybko się rozłączając.

**xxx**

Znów oboje milczeli, ale nie była to krępująca, ani obciążająca cisza. Pozwoliła, na oczyszczenie, wypuszczenie z siebie zbędnych emocji.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała Kate, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Muszę już iść.

Szybko podeszła do drzwi, ale Harry zdążył ją dogonić.

- Dlaczego znów uciekasz? Pozostawiasz niedokończone sprawy? Naprawdę tak łatwo ci zapomnieć?

Odwróciła się do niego, będąc już na dworze. Jej twarz wyrażała napięcie, w oczach czaiły się iskierki skrywanego dotąd bólu, a na policzkach widać było ślady łez.

- A mam jakiś wybór?

1 Mark Darcy – fikcyjny bohater powieści o Bridget Jones autorstwa Helen Fielding. Mark był wziętym adwokatem ds. praw człowieka.


	16. Rozdział piętnasty

**Rozdział 15 **

Była czwarta nad ranem, kiedy Kate została obudzona przez dzwonek telefonu. Najpierw miała ochotę wykląć tego, kto dzwonił o tej porze, ale po chwili udało jej się połączyć wszystkie fakty. Było nad ranem. Każdy normalny poczekał by do ranka. A tego dzwonka nie słyszała już od kilku lat. I nie powinna słyszeć. Zerwała się z łóżka i szybko podbiegła do komody. Wyciągnęła ostatnią szufladę i wyrzuciła na podłogę całą jej zawartość. Telefon nadal dzwonił. Drżącymi dłońmi wygrzebała spomiędzy bielizny małą, wibrującą komórkę, zapakowaną w dziecięce śpioszki.

- Tak? – spytała, próbując się uspokoić.

- Ofiara w oku cyklonu – usłyszała znajomy głos, który przez aparat brzmiał trochę niepokojąco. – Nadeszła nasza chwila.

- Co się dokładnie dzieje? – zapytała drżącym głosem, pamiętając co ustaliła dawno, dawno temu.

- Kara już czeka na winnych. Potrzebny ratunek z piekła. – Kate usłyszała jeszcze tylko dźwięk kończonego połączenia i sama odłożyła słuchawkę. Nadal nie do końca przyswoiła sobie sens wiadomości. Przez chwilę siedziała w milczeniu, dopiero potem pozwoliła, by wszystko dotarło do jej zaspanego mózgu i pozwoliła mu połączyć ze sobą fakty. Nagle poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala chłodu, który zupełnie nie pasował do temperatury w pomieszczeniu.

_Życie zaczynało być takie piękne._

**xxx**

Kyra szła wąskimi, szarymi więziennymi korytarzami. Od ścian echem odbijał się stukot jej butów. Ciasny, elegancki kostium pozwalał jej tylko na małe kroki, których zrobiła chyba milion, zanim dotarła do tych właściwych drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się jej nowa klientka. Otworzyła je i weszła do małego pomieszczenia będącego chyba salką widzeń. Stały tam jedynie dwa krzesła i kwadratowy stolik pomiędzy nimi. Na środku sufitu wisiała pojedyncza żarówka, umocowana na zwykłym przewodzie elektrycznym. Wysoko w kącie, przy samym sklepieniu, wisiała kamera przymocowana do ściany. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnego okna.

Na jednym z krzeseł, tym naprzeciwko drzwi, siedziała kobieta, której wiek trudno było określić. Jednocześnie jej twarz nie była zbyt przeorana zmarszczkami, ale też nie wyglądała na młodzieńczą twarz nastolatki. Kyra podejrzewała, że klientka mogła być od niej starsza maksimum o dziesięć lat.

- Pani Hermiona Zambesi? – zapytała Kyra, podchodząc do stolika.

- Proszę mówić mi Granger. Albo po prostu Hermiona – odparła kobieta obojętnym głosem. Miała bardzo zmęczony wzrok i wyglądała, jakby nie miała już ochoty żyć. Jakby nic jej nie zostało.

- Nazywam się Kyra Sullivan i będę pani obrońcą. Rozmawiałyśmy wcześniej przez telefon – powiedziała jakby na przywitanie. Więźniarka tylko skinęła głową, więc prawniczka kontynuowała. – Nie wyznaczono jeszcze oficjalnego terminu sprawy o ekstradycję. Podczas tego procesu nie będzie pani musiała… – Przerwało jej znaczące chrząknięcie klientki i w mig zrozumiała, o co jej chodziło. – …nie będziesz musiała składać jakichś konkretnych zeznań. Tą sprawę praktycznie i teoretycznie powinnyśmy wygrać – jest pani… – Chrząknięcie. – Przepraszam, jesteś obywatelką Zjednoczonego Królestwa, a oddanie sprawy somalijskiemu wymiarowi sprawiedliwości może skutkować niesprawiedliwym procesem, a nawet skazaniem na karę śmierci. Jeżeli już mieli by cię odsyłać to jedynie do Międzynarodowego Trybunału Sprawiedliwości w Hadze, ale nie sądzę by to zrobili, ze względu na to, czego dowiedziałam się od pani – ciebie i twojego przyjaciela – że jest to sprawa o najwyższej tajności, a postawienie przed Trybunałem Sprawiedliwości zazwyczaj równa się ogromnemu umedialnieniu sprawy. – Zrobiła sobie małą przerwę, biorąc kilka oddechów. Dała tym samym klientce czas na zadawanie pytań, jednak kobietę chyba nie wiele to wszystko interesowało, bo nie odezwała się nawet słowem. – Co do linii obrony… Nie wiem jeszcze, o jakie konkretnie przestępstwa jesteś oskarżana – „zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości i pokojowi" naprawę mogą w sobie bardzo wiele zawierać. I teraz pytanie do ciebie – czy chcesz poczekać z przekazaniem mi swojej wersji tych wszystkich wydarzeń, czy od razu chcesz to zrobić?

Pomiędzy kobietami zapadła głęboka cisza. Kyra wpatrywała się w klientkę, ale ta siedziała z wzrokiem wbitym w stolik i przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. W końcu spojrzała przenikliwie na prawniczkę.

- Najpierw po prostu nie pozwól, by z powrotem zabrali mnie do tego piekła.

**xxx**

Ciepłe promyki wschodzącego słońca padały na twarz Calimiego, dzięki czemu wyglądała, jakby była pokryta ciemnym złotem. Opierał się barierkę balkonu, wzrokiem omiatając całe miasto. W prawej dłoni trzymał papierosa i co chwila przykładał go do ust.

- Wychowałem się w Europie. Rodzina mojej matki wyemigrowała do Walii, kiedy ona miała szesnaście lat. Jeszcze zanim zaczęła się wojna w Somalii. – Mocno się zaciągnął. Słońce powoli podnosiło się coraz wyżej na horyzoncie, oświetlając jego idealnie wyrzeźbiony tors i krótkie, kruczoczarne, kręcone włosy. Adam nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w niego z podziwem. – Tam poznała mojego ojca, żołnierza. Zginął w Afganistanie, zanim się urodziłem. Kiedy rodzina matki dowiedziała się o ciąży, wyparła się jej. Powiedzieli, że nieślubne dziecko to hańba dla rodziny – powiedział z sarkazmem. – Wtedy moją matką zaopiekowała się matka ojca, Ireene. Zamieszkały razem i wychowywały mnie we dwie. Moja matka umarła, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat. Ireene, kiedy poszedłem na studia. Dziadek już wtedy nie żył od wielu lat – też był żołnierzem, zginął w wojnie wietnamskiej. Po ojcu odziedziczyłem tylko drugie imię – Anthony. Na Wyspach skończyłem studia, zacząłem robić karierę jako wzięty prokurator. Oczywiście cały czas musiałem radzić sobie z uprzedzeniami, ale nie byłem wtedy sam, więc dawałem radę. Wtedy odezwał się do mnie brat matki – okazało się, że jest jednak chcą mnie znać i że jest dla mnie praca „dla ojczyzny". Nie wiązało się to ze zbyt dużym niebezpieczeństwem, dobrze płatna, pozwalała odnowić kontakty z tą drugą ojczyzną. Więc tu przyjechałem. – Wreszcie spojrzał na Adama, który prowadził wewnętrzną wojnę z sobą samym. Calimi zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. – Nie bój się – odezwał się delikatnie i podniósł dłoń, próbując pogłaskać policzek Adama. On jednak zdążył się uchylić i palce Calimiego musnęły powietrze. – Nikt się nie dowie, nie jestem samobójcą. Potrafię dopilnować wszystkiego. Tu jest bezpiecznie.

Mimo jego słów, Adamowi nadal nie udało się do końca uspokoić.

- To i tak jest złe. Moja rodzina żyje w Mogadishu od pokoleń, mimo że płynie w nas trochę europejskiej krwi. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteśmy bardzo konserwatywni. A to… – Omiótł wzrokiem Calimiego i przestrzeń między nimi. – To jest grzech. Za to kończy się na stryczku! – podniósł głos, nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować.

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Myślisz, że nie widziałem zdjęć tych irańskich chłopców, Mahmuda Asgariiego i Ajaza Marhoni? Myślisz, że nie wiem, jakie to ryzyko? Po prostu myślałem, że będzie warto – odparł gorzko Jones, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Przygasił papierosa i wrócił do mieszkania, zostawiając Adama samego. Otaczały go tylko jego własne, zagmatwane i zagubione myśli.

**xxx**

- Jednak jej pomagasz – usłyszał za sobą głos Dumbledore'a. Właśnie zdejmował płaszcz, zaśmierdziały zapachem londyńskich pubów. Jakoś dzisiaj nie miał ochoty pić w samotności.

- Tak – odparł zwięźle Mistrz Eliksirów, nie patrząc na obraz. Szybko rzucił wierzchnie ubranie w kąt i przeszedł do sypialni, gdzie nadal docierały do niego słowa portretu.

- Dziękuję za to, co robisz – powiedział Albus, a Severus pod wpływem alkoholu, nie panując już nad emocjami, wrócił do salonu i stanął prosto przed malowidłem.

- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? O co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim chodzi? – warknął, patrząc wściekle na przyjaciela. On jednak nie wydał z siebie najsłabszego dźwięku, jedynie te błękitne, przenikliwe oczy wpatrywały się w czarne jak węgiel oczy Severusa. – Dlaczego zawsze, gdy mi na odpowiedzi, ty musisz milczeć?

Przez dłuższą chwilę między mężczyznami zapadła drażniąca cisza, ale żaden jej nie przerywał. W końcu Severus miał już dość czekania i wrócił do swojej sypialni. Szumiało mu w uszach ze wściekłości i ledwo powstrzymał się przed uderzeniem w ścianę, by rozładować emocje. Po chwili udało mu się uspokoić się i dojść do wniosku, że ta cała złość była tylko efektem ubocznym wypicia zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu.

Nie usłyszał już jednak cichego szeptu przyjaciela, dochodzącego z głównego pokoju.

- Ja tylko chcę naprawić swoje własne błędy…

**xxx**

Lea obgryzała paznokcie ze zdenerwowania. Ich plan legł gruzach, a jedna z kluczowych osób, które brały w nim udział, nagle przestała odbierać komórkę. Bardziej wściekła to nie była chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu. No, chyba.

Ale i tak miała już wrażenie, że w końcu z tego stresu szybko pulsująca krew zrobi jej dziurę w skórze i zacznie wypływać za zewnątrz mocnym, ciepłym strumieniem.

- No proszę, odbierz – mówiła do komórki, wsłuchując się w sygnały połączenia, nie słysząc jednak żadnego znajomego głosu. Telefon piknął i wyskoczył komunikat: „Brak odpowiedzi". _Wrrr…_

Żeby bardziej się już nie denerwować, odłożyła komórkę i wróciła do głównego pokoju. Swoim zwyczajem nadal spędzała praktycznie większość czasu w domu matki. Leżał kawałek od centrum Mogadiszu i jeżeli coś działo się w stolicy, to tutaj nie było nic słychać. Tego dnia przyszły też żona i wszystkie cztery córki Ahmeda oraz Zahira, młoda kobieta Mohammeda, która właśnie miała chyba poranne mdłości, bo zielona na twarzy wyleciała jak burza do łazienki. Leilah poszła na nią, zauważywszy, że żadna z pozostałych osób nie zwróciła na nią uwagi.

Drzwi do łazienki były uchylone, a przez nie widać było, jak Zahira klęczy z głową nad sedesem. Leilah szybko zmoczyła cienką, ręcznie robioną szmatkę zimną wodą i przyłożyła go do szyi młodszej kobiety. Przez chwilę żadna się nie odzywała, a Lea poprawiała tylko ciemne, jedwabiste włosy Zahiry, by pozostały czyste. Kiedy muzułmańskie kobiety zostawały same, nie musiały już nosić swoich chust, co okazywało się być dość praktyczne przy gotowaniu, sprzątaniu, czy, jak w tej chwili, wymiotowaniu.

Wreszcie Zahira podniosła się z kolan i podeszła do miednicy służącej za zlew. Przez chwilę obmywała twarz zimną wodą i dopiero wtedy odwróciła się do teściowej.

- Dobrze cię traktuje? – zapytała Leilah bez wstępów, nie zwracając uwagi na zadziwione spojrzenie młodszej kobiety.

- Jeśli chodzi ci o Mohammeda to jestem szczęściarą, że wyszłam za mąż, kiedy nie byłam już małą dziewczynką. Kocham go – odpowiedziała pewnie Zahira, ale Lea jakoś nie do końca potrafiła jej uwierzyć. – I wydaje mi się… że noszę w sobie jego dziecko.

- Posłuchaj mnie, moja droga – powiedziała ostro Leilah, żeby od razu ostrzec dziewczynę. – Ja znam swojego syna. Jeżeli potrzebujesz, czy będziesz potrzebowała pomocy – wskazała głową salon – zawsze możesz do nas przyjść. Obojętnie, czego ci trzeba. Jeżeli brakuje ci wełny, ubrań czy jakiegoś przepisu – nie zastanawiaj się i przychodź. Jeżeli Mohammed cię skrzywdzi, to nam możesz o tym powiedzieć. Pomożemy. Istnieje coś takiego, jak solidarność kobieca, a u nas zawsze znajdziesz ratunek, nawet z samego piekła. – Spojrzała szczerze na synową, która spuściła z zawstydzeniem wzrok. – A tak w ogóle – _mabrouk_. Życzę szczęścia. – Kiwnęła głową na brzuch Zahiry.

_No, dobrze, powinna łatwo się ustawić._ Lea nie chciała, by Zahira musiała być sama, gdyby coś się działo. Ona sama zawsze miała matkę, bez której nie wyobrażała sobie przejścia przez piekło ciąży i porodu, bez niej nie dała by sobie rady z bliźniakami. Już nie mówiąc o całej reszcie życia z despotycznym mężem.

- Uwierz mi, kochana. Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która prosiła nas o pomoc. Naprawdę zrobimy, co tylko będziemy mogły, by ci pomóc. –_ Tak jak pomogłyśmy jej…_

**xxx**

Severus spędził cały ranek odsypiając poprzednią noc, ale już koło południa, zaraz po śniadaniu, wziął się do roboty. A właściwie zaczął robić to, co było jego największą miłością od niepamiętnych czasów – warzyć eliksiry. Odkąd zaczął spotykać się z Granger tak naprawdę praktycznie nie skończył żadnego eliksiru – albo nie miał czasu albo ochoty. Wreszcie zapragnął się chwilę odstresować i oderwać od codzienności – i tutaj eliksiry były najlepszym wyjściem. Chyba na dłuższą metę nie potrafiłby bez nich żyć. Dzięki nim mógł zachowywać się trochę jak Bóg – mógł dać komuś eliksir Szybkiej Śmierci i pożegnać się z nim w kilka sekund, ale mógł też uwarzyć dla kogoś eliksir leczący przeróżne dolegliwości i dzięki temu, być może, uratować mu życie. To była magiczna strona tego wszystkiego. Bo eliksiry to nie tylko samo warzenie. To też sztuka znajdywania i zbierania ingrediencji oraz ich odpowiedniego przygotowania, by ich nie uszkodzić i pozyskać z nich jak najwięcej potrzebnych substancji. Odważania odpowiednich proporcji składników, wybrania kociołek, przygotowania potrzebnych narzędzi pracy. I dopiero wtedy można było zacząć skomplikowaną samą w sobie sztukę warzenia. Kiedy, ile i w jaki sposób dodać konkretne składniki? Kiedy i w jaki sposób mieszać? Czy, jak i kiedy pozwalać eliksirowi samemu dojrzewać? I na co należy bardziej uważać, kiedy trzeba być absolutnie perfekcyjnym?

Według niego, Eliksiry były zarazem jedną z najmniej i najbardziej magicznych dziedzin czarów. Najmniej, bo większość prac i tak należało wykonać ręcznie i przy przeważającej większości eliksirów różdżka stawała się zbędna. A najbardziej, ponieważ sprawiała, że z kilku, gołym okiem nie pasujących do siebie składników, powstawało coś wspaniałego. Wystarczyły chęci, dobre warunki i można było stworzyć coś więcej, niż znaczyły by samotne ingrediencje. Tak samo, jak stało się z nim i Granger.

**xxx**

Calimi w złości zakładał marynarkę garnituru i wiązał krawat. Miał nadzieję, że Adam inaczej podejdzie do całej sprawy. Mimo, że on sam nie do końca był muzułmaninem, wiedział, jakie są zasady islamu i zdawał sobie sprawę, że w Somalii są one bardzo restrykcyjnie przestrzegane. Za homoseksualizm groziła im kara śmierci. Ale wiedział też jak dobrze się ukrywać i jak dotąd nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o jego związkach. Które właściwie nie były związkami – nigdy był z kimś dłużej. Po pierwsze, zwiększało to ryzyko wykrycia. Po drugie, nie potrafił myśleć o tym, że mógłby spędzić całe życie z jedną osobą – wydawało mu się to straszliwie nudne i trochę bez sensu. Nie był stworzony do stałości – cały czas zmieniał miejsce pracy i zamieszkania. Z podwójnym obywatelstwem jeździł po świecie i przez maksimum rok mieszkał w jakimś miejscu, by potem jechać w kolejne. I tak wyglądało jego życie.

Kiedy już ubrany w garnitur, był gotowy do wyjścia, usłyszał dzwonek telefonu. Szybko znalazł go na stoliku do kawy i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

- Jones – powiedział pewnym głosem.

- Tu Azmil. Doszła do nas wiadomość od obrońcy tej Zambesi. Można wybrać termin rozpoczęcia procesu. Sprawa zostanie rozstrzygnięta przez Ławę Królowej. Co powiesz na wycieczkę do Londynu?

Calimi obejrzał się za siebie i zauważył, że Adam nadal stoi na balkonie, tym razem oparty tyłem o barierkę. Przez szybę patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy.

- Zabukuj mi bilet.

**xxx**

Głowa wręcz pękała jej z bólu. Nie miała siły o niczym myśleć i bała się, że za chwilę eksploduje. Była to wina wszystkich. I nikogo. Jej adwokatka okazała się całkiem miłą osobą – za takimi raczej nie przepadał Severus. Ale za to była naprawdę profesjonalistką, mimo że na pewno nie miała jeszcze trzydziestki na karku.

Ale Severus się nie odzywał i to jeszcze bardziej męczyło Hermionę. W pewnym sensie chyba się od niego uzależniła - brakowało jej jego złośliwości, szczerości i po prostu obecności. To było dziwne uczucie. Miała wielką ochotę do niego zadzwonić, ale nie była pewna, czy powinna to zrobić. Właściwie podczas ostatniej rozmowy dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że ich kontakty powinny ograniczyć się do minimum potrzebnego podczas pracy z wywiadem. Właśnie, wywiad. Ostatnio stanął w miejscu i nie ruszył się nawet o krok. Należało coś z tym zrobić. Jeżeli nie chciała, by coś się wydało w pracy, musiała być perfekcyjna. I punktualna z oddaniem tekstu do druku. Zostało jej jeszcze trochę czasu, ale siedząc samotnie w celi tego wolnego miała aż nazbyt. I powinna go wykorzystać, jak tylko mogła. Wziąć się wreszcie w garść i zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Bo o to właśnie im chodziło – chcieli ją zniszczyć, doprowadzić do ruiny. Tak jak ona zrujnowała ich rodzinę. Ale ona się nie podda. Nie tak łatwo. Walczyła w kilku wojnach, ze wszystkich wyszła cała i nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś taki, jak oni, ją pokonał. O nie, nie ona, nie Hermiona Granger. Będzie walczyć, bo taka się urodziła. Nieustraszona i pełna determinacji.

Poziom adrenaliny w jej krwi drastycznie wzrósł i nawet nie poczuła bólu, gdy dotknęła magicznych prętów, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę strażnika.

- Żądam rozmowy telefonicznej – powiedziała z zapałem i pewnym siebie wzrokiem. Znów wróciła do starej formy – nieustraszonej bojowniczki o prawa uciśnionych.

**xxx**

Kate była w potrzasku i nie wiedziała, co robić. Jej życie znów wywróciło się o 360 stopni, a ona musiała sobie z tym poradzić i jednocześnie nie zapomnieć o tym, że nie była sama, że miała się kim opiekować. No bo właśnie tu był problem. Bo gdyby była sama, od razu wsiadła by w samolot, nie zawahałaby się nawet na chwilę. Z dwójką małych dzieci na głowie sprawa wyglądała całkowicie inaczej, tym bardziej, że jedno z nich nie miało nawet żadnych dokumentów.

No właśnie nie mówiąc już o tym, że Malik najprawdopodobniej złapał jakiegoś wirusa. Przez ostatnie dwa dni nie podnosił się z łóżka, tłumacząc, że boli go głowa i mięśnie, i ciągle mu zimno. Kate uznała, że pewnie to tylko chwilowe i zostawiła go w domu pod opieką sąsiadki, młodej Erytrejki, mającej trójkę własnych, prześlicznych dzieci.

Niedaleko swojego mieszkania spotkała Haniego. Szybko wymienili pozdrowienia.

- Gdzie dzisiaj masz zmianę? – zapytała go, bo nie potrafiła zapamiętać wszystkich grafików wolontariuszy.

- Idę dzisiaj na trochę jadłodajni. Ale szybko kończę, bo obiecałem Malikowi, że do niego wpadnę – powiedział i wziął na ręce przyszywaną córkę Kathy. Ta radośnie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Uważaj na małą, Orai jest bardzo delikatna – zaczęła, ale dziewczynka jej przerwała.

- Ciociu. Jestem już duża. Nic mi się nie stanie – powiedziała, patrząc na Kathy swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami.

- Tak, wiem… – sapnęła Kate. – Co do Malika – jak coś się pogorszy, masz natychmiast kogoś po mnie posłać, jasne?

Hani szeroko się uśmiechnął i postawił dziewczynkę na ziemi.

- Oczywiście, _ma'am_ – odparł, kłaniając się w pas, jakby był jej niewolnikiem. Cała trójka radośnie się roześmiała. Mężczyzna zwrócił się do Orai. – Choć mała, odprowadzę cię na świetlicę. Ciocia niech już leci do swojej pracy.

**xxx**

Kiedy Severus, maksymalnie skupiony, pochylał się nad kociołkiem, usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Szybko odstawił ingrediencje, które trzymał w dłoni i chwycił nią różdżkę. Powoli poruszał się w stronę tych odgłosów, które dobiegały z jego sypialni. Rzucił zaklęcie skanujące, ale niczego nie wykryło. Błyskawicznie otworzył drzwi i zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza nim samym. I wtedy zrozumiał swoją głupotę. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do szafki nocnej, na której leżała wibrująca, mugolska komórka.

- Tak? – przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha i nasłuchiwał.

- Tu Hermiona. Przyjdziesz? – usłyszał pewny głos.

- Że co? – spytał ogłupiały. Nie rozumiał, o co jej chodziło.

- Pytam się, czy przyjdziesz do mnie dzisiaj. Teraz. Zaraz – dodała.

- Po co?

- Jak to po co? Pracujemy razem nad wywiadem, nie? Trzeba wziąć się do roboty. Zbieraj się i za kilkanaście minut chcę widzieć w moim nowym lokum.

**xxx**

- Powiem wam jedną rzecz. Wy wszyscy – wskazał palcem na każdego z obecnych w pomieszczeniu mężczyzn – jesteście jeszcze młodzi i nie wiecie, jak sprawy rozwiązywało się kiedyś. Bo nie prawo, które ustanawiają sobie ci lalusie w garniturkach powinno być naszym przewodnikiem. Nie. Najważniejszy jest Xeer. Wy niewiele o nim wiecie, bo wyrośliście w mieście, gdzie wszystko było zorganizowane od podstaw, na tym, co wymyślił sobie jakiś pojedynczy człowiek, myślący tylko o własnych korzyściach. Ale Xeer to coś innego, inny rodzaj prawa, to prawo naturalne. I to jego mamy się słuchać. Bo to zwykli ludzie wiedzą najlepiej, jak powinny być wymierzane kary. To, co mówimy im, tym pieprzonym, ulizanym biurokratom to już inna sprawa. Ale nasza, powtarzam, nasza musi być sprawiedliwość. A ta… _szarmuta_ zhańbiła naszą rodzinę. Uwiodła naszego syna i zaciągnęła go do swojego nieprawego łoża. Potem pozbawiła go życia. I nie tylko jego. Takich spraw nie można zostawić w czyichś rękach. Sprawiedliwość nie przyjdzie sama. Trzeba się o nią ubiegać. Skoro szybko nie dostaniemy jej, trzeba znaleźć coś co jest dla niej cenniejsze od jej własnego życia. Kogoś. Wiecie o kim mówię, prawda? – zapytał Adam senior, zwracając się do mężczyzn ze swojej rodziny. – To dziecko z nieprawego łoża. Śmiała twierdzić, że to nasza krew, ale wszyscy wiemy, że Nadim nie odważyłby się aż tak nadszarpnąć naszego honoru. To ona wszystko ukartowała, żeby nas zniszczyć. Ale teraz to my zniszczymy ją. – Zrobił chwilę przerwy, a wszyscy spoglądali na niego w skupieniu. – Znajdźcie to dziecko za wszelką cenę.

**xxx**

- Kingsley Shacklebot. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Nie słyszeliśmy.

- Owszem.

- Jak życie?

- Spokojniejsze niż ostatnio.

- Rozumiem…

- Coś się stało, prawda? Nie kontaktowałbyś się ze mną bez powodu.

- Ja też starałem się o tym zapomnieć. Chciałem udawać, że nic nie wiem.

- I nie udało się?

- Udawało. Byłem w tym świetny.

- Więc…?

- Stało się coś, co zepsuło plany. Skontaktowali się ze mną. Nie mogą skontaktować się ze swoim człowiekiem, a wszystko się wali.

- Potrzebujesz mnie?

- Nie. Chcę tylko, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się o naszym udziale. Ani moim, ani twoim, ani nikogo. To ściśle tajne, rozumiemy się?

- Jak zwykle.

- Żegnaj, Kingsleyu Shacklebot.

- Mam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej cię nie spotkam.

**xxx**

Próbował o tym nie myśleć. Nie myśleć o niej. O nich. Ale nie potrafił. Kiedy tylko starał skupić się na zabawie z dziećmi na świetlicy, przed oczami stawał mu obraz Kate. Kate płaczącej, Kate uśmiechającej się, Kate patrzącej z zaniepokojeniem na swoje dzieci. Widział, jak jedna z wychowanek bawiła się szmacianą lalką i wyobrażał sobie, że to córka Kate, której imienia jeszcze nie poznał.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go krzyk jednego z chłopców, oni spędzali czas grając w piłkę na podwórku. Szybko poszedł tam i zauważył, że jakiś dzieciak bił drugiego, leżącego na ziemi. Mieli pewnie koło dziesięciu lat.

- Hej! – zawołał i podszedł do dzieciaków. Pierwszy chłopak, chyba miał na imię Ali, zaprzestał uderzeń i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, a drugi, którego imienia Anglik nie znał, natychmiast podniósł się z ziemi. – Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał szatyn, patrząc karcąco na Alego.

- Nic – prychnął chłopak i próbował odejść, ale Harry złapał go za ramię.

- Dlaczego go biłeś? – spróbował jeszcze raz, patrząc na chłopaka wyczekująco. On jednak nie odpowiadał, więc Harry zwrócił się do drugiego dziecka. – Jak ci na imię?

- Jest-ym Hussein Dumal – powiedział chłopak, wypinając pierś i jednocześnie trochę kalecząc po angielsku.

- A więc, Hussein, o co tu poszło? – spytał go Harry, ale chłopak tylko odwrócił wzrok. W tym samym czasie, w drzwiach do świetlicy pokazała się Kate. Równocześnie z jej wejściem Ali zaczął mówić.

Szybko wyrzucił z siebie jakieś somalijskie słowa, których Harry nie zrozumiał, próbował wyrwać swoją rękę i splunął w kierunku drugiego chłopaka. Na pomoc szybko przybiegła Kate.

- Co on powiedział? – zapytał jej Harry, wskazując na Alego.

- W środkowej Somalii nadal trwają walki. Do rodziny Alego nadeszła wiadomość, że jego ojciec nie żyje. Był jednym z członków Al-Shabaab. Zabił go wuj Husseina, rządowy dowódca. Ali chce sprawiedliwości. W normalnych okolicznościach, gdyby jeden zabij drugiego, powinien oddać mu równowartość życia i przeprosić publicznie, ale teraz, kiedy trwa wojna… Ali chyba nie do końca jest świadom, kim był jego ojciec – powiedziała ściszonym głosem Kathy i podeszła do Alego. Zaczęła mu cicho tłumaczyć coś po somalijsku, ale on wydawał się nie być z tego zadowolony. Kilka razy na nią prychał i kręcił głową, a w końcu odszedł obrażony. Kobieta zwróciła się jeszcze do Husseina i nakazała reszcie chłopców wrócić do zabawy. Wreszcie podeszła do Harry'ego.

- Nieciekawie jest, gdy zdarzają się takie sytuacje – powiedział mężczyzna, próbując rozpocząć rozmowę.

- Chciałabym mieć tylko takie rzeczy na głowie – odpowiedziała Kate, odchodząc od niego szybkim krokiem.

**xxx**

Severus wchodził już do więzienia jak stały bywalec. Przechodził jedynie przez bramkę kontrolną i przez kontrolę osobistą, ale już ani nie musiał się legitymować, ani tłumaczyć po co idzie. Po pomieszczeniu kontrolnym znajdowała się poczekalnia, gdzie zawsze czekał kilka minut zanim przyszedł do niego jeden z magów, strzegących Hermiony. Było ich w więzieniu kilku. Pilnowali wejść, wyjść, naczelnika i samą czarownicę. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Ministerstwo ich wytrzasnęło.

Ciągle zastanawiał się, kto wymyślił, by nie osadzano Hermiony w Azkabanie. Jasne, nie popełniła przestępstwa z użyciem magii, ale mimo wszystko była magiczna. Była nadal niebezpieczna, również dla współwięźniarek. Już nie wspominając o kosztach i zachodzie, jaki musieli włożyć w całe przedsięwzięcie, by osoby postronne nie dowiedziały się o obecności Granger w więzieniu.

Ale nadal najciekawsze pytanie brzmiało – dlaczego?

**xxx**

- Hej, Calimi, podejdź tutaj – usłyszał, jak tylko wszedł do biura. Jego wzrok padł na Azmila – człowieka, który potrafił załatwić wszystko, a pracował jako ktoś w rodzaju sekretarza.

- Cześć Azmil, jak leci? – spytał Calimi uprzejmie, odkładając na bok swoją teczkę.

- Lecisz to ty. W czwartek, do Londynu. Z lotniska Ambouli startujesz za dziesięć dziewiąta wieczorem. Lecisz do Międzynarodowego Lotniska Bole w Dubaju, tam jesteś zaraz po dwudziestej i masz cztery i pół godziny czekania. Za dwadzieścia pierwsza w piątek wylatujesz z Emiratów i za dziesięć siódma jesteś w Londynie, na lotnisku Heathrow. I od razu do roboty – wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nie masz dla mnie serca – zażartował Calimi i poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Zamknął drzwi i rozłożył się na fotelu, rozmyślając o porannej sytuacji. Cały czas go to bolało i nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć, zupełnie jak drzazga w palcu. Starał się to zlekceważyć, ale nie miał jak, po prostu nie mógł.

Jednak udało mu się na chwilę trochę odepchnąć od siebie te myśli i wyjął z szuflady notes z telefonami. Odszukał odpowiedni i wykręcił numer.

- Witam, panie Zambesi. Tutaj Calimi Jones, prokurator. Doszła do nas wiadomość, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni zacznie się proces o ekstradycję pani Zambesi. Jutro wieczorem wylatuję do Londynu, żeby wziąć udział w sprawie i wcześniej chciałbym się jeszcze z panem spotkać, miałby pan chwilę? Jest pan nadal w Dżibuti? – Wolał udawać, że nie wie nic o poczynaniach Zambesich, niż wplątać się jeszcze w jakiś krąg podejrzeń.

Kiedy dorastał w Walii poznał kolegę, który mieszkał niedaleko niego ze swoimi rodzicami. Cała rodzina była dosyć dziwna, mieli słabe kontakty z sąsiadami. Calimi i Mark poszli razem do gimnazjum, ale Mark był tam jedynie dwa lata - okazało się, że na trzeci rok wybiera się do jakiejś prywatnej szkoły w Szkocji. Potem spotykali się zawsze w ciągu wakacji i spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu. Mark nigdy nie mówił zbyt wiele o tej szkole, ale zawsze opowiadał, że poznał tam wspaniałych ludzi. Mark jako nieliczny wiedział o tym, jaki był Calimi. Chłopak bał się tego powiedzieć nawet własnej babci. Dopóki był w Wielkiej Brytanii potrafił sobie jakoś radzić, ale kiedy przeprowadził się do Dżibuti zaczęły się komplikacje. I jakoś wtedy ponownie spotkał Marka – miał już wtedy żonę i dwójkę dzieci. Ale obiecał mu pomóc, by przynajmniej jego własne mieszkanie było dla niego bezpiecznym azylem. I wtedy Mark jakiś cudem sprawił, że nikt z zewnątrz nie mógł zobaczyć nic w oknach, ani na balkonie Calimiego. Jones nie miał pojęcia, jak on to zrobił, ale Mark powiedział, że już nie będzie się musiał o to martwić. Najpierw Calimi nie chciał mu wierzyć, bo w wyglądzie jego mieszkania nic się nie zmieniło, ale potem okazało się, że to naprawdę działa.

Dzięki temu wiedział, że nikt nie zobaczył go z Adamem. Był tego stuprocentowo pewien i wiedział, że Adam też nie powinien mieć co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Ale on chyba nadal miał wątpliwości co do samego siebie.

- Dzisiaj wieczorem? – spytał uprzejmie, czekając aż odezwie się jego rozmówca. – Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia.

**xxx**

Wiedziała, że Ricky stał pod drzwiami jej mieszkania. Słyszała jak pukał do drzwi. Jak ją wołał. Ale ona nie reagowała. Bo nazywała się Kyra Harper Sullivan i odwagę wyssała razem z mlekiem matki.

Wcześniej tego popołudnia, jak tylko wyszła z więzienia, wysłała byłemu narzeczonemu wiadomość, by przyszedł do mieszkania odebrać swoje rzeczy. Może liczył na rozmowę, ale ona nie zamierzała dawać mu szansy nawet na to. Nie zasłużył.

Dlatego zapakowała jego ubrania i rzeczy w walizki, torby i reklamówki, i zostawiła przed drzwiami do mieszkania. Ale kiedy on dobijał się do drzwi nie reagowała. Mimo że siedziała na ziemi, oparta o zimne drewno, z którego dobiegały odgłosy dudnienia. Nie mówiła nic, nie ruszała się. Starała się nawet cicho oddychać. Bo to nadal bolało. _Boże, jak to wciąż cholernie bolało._ Chociaż sny, w których brali ślub okazywały się już koszmarami, a nie sennymi marzeniami.

Wiedziała, że powinna się od tego oderwać. Nie pozwolić, by te emocje, których za wszelką cenę starała się pozbyć, przejęły kontrolę nad jej życiem. Bo oto miała szansę naprawdę dowieść swoich adwokackich umiejętności. Takie sprawy mogły się zdarzyć raz w życiu. Co prawda raczej na większy rozgłos nie mogła liczyć, ale wewnętrzne zadowolenie, że udało jej się wygrać taki proces byłoby dla niej prawdziwym sukcesem.

A sama sprawa była niesamowicie ciekawa. Jej klientka, Hermiona Zambesi była bardzo osobliwą postacią. Od przedszkola wyróżniała się niespotykanym pociągiem do nauki, a już w podstawówce znajdowała się z czołówce najmądrzejszych i najzdolniejszych dzieci kraju. I wtedy zginęła w gąszczu prywatnych szkół, uniwersytetów. Tak naprawdę chyba tylko ona sama wiedziała, co i gdzie studiowała. Jej byli nauczyciele i sąsiedzi podawali sprzeczne informacje. W każdym razie, po studiach wyjechała z ramach wolontariatu do Somalii. I tam w jej życiorysie pojawiają się plamy. Wiadomo z kim tam pracowała ( jednak Kyrze z nikim nie udało się skontaktować ). Wiadomo jakich miała dowódców. Ale tak na prawdę nie wiadomo, co tam robiła. W archiwum udało jej się znaleźć jakieś somalijskie papiery, ale nadal szukała kogoś, kto mógłby je przetłumaczyć. Pod koniec 2007 roku, Zambesi wróciła do Anglii i aż do teraz wiodła tam całkowicie nudne życie.

Kyra uważała, że akt oskarżenia był szczególnie zajmujący. O zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości oskarżano Trzecią Rzeszę, władze byłej Jugosławii. Ale pojedynczego człowieka? Tym bardziej, że tu mówiono o milionach ofiar. Czy jedna, całkiem drobna kobieta, mogłaby dokonać czegoś takiego?

Najbardziej żałowała już trzech rzeczy w tej sprawie. Po pierwsze tego, że rodzice jej klientki już nie żyli i nie mogła z nimi porozmawiać. Po drugie, że nie mogła skontaktować się z żadnym ze współpracowników Granger z Somalii. Po trzecie, momentami w kartotece były luki na temat Hermiony Jean Granger alias Zambesi. W spisie figurowały numery dokumentów, ale w teczce ich nie było. Planowała skontaktować się jeszcze z kolegą, który pracował w MI5 – oni mogli mieć dokładniejsze archiwa.

Ale może jeszcze od niej samej uda jej się coś wyciągnąć. To były na pewno kluczowe informacje. I miała wrażenie, że wszedzie ktoś celowo starał się je wszystkie utaić. Tylko po co?

**xxx**

Kate po incydencie na świetlicy szybko wróciła do domu. Nie myślała teraz ani o dwóch skłóconych rodzinach, ani o Harry'm, który widocznie liczył na chwilę rozmowy, ani o nikim innym. Doszła do niej wiadomość od Haniego, że Malik ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę i nic nie pomagają zimne okłady i kąpiele. W dodatku ledwo nadąża z oddychaniem przez napady kaszlu.

Po kilku minutach była już w pokoju dzieci. Malik leżał na łóżku i patrzył beznamiętnym wzrokiem na sufit. Obok niego siedział Hani.

- I jak? – zapytała cicho Kathy, podchodząc do chłopca.

- Żadnej poprawy – zaczął Hani, ale przerwał mu donośny kaszel dziecka. – Jak sama widzisz. Żadne metody nie pomagają. Nadal ma dreszcze, mówi, że wszystko go boli. Przed jakąś godziną wymiotował.

Kate potarła dłonią czoło i zaczęła się zastanawiać. – Grypy ani przeziębienia nie może mieć, chociaż objawy pasują. Cholera, dlaczego nie uważałam na biologii! Hani – zwróciła się do mężczyzny. – Ty wiesz, co to jest, prawda?

- Ja… Podejrzewam. Wszystko pasuje, chociaż to nie musi być to… - zaczął.

- Powiedz to – poprosiła Kath, klękając przy łóżku.

- Malaria – wyszeptał Hani, patrząc z niepokojem na Malika.

**xxx**

- Zaczynamy tam, gdzie skończyliśmy? Na starych zasadach? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Mistrz Eliksirów, siadając na niewygodnym, więziennym krześle.

- Tak. Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko. Chociaż zasady trochę trzeba zmienić. Moja adwokatka uprzedziła mnie, że nie wolno rozmawiać mi z nikim oprócz niej o sprawie. Ale jeszcze nie wiemy, o co dokładnie im chodzi, więc o typowo osobistych sprawach chyba możemy pogadać.

- Będziesz mi opowiadać o pikantnych szczegółach twojego życia małżeńskiego? – zapytał złośliwie, bezwstydnie patrząc w jej oczy, a ona lekko się zarumieniła, lecz szybko odzyskała rezon.

- Tylko jeżeli ty odwdzięczysz mi się tym samym – syknęła z uśmiechem.

- Ja nie mam i nigdy nie miałem życia małżeńskiego – prychnął, odchylając się na krześle.

- Twoja strata. – Hermiona rozluźniła się, czując że wracają do spokojnej atmosfery sprzed aresztowania. Jakby nic takiego się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

- Chyba ty najlepiej wiesz, że nie trzeba małżeństwa, żeby mieć życie osobiste.

- Czy ty coś insynuujesz? – spytała, szczerząc zęby.

- Ja tylko stwierdzam fakty. Nie powiesz przecież, że twoja córka była wcześniakiem i urodziła się w pierwszym trymestrze.

- Nie, nie zamierzam. Czy… Chciałbyś coś więcej o niej wiedzieć? To też liczy się jako sprawa osobista. – powiedziała, chcąc zmienić temat.

- Była magiczna? – odezwał się po chwili zastanowienia.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Spodziewałam się takiego pytania. Nie wiadomo, ile osób magicznych mieszka w Somalii. Z tym był problem nawet przez założeniem bariery, bo czarodziei karano śmiercią za ich szatańskie sztuczki. Potem nie było szans sprawdzenia. Nadal nie wiem, czy Raja miała w sobie magię. I pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem – szepnęła smutno. – Wiesz… Może dla odmiany pogadajmy o tobie? – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- Co chcesz jeszcze o mnie wiedzieć? Masz ochotę na pikantne szczegóły? – posłał jej ironiczny uśmiech.

- Wiesz, chyba podziękuję. Boję się wiedzieć, co mogę usłyszeć. W końcu pracujesz w szkole pełnej dojrzewających dziewcząt, którym buzują hormony… - syknęła nachylając się w jego stronę. Jego twarz znieruchomiała i Hermiona była pewna, że przez sekundę widziała na niej wyraz zniesmaczenia.

- Myślisz, że zniżyłbym się do takiego poziomu? – spytał już całkiem poważnie. – Mam zasady moralne, których przestrzegam. I nigdy nie byłem aż tak zdesperowany – prychnął. – A może ty miałaś ochotę na któregoś z nauczycieli? – zapytał z przekąsem.

- A to już tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zaprzy… że będę w tak bliskich stosunkach z byłym nauczycielem – powiedziała, w porę unikając użycia wyrażenia „przyjaźnić się".

- Zawsze wolałem unikać bliższych kontaktów z uczniami. To nigdy nie wróży niczego dobrego. Spójrz na to, co dzieje się teraz – zostałem wplątany w międzynarodowy proces o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości. – Wiedziała, że nie powiedział tego, by jeszcze w jakiś sposób jej dokuczyć – po prostu stwierdzał fakt, do którego już dawno temu powinna przywyknąć.

- A z kim bliższych kontaktów nie unikałeś? – zapytała, nie chcąc jednak bardzo naciskać.

- Najpierw miałem Lily. Potem długo nie mogłem przywyknąć do tego, że więcej się już z nią nie spotkam i dopiero po kilku latach zacząłem poznawać ludzi. Chociaż niezbyt mi to wychodziło. Z kobietami spotykałem się zazwyczaj tylko na jedną noc, z żadną nie byłem nigdy dłużej – powiedział to z miną „na pewno nie chcesz wiedzieć więcej?" i złośliwym uśmiechem. – Ale miałem też przyjaciela, którego poznałem na praktykach. Norweg, Soren Kittelsen. Po studiach zamieszkał w Londynie i pozostaliśmy w stałym kontakcie. Podczas Drugiej Wojny Śmierciożercy chcieli go zwerbować, ale się nie zgodził. Zginął w ciągu tygodnia. Nie wiedział, że byłem szpiegiem.

- Żałujesz, że go oszukiwałeś? Że nie mogłeś powiedzieć prawdy? – spytała.

- Musiałem tak zrobić. Nie tylko dla swojego bezpieczeństwa – powiedział, patrząc na nią uważnie. Żadne nie czuło się tym skrępowane.

- Nigdy nie winiłeś Dumbledore'a za to, kim się stałeś po wojnie? Jak szpiegostwo i życie w ciągłym napięciu cię zmieniło? Jak sprawiło, że zacząłeś z założenia nikomu nie ufać, jak każdego traktowałeś jak wroga?

- Chcesz mi psychoanalizę zrobić? – prychnął. – Przeszłości nie można zmienić, powinnaś być tego świadoma. Mogę mówić Albusowi, że go nienawidzę, że zniszczył mi życie, ale to była nie tylko jego wina. Na wojnie winni są wszyscy i nic tego nie zmieni.

**xxx**

O dziwo, na miejscu spotkania był nie tylko Ahmed Zambesi, ale również Adam Farisi, czego Calimi z pewnością się nie spodziewał.

- Witam panów – powiedział spokojnie, wcale nie zwracając uwagi na spuszczone spojrzenie młodszego mężczyzny. – Jutro wylecę do Londynu i wrócę już najprawdopodobniej z naszą oskarżoną, po procesie ekstradycyjnym. Wtedy rozpocznie się proces właściwy, już wejdą w grę konkretne zarzuty. Na razie oskarżamy o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości i zbrodnie przeciwko pokojowi, dokonane podczas wojny domowej w Somalii w 2007 roku, zgadza się?

Ahmed Zambesi pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

- Kiedy wrócę, chciałbym się spotkać z resztą świadków, poznać pozostałą część dowodów i jeszcze raz omówić stanowisko prokuratury. – Przez chwilę popatrzył na mężczyzn w ciszy. – I to na razie byłoby chyba ta tyle.

- Mamy pytanie, panie Jones – odezwał się nagle starszy mężczyzna. Calimi kiwnięciem głowy dał mu znak, że go słucha. – Chcielibyśmy, by ktoś od nas pojechał z panem do Wielkiej Brytanii. By mógł nas na bieżąco informować. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko. – Prawnik zaprzeczył. – To dobrze. Czy mógłby pan zarezerwować jeszcze jeden bilet na samolot?

Calimi patrzył na nich ze zdziwieniem. Będąc pod kontrolą tej rodziny będzie miał ograniczone pole do działania. Nie zamierzał lecieć do Londynu tylko na sprawę – miał też do załatwienia sporo towarzyskich spraw i czuł, że z ogonem w postaci dodatkowego towarzysza będzie mu dosyć ciężko. Ale musiał na to przystać.

- Tak oczywiście. Zaraz zadzwonię do mojego biura. Na kogo ma być wystawiona rezerwacja? – spytał, wyjmując kartkę i długopis. Spodziewał się jakiegoś kolejnego członka familii.

- Pojedzie z panem mój siostrzeniec, Adam. – Ahmed poklepał młodszego mężczyznę po plecach. Adam uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Calimiego. Jones wpatrywał się w nich w osłupieniu.


	17. Rozdział szesnasty

**Rozdział 16**

Z Dubaju wylecieli z półgodzinnym opóźnieniem. Wszyscy pasażerowie samolotu byli tak zmęczeni, że jak jeden mąż od razu usnęli. Prawie wszyscy. Adam Farisi nie potrafił na tyle wyciszyć swoich myśli, by móc zasnąć. A gryzło go naprawdę wiele. Odkąd wsiedli do pierwszego samolotu, Adam i Calimi praktycznie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Jedyne wyjątki stanowiły pytania „Nie wiesz, gdzie jest toaleta?", „Ile mamy opóźnienia?" i „Do której bramki idziemy?". Nic poza tym. Adam przekonał dziadka, że powinien polecieć do Londynu (co nie było takie łatwe i potrzebował do tego pomocy brata i babki), mając nadzieję, że uda mu się jakoś przeprosić Calimiego. Chociaż nie był pewien, czy dokładnie o przeprosiny tu chodziło. Sam nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chciał, co się z nim działo. I bał się tego, jak jasna cholera się bał. Dlatego też chciał wyjechać. Pooddychać innym powietrzem, zobaczyć inny świat, przemyśleć wszystko.

Powinien też wspomnieć, że pierwszy raz w życiu był na pokładzie samolotu. I dzięki temu odkrył, że panicznie boi się latania. Nie wróżyło to dobrze na przyszłość.

Zerknął na Calimiego. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego klatka piersiowa powoli podnosiła się i opadała. Adam założył, że śpi. W nagłym odruchu wyciągnął swoją dłoń i położył ją na dłoni prawnika. On niespodziewanie otworzył oczy i przez chwilę w napięciu wpatrywał się w Adama.

- Przykro mi – szepnął Calimi i wysunął swoje palce z uścisku Somalijczyka. Odwrócił się w stronę okna i nie spojrzał więcej na Adama.

Młodszy mężczyzna nie był pewien, co bolało bardziej: samo odtrącenie czy świadomość, że Calimi powinien tak zrobić.

**xxx**

Kiedyś uważała, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak złamane serce. Nie to, że była nieczuła. Wierzyła w miłość, jak najbardziej, ale nie sądziła, by mógł istnieć taki smutek, taka rozpacz, która sprawiłaby, że straciłaby ochotę do życia. Że mogłaby poczuć, że jej całe ciało rozpada się na drobne kawałeczki, niesione wiatrem i rozrzucone po całym świecie. Nie potrafiące już stać się z powrotem nienaruszoną całością.

A jednak okazało się, że jest to jak najbardziej możliwe.

**xxx**

**9 listopada 2007 roku**

- Hermiona, pośpiesz się – ponaglał ją Nadim, silnie ciągnąc za rękę. Wokół rozlegały się strzały, a w powietrzu unosił się pył, który skutecznie ograniczał widoczność. Biegli przez zakurzone uliczki, gdzie przy ścianach leżeli martwi ludzie. Ranni patrzyli na nich z nadzieją, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że nie może się zatrzymać i im pomóc. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby chodziło tylko o nią – zaryzykowałaby. Jednak w grę wchodziło także życie Nadima, a on był dla niej najważniejszy. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by miała go poświęcić dla zwykłego, szarego człowieka, którego nawet nie znała.

- Nadim, musimy uciekać z miasta… - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując zatrzymać Nadima, który biegł w stronę centrum.

- Później. Tam jest nasza córka. Bez niej nigdzie się nie ruszam. – Nie zatrzymał się, nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

Jasne, wiedziała, że tak będzie. Była świadoma tego, że Raja była dla niego pępkiem świata, jego jedynym dzieckiem, największym skarbem. Ale ich córka była bezpieczna tam, gdzie była. A wpychanie się tam w takim momencie nie mogło przynieść pozytywnych skutków.

- Gdzie ona dokładnie jest? – zapytał, przyśpieszając, jeśli było to jeszcze możliwe. Trzymał dłoń Hermiony w mocnym uścisku i nie miał ochoty puścić, chociaż ona ledwo za nim nadążała.

- U przyjaciela Kate. Bezpieczna. To zaufany człowiek. Uciekajmy, Kate zaopiekuje się Rają – próbowała go przekonać, ale nie słuchał żadnych argumentów.

- Nie. Zostawimy. Jej. Tutaj. Nie ma mowy – wycedził, odwracając się w jej stronę. Ścisnął jej dłoń tak, że myślała, że zaraz skruszy jej kości.

Bez słowa biegli dalej. Z południowego-zachodu słychać było zbliżające się wojska. Zwiększała się częstotliwość strzałów, wszystko stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Hermiona myślała, że zaraz wybuchną jej bębenki. Już nawet Nadim nie musiał jej pośpieszać. Teraz nie mogli się wycofać. Musieli uciekać – inaczej straciliby życie. Żołnierze etiopscy nie patrzyli, kto jest kto."Wygraliśmy wojnę, bo zabijaliśmy każdego, kogo mogliśmy zobaczyć1". Tutaj nie było ich bliskich, ich ludzi. Somalijczycy nie mieli dla nich znaczenia. Mieli zadanie – przywrócić porządek. Co z tego, że to nic nie da. Że to nie jest dla dobra Somalii, tylko dla interesów Etiopii. Kogo na świecie to obchodzi?

Hermiona i Nadim dobiegali do ścisłego centrum miasta. Już mogli słyszeć, że zbliżają się do epicentrum walk, mimo że było ono nieco na południe od głównej dzielnicy Mogadiszu. Kobieta rozejrzała się dookoła i zobaczyła kilku rannych. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, nie chcąc się rozpłakać. To znaczyło, że w centrum było jeszcze gorzej, niż można się było spodziewać. Że żołnierze byli celni, niewielu pozostawiali żywych. Że to już nie była bitwa, to była rzeź.

**xxx**

- Mały, trzymaj się – szeptał Hani, gładząc trzęsącego się chłopca po rozgrzanym czole. To był dopiero drugi dzień choroby Malika, a dziecko po prostu marniało w oczach. Niewiele jadł, częściej wymiotował, już nie mówiąc o przekrwionych oczach, które sprawiały, że chłopiec wyglądał jak bohater horroru. Hani powiedział Kate, że zajmie się Malikiem. Miał w tym spore doświadczenie, w jego rodzinie każdy to przechodził. Połowa jego rodzeństwa przez to zmarła.

Zabrał rękę z jego twarzy i chwycił nią kawałek szmaty. Szybko zamoczył ją w zimnej wodzie i przez chwilę wyżymał. Potem delikatnie zaczął dotykać nią twarzy Malika, chcąc zetrzeć z niej wyraz bólu, który towarzyszył chłopcu nawet podczas niespokojnego snu.

Spojrzał na dziecko z miłością. Dlaczego jedni mieli mieć wszystko, podczas gdy inni nie mieli nic? Sam pogodził się z taką rzeczywistością, wiedział, że w boskim planie było danie mu właśnie takiego życia. Ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak można było przeznaczać taki los małemu dziecku, które w życiu nie uczyniło niczego złego.

Delikatnie pocałował Malika w czoło i kiedy powoli się od niego odsuwał, poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Natychmiast się odwrócił i napotkał niespokojne spojrzenie Kate.

- Nie jest aż tak źle – powiedział, chcąc ją uspokoić, a ona, jakby w zamian, powoli przesunęła swoją drobną dłonią po jego policzku. Przyłożył swoje palce do jej i miał ochotę się przybliżyć, ale wtedy ona odwróciła wzrok i już wiedział, że stracił swoją okazję. Wrócił do robienia chłopcu zimnych okładów. Chwilę później usłyszał cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.

**xxx**

Severus zdecydował się przeczytać wszystko, co do tej pory powiedział Hermionie i co tylko czekało na publikację. Cała jego opowieść, wszystkie rozmowy nagle wydały mu się jakieś drętwe, kiedy wycięto z nich docinki i przekomarzania się. Tylko suche fakty, które na nikim nie zrobią pewnie wrażenia. Ale on nie miał zamiaru się w to wtrącać. Obiecał, że da jej ten materiał i nie zamierzał zmieniać tej decyzji.

Dziwnie potoczyły się wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni. Czy kiedy Granger odwiedziła go w jego hogwarckim gabinecie, mógł przypuszczać, że aprobata jej prośby tak się skończy? Że będzie miał poczucie, że ta Hermiona Granger, wieczna kujonka, która na lekcjach doprowadzała go do szału, została najbliższą mu osobą, której chyba w tej chwili bez wahania powierzyłby swoje życie? I że ta zawsze prawa i sprawiedliwa Gryfonka będzie siedziała w więzieniu, podejrzana o największe zbrodnie przewidziane przez międzynarodowy system sądowniczy?

Nie wiedział, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czy Hermiona była winna, czy nie. Nie widział jej przez dłuższy czas po tym, jak skończyła szkołę i nie wiedział, jaka mogła być w międzyczasie. Ale ufał jej. Naprawdę ufał jej całym sobą. Bo kiedy jego podejrzewano o zbrodnie na mugolach i przeciwnikach Czarnego Pana, nie miał przy sobie nikogo, kto nie patrzyłby na niego jak mordercę. I wiedział, że okres procesów i przesłuchań był dla niego zabójczy, sprawił, że nikomu nie potrafił już potem zaufać.

Teraz miał zwykłą ochotę pójść do Hermiony i z nią porozmawiać. Nie o procesie, magii, zbrodni i karze, tylko tak normalnie, jak przyjaciel z przyjacielem. O tym, jak się czuła. Czy ma jakieś plany na przyszłość, kiedy już oczyszczą ją z zarzutów. Wiedział, że wcześniej się wahał co do jej prawdomówności, ale teraz był pewien, że nie oszukałaby go. Mentalnie zbyt wiele ze sobą przeszli. Z jej powodu po raz pierwszy zdecydował się przeżyć jeszcze raz swoje dzieciństwo, przeanalizować to wszystko od nowa. A ona dała sobie możliwość opowiedzenia komuś, przez co przeszła, co sprawiło, że jest taka, jaka jest.

I chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Chciał się dowiedzieć prawdy nie z sali sądowej, ale od niej. Bo jej ufał i wierzył, że nawet jeśli była winna tych strasznych zbrodni, to była nadal tą Hermioną, którą poznał i której pozwolił poznać siebie. Nawet jeśli miała na sumieniu okropne rzeczy. Zresztą dokładnie tak jak on.

**xxx**

Pociągnął ją w stronę zaułka, a zaledwie kilka sekund później w miejsce, gdzie stali, uderzył granat, tworząc w ziemi krater o średnicy około dwóch metrów. Hermiona słyszała swój głośny oddech i czuła przyśpieszone bicie serca. Nadim mocno przytulił ją do siebie, głaszcząc po włosach. Zawsze wiedział, czego było jej potrzeba. Mimo że trwali w takiej pozycji tylko chwilę – poczuła się dużo lepiej. Nie tylko ona panicznie się tego wszystkiego bała.

- Znajdziemy ją za wszelką cenę – szepnął jej do ucha, odsuwając się. Wszedł do jakiegoś mieszkania, które wyglądało na puste. Przeszedł przez cały pokój, aż dotarł do drzwi – te prowadziły w inny zaułek. Przeszli przez kilka domów, zanim odnaleźli bezpieczną drogę w stronę centrum.

W mieszkaniach było dużo ciszej, niż na ulicy. Dźwięki strzałów i wybuchów były tłumione przez grube ściany, a półcień panujący we wnętrzach sprawiał wrażenie bycia bezpiecznym schronieniem dla każdego, który chciałby z niego skorzystać. Ale Hermiona wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś naprawdę będzie chciał ją dopaść, nic nie zdoła jej przed tym ochronić.

Szli coraz szybciej, a Hermiona zaczynała poznawać tą okolicę. Zbliżali się do mieszkania Kate. Nagle usłyszeli zaraz za sobą strzały i etiopski wrzask.

- Stać! – krzyknął mężczyzna, kiedy uciekająca para szybko odwróciła się w jego stronę. Ubrany był w kompletny mundur, a na jego głowie spoczywała charakterystyczna zielona czapka. – To jest obszar działań wojennych wojsk Etiopii. Cywile mają zakaz przebywania w strefie walk.

Hermiona widziała, jak Nadim zaczyna się denerwować, a wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała napinają się. Próbowała potrzeć kciukiem wnętrze jego dłoni, ale nie zdążyła.

- To jest mój kraj. Jeżeli ktoś nie ma prawa w nim przebywać, to na pewno nie będę ja. Wy jesteście tu nielegalnie, najechaliście Somalię! – warknął, patrząc wyzywająco na żołnierza. Zaraz za nim pojawiło się kilku innych, trzymających w gotowości karabiny maszynowe.

- Nadim… Zostawmy ich w spokoju, idźmy po Raję – powiedziała cicho, tak, aby tylko jej mąż mógł ją usłyszeć, ale on nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

- Wasz kraj – praktycznie wypluł Etiopczyk – jest zagrożeniem dla regionu, może nawet dla całej Afryki. Jeśli wy sami – wskazał palcem na wściekłego Nadima – nie potraficie odpowiednio zająć się swoimi ludźmi, widocznie potrzebujecie pomocy. I to nie jest rzecz, którą wolno wam odrzucić.

- Wynoście się stąd – syknął Somalijczyk, ledwo nad sobą panując. – To jest nasza wojna, nie wasza. Wynoście się stąd jak najszybciej, dobrze wam radzę. – Podszedł do żołnierza tak blisko, że praktycznie się ze sobą stykali. Pozostali wojskowi trzymali palce na spustach karabinów.

- Żaden brudny Somalijczyk – warknął z nienawiścią żołnierz – nie będzie nam rozkazywał. Masz minutę na odwołanie swoich słów, psie. Inaczej możesz pożegnać się ze swoją ukochaną Somalią – zironizował.

Hermiona strasznie się bała. Wiedziała, jak ważna dla Nadima była ojczyzna, rodzina i honor, wychował się w poczuciu, że są to najważniejsze rzeczy w życiu, stosunek do nich miał definiować człowieka. Jeśli ktoś nie kochał swojego kraju – jak mógł kochać kogoś innego, nie mówiąc już o byciu kochanym. Życie go nie oszczędzało, przeszedł prawdziwą szkołę przetrwania wychowując się w takich warunkach. A mimo to nie stał się zły. On jedynie za wszelką cenę bronił tego, za co od lat walczyła jego rodzina – swojego kraju, rodziny, narodu oraz niepodległości, za którą przelana została krew jego przodków.

**xxx**

- Znałeś tą Granger? – zapytał Calimi, kiedy wsiedli do taksówki. Mieli pojechać do hotelu, by trochę się odświeżyć, a potem mieli natychmiast stawić się w sądzie.

- Tak, była żoną mojego wuja – powiedział cicho Adam, nie patrząc na towarzysza.

- Naprawdę była taka zła? – Prokurator zadał pytanie, które dręczyło go od dawna. Wiedział, że ludzie potrafią być okropni i okrutni, więc odpowiedź Somalijczyka nie zmieniłaby nic w jego podejściu do sprawy. Ale wolał wiedzieć.

- I tak, i nie – powiedział z wahaniem Adam. – Kiedyś byłem z nią w dobrych stosunkach, ale teraz wydaje mi się, jakbym w ogóle już jej nie znał. Na wojnie ludzie się zmieniają, a ona… w pewnym momencie stała się inną, całkowicie nieznaną mi osobą. Kiedy patrzyłeś w jej oczy, widziałeś ból i nic więcej. Tylko ogromne cierpienie, które stało się jedynym bodźcem pchającym ją do życia. I to ją zabiło.

**xxx**

- Albusie.

- Miło cię znowu widzieć, Kingsleyu.

- Wiesz, po co tu jestem.

- Wiem.

- To miało już więcej mnie nie dotyczyć. Miałeś dać mi o tym zapomnieć.

- Sytuacja się zmieniła… Rozumiesz, musiałem tak zrobić.

- Albusie, zrobiłem to, o co prosiłeś pod warunkiem, że to jeden jedyny raz, że on nic nie zmieni.

- Wiesz, że zmienił naprawdę wiele nawet przed tym, jak się z tobą skontaktowaliśmy.

- To był błąd, Albusie. Nie powinniśmy myśleć, że takie rzeczy dzieją się bez konsekwencji. Byliśmy tacy głupi!

- Zjadają cię wyrzuty sumienia, prawda?

- To już nawet nie jest sumienie. Nie mieliśmy prawa.

- Wiesz, że tak jest lepiej.

- Lepiej? Skrzywdziliśmy niewinnych ludzi.

- Nie, daliśmy im drugą szansę. Szansę, na którą zasłużyli.

- Czy dla ciebie naprawdę świat jest czarno-biały, Albusie?

- Nie. Ale czasami łatwiej jest tak myśleć, uwierz mi.

**xxx**

Kiedy Nadim i żołnierze wpatrywali się w siebie ze wściekłością, usłyszeli wybuch bomby niedaleko. Etiopczycy rzucili jej mężowi ostatnie spojrzenie i pobiegli w drugą stronę. Nadim bez słowa chwycił z powrotem dłoń Hermiony i zaczął biec w tym samym kierunku, co wcześniej. Lawirowali między budynkami i ciałami ludzi, których było już coraz więcej, a w oczy kuł ich wszechobecny pył.

- Gdzie oni są? – zapytał Nadim, przekrzykując odgłosy strzałów, dobiegające ze strony, w którą biegli. Było coraz głośniej.

- W budynku obok dawnego uniwersytetu.

Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział. Po prostu biegł dalej. Nie odchodziło go to, co działo się dookoła. Wydawało się, że nie słyszy ducha wojny, który krążył dookoła, zataczał kręgi nad miastem. Nadim miał cel. Był zdeterminowany. W tej chwili liczyła się dla niego tylko jedna rzecz – jego córka.

**xxx**

Niecałe dwa lata wcześniej Leilah i kilka innych osób jej znanych i całkowicie obcych spotkało się. Wojna, która wtedy zbierała swe żniwa w Somalii zniszczyła nie tylko rzeczy materialne – jeszcze więcej szkód wyrządziła w samych ludziach. Kilkoro z nich udało się jakby „uleczyć", jednak nie w każdym przypadku się tak dało.

Ale nie to było najważniejsze. To, co wtedy udało im się ustalić, miało trwać bezterminowo, być wieczne. A tu minęły dwa lata i wszystko runęło. Chcieli pomóc, a tym samym wyrządzili chyba jeszcze więcej szkód. A przecież mieli takie dobre zamiary, nie chcieli nikogo skrzywdzić. I jak zwykle coś poszło nie tak.

A może nie coś. Ktoś. Ktoś poszedł inną drogą. Inną, niż zakładali, że ktokolwiek mógłby pójść. Liczyli, że zatarli wszelkie ślady tego, co działo się naprawdę, jednak nie pomyśleli o tym, że to właśnie ich najbliżsi mogą zauważyć coś dziwnego. Bo przecież oni pamiętali wszystko. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy zaczną się nad tym zastanawiać, rozmyślać. Dlaczego tego nie przewidzieli?

Zbudowali, wśród trudów i przeciwności, zamek z kart i liczyli, że uda mu się wytrzymać, że żaden wiatr nie poruszy czubkiem wieży, który mógłby zniszczyć całą resztę. Nie zauważyli, że to podstawy całego planu są najbardziej podatne na uszkodzenia. Że kiedy tam zabraknie chociaż jednej karty – runie wszystko.

**xxx**

- Hermiono – powiedziała spokojnie Kyra, wpatrując się badawczo w klientkę. – Musisz mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Czy sąd mógłby mieć jakieś podstawy do wydania cię somalijskim władzom? Uważnie nad tym pomyśl, bo to bardzo ważne. Nie ubiegałaś się o obywatelstwo? Nie dostałaś azylu, nie byłaś zgłoszona jako mieszkaniec, nie wiem, cokolwiek?

- Nie przypominam sobie. Wtedy o tym nie myślałam. Ja prawie na pewno nigdy nie odwiedzałam żadnych ministerstw, ale nie wiem, jak wyglądała organizacja przez ONZ. Wszelkie papiery zawsze załatwiała za mnie przyjaciółka.

- Jeżeli byłby jakiś dowód, że w pewnym sensie „przynależysz" do narodu somalijskiego i Somalii, prokurator mógłby to wykorzystać na pierwszym procesie.

- Mój mąż to Somalijczyk – powiedziała spokojnym głosem Hermiona.

- Tak, wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było aż tak ważne. W końcu on zginął kilka lat temu – odpowiedziała Kyra, zaglądając w jakieś papiery.

- Niecałe dwa.

- Właśnie. Coś oprócz tego łączy cię z Somalią?

- Oprócz tego, że przeżyłam tam trzy lata, brałam udział w wojnie domowej, urodziłam i straciłam tam dziecko, widziałam okropne rzeczy oraz że ich rząd oskarża mnie teraz o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości? Nie, nic więcej – prychnęła z sarkazmem.

- Więc nie powinno być… Zaraz, co? Jakie dziecko? – zapytała Kyra, nagle kierując w swoją klientkę pytający wzrok.

- To nieważne. Niezwiązane z tą sprawą – odpowiedziała jej Hermiona bez żadnych emocji w głosie.

Prawniczka jeszcze przez chwilę się nie odzywała, ale później uznała, że nie będzie wnikać. Na razie.

- Jutro rano jest rozprawa – powiedziała tylko.

- Dobrze wiedzieć – odparła jej klientka.

- Musimy jakoś zorganizować ci ubranie do sądu. Masz kogoś, kto mógłby przynieść je z twojego domu? Nie byłoby wtedy potrzeby kupować niczego nowego. Masz być ubrana skromnie i elegancko. I najlepiej, żebyś nie wyglądała jak modelka – niech sąd wie, że niesłuszny pobyt w więzieniu ci szkodzi.

- Oczywiście, jak uważasz. O której mam być gotowa?

- Rozprawa jest o dziesiątej, pewnie jakoś po dziewiątej przyjedzie po ciebie transport i zabierze cię do sądu. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

- Nie pozwolisz, bym tam wróciła, prawda? – _Wreszcie okazała jakieś uczucia_, pomyślała Kyra. _Przez tak długi czas próbowała udawać, że nic ją to nie odchodzi, że wszystko jej jedno, a jednak teraz widać, że się boi. To dobrze. Strach może pomóc._

- Są na to naprawdę nikłe szanse. Są podstawy do ekstradycji, ale jest o wiele więcej przeszkód – powiedziała młodsza kobieta fachowym głosem.

- Obiecasz mi, że jeżeli sąd zezwoli na wydalenie mnie do Somalii… zrobisz wszystko by do tego nie dopuścić? – zapytała Hermiona, uważnie patrząc na prawniczkę. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy i nie spuszczała wzroku z Kyry.

W nagłym odruchu adwokatka chwyciła swoją klientkę za dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

- Obiecuję.

**xxx**

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Hermiona i Nadim biegli do centrum, Kate myślała, jak się stamtąd wydostać. Chętnie by została i pomagała rannym, ale wiedziała, że jest zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo, że w tej chwili sama zginie, a martwa nikomu by nie pomogła. Od kiedy zaczęła pracować jako wolontariusz w trudniejszych misjach, zawsze mówili jej „martwy ratownik to bezużyteczny ratownik". I mieli rację.

Już kilka dni temu, słysząc, że walki przenoszą się do stolicy, zarządziła ewakuację wolontariuszy. Najmłodsi uciekali jako pierwsi – udało się zorganizować dla nich statek, który miał ich zabrać do Kismaju, skąd armia już się wycofała. Sama jednak czekała do momentu, kiedy wszyscy inni już wyjadą. Właściwie w Mogadiszu zostali tylko Jack, ona, trójka bardziej doświadczonych lekarzy, którzy też chcieli do końca pomagać, oraz Hermiona i Nadim. Kathy nie była do końca pewna, czy oni także wyjadą. Bała się, że Nadim jest tak uparty, że nie opuści swojego domu i rodziny. Miała nadzieję, że Hermiona ucieknie z nią, ale to nie było zbyt pewne. Jej przyjaciółka była zbyt zakochana, żeby logicznie myśleć, nawet jeżeli od tego zależało życie jej córki.

W tej chwili Rają opiekował się Jack, jeden z najbliższych współpracowników Kate. Umówili się, że ona zadba o wszystko, by mogli spokojnie (o ile można mówić o spokoju w czasie wojny) uciec, a on zadba o dziewczynkę, która traktowała Kath jak swoją drugą matkę. Jack miał czekać na znak od Kate i w razie gdyby nie skontaktował się z nią Nadim ani Hermiona, Kate miała zostawić dziewczynkę u rodziny Nadima. Wydawało jej się to całkowitą głupotą, jednak nie miała prawa się z nimi kłócić. W końcu oni byli rodzicami.

Wyszła z budynku gdzie wcześniej był szpital. Na ulicy było pusto, nie widziała nikogo w pobliżu. W oddali usłyszała strzały i krzyk. Pobiegła w stronę swojego mieszkania.

_Czas się zbierać._

**xxx**

- Synu! – Ucieszyła się Blanche, kiedy usłyszała w słuchawce głos najmłodszego syna.

- Tak, mamo, to ja. Dotarłem – powiedział Aiman, wzdychając.

- Cieszę się. Ale wszystko jest inne niż ostatnio, sytuacja się zmieniła… – powiedziała kobieta z napięciem. Wiedziała, że Aiman ma się dobrze, inaczej by jej powiedział. Zawsze potrafił sobie poradzić. Odziedziczył to po ojcu.

- Zauważyłem. Co się stało? – szepnął.

- Ojciec ją znalazł, chcą się zemścić. Ahmed poleciał do Londynu. Zaraz ma się zacząć proces… - powiedziała drżącym głosem. – Wszystko nie tak miało wyglądać.

- Ale… Jaki proces? Jak to się stało? Myślałem, że mieli dać sobie z tym spokój. Coś się zmieniło? – spytał z niepokojem jej syn.

- Chyba tak. Próbujemy jeszcze to wszystko uratować, ale jest bardzo ciężko – powiedziała Francuzka.

- Byłem w jej mieszkaniu, ale nikogo nie było. Czekałem dłuższy czas, ale nikt nie przychodził – zrelacjonował Aiman. – Nie na to liczyłem, kiedy tu przyjechałem.

- Wiem, rozumiem. Wszystko jest nie takie, jak powinno. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. Chciałabym, żebyś był z stałej gotowości, gdyby coś się działo. Będziemy do ciebie dzwonić, dobrze? – zapytała Blanche. Usłyszała, że do domu wszedł jej mąż. Musiała szybko kończyć, Adam nadal uważał, że nikt nie ma kontaktu z Aimanem. I chociaż na pewno podejrzewał, że Blanche miała coś wspólnego z jego ucieczką, nigdy nie zapytał. Mógł być na niego wściekły, ale nadal uważał go za swojego syna i mimo że nie popierał jego wyjazdu i opuszczenia rodziny, Blanche wiedziała, że życzył swojemu dziecku jak najlepszego losu. W pokoju, którego on sam nigdy nie zaznał.

**xxx**

- Severusie? – usłyszał w słuchawce znajomy głos. – Słyszysz mnie?

Miał ochotę przytaknąć kiwnięciem głowy, ale szybko zrozumiał bezcelowość takiego zachowania. Zamiast tego odezwał się do aparatu.

- Słyszę. Dzwonisz w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie?

- Jutro jest rozprawa. Podobno nie możesz być na niej obecny. – Po drugiej stronie linii usłyszał westchnienie. – Wiem, że masz już pewnie mnie dość, że znudziło ci się to, że cięgle cię o coś proszę, ale naprawdę nie mam nikogo innego, obojętnie, czy cię to obchodzi, czy nie. – Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, kontynuowała. – Chciałabym, żebyś poszedł do mojego mieszkania i przyniósł mi jakieś ubranie na sprawę. Obok wejścia do sypialni znajduje się mała garderoba, gdzieś tam powinien wisieć mój granatowy kostium. Powinieneś też znaleźć gdzieś tam jakąś białą bluzkę. Zrobisz to?

Przez chwile się nie odzywał.

- Pod jednym warunkiem. Odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie. – Trudno było mu się samemu do tego przyznać, ale naprawdę zżerała go ciekawość. – Jak zginął twój mąż?

**xxx**

Według Hermiony w wojnie nie najgorsze były straty ludności i tak dalej, chociaż to było również straszne. Gorsza była sytuacja tych żywych. Ciągła troska o własne życie, brak bezpieczeństwa, terror, widmo ucieczki. No i koszmary. Wojna, która ma miejsce we wnętrzu człowieka nigdy się nie kończy. Nigdy nie można o niej zapomnieć.

Jednak w tej chwili wydawało jej się, że najokropniejszym skutkiem wojny jest całkowity brak komunikacji. Chciała zadzwonić do Kate, do jej przyjaciela, do kogokolwiek. Chciała porozmawiać z rodziną, siąść przez chwilę na ziemi i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co działo się dookoła, ale nie potrafiła, nie mogła. Nikt właściwie nie dał jej na to szansy. A tak bardzo tego potrzebowała – tej jedynej możliwej chwili wolności i spokoju.

Biegli coraz szybciej. Jeżeli to było w ogóle możliwe. Byli około dwóch przecznic od swojego celu, kiedy wydarzyło się coś, czego nikt nie planował. Budynek, obok którego teraz biegli, eksplodował. Hermiona poczuła tylko ogromną siłę z jaką odrzuciło ją w drugą stronę. I rękę Nadima, która puściła jej dłoń. Nagle zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami i przestała cokolwiek odczuwać.

**xxx**

Katy zastanawiała się, co ma robić. Chociaż chyba nie zostawało jej nic innego oprócz zostania tam, gdzie była w tej chwili. Musiała powiedzieć Kaahinowi, że na razie nici z przeprowadzki, że nie ma się o co martwić. Prychnęła w myślach.

Został jeszcze Harry. Powinna gdzieś go odesłać. Pozbyć się. Za bardzo próbuje wtykać nos w nieswoje sprawy. Może być kiedyś niebezpieczny. Najlepiej byłoby go wysłać z powrotem do Anglii – nie dość, że wreszcie mogłaby odetchnąć, to jeszcze może pomógłby jej załatwić pewne sprawy. Nie to, że naprawdę chciała się go pozbyć – był miły, tylko czasami zbyt nachalny, ale ogólnie go lubiła. Jednak w tej chwili nie potrzebowała nikogo, kto chciał się dogłębnie interesować jej sprawami.

No i jest jeszcze Hani. I Malik. Cholernie się o niego bała. Wiedziała, że Hani zrobi wszystko by pomóc małemu, ale czasami to nie wystarcza. Zbyt wiele znała takich przypadków. Czasami to właśnie Kath była tą, która nie miała jak uratować potrzebującego. Za każdym razem musiała to porządnie odchorować, by móc znów wrócić do normalności i pogodzić się z tym wszystkim.

Katy szła z Orai do świetlicy. Wydawało się, że dziewczynka czuje, że znów dzieje się coś złego. Po tym jak straciła rodziców, straciła całą rodzinę, teraz odbierano jej przybranego brata. Przez całą drogę nie odzywała się i jedynie smutno patrzyła w ziemię.

Kiedyś Kate rozmawiała z dziennikarzem-amatorem, który przyjechał jednocześnie pomagać i zbierać doświadczenie. To on po raz pierwszy zapytał ją:

- Czy nie tęsknisz za Anglią? Nie chcesz wrócić?

To dziwne, że właśnie teraz, gdy cały świat wywracał się do góry nogami, tracił stabilność, a widma przeszłości i teraźniejszości nie pozwalały jej normalnie żyć, potrafiłaby zmienić swoją odpowiedź, zmienić dawne „Nie wiem" na pewne, mocne:

_To tu jest mój dom. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam._

**xxx**

Kiedy została wprowadzona na salę sądową, była w niej tylko Kyra. Prawniczka uprzedziła ją, że proces odbędzie się „za zamkniętymi drzwiami", bez obecności jakichkolwiek osób postronnych. Jej właściwie było wszystko jedno. Może jeszcze zaledwie kilka dni temu wiadomość, że ktoś dowiedziałby się o tym, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazła, doprowadziłaby ją do rozpaczy, ale teraz nie miało to już dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Nabrała dystansu.

Kiedy usiadła na miejscu dla oskarżonego, drzwi leżące na przeciwległej ścianie otworzyły się. Wszedł przez nie mężczyzna ubrany w elegancki garnitur. Podszedł do swojego miejsca na sali wolnym i równomiernym krokiem. Bardzo przypominał jej Severusa – również w przypadku tego mężczyzny miała wrażenie, że on nie chodzi, tylko sunie po ziemi lub lekko się nad nią unosi. Szedł wyprostowany, głowę miał uniesioną do góry. Nie chciał sprawić wrażenia osoby wywyższającej się, można było zauważyć, że jego zachowanie było po prostu naturalne, nie miało nic wspólnego z pozowaniem. Miał ciemnozłotą karnację i krótkie czarne włosy. Nie spojrzał na Hermionę, ale skierował wzrok na strażnika, który stał przy drzwiach od strony oskarżonego.

Nagle otworzyły się główne drzwi i wszedł przez nie mężczyzna, którego Hermiona w pierwszej chwili nie poznała. Jednak kiedy podszedł bliżej i zajął miejsce w pustych ławkach, czarownica zauważyła u niego znajome rysy twarzy. Kiedy podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na prokuratora, Hermiona rozpoznała w nim Adama, siostrzeńca Nadima. Mimo że nie widziała go jakieś dwa lata, on zbytnio się nie zmienił.

Gdy Hermiona przyglądała się krewnemu jej męża, z kąta sali odezwał się głos.

- Proszę wstać. Sąd idzie.

**xxx**

Kiedy weszła do domu, natychmiast zauważyła, że ktoś musiał w nim przed chwilą być. Wszystkie rzeczy były porozwalane, części zapewne w ogóle nie było. Kathy zaczęła rozglądać się po swoim mieszkaniu, w poszukiwaniu niezbędnych jej przedmiotów, i o dziwo, większość mogła bez problemu zauważyć. Nagle spostrzegła kartkę leżącą na ziemi. Była nierówno złożona, wyglądała nie na miejscu, walając się po podłodze. Kate podniosła ją i otworzyła. Była zapisana drobnym, nieco niewyraźnym pismem. Jej autor musiał bardzo się śpieszyć.

_Raja jest na górze._

_Musiałem ją tutaj zostawić. Przepraszam. Dawne sprawy._

_To chyba pożegnanie._

_Jack_

Zgniotła kartkę w dłoni i pobiegła w stronę schodów.

Kiedy była na górze z trzaskiem otwierała wszystkie drzwi, szukając za nimi znanej ciemnej główki.

Nidzie jej nie widziała.

Rai nie było na górze.

Rai nie było nigdzie.

**xxx**

Harry siedział po turecku na ziemi i myślał. Nad tym wszystkim, co się działo wokół. Kathy znów go ignorowała, a pozostali wolontariusze wydali się nie wiedzieć, co się z nią w tej chwili dzieje. A nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć ani jej, ani tego jej faceta, mimo że szukał i pytał wszędzie. Jedyne, czego się dowiedział, to że są w mieście.

Dziwnie się czuł. Chyba naprawdę coś do niej czuł. Zależało mu. I bał się. Nagle zdecydował się coś zrobić. Wydawało mu się, że go oświeciło – zdał sobie sprawę, że bezczynne czekanie i tak nic mu nie da. Szybko zabrał najważniejsze życie i prawie pobiegł do mieszkania Kate.

Kiedy mocno zapukał w drzwi, przez długi czas odpowiadała mu cisza. Po chwili drzwi stanęły otworem, a w nich stała Kate, wyglądająca na osobę, która przebiegła maraton.

- O, to tylko ty… - jęknęła, kiedy spojrzała na Anglika i odsunęła się od drzwi wpuszczając go do środka. – Nie wiem, czego chcesz, ale musisz tutaj chwilę poczekać.

Kiedy to mówiła, z góry dobiegł ich przeraźliwy wrzask. Twarz Kate nagle wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć „Nie ruszaj się stąd." i szybko pobiegła na górę.

Harry walczył sam ze sobą. Chciał się jej posłuchać, wiedział, że znowu będzie wściekła, jeśli zrobi coś po swojemu, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co działo się tam na górze. Kto lub co mogło wydawać takie nieludzkie krzyki.

Dobra, pomyślał. Nie mógł słuchać takiej symfonii i wiedzieć, że nic nie robi, by to powstrzymać. Poszedł na wyższe piętro. Jeszcze nigdy tutaj nie był, ale od razu zlokalizował źródło wrzasków. Skierował się do pokoju po lewej stronie i stanął w drzwiach jak wryty.

Na łóżku leżał, a właściwie wił się Malik. To on krzyczał i wył. Na jego twarzy widniał wyraz bólu i strachu. Ubrany był tylko w białą koszulkę, która była cała mokra, prawdopodobnie od potu, i bieliznę. Po jego twarzy płynęły delikatne przezroczyste strugi, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy był to pot czy łzy. Jemu samemu, patrząc na chłopca, nagle zrobiło się słabo.

Spojrzał na Kate, która przytrzymywała rękę Malika. Drugą położyła na jego klatce piersiowej, próbując go unieruchomić. W tym samym czasie Hani moczył w wodzie jakąś szmatę i szybko przecierał nią twarz chłopca. Oboje przy każdym głośniejszym krzyku bardziej przykładali się do swoich zadań, jednak na ich twarzach pojawiał się wyraz bezsilności.

Nagle Kath odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i spojrzała na Harry'ego. Widział w jej oczach strach, rozpacz, bezradność i nadzieję.

- Proszę, pobiegnij szybko do szpitala i wróć z jakimś lekarzem.

**xxx**

- Rozpatrujemy pozew wniesiony przez Tymczasowy Rząd Somalii z prezydentem Sharifem Sheikhem Ahmedem na czele o ekstradycję Hermiony Jean Zambesi, zamieszkałej przy Road, Londyn, urodzonej 19 września 1979 roku, oskarżonej o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości oraz zbrodnie przeciwko pokojowi. – Sędzia spojrzał pytająco na Hermionę, a następnie skierował wzrok na prokuratora. – Słucham pana.

Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł na środek.

- Według państwa somalijskiego są wszelkie podstawy, by dokonać ekstradycji pani Zambesi do Somalii. Po pierwsze, tam właśnie doszło do popełnienia przestępstwa. I to nie byle jakiego przestępstwa – tu chodzi, między innymi, o morderstwa niewinnych ludzi. Somalijskich ludzi. To nasz kraj został poszkodowany, na jego terenie popełnione zostały wszystkie zbrodnie i to somalijski wymiar sprawiedliwości, na podstawie naszego prawa, powinien osądzić oskarżoną. Po drugie, pani Zambesi długi czas mieszkała na terytorium Somalii, wzięła ślub z naszym obywatelem i urodziła mu córkę. Na podstawie tego możemy uznać, że pani Zambesi na stałe tam zamieszkała. Po trzecie, nie ma przeszkód ekstradycyjnych w postaci niezgodności prawa – i w Somalii i w Wielkiej Brytanii, tak jak prawdopodobnie we wszystkich państwach na świecie, zbrodnie, jakie popełniła pani Zambesi są karane bardzo surowo. Proszę zatem, by sąd brytyjski pozytywnie rozpatrzył nasz wniosek o ekstradycję pani Hermiony Jean Zambesi.

Sędzia przez chwilę pokiwał głową i nie powiedział ani słowa. Pozwoli na sali sądowej zaległa całkowita cisza.

- Proszę – zwrócił się do Kyry, która również wstała i podeszła na środek sali, tak by była dobrze widziana i słyszana.

- Pan prokurator – zaczęła – twierdzi, że nie ma żadnych przeszkód, by wydalić panią Zambesi z Wielkiej Brytanii do Somalii. Jednak jest ich bardzo wiele. Zacznijmy od tego, że to Anglia jest ojczyzną mojej klientki. – Hermiona słyszała, że Kyra specjalnie stara się nie używać słowa „oskarżona". – Pani Zambesi posiada jedno obywatelstwo – właśnie brytyjskie. Jedynie ten fakt powinien być dla sądu ważnym argumentem przeciwko ekstradycji. Jednak są też inne. Pan prokurator mówił o zasadzie podwójnej karalności, która mówi, że do wydalenia może wyjść jedynie, gdy owy czyn jest zagrożony karą w obu państwach. Tylko nie wspomniał, że w Somalii za morderstwo grozi kara śmierci, która jest niedopuszczalna w Wielkiej Brytanii. Oprócz tego, Somalia jest krajem w bardzo trudnej sytuacji politycznej – nadal trwa tam wojna domowa, władze są jedynie tymczasowe, brak demokracji. W takich warunkach nie można liczyć na sprawiedliwy proces, nie ma na to nawet warunków. Właśnie dlatego, ze względu na wszystkie przytoczone przeze mnie argumenty, proces pani Zambesi powinien zostać przeprowadzony w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dziękuję.

Znów na sali zapanowała cisza, którą po chwili przerwał odgłos uderzenia młotka.

- Ogłaszam dwudziestominutową przerwę.

**xxx**

Kiedy ocknęła się, zauważyła, że znajduje się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd mogłaby się tam wziąć. Po chwili spostrzegła, że ktoś właśnie wychodził, ale zanim zdążyła zmusić swoje gardło, tajemnicza osoba odeszła, zostawiając ją samą.

Rozejrzała się dookoła. Leżała na podłodze, wokół wszędzie był brud i kurz, ale w tej chwili nie zwracała na to uwagi. Nagle niedaleko siebie zauważyła inne ciało i szybko się do niego podczołgała. Okropnie bolała ją noga, ręka piekła jak nigdy, a czaszkę rozsadzał ból. Kiedy znalazła się obok owej osoby, lepiej się jej przyjrzała. Pisnęła, a jej głos zabrzmiał okropnie. Musiało coś jej się stać w gardło. Jednak nie to było w tej chwili ważne. W poszkodowanym rozpoznała Nadima. Jego beżowa koszula była cała w krwi, a ciemne włosy były mokre i zlepione na twarzy. Delikatnie starała się je odgarnąć, ale i tak usłyszała cichy jęk bólu swojego męża.

- Hermiona… - wyszeptał. A może jedynie odczytała to z ruchu warg?

- Mój ukochany… - powiedziała, uspokajająco głaszcząc go po policzku. Czuła się przerażona. Jak nigdy w życiu. Czuła, że strach paraliżuje całe jej ciało. Nie wiedziała, czy swoim zachowaniem chce uspokoić siebie, czy pomóc mężowi.

Zauważyła, że niedaleko Nadima leży jakaś szmata. Wzięła ją drugą ręką i obejrzała – była mokra i wyglądała na całkiem czystą. Hermiona zaczęła lekko ocierać nią twarz mężczyzny, uważając, by nie sprawić mu większego bólu. Dopiero, gdy zmyła krew zauważyła, jak bardzo był ranny – Brakowało mu kawałka lewej części twarzy, a prawy policzek znaczyło kilka odłamków czegoś, co wyglądało, jak resztki miny. Lub kawałki ściany. Zdecydowała przyjrzeć się dokładniej reszcie jego ciała. Kiedy spojrzała na jego prawą rękę, myślała, że zwymiotuje. Kończyła się ona w miejscu zaraz za łokciem. Hermiona mogła obejrzeć wszystkie naczynia krwionośne i tkanki wewnątrz. Zawinęła chorą rękę w szmatę i szybko odwróciła wzrok. Nogi na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały na całe, lecz kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej zauważyła, że prawa jest wygięta pod niewłaściwym kątem. Delikatnie zbadała ją dłońmi i syk Nadima, który wydał, gdy dotykała miejsca nad jego kolanem, upewnił ją, że doszło do złamania kości. Chciała poszukać czegoś, by unieruchomić nogę, lecz Nadim chwycił ją zdrową dłonią za przegub.

- Hermiona… - szepnął prawie niedosłyszalnie. – Hermiona, habibti… Ana b'hebbek…

**xxx**

Rzadko Kathy była tak przerażona jak w tej chwili. To już nie była ta malaria, w razie której lekarze uspakajali „Trzydniowa kuracja i będzie po wszystkim.". Już nawet Hani nie wiedział do końca, co robić. Zdawała sobie sprawę, co się teraz z Malikiem dzieje – uczyła się o tym przed wyjazdem do Afryki. Nazywali to „malarią mózgową".

Kiedy patrzyła na swojego syna, czuła się okropnie bezradna. Obserwowała każdy jego oddech, ręką badała puls. Jego dziecięce serduszko biło zbyt wolno – typowy objaw choroby. Tak jak konwulsje. Patrzyła na niego i nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Kiedy wychodziła z domu jedynym objawem choroby były otępienie i rozdrażnienie, a teraz, po zaledwie kilkudziesięciu minutach, wszystko się zmieniło. Oczywiście na gorsze.

Czekali na Harry'ego niecałe dziesięć minut, które wydawały się Kath wiecznością, kiedy myślała, że to one mogą zadecydować, jak ta choroba skończy się dla Malika. Jednak za wszelką cenę nie dopuszczała, że może się to źle skończyć. Nie, nie miało na to prawa. Jej syn miał żyć i Kate była gotowa siłą utrzymywać go na tym świecie.

- Kate?- usłyszała głos z dołu głos Piotra, jednego z Polaków, którzy przyjechali do Somalilandu na czas w wakacji by zdobyć doświadczenie lekarskie.

- Tutaj! – odpowiedziała mu, ale zagłuszył ją kolejny przeraźliwy krzyk, który wydobył się z ust Malika.

Jednak lekarz chyba zrozumiał, o co chodzi i natychmiast pojawił się w pokoju Malika. Kiedy spojrzał na dziecko, Kate widziała u niego taką samą reakcję jak u siebie: wielkie oczy, a w nich przerażenie. Jednak szybko się opanował i podszedł do łóżka.

- Od kiedy tak ma? – zapytał Kate, ale ona skinęła głową na Haniego.

- Chyba jakieś półtorej godziny… maksymalnie dwie – powiedział, zdejmując z Malika koszulkę by nie uwierała i tak bardzo już w tej chwili drażliwej skóry chłopca.

- Uważamy, że to malaria mózgowa – powiedziała Kath, a Harry spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

- Też mi się tak wydaje – powiedział medyk. Malik wrzasnął tak, że wszyscy na chwilę pozatykali uszy. – Potrzebuję więcej leków niż mam przy sobie. Możemy zabrać chłopca do szpitala, czy lepiej żeby został tutaj? – zapytał Piotr, ręką sprawdzając czoło dziecka.

- Droga może go jeszcze bardziej wykończyć, a wydaje mi się, że już jest u kresu wytrzymałości – odezwał się Hani, a Katy przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.

- Widziałeś już kiedyś taki przebieg malarii? – spytał Piotr, patrząc uważnie na czarnoskórego mężczyznę.

- Kilka razy – odpowiedział zwięźle, odwracając wzrok na Malika.

Lekarz odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Mógłbyś wrócić do szpitala? Potrzebuję dwóch pastylek sufladoksyny z pirymetaminą, to jest w jednym leku, na miejscu będą wiedzieli, co ci dać. Weź jeszcze koło dziesięciu pastylek arinate. I kilka tabletek wzmacniających, one są takie beżowe. Każdy lepszy lekarz ci je da, tylko powiedz, że cię wysłałem. I wracaj jak najszybciej.

**xxx**

- Proszę wstać, sąd idzie – ponownie odezwał się głos z kąta sali.

Sędzia zajął swoje miejsce i badawczo popatrzył na osoby obecne na procesie. Odchrząknął głośno.

- Sąd Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii I Irlandii Północnej orzeka, że wniosek Tymczasowego Rządu Somalii o ekstradycję Hermiony Jean Zambesi zostaje odrzucony. – Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, a Kyra uśmiechnęła się w duchu – wbrew pozorom to nie była to najprostsza sprawa, a prokurator miał twarde argumenty. – Jednak, biorąc pod uwagę racje strony somalijskiej, udział w procesie wezmą również sędzia z Somalii i sędzia wytypowany przez Międzynarodowy Trybunał Sprawiedliwości, którzy mają za zadanie zapewnić, by proces był jak najbardziej sprawiedliwy. Tę sprawę uważam za zakończoną. – Sędzia uderzył młotkiem, wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a dopiero wtedy obecni mogli skomentować wyrok.

Hermiona spojrzała ze słabym uśmiechem na Kyrę, która wzięła ją za rękę i trzymała ją chwilę w geście otuchy. Prokurator i jego towarzysz szybko wyszli z sali, jeden miał niezadowoloną minę, a twarz drugiego nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

- Kyra, mogę do kogoś zadzwonić? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Jasne, oczywiście – odpowiedziała nadal zadowolona z siebie Kyra. – Dać ci mój telefon?

Hermiona skinęła głową i już po chwili wykręcała numer.

- Zostaję tutaj. Nigdzie nie jadę. Tak szybko nie uda ci się mnie pozbyć – powiedziała, delikatnie się uśmiechając. Jednak, ku zdziwieniu Kyry, nadal miała w oczach ból i smutek. Prawniczka uznała, że nie będzie na razie w to wnikać – Hermiona miała prawo mieć też swoje własne sprawy.

**xxx**

Po policzkach kobiety zaczęły spływać gorące łzy, zmywając z nich kurz, lecz zostawiając wyraz rozpaczy.

- Nadim, proszę, nie… Błagam, nie rób mi tego, nie zostawiaj mnie znowu samej… – odpowiedziała, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń. Nie mogła pozwolić mu odejść, nie teraz, nie w taki sposób.

- Hermiona… – jęknął bezgłośnie, patrząc na swoją żonę wielkimi, czarnymi oczami. Nie było w nich strachu, była pewność i gotowość na poświęcenie.

- Nadim? – szepnęła. Coraz więcej łez, których nie potrafiła powstrzymać, spływało po jej twarzy. Nie mogła pozwolić, by znowu odeszli ci, których kochała. Nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić.

- Raja. Ḩārs Raja…

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy. Hermiona próbował jeszcze jakoś zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń, delikatnie uderzyła go w policzek, ale to nic nie dało. Nadim nie dawał żadnych znaków życia, jedynie leżał bezwładnie na ziemi. Kobieta zaniosła się doniosłym szlochem, przytulając się do ciała męża. Było nadal ciepłe, tak jakby on był wciąż obok. Jakby mógł ją zaraz objąć, pocałować w czoło, uspokoić…

Płakała długo. Sama nie wiedziała nawet ile. Płakała aż skończyły jej się łzy, aż poczuła, że wypłynęło z niej całkowicie wszystko, i to dobre, i złe. Znów poczuła, że traci przytomność, ale tym razem miała nadzieję, że ogromny ból, który opanował jej ciało i duszę, pozwoli jej się już nie obudzić.

1 K'naan – People Like Me


End file.
